The Amazing Hunter
by bleedgreen99
Summary: After being experimented on by his father at a young age, Hunter Hill has grown up with a whole set of powers that he never understood. Then after saving a group of police officers in a spur-of-the-moment call to action, he realizes that his powers can be used for good. Fighting alongside other Marvel heroes, Hunter becomes The Patriot, New York City's newest hero. Criticism wanted
1. Rise of The Hunter Part 1

Rise of The Hunter Part 1

The final bell for the day had rang signaling the end of school. A boy was running out of the school to find his dads car. It was his birthday and he had just turned thirteen. His dad had told him before school he would have the best present ever waiting for him. He looked around and spotted his dads car, and began to run to it.

"Hey champ, how was school?" His dad had asked.

"Very boring, and it's even my birthday. But! I am really excited to see what my present it." The boy said buckling himself into the backseat.

"About that, you see, this present will be the best present you could ever get. Trust me when I say, that this gift will change your life forever son." His dad said pulling out of the school parking lot.

"I can't wait!" The boy said with a huge smile on his face.

"The gift is at my work, so it won't be a long ride." His dad told him.

His dad's job wasn't that far away from the school. He worked at a huge factory that did research and experiments and a bunch of other stuff the boy never understood. The place was called Oscorp. The boy had never been brought to his dad's work, so going there by itself was exciting. The boy was so excited and his brain was imagining all the crazy things he could be getting and before he realized it, they were there.

"Follow me Hunter." His dad said.

They got out of his car and walked into the humongous building. His dad said hello to the receptionist and continued on to the elevator. They walked in and his dad pushed a button to go up. They stood there in what was a bit of an awkward silence until they reached their floor. The door opened a couple seconds later and they walked into a laboratory. There were lots of computer surrounding a machine that looked like it could fit a human. Scientists also filled the room, with clipboards and such in hand.

"Now this may sound a little scary and weird son. You know Captain America right? Well me and my colleagues have figured out the serum that made him the way he is. We needed a test subject and I immediately thought of you. The way you heal so quickly from any injuries you sustain. You would be perfect for this, and then you can be like your hero." His dad explained.

"What are you saying Dad?" The boy asked his father.

"I am going to make you a super soldier son. Happy Birthday!" He told him walking him down the steps, "you'll need to take off your shirt for this to work."

The teenage boy, excited to be like Captain America, took off his shirt and got in front of the machine. He hadn't thought about what bad things could happen to him. He stepped in the machine and looked at his dad. The door to the machine shut after he stepped into it.

"Ready?" his dad asked him.

Hunter gave his dad a thumbs up and soon the scientists around the room began to start up the machines. Needles started going in all over Hunters body. His father heard him screaming, but didn't stop it at all. The scientists put everything all the way up and watched as their serum was put into the young boy. Needles were being dug into the test subject all over his body. Screams could be heard coming from the inside of the machine.

'"How much longer?" The father asked, not even fazed by his sons screams.

"Just a minute longer and it should be good." A fellow scientist answered.

The scientists watched as the machine begin to spark and saw the boy with his eyes closed and no longer screaming. No one seemed to be moved in any sort of way by the sight. Just then the elevator dinged.

"Everybody put your hands up!" was shouted out as the elevator opened, and the windows came crashing in.

SHIELD agents filled the laboratory guns pointed at all the scientists.

"This is illegal experimentation!" One of the agents shouted out.

The pod door opened and out fell the young boy, unconscious. All the scientists were arrested on the spot, even his father. They were taken out of the lab and down to the lobby in handcuffs. A lady walked up to the young boy. She looked down at him and he seemed very mature for someone his age. That was of course due to the super soldier serum now coursing through his veins. She knelt down and shook him awake.

"Hello, I am Maria Hill, what's your name?" She asked him.

The boy looked at her and then down at his hands and body. He was muscular now, he had biceps, and a six pack! He felt stronger too. Even smarter and faster. Like he could win any race possible.

"I... I'm Hunter." He told her.

"Why are you here Hunter?" Maria asked him.

"My dad said I was going to be like Captain America. So, they put those needle things into me, but I don't know if it worked." Hunter answered.

"Well Hunter, if you don't mind, I think you should come with me. We have a lot to talk about." Maria Hill told him.

Hunter got up and even felt heavier. He liked this new feeling he had. Was it confidence in his new body? Or just the experiment? Whatever it was he enjoyed it. Hunter looked around at first. He then looked down and saw his shirt, he bent down and grabbed it. He put on his shirt, and followed Maria Hill to the elevator. Soon everything faded to black, followed by a loud buzzing noise.

* * *

Author's note:

So this is the start to what should be one of the greatest superhero stories of all time! just kidding it will be mediocre. But that won't stop me! Well, maybe, i have no clue. But! I do know I have a lot planned so stay tuned if you read this, it is only the beginning. And for any of you wondering DiligentWriter and I will be haring this universe, as in shit will be crossing overing. I made that a word. But, I love you all and thank you for reading. Oh! And yes, Spidey will make appearances 3


	2. Rise of The Hunter Part 2

Rise of The Hunter Part 2

The loud buzzing noise soon went away and another sequence of events appeared. Hunter was walking down a street in the summer of 2014, two years after the whole event had happened. He had walked by this one shop, where he always looked at this one hockey mask that he was in love with. It had a crosshair in a circle on the forehead which was black. The rest of it was all red and there was just eye holes on it. But something about it just made him want to have it. Continuing down the street in his leather jacket, black t-shirt, and black cargo pants, Hunter came across a shoot-out between local police officers and some gang members of The Rolling Sevens. It must have started after Hunter stared at the mask, because he didn't hear anything before. Hunter realized that the cops had a small chance of coming out on top of this fight. He looked back and forth between the two sides and wanted to run away. But a thought in the back of his head told him to stay and fight for the right side. The voice in his head reminded him of his special gifts and the super soldier he was meant to be. He wanted to help, but didn't know anyway how to without revealing who he really was. An idea struck him though, and he ran back to the shop. The shopkeeper was busy with another customer, so Hunter took advantage and stole the hockey mask he always eyed up.

"Sorry bud." Hunter whispered under his breath.

Hunter quickly left the store with his new hockey mask, and ran into an alley way. He quickly placed the mask on his head. He peaked around the buildings corner and saw only a couple cops left hiding behind squad cars. The others were either hurt or dead from the gunshots.

Hunter said out loud preparing himself, "Okay, this is it, moment of truth buddy, this is where it all goes down."

Hunter looked to his right and left and only saw a trashcan. He grabbed the lid, hoping to use it to his advantage. He held it like it was a shield and got ready to go. He bolted out of the alley way and went straight for The Rolling Sevens holding the trash can lid in front of his body and face. The Rolling Sevens and the cops both saw the masked weirdo running out at them. The Rolling Sevens soon began shooting at the weirdo but the trashcan lid was enough to protect him from the bullets. Hunter rammed into two of the gang members knocking them out. The cops shot at two more fatally injuring them, leaving only three more gang members left. Hunter kicked one in the stomach sending him flying into one of the gang members low riders. He popped out from the behind the lid for a split second to deliver an uppercut to another gang member knocking him into the air. The final one to scared to even shoot his gun just stood there frozen. Hunter threw the trashcan lid like a frisbee at the gangster, knocking him out too. The cops looked out from behind the cop cars and aimed their guns at the masked weirdo.

"Freeze right there freak!" The one officer yelled.

"Hands in the air!" Another one yelled.

"Sorry fellas but I got somewhere to be, your welcome for saving your asses though." Hunter told them in a deeper voice, to hide his usual one.

Hunter than sprinted down the street, using his unnatural speed to his advantage. He did a number of zig zags and turns to make sure any cops who tried to follow him were thrown off. He stopped right outside his apartment and removed the mask he was wearing. He held it inside his leather jacket so his mom wouldn't see it. He opened the door and walked up the stairs to his floor. He opened the door to his third floor apartment and walked in. Maria Hill was standing right there as Hunter entered.

"Oh! H...Hey Hill. Funny seeing you here." Hunter said breathless and kinda in shock, since he didn't expect her to be right there.

"When are you going to realize you will call me mom eventually, I mean I did adopt you, you are my son." Hill said her arms folded and a serious look on her face.

"Eventually is correct, but I'm beat and wanna go relax so I'm off to my room." He said giving her a kiss on the cheek and walking to the back of the apartment.

"Ugh, kids." Hill said walking off to the living room.

Hunter got in his room and immediately opened his closet. He threw the mask in right away. He took off the leather jacket he had on and threw that in there too. He closed it and put his back to the closet door.

"Today was interesting..." He said to himself.

Hunter flopped down on his bed and stared at the ceiling. He shut his eyes and soon dozed off from how tired he was. Soon, the buzzing noise was back, and it didn't stop this time.

* * *

Author's Note:

So here we witness Hunters first heroic experience since the whole super soldier testing. This event also took place in the past but only to explain Hunter's backstory just a bit more. Again, more things are to come and it will get interesting. But for now, this is what you shall deal with. Love you all


	3. Rise of The Hunter Part 3

Rise of The Hunter Part 3

Hunter opened his eyes due to the buzzing noise being too much. He rolled over and looked at his alarm. He closed his eyes and rolled back over. He then shot up quickly and jumped out of bed. He was late for school and Maria Hill would be pissed with him. He got his books together and shoved them in his book bag. He never really dreamed but last night he dreamed of the past, and the strange things that have affected his life. He threw on baggy jeans, a big t-shirt, a pair of jordans, and a big blue hoodie. He put his backpack on and ran into the bathroom. He grabbed his toothbrush and quickly brushed his teeth. He ran out to the main room of the appartment and saw Hill standing there. He's never seen her more pissed.

"I can explain!" Hunter began to reason.

"Bullshit, and you know what, you can run to school too. Have fun...son." Maria Hill said scolding him.

Hunter sighed, opened the apartment door, and was off. He began to run to Midtown High School.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Hunter arrived at the school and got to his locker. He bent down, hands on his knees and began to heave air in and out. Soon he felt someone grab his ass and he jumped up.

"Whoever the hell that was I swe-" Hunter began to say turning around.

Standing there however was his girlfriend Sinthea Schmidt. He preferred to call her Sin though. He started laughing and pulled her in for a hug. She was a bit shorter than him, at five feet and six inches compared to his six feet on the dot. He stroked her flaming red hair and bent down to kiss her.

"You are lucky it was you." He said holding her waist.

"Oh yeah? And what if it wasn't?" She asked putting her fists up.

"Well I would've whipped your ass." He said pushing her jokingly.

"What's this I hear about whooping ass?" A voice said behind the two.

Hunter turned around to see Flash Thompson standing there. He eyed him up and down. He never liked the blonde buff bully. Plus, he only let him push him around since he couldn't fight back without showing his secret side, and revealing who he really was.

"It's nothing Flash don't worry about it." Hunter told him waving it off.

"Maybe I wanna worry about it, and whoop your fat ass into next year." Flash said stepping closer to him.

"Come on big guy, let's not get all handsy." Hunter asked "trying" to push him back.

Flash then pushed Hunter who stumbled backwards. Sin watched on as the bully literally pushed around her boyfriend.

"Back off Flash." A familiar voice said.

Flash looked to his right then back at Hunter. He punched Hunter right in the stomach and began to laugh.

"Looks like Puny Parker saved you this time chump." Flash said with a cocky smile, walking away.

Hunter and Sin's friends Riley and Peter Parker walked up to them after the incident. The four of them were all pretty good friends. Riley was also shorter than Hunter at five feet eight inches. She had darkish skin, almost like caramel, she also had glasses, and dark hair. Peter Parker was one of Hunters best friends. Riley intertwined her arm with Sins.

"I thought I told you to stay away from Flash. He's a bad egg." Riley said slapping Hunters arm.

"You alright Hunter?" Peter asked his friend.

"I'm fine thanks for asking Pete," Hunter shot a glare at Sin and Riley, "and he picks on me Riley, I don't go looking for a fight."

Riley rolled her eyes at Hunter. The four had an awkward silence and decided to just go to class. Hunter kissed Sin goodbye and she walked off with Riley. Hunter put his arm around Pete's neck and the two began walking to their class. They walked on in silence and eventually reached their classroom. They entered, sat down, and began listening to the days lesson. Although Hunter wasn't really listening, he was doodling his favorite mask design onto his desk.

* * *

Later on that day, Hunter and Peter were at lunch and they were joined by their mutual friend Harry Osborn.

"Hey, Pete, Hunter, how you guys doing today?" Harry asked sitting down at the lunch table.

"What's going on Harry." Hunter said giving him a nod.

"Hey Harry." Peter said fist bumping him.

Hunter usually felt like the odd ball when with Harry and Peter since they have been friends since preschool and he only knew them since freshmen year. But they accepted him and he took it seeing how they were pretty cool guys. Them, Riley, Sin, and Mary Jane were probably his best, and only friends in high school, and he wouldn't trade them in for the world.

"You guys hear about that masked freako who was out cleaning up the streets over the summer?" Harry asked his two friends.

"I never heard anything." Peter said staring down at his textbooks, and adjusting his glasses.

"What masked freak?" Hunter asked Harry in his most nonchalant voice.

"I have no clue, but he apparently saved some cops from some Rolling Sevens members. But, that was it, he didn't show up again after. Probably too scared after fighting the Sevens." Harry said laughing at his own words.

"Yeah must be scared shitless." Hunter said chuckling along.

Hunter looked at Peter who was to into studying to even realize the conversation, or just didn't care at all. Wanting to get out of there Hunter made an excuse about having to make up a test. Hunter got up and got his things together before saying goodbye to his two friends. He left the cafeteria and felt happy instead of worried. He was noticed in a positive way after his stunt. And it gave him confidence, to maybe one day, suit up again.

* * *

Author's Note:

In this chapter we meet almost all of Hunter's high school friends and the guy who torments him for most of his day. Things will begin to pick up soon with Hunters first actual threat soon to be revealed. But, will he choose to sit up again? dun dun dunnnnnn. Tune in next time to see The Incredible Hu... wait that's not right... anyway Love you all


	4. Rise of The Hunter Part 4

Rise of The Hunter Part 4

Dr. Jonathon Ohnn sat inside the office room in the humongous Oscorp building. He was called in by the boss man himself for a "very special project", well thats what he was told at least. He was a bit nervous due to the fact that, if he was hired, he had a huge task in front of him. He went left and right in the office chair he sat in staring at the ground. The door to the room soon opened and in walked Norman Osborn. He sat in the chair across the table from Ohnn. He unbuttoned his suit jacket and put his hands on the table.

"Good evening Dr. Ohnn. I would like to believe you know who I am. But in case you don't, my name is Norman Osborn and I own the place you are in right now, Oscorp." Norman said looking Ohnn right in the eyes.

"Hello Mr. Osborn. Trust me, I know very well who you are, and am honored you called me for this project." Ohnn said the nervousness in his voice.

Norman gave a small chuckle, "Please Doctor don't be nervous at all. I can hear it, it is so blatantly obvious. This isn't an interview or anything. It is a business meeting. I have no one else in mind for the job but you. So I wanted to discuss the project plans with you."

Ohnn took a minute to calm down and look around the room. It was a pretty big room even though it was mostly empty. The only thing in it was the big meeting table in the middle of it surrounded by a bunch of office chairs. The only other things in the room were himself and the man staring at him. Norman Osborn with slicked back brown hair, and a warm yet menacing smile. Ohnn took a deep breath and relaxed.

"So," he said with a bit more confidence, "what exactly is it we are doing again?" Ohnn asked the big boss man.

Osborn smiled and began to "explain" to Jonathon Ohnn what it was he aimed to do.

"I would like it, if you could create a CLEAN, perpetually renewable energy source." Was all Osborn said.

"Uh, s...sir, do you realize how impossible of a task that is?" Ohnn asked wide eyed.

Norman sighed and rolled his eyes at the man, "Ten years ago yes. It would be completely impossible. But! Now, with the resources my company can provide to you, it shouldn't be a problem at all." Norman told him with a smile.

Ohnn was very unsure of this, "But you see sir, I... I don't know about this. I believe that it is highly unlikely for this to actually work." Ohnn said nervously.

"You see that's the problem," Norman said getting angry, "you believe, but you do not know. Which means that you aren't one hundred percent positive that this could fail. Look at the big picture, if this works, you will be the one who created it. you'll be famous world wide and the riches that follow..." Norman faded off with a devilish grin.

Ohnn liked the sound of that, being rich and famous for such a creation. He thought what could possibly go wrong.

"Alright, I'm in. I will create a clean, perpetually renewable energy source for you Mr. Osborn." Ohnn said.

"Wonderful, but uh, so you know, the energy must come from darkness." Norman smiled.

"I will find it way to make it work sir." Ohnn told him, the nervousness back.

The two stood up and met on the side of the meeting table. They shook hands and then walked out of the meeting room. Norman walked Ohnn down to the lobby and to the front door.

"I'll call you to let you know when you start. We are going to make something magical Dr. Ohnn." Norman patted him on the back.

Ohnn walked out of the building and down the block, realizing the difficult task that laid in front of him now.

* * *

This was a short chapter but it was just to introduce both Norman Osborn and Jonathon Ohnn. The question is will Ohnn succeed in this difficult task? Find out next time on DRAGON BALL Z! Wait shit that can't be right either. Love you all


	5. Rise of The Hunter Part 5

Rise of The Hunter Part 5

Hunter and Maria Hill sat at the dining room table in the tiny dining room of their apartment building. Hunter had asked Maria if they could talk about something serious before it was too late. So here they were, Hunter rubbing his hands along the baggy jeans he usually wore.

"So, what is it?" Hill asked crossing her arms and leaning back in her chair.

"Well first, I wanted to ask for any updates on my father." Hunter said leaning forward and placing his arms on the table.

"Last I had heard, Hank Gilmore is still rotting in the same prison he was at two months ago. You should know this, I tell you whenever I hear something. " Hill answered her adopted son.

"Alright, thank you. The other thing is about the day he was arrested." Hunter began.

"What about it?" Hill asked raising an eyebrow.

"I remember everything from that day, almost like it was the back of my hand. The needles digging into me, the pain all throughout my body. I mean, I don't remember what happened after I passed out. But, I remember after. The feeling of more power, more knowledge, and wanting to do good. Wanting to fight for the good of the people." Hunter explained to the woman sitting across from him.

"What are you getting at?" Hill asked now leaning forward herself, now interested in her sons rant.

"Well you are the only person who has control over me now, as in like you have to watch over me and worry. I have no idea where my real mother is and my dad planned on making me a weapon. You're like the only adult i can actually talk to and tolerate, which is why I trusted you those three years ago." Hunter said now standing trying to get to the basis of his story.

"You seemed to tolerate Barton pretty well." Hill said smirking.

"Well, yea, true, I did like Barton. But that's besides the point. I know what happened to me that day and I know what I am cable of doing. I feel like I could help the outside world. I could save lives and bring criminals to justice. I was made to be a soldier, I just need your permission to go to war." Hunter explained clenching his fist.

"What made you start thinking all this kid?" Hill asked now standing up herself.

"All the gang violence that goes on this city! All the people who are in danger of being mugged or stabbed or shot!" Hunter began to raise his voice.

"Listen kiddo, I completely understand what you mean. You just have to realize that being a hero, or superhero, or soldier is risky. You risk your life going out there and fighting crime. You are too young to even try and start fighting crime. You don't even have any proper training or knowledge when it comes to fighting. One day you will fight for justice, but for now, you will stay a normal teenager." Maria Hill told her son, placing her hand on his shoulder.

Hunter shrugged her hand off and started walking away.

"I'm nothing close to normal Hill, you know that." Hunter said looking at the ground.

Hunter walked to his room, and slammed the door shut. Hill sighed and walked over to the couch in the living room.

"I'm not good at this parenting thing." She said sighing and turning on the television.

* * *

Jonathon Ohnn was pacing around his apartment. Any plans he tried to make for this renewable energy source using darkness never worked in the end. All the schematics he drew up seemed to lead to a dead end. Literally dead end. He ripped up his latest plan and threw it in his garbage bin next to his work desk.

"This old nut really thinks this shit will work in the end. And the worst part is I have to make it work!" Ohnn ranted to himself.

He grabbed another paper and put it down on his desk. He sat down at his chair and grabbed his pencil. He began to start the plans for a new device but immediately stopped. He dropped his pencil and spun around to face his office. He looked around at the wall of books in front of him, just a bunch of different genres, no specific ones. He got up from his work chair and sat down at the small couch he had there. He opened a bottle of scotch and poured it into a glass. He took hold of the glass and drank it down quickly.

"This shit is hopeless." He said to himself.

Just then his cellphone began to ring. He pulled it out of his pants pocket as quick as possible and saw who was calling.

"Ah, hello Mr. Osborn. You want me in now? But sir I haven't figured out any plans yet. Bu- Alr- Okay sir I understand. I will see you soon." Ohnn said hanging up the phone.

He took another quick drink then put the lid back on the bottle. He grabbed all the stuff he had involving the very important project and put it into his briefcase. He grabbed his keys, took one deep breath, let it out, then walked out the door, ready to disappoint his boss.

* * *

Author's Note:

So in this chapter we see Hunter admit to wanting to be a hero but is told no by his adoptive mother Maria Hill. Ohnn is doubting his skills for the project that his boss needs him to succeed in. Something tells me that Hill won't stop Hunter from doing what he wants. Although what do i know? It's not like i have any contr- anyway! Love you all


	6. Rise of The Hunter Part 6

Rise of The Hunter Part 6

Ohnn arrived at Oscorp shortly after his brief talk. He got out of his car, grabbed his briefcase and entered the building. He gave a polite nod to the lady behind the desk and continued on to the elevator. He entered it, hit the button to his floor and stood there waiting.

"This will go great." He said sarcastically.

He had on a white dress shirt, a black suit jacket, and black suit pants. He expected to only be in a meeting. No physical work needed. That was not the case however when he arrived at his floor. Waiting for him was Norman Osborn.

"Hello, Jonathon, follow me please." Norman said walking down the hallway.

They walked past multiple meeting rooms and laboratory's where other projects were going on. They arrived at the room where they needed to be. Norman swiped his card in front of the door and it slid open. The two men walked in to see many scientists scurrying around trying to piece together the best things to make Norman Osborn's device. Ohnn was in shock at all the technology and equipment that was at his disposal. His mouth hung down to the floor and if this were a cartoon, his eyes would be out of his skull. There was a little bit of everything it seemed.

"I hired only the best to help you." Norman said patting Ohnn's back.

"I guess it's time to go to work." Ohnn said taking off his suit jacket and hanging it on the wall next to the door.

He walked down the steps down onto the labs floor looking over all the equipment. He continued walking over to a desk that had the blueprints on how to build it.

"It's almost complete Doctor we just need your finishing touches, and for you to actually build it." Norman shouted to him.

Ohnn gave a nod, then sat down at the table. He picked up a pencil and began to study the blueprints.

* * *

Hunter was in his room sitting on his bed. His head was down and his hands were folded. Gunshots could be heard outside at least one or two streets over. It was probably another gang show down with the police. But this one was different, this one had Hunter interested. Because, this time he knew he could go stop it. He wanted to go stop it. He lifted his head and looked at his closet. The gunshots got louder and soon it was the only thing he could hear.

"Aw screw it!" He said to himself.

He stood up and walked to his closet. He opened it up and looked at the closet's floor. There laid the mask with the crosshair and his leather jacket. He picked it up and threw on it his bed. He then put on a skin tight black t-shirt and cargo pants. He put on his leather jacket and hid the mask on the inside of it. He opened his bedroom door and peaked out into the hall. Hill's door was locked, which showed she was probably sleeping. He tiptoed out into the living room and no one was there. The coast was clear. He opened the door to exit his apartment. He looked back and smiled, this was it. He walked out and into the night.

* * *

"This should do it!" Ohnn said throwing down his pencil.

He had just finished writing the blueprints and figured out the final piece to the puzzle. He knew exactly what he needed to make this device work and he was pretty sure they had it too.

"You! Do we have Vibranium?" He said stopping at a scientist dead in his tracks.

"I uh, believe so, I would have to check though." The scientist answered his boss.

"Then lets go check!" Ohnn said excited to actually have a chance at building it.

The two walked down aisles of equipment, technology, and any other scientific thing that could be used to build a clean perpetually renewable energy source from darkness. They soon came across the thing they needed Vibranium.

"PERFECT!" Ohnn yelled, grabbing the metal.

"Gather the other materials!" The scientist yelled at all the others.

"Time we get to building this thing." Ohnn said stroking the metal, an evil grin spreading across his face.

* * *

Hunter ran down two streets, the mask now on his face. The gun fire sounded closer with each step he took. His heart was racing and his blood was pumping. He stopped on the corner of a building and took a moment to catch his breath. He peaked around the corner to in fact see the Rolling Sevens in a shoot out. But they weren't shooting at the police. He stopped peaking and again took a moment.

"Who the hell are they shooting at?" He asked himself out loud.

He again peaked around the corner and saw what looked like a biker gang on the opposite end of the shooting. He turned towards the right and saw a huge Rolling Seven thug running right at him with a baseball bat. Hunter got wide eyed and backed up from the thugs swing. He ducked the second swing attempt and connected with a punch right to the thugs stomach. The thug cringed and Hunter took the opportunity to knee him right in the face, breaking the thugs nose and knocking him out. He bent down and picked up the baseball bat hoping to use it for his own advantage.

"You don't have any proper training." Hunter said in a mocking tone.

Just then sirens began to go off, and the gun shots continued.

"Time to go to work." Hunter said grinning, strengthening his grip on the baseball bat.

* * *

Author's Note:

In this chapter, Ohnn finally figured out what is needed to build the device Norman Osborn requests him to make. Also, Hunter came out of mini retirement despite Maria Hill's wishes. But what she doesn't know won't hurt her. Or will it? And who's that biker gang? I guess you'll have to check in next time. Love you all


	7. Rise of The Hunter Part 7

Rise of The Hunter Part 7

Four bikers sat behind their motorcycles, gun fire flying over their heads. The main biker, or the leader, held a shotgun. The other three just had pistols, while the Rolling Sevens, had a combination of uzis, pistols, and shotguns. The bikers were in a losing battle, but their leader didn't seem to care.

"Terry what the hell are we still doing here!?" The long haired biker with tribal tattoos shouted at the man with a shotgun.

"Quit your whining we'll get through this, Ryder." Terry said calmly to him.

"Why don't you both shut the hell up and just shoot so we don't die!" The third man yelled who had a goatee and a buzzcut.

"Sorry I don't want to die today Sarge!" Ryder said yelling at him, and blind firing his gun at the Sevens.

"Um, it appears we have more company." The fourth man said with his Russian accent, motioning toward the masked freak.

Just then sirens started going off very close by. The masked freak was knocking out multiple Rolling Seven foes with a baseball bat he had picked up. Police arrived at the scene of the gunfire. They got out of their cars and aimed there guns at both the Rolling Sevens and the biker gang named the Manhattan Mayhem. The masked freak was still beating on the Sevens members leaving two left standing. Somehow he wasn't shot or harmed at all.

"Alright screw this, its time boys!" Ryder yelled aiming his gun at Terry.

"What the hell are you doing?" Terry asked angrily.

"You are bad for this gang Terry, and we know just how to fix it." Sarge said, also aiming at Terry.

"You sons of bitches." Terry said gritting his teeth.

"You've killed people for no reason, you've started the most out of nowhere gun fights, and you've torn this club a part." Ryder explained.

The cops then released fire on the remaining two Rolling Seven members, the masked freak, and the Manhattan Mayhem members. The masked freak took cover behind a building, while one of the Sevens members was shot. Ryder, Brutus, and Sarge all had to take cover so they wouldn't be shot. Terry however took this opportunity to make a break for it. He began running away from the huge fight going on in the middle of Manhattan. Ryder fired a shot at Terry going right into his shoulder. He still managed to get away before anything worse happened, or the cops got him. Ryder screamed out in anger and threw down his gun. Brutus and Sarge ran away before getting arrested leaving Ryder to release his anger. The masked freak was seen knocking out the last Sevens member and chasing after Sarge and Brutus. Ryder dropped to his knees, and put his arms behind his head, with a face full of anger.

* * *

Hunter was sprinting after the two biker gang members before they had the chance of getting away. He had witnessed them leave the scene of the fight and couldn't let them escape. As he was chasing them, they went into different directions, leaving Hunter with a choice. He decided to go after the big one, he didn't have a reason to it, he just followed him. He followed the man all the way into an alley with no exit. The man turned around and he sported a buzzcut and a goatee. He aimed his pistol at Hunter.

"Well if it isn't the masked freak. Thought you were a one hit wonder." The man said laughing.

Hunter said nothing, he just stared at the man. Then quickly, he knocked the gun out of his hand and punched him in the stomach. The man recovered quicker than most thugs and swept his leg into Hunters own legs. Hunter fell to the ground and felt something heavy on his chest. It was the mans knee. The man looked down at Hunter and gave a half smile.

"Better luck next time champ, just remember the name Sarge. That's the man who brought you down." He said collecting his gun and fleeing the alley.

Hunter picked himself up after letting the man named Sarge get away. He sighed and walked out of the alley hanging his head in defeat. He removed the mask and put in the pocket on the inside of his jacket. He was slowly walking back home when a noise caught his attention. He looked up at the Oscorp building and saw a flash of light and an explosion take place. He pulled out his mask and put it back on.

"I think i got enough time for one more errand." Hunter said looking at wrist that had no watch.

He began sprinting for the Oscorp building.

* * *

Author's Note:

Hunter seemed a little too anxious, to get into the fighting business, which is why Sarge basically knocked him back into reality. Also, what could that explosion be? Something bad obviously. Explosions are never good. What happened to Terry though? For that read DiligentWriter's The Spectacular Spiderman story. Ryder's story is also continued there. But next chapter prepare for things to finally pick up. Love you all.


	8. Rise of The Hunter Part 8

Rise of The Hunter Part 8

Ohnn was sweating his ass off. He had been working for hours on this device for Norman Osborn. He had finally put all the pieces of the puzzle together and built the clean perpetually renewable energy source using darkness. He smiled and clapped his hands.

"We did it gentlemen! We created the device!" Dr. Ohnn yelled in joy.

The scientists smiled and clapped their hands in celebration. They all high fived, and were relieved that they were done with such a difficult task.

"Now all we have left is testing the machine out." Ohnn said with a sigh of relief.

The scientists surrounded the machine excited to see their invention begin to work. Ohnn walked closest to it, and plugged in the cord to start up the machine. He then went and flipped multiple switches. The machine began to light up and the top of it began to spin around. Ohnn smiled and everyone else began to cheer. The machine however, began spinning out of control. The room was pitch black due to the machine needing darkness to work, so he didn't know where to go in order to escape.

"Everyone brace yourselves!" Ohnn yelled.

The machine exploded sucking everything and everyone in the laboratory into it.

* * *

Ohnn woke up and it was pitch black. Everything from his lab was visible though. He looked around to see everyone of his scientists dead around him. He stood up and saw nothing but blackness.

"How did I live?" He asked himself.

He didn't take a step at all just looked around. He had no idea where he was, what to do, why he lived, nothing. He took one step forward and saw a shining light in the blackness. He continued walking towards it. As soon as he reached it, he decided to step through it.

* * *

Hunter had reached the Oscorp building. He made it all the way to the floor of the explosion and found the exact room that it happened.

"Getting here was easier than i thought it would be, no one was in the lobby and I just walked right in." Hunter laughed to himself.

He slowly opened the door to the laboratory and walked inside. There was nothing there though. The windows were shattered but that was it. No tables, no microscopes, or chemicals, or metals. Not even a pencil was in the room. He got down to the floor level and looked around for a sign of anything. He peaked out the window to see if anything had flown through, or had fell to ground level. But nothing was there. He turned around to see a big, black, circle in the middle of the room.

"That wasn't there before."

Hunter slowly walked closer to it and tried to look through it, but all he saw was darkness. He backed away from it and scratched his head. Just then a man came crawling out of the portal. The man looked at Hunter and then looked at the ceiling. As soon as the light hit him he began to turn as white as snow. He started to scream in agony as every inch of his body turned to the same shade of white. Then after he was completely white, black spots started forming all over his body. They began popping out of nowhere and Hunter looked on in disgust and horror.

"Hey, sir, you alright?" Hunter called out.

The man said nothing though, he just looked down to the ground, breathing in and out heavily. He looked at the front and back of his hands and then looked at Hunter. The man started laughing menacingly. He stood up and began walking towards Hunter.

"Woah, hey there, back up spotty." Hunter said backing up towards the blown out window.

The man grabbed Hunter and threw him across the room. Hunter landed next to and edge and looked down to see the street. Hunter picked himself up and walked towards the weird man like creature.

"Alright Spotty, we are playing that game I see." Hunter said throwing a punch at Spotty's chest.

But the punch didn't connect with his chest, it went through his chest, and came out his face, hitting Hunter in his own face. Hunter staggered backwards from the impact and held his face.

"How the hell did you do that?" Hunter asked.

Spotty grabbed the spot on his face and threw it on the ground. He took one from his arm and threw it at the wall.

"I prefer Spot." He said in a dark tone. He grabbed Hunter and threw him through the portal in the floor. Hunter came flying out of the portal on the wall and into a fist of Spot's. Hunter dropped to the ground after the punch and held his face again.

"This mask doesn't protect me from shit." He choked out.

Spot grabbed another portal off his body and threw it onto the ceiling. He took the portal off the floor and stuck it back to his chest. He picked up Hunter and threw him through the portal on the wall. Hunter came out through the one on the ceiling and went straight into the ground. Spot walked over to the downed teen. He cocked his head to the side and began laughing again. He picked him up by the throat and threw him through the wall. Hunter came through the ceiling and crashing into the ground again. Spot then ran through the portal in the wall and came through the portal landing on Hunter with both his feet. He landed on Hunter's stomach making Hunter grab his stomach in pain and roll to his side. Spot got the portals back onto his body and walked over to the window. He threw a portal out into the city and one down onto the ground. He jumped into it disappearing. Once he was gone, the portal soon disappeared as well.

Hunter got up and ran to the window looking out into the night.

"Maybe I don't exactly have the best training." He said still clutching his stomach.

Hunter left the room, hiding his mask, yet again. He walked home in defeat, and worried about what Spot was capable of doing. But he knew one thing, he needed actual fighting skills, and he knew who he could have help him.

* * *

Author's Note:

Dr. Ohnn is officially Spot! HOLY SHIT! And he fought Hunter! Then he whooped Hunters ass! Well, who could Hunter possibly have to train him? And where did Ohnn go off to? Probably to do some stupid villain bullshit like any other super powered freakazoid would do, that had bad intentions in mind. Or maybe he's going to paint the town polka dots! I'm not funny I know. Love you all


	9. Accepting the Curse Part 1

Accepting the Curse Part 1

"Come on, one more lift, one more bench press!" Yelled the trainer.

Hunter was able to lift the bar, with 150 pounds on each side, one last time, and then put it back onto the rack. He laid there for a couple seconds longer, catching his breath. He jumped up and turned to his trainer. The trainer tossed him a water bottle and a towel.

"So Hunter, have you talked to Hill about your adventures yet?" His trainer asked him.

"Nope." Hunter answered sipping from the water bottle.

"So I'm the only one who knows?"

"That would be correct Mr. Barton." Hunter said wiping his face with the towel.

After the events that happened almost a month ago, when Spot knocked Hunter back into reality, Hunter realized he would need help. He called up Clint Barton, a S.H.I.E.L.D agent who was very friendly with him, to be his trainer for fighting techniques and building muscle. They would rent out a gym for certain hours and Barton would teach Hunter the best techniques he knew.

"Do you even plan on telling Hill?" Barton asked cleaning up the gym.

"Not right away." Hunter said breathing heavily, leaning against a wall.

"She's a smart woman, she'll find out herself you know." Barton said chuckling.

Hunter threw his water bottle and towel into a gym bag. He picked up the bag, and put the bags strap around his shoulder.

"That is something I'll deal with when the time comes." Hunter said walking towards the exit.

"Hey! I'll see you Thursday right?" Barton asked.

"I don't see why not." Hunter called back walking out the door, tired from his workout, and excited to be going home.

* * *

Sarge stood on a dock, staring out at the Hudson River. He had a meeting and the people he was waiting for were late. He sighed and looked down at his watch. He was wearing a full black suit with a white dress shirt and a black tie. He began to walk back towards his car when two big vans pulled up. Out walked two bodyguards followed by a huge man. He was bald and wore a full on black suit as well. He had a black dress shirt though, and no tie.

"Hello, Sarge." The man said slowly.

"How are you today Mr. Fisk?" Sarge asked with a smile, extending his hand.

Wilson Fisk looked down and smiled. He shook Sarges hand and laughed. He released his hand and walked to the edge of the dock. Sarge soon followed, placing his hands behind his back.

"So, that Manhattan Mayhem incident, what was that?" Fisk asked Sarge, still staring out at the water.

"Well, you see um, what happened was, the cops came and interrupted it. Also, that masked freak returned out of nowhere. We didn't plan for him." Sarge said nervously.

"What are the statuses of the rest of the members?" Fisk asked.

"Ryder is in prison. Terry is nowhere to be found, and Brutus is in hiding." Sarge told him.

"Well you see, as my employee Sarge you have a duty to fulfill. You were supposed to kill each one of them. Ryder being in prison, that I'll excuse. That is fine. The other two however must not live. That was the deal. Seeing how it is mid November, I'll give you a deadline. You have until January, for Terry and Brutus to be killed or imprisoned." Fisk told Sarge turning towards his vans and placing a hand on Sarges shoulder.

"I understand Mr. Fisk." Sarge said looking down at the dock.

Fisk squeezed Sarge's shoulder and began to walk back to his vans. His bodyguards opened the backdoor and waited for him to enter. Before entering his van however, Fisk turned around and looked at Sarge.

"Oh and Sarge?" Fisk called out to his mercenary.

"Yes boss?" Sarge asked him turning around.

"If you do not succeed, I will have you killed." Fisk said smiling.

With that, Fisk entered his van, followed by his bodyguards, and drove off. Sarge walked up the dock and towards his car. Reaching his car, he stared at his reflection in the window. A surge of rage came over and he punched the window, shattering the glass all over. He entered his car, and drove off.

* * *

Inside a local Manhattan bank, people were going about their daily routines. Withdrawing and depositing the money they owned. Soon to disrupt the daily routine, Spot appeared in the main lobby of the bank.

"People, if you do not make noise, or call the police, you will not be harmed." Spot said raising his hand.

A security guard ran up to spot pointing his gun at his head. Spot placed a portal from his arm onto his face.

"Hands up or I'll shoot!" The guard yelled.

Spot stood there and did nothing. The guard, shaking in fear cocked the gun back preparing to shoot. A minute passed and Spot still did nothing. The guard fired at Spot's face. Due to the portal, the bullet went right through and out of the portal on his stomach, right into the security guards stomach. The guard fell down and yelled in pain. Spot stepped over the downed man and continued to the vault. He placed a portal on the vault door and walked through it into the vault. He grabbed a bag that was in the vault and began filling it with money. Sirens could be heard rushing to the scene. Spot filled up the bag and walked back through his portal. He began to whistle as he got through the bank with the greatest of ease. He opened the front door, and threw a portal to somewhere random in the city. He placed one on the ground next to him. Police pulled up to the scene of the crime and saw Spot with the bag of cash flung over his shoulder.

"Freeze freak!" The lead officer yelled.

Spot hopped through the portal in the ground and disappeared. Cops rushed into the bank, checking on the civilians.

* * *

Hunter sat in his kitchen, hanging out with his girlfriend Sin. Sin was doing her school work while Hunter was finding different foods to pick from and eat. Sin sighed and put down her pencil looking at her boyfriend.

"Shouldn't you be doing your homework?" Sin asked him laughing.

"Food is more important, okay?" Hunter said stuffing his face with a strawberry poptart.

"You better not fail your classes, I'll beat the shit outta you." Sin said laughing even more.

"I'd like to see you try hot stuff." Hunter said sticking his tongue out at her.

Sin got up and jumped onto Hunters back, placing him in a head lock. Hunter grabbed her legs and carried over to the living room, her laughing the whole way. He flipped her onto the couch.

"Damn, someones been working out." Sin said smiling and raising an eyebrow.

"Well you know." Hunter said flexing, letting her actual see his muscle.

"Woah you really have been working out! Why do you always wear those hooides? If Flash saw these guns, he wouldn't mess with you." Sin said in awe.

"Cause he needs to feel good about himself one way." Hunter said laughing.

Sin looked at her phone and saw the time.

"Shit i gotta go, I'll see you tomorrow babe." Sin said giving him a peck on the cheek.

Hunter walked her to the door, and watched her leave. After she left, Hunter ran to his room and opened his closet. He wanted to go out and check out the city and make sure everything was alright out in Manhattan. He looked down at the ground and froze. He slammed the closet door shut and frantically ran around his room. He checked every open space possible in his room. He flopped down onto his bed facepalming. Somehow, his mask and leather jacket had disappeared.

* * *

Author's Note:

So, here begins the start of something knew. Hunter is coming to grips with reality and is getting the training he truly deserves. Clint Barton will be a big part of shaping up Hunter into a true hero. We see Sarge had a secret plan of his own for the Manhattan Mayhem, which had failed. His boss doesn't seem to be much of a nice guy though. Spot is up to no good, robbing banks, and making security guards shoot themselves. Also, what could have happened to Hunter's hero stuff? Love you all


	10. Accepting the Curse Part 2

Accepting the Curse Part 2

Hunter paced back and forth in his room. His hero gear had gone missing and didn't know who could have possibly taken it. Beads off sweat dripped onto his forehead as he walked out into the living room. He looked to the left and looked at the kitchen table. Laying there was Hunters mask and his leather jacket. He turned back toward the living room and did a double take. He ran over to the kitchen table and picked up his stuff.

"How the fu-" Hunter began to say.

"Care to explain?" A voice behind him said.

Hunter turned around to see Maria Hill standing there, her arms folded, and an eyebrow raised. She walked up to Hunter and took his gear from him.

"Oh hey Hill... watcha got there?" Hunter asked in an obvious nervous tone.

"The masked freaks gear is what i have. I found it in your closet, now explain." Hill said sitting down at the kitchen table.

"It is a long story." Hunter said taking the seat opposite of Maria Hill.

Hunter began to describe all the events that led up to this exact moment.

* * *

Spot was walking up towards another bank that he could rob. He never got paid for creating the energy device so he decided he would take it upon himself to get his fair pay. He threw a portal at the bank door and walked in.

"Ladies and gentlemen, do not be alarmed. I am only here to take what I deserve." Spot told everyone inside the building.

Two security guards held their guns up to Spot and slowly walked closer to him. He grabbed one security guards arm and threw him into the other one. He picked up one of their guns and decided to bring it with him. He used his free hand to throw a portal at the bank door and walked in.

Police began to already pull up at the scene of the crime. They slowly entered the bank and took cover behind anything they could. Spot, expecting threw a portal towards the wall that led outside. He stepped through it and saw a cop car coming down the street. He threw a portal in front of it, and then another one above the other squad cars in front of the bank. The police car went through the portal and then landed on top of the other cars. The fall was so impactful that it caused an explosion between all four of the cars.

"Whoops." Spot said throwing a portal somewhere random in the city, and yet again disappearing.

* * *

Maria Hill sat in her chair at the kitchen table, arms folded, staring at the table.

"I thought this would happen one day, but not this early." She said.

"I want to be that masked freak. I want to help the people of this city!" Hunter tried to reason.

"I'm okay with it Hunter." Maria Hill told her adopted son.

"And even if you aren't okay with it I'm gonna do it any- Wait what?" Hunter asked in shock.

"You can be this vigilante Hunter." She told him, sliding his gear across the table.

"I... Thank you... mom." Hunter said smiling.

He jumped up and hugged her. He checked the time on his phone and realized he was late for a hangout with his friend Harry Osborn.

"Shit I gotta go." He said kissing Maria Hill on the forehead, before rushing out the door.

* * *

Quentin Beck was sitting in the office where he works as a stuntman for a movie company. He was called in by his boss to discuss his contract. He didn't think anything bad could happen since he was one of the best stuntmen the business offered. Along with being a stuntman he was great when it came to special effects. There was no way his job was in danger. His boss walked in and sat behind his desk.

"Morning Quentin." His boss said.

"Good morning sir." Beck said to his boss.

"Now I told you that we needed to discuss your contract. You see I got your request to become an actual actor for the company, instead of being just a stunt man. I'm sorry to say but your acting skills aren't just quite there yet. Also, due to CGI now being a thing your special effects don't match the abilities that the computers can generate. Actually, I had to tell you that you are getting laid off. I'm sorry to say it this way." His boss told him.

"I... uh... didn't expect this." Quentin said.

"You can pack up your things now. You have until the end of the day." His boss said.

Quentin walked out of his bosses office and made the walk of shame down to his trailer. Along the way he saw a costume he always enjoyed looking at it. It had a purple cape, and the whole body part was green. It had yellow gloves and yellow boots along with a clear helmet. He looked around and the coast was all clear. He grabbed the costume and ran down to his trailer where his car was. He threw the costume into the back seat. He cleared up his office like nothing happened. He packed his boxes into his car, got into the front seat, and drove off.

* * *

Hunter arrived at Harry Osborns house just before the wrestling match was about to start. He knocked on the door and a butler opened it. The butler led Hunter to where Harry was. He entered the room and saw a huge flat screen TV. Harry was sitting on a huge couch in front of the TV, getting ready to watch the match of the night.

"Yo Harry!" Hunter said fist bumping him.

"Hey Hunter, just in time." Harry said turning on the channel of the wrestling match.

The main fighter, who had the spotlight of the night was Maxwell Markham. He was undefeated and was the world champion. He used a different style of fighting no one has ever seen before which always gave him the upper hand. The match was underway and right away Maxwell Markham was on the attack. In literally less than four minutes the match was over. The crowd filled the arena with boos at what a horrible and unexciting match it was. Maxwell beat his competitor in three minutes and that was the main event. Hunter and Harry stared at the TV with angry yet confused faces.

"Well that was shit." Hunter said, after the moment of silence.

"Yea, let's change the channel, that really sucked." Harry said flipping the channel to the news.

On the news station were reports of multiple bank robberies by a man who could teleport places using black spots on his body. A security guard and at least six cops were injured by or killed by the mans actions.

"If only that masked freak was here to stop this guy." Harry said shaking his head.

"Yea, if only..." Hunter said making a fist.

* * *

Wilson Fisk sat in his apartment watching the news as a man with spots all over him robbed banks. He stroked his chin and was interested in the mans abilities.

"He could be a useful ally eventually." Wilson Fisk said to himself.

He turned the channel to see Maxwell Markham celebrating another victory, still undefeated. Wilson Fisk smiled seeing this and turned off his TV. He picked up the phone and dialed a number, waiting for an answer.

"Hello, this is Wilson Fisk. I would like to meet with your client one day soon to discuss a business proposition. Call me back to let me know." Fisk said ending the call.

* * *

Author's Note:

SO Maria Hill knows and is okay with it, which is interesting. Also, two new people were introduced Quentin Berk and Maxwell Markham. What is in-store for them? Tune in next time to find out. Also, what will Hunter do about Spot. Again tune in next time time you dirty filthy sexy beasts. Love you all


	11. Accepting the Curse Part 3

Accepting the Curse Part 3

Spot sat on a chair in his apartment. He looked around at the bags of cash lying all over his floor.

"This isn't satisfying to me at all." Spot said kicking a bag, knocking the dollar bills out of it.

He got up from his chair and began walking around.

"I need something to pump adrenaline through me, something to make a buzz." Spot said stopping at the pistol he had stolen.

He picked up the pistol and looked it over.

"I think I know just what to do." He said throwing a portal out the window, and disappearing into the city like usual.

* * *

Hunter was in the gym with Clint Barton watching him. He was at a punching bag with his ear buds in. Barton had wanted him to test out the different fighting techniques and that was what he was doing. He was listening to SAIL by Awolnation and basically destroying the punching bag with a flurry of elbows, punches, high knees, and kicks. Multiple people flashed through his head while beating on the punching bag. His father, Rolling Sevens, the man named Sarge, and last but not least Spot.

"I am going to make you a super soldier son!" He heard through his head.

His hits became harder and stronger.

"You'll be like your hero." Hunter heard again.

Hunter threw one last punch, knocking the punching bag off of the hook, and flying across the gym. Hunter backed up and took a deep breath. Barton looked back and forth between him and the bag with wide eyes. Hunter pulled out his ear buds and took a seat on the ground, leaning against the wall.

"Damn kid." Barton said sitting next to Hunter.

"Couldn't help myself I guess." Hunter said faking a laugh.

"You've been doing good lately. You may be done your training sooner than I expected." Barton told him looking forward.

"Then, after my training?" Hunter asked taking a sip of water.

"I'll teach you how to use a bow." Barton answered laughing and standing up.

Hunter packed away his things into his workout bag. He got up and began walking towards the exit.

"Thanks for this Clint." He said turning around.

"No problem Hunter." Barton said smiling, about to start his own workout.

* * *

Wilson Fisk sat in his huge van waiting outside a hotel. His bodyguards were on either side of him, making sure nothing could happen to their boss. The door to the back opened and taking a seat inside was Maxwell Markham. Fisk motioned for his driver to go, and they began to slowly pull away from the curb.

"What do I owe this pleasure?" Maxwell said with his Boston accent.

"Well Mr. Markham-" Fisk began to say.

"I prefer Grizzly, it's the name they use for me in the ring." Maxwell said smirking.

"Okay then... Grizzly, I have taken notice on your style of fighting." Fisk said shifting in his seat and rolling his eyes.

"You enjoy the way I beat the snot out of people basically?" Maxwell said, his smile growing now.

"Actually no, you see there is this article that was rel-" Fisk started to say before getting interrupted again.

Just then, Maxwell had gotten a phone call. He pulled the phone out of his pocket and answered. He pushed the button for it to be on speaker.

"Ayo Mickey! What's happenin'." Maxwell asked his manager.

"Listen Max, I got some bad news."

"What do you mean bad news?" Maxwell said laughing.

"Listen buddy, you were stripped of the title, and fired from the company."

"WHAT?! WHY?!" Maxwell hollered at his phone.

"Some newspaper company posted an article about you, explaining how violent you can be, and how dangerous your fighting style is. I'm sorry man."

Maxwell hung up on his manager and threw his phone next to him. He put his head in his hands and was fuming with anger. Fisk watched as the man was breathing heavily and doing nothing else.

"I was going to tell you about that article. I know the place that wrote it. The Daily Bugle. Say, since you are now looking for a job, I have a proposition for you." Fisk said placing his hand on Maxwell's shoulder.

"Let's hear it." Maxwell said sighing.

* * *

Sarge was standing in a jewelry store. His hand was taped up from punching his car window. He wanted to buy a new watch and this was one of the best jewelry stores in Manhattan. He walked around looking at the cases when a huge black spot appeared on the door of the building. Coming out of the portal was Spot, still holding the pistol. He walked up to the cases around the store and smashed the glass.

"Everyone on the ground, hands up! We don't need any heroes today!" Spot yelled out.

Everyone, including Sarge, got on the ground. Sarge couldn't die here today, he still had a lot left to do before his life ended. One security guard was standing however. He walked up to Spot aiming his gun at him.

"Freeze freak!"

"What is with you guys and thinking a gun will stop me." Spot said throwing a portal behind the guard.

Spot then pointed his own gun at his own face. He pulled the trigger and the bullet went into his face and out the portal behind the security guard. The bullet went right into the back of the guards head, killing him instantly. His body dropped to the floor right next to Sarge.

"Holy shit." Sarge said.

"You wanna speak up too?" Spot said aiming the gun at Sarge.

Sarge hit the gun out of Spots hand and jumped to his feet. He tackled Spot to the ground and went to punch him in the face. His fist went into Spots face and out of the portal on his stomach, winding Sarge. Spot took advantage and kicked Sarge off of him. He rolled over to the gun and grabbed the gun. By the time Spot looked back at Sarge, he was sprinting out the door and away from the jewelry store. Spot, angered, aim the gun at the lady behind the desk.

"I want all the jewelry put in a bag now!" Spot yelled, sirens filling the area.

* * *

Author's Note:

So things are picking up, I guess. Hunter is showing more aggression. Spot is also becoming much more criminal like. Also Maxwell was fired, and it seems he's in for whatever Fisk needs him for. Sarge also got the hell out of there but where is he off to know? Will, Hunter come back into heroism and stop Spot? Will Fisk become skinny? Will Sarge get his watch? Find out next time on NARUTO! WAIT SHIT! THAT CAN'T BE RIGHT EITHER. Love you all


	12. Accepting the Curse Part 4

Accepting the Curse Part 4

"You better hurry up and put the money in the bag bitch!" Spot yelled.

The lady hurried as fast as she could and pushed all the jewelry in front of her into a bag.

She handed the bag to Spot and cowered in fear after she let it go. Spot flung the bag over his shoulder and began to leave the store. Police blockaded the street and in front of the jewelry store. Spot walked out the front door and had multiple guns aimed at him. Police opened fire on him but the bullets continuously went through the portals on his body and out the other ones on his body. Police were getting the bullets fired back at them and some of them were even hit. Spot continued on his way after the cops were forced to take cover and had to reload. Spot threw a portal into the air, but before he could disappear, he was tackled into the portal by his feet by someone unseen, and they both went somewhere in the city unknown.

* * *

"What you will do is work for me, and do my bidding. I will pay you for the work you complete. I can see in your eyes this doesn't please you fully. So, let me tell you this, we have a specific suit being made. We will fit it to your desire, but until it is built you must stay in hiding. Then once the suit is built, you can get revenge on the writer of the story that ruined your career. Do we have a deal, Grizzly?" Fisk asked extending his hand.

Maxwell looked at both of Fisk's bodyguards and sighed. He had nothing left now that he was out of wrestling. He wanted to make the man who ruined him pay, and this is the only way he possibly could do that. He shook Wilson Fisk's hand.

"We have a deal sir." Maxwell answered him.

"Great," Fisk said, "drop Mr. Grizzly off at his hotel. Remember to stay low Maxwell, become a nobody."

Maxwell nodded showing he understood. They began driving for his hotel, and Maxwell couldn't wait to extract his revenge.

* * *

Hunter was walking back to his house when he heard the sirens going off. It must have been something really bad since he saw at least five police cars go rushing by him on his walk home. Hunter looked at the ground and began to wonder if he should go and help. He hasn't put the mask on since he met with Spot. He looked forward and began sprinting home. He arrived at his house and rushed right into his room.

"Whats the ru-" Maria Hill began to ask.

"Gotta go, cops need help, be home soon." Hunter said, flashing by Maria Hill.

* * *

The masked freak was sprinting towards the scene of the crime. Running away from of it he saw the man named Sarge, but he didn't look like he had caused this problem. Hunter kept running towards the scene of the crime which was a jewelry store. Standing outside of it was none other than Spot. The police had opened fire on him but the bullets were just sent back thanks to his portals. He threw a portal out into the city, and one down next to him. Hunter couldn't let him escape. He ran full force at him and tackled him into the portal, as they disappeared into the city.

The masked freak and Spot went tumbling through the portal and into the air. They came crashing down into a dumpster, causing it to fall over. A ton of trash came falling out of the dumpster, followed by Spot and the masked freak. Spot picked himself up followed by the masked freak. He swung at the masked freak, who ducked and pushed Spot against the alley wall. He threw a punch at Spot's side which actually landed, hurting Spot. He threw another punch, this time at Spot's chest, which had a portal on it. His fist came out of Spot's face hitting Hunter in the face. Spot kicked Hunter back into the dumpster. Spot threw a portal into the sky and onto the floor.

"Nice try this time masked weirdo." Spot said jumping into the portal and disappearing.

"I really need to figure out a damn name." Hunter said frustrated.

The police blockaded Hunter into the alley way. They started walking towards him, guns aimed right for Hunter.

"Put your hands in the air!"

"Sorry, boys, but I can't exactly do that." Hunter said sprinting towards the two cops in front of him.

He jumped over the cops and then slid over the roof of the cop car. He sprinted down the block headed back for his house. A cop who was behind the cop car, fired a shot at Hunter, connecting with his shoulder. Hunter grabbed his shoulder in pain, but was able to continue running. Once the coast was clear he ducked into an alley and took off his jacket. He moved his shirt to see his skin which was bloody and had a bullet hole in it.

"Shit shit shit!" Hunter said in pain.

He shut his eyes and slid to the ground. He looked at his shoulder again and the hole was closing slowly. The pain was going away and soon the hole was closed. Hunter touched the placed where the bullet hole had been. No pain at all.

"How..." Hunter asked himself.

He picked himself up and was extremely confused. How did the bullet hole go away? What was going on? Hunter began the walk home, remembering he had to be somewhere very important tomorrow.

* * *

Author's Note:

Hunter the hell dude? How did you heal yourself? I guess we'll find out eventually. And how the hell do you keep letting Spot get away? You need to work on that shit man. Anyway, I think this was an okay chapter to help move the story a long. Hunter was actually able to land a hit on Spot for just a moment, so he's figuring out what he needs to do it seems. I think he has finally accepted the curse. Love you all.


	13. Becoming The Hunter Part 1

Becoming The Hunter Part 1

Hunter and Maria Hill sat in a boat on the Hudson River. For some reason, the important thing Hunter had to was sit on a boat for the day.

"Um, why was this important?" Hunter asked his mother.

"Well, if you give it a minute..." Maria said.

Just then right in front of them what looked like a huge battleship appeared out of nowhere. There were a bunch of jets on it and it had Hunter in awe. A ladder was in front of the two and Maria Hill started climbing up first.

"Close your mouth, bugs will fly in." She said looking back and laughing.

On board of the huge carrier ship they began to walk to the indoor part of it. Before they reached it however, it started to take off. As in it began to fly up in the air. Hunter was speechless and was so confused. They kept walking inside until they reached a meeting room.

"Inside there is my boss, and you are going to meet him." Maria said smiling and opening the door.

Hunter walked into an all silver room. It had a silver table in the middle and two black chairs, one for each side of the table. In one of the seats was a dark man with a goatee and an eye patch. He was bald and had his hands folded on the table.

"Hello Hunter. Take a seat." The man said.

Hunter sat in the chair, still in awe. He looked around the room.

"This place is..." Hunter began to say and trailed off.

"Impressive I know." The man said standing up.

"It's just so... wow." Hunter chocked out.

"So, Hunter, we needed to talk."

"Um, okay? About what?" Hunter asked, still looking around the silver room.

"My name is Nick Fury. You see I run this very big organization named S.H.I.E.L.D. We here at S.H.I.E.L.D want one thing only. What's right. We want to be able to keep the peace and stop the evil of the world. We have been told, and even seen your recent actions underneath the mask." The man named Nick Fury said.

"Alright and...?" Hunter wondered.

"It is my job as director to make sure you are not a threat. Th-" Nick Fury started to say.

"Hold up, a threat?! Did you just call me a god damn threat?!" Hunter asked squinting his eyes and standing up.

"Why the harsh language Hunter, something wrong?" Fury asked smiling.

"I'm pretty pissed off Nick. You see, I've taken down numerous Rolling Sevens attacks. I attempted to stop Spot twice! And yet you want to make sure I am not a threat. Let me tell you something. I will find Spot. I will hunt him down. He will be the hunted. And I will beat him into oblivion cause I... I am The Hunter." Hunter said storming out of the room.

"Well?" Maria Hill asked following her son.

"Your boss is a dick."

* * *

"They wanna say my special effects aren't that good." Quentin Beck said sitting at his desk tinkering with weird devices.

"I'll show them." He said placing something on his wrist.

"With these devices I'll be able to hypnotize whoever I want, I can use this gas to get away." He said looking at the device on his left wrist.

He got up and walked over to the costume he had stolen from the movie studio. Two devices he placed on the shoulder would spin around, causing whoever he wanted to be hypnotized or see very strange illusions. He made it possible so that the clear helmet could conceal his identity on the outside, but he could see everything from the inside. He placed a device on his right wrist.

"And this little baby will help me show them what a real special effects wizard can truly do." He laughed menacingly.

* * *

Wilson Fisk and Sarge sat inside Fisk's office. Fisk sat in what looked like a throne behind his huge desk.

"It's December now Sarge is there any update on Brutus or Terry." Fisk said making a fist.

"No sir..." Sarge said hanging his head in shame.

"I think I know something that could help you, although if you choose this path, you will have someone else working with you." Fisk said shifting in his seat.

"I am perfectly fine with that." Sarge said nodding.

"First off, the man's named who will be joining you is Snipez. That is all I know. Also, there are blueprints inside of Oscorp that could be useful to us. I have people there who tell me things and this is one of them. the blueprints are for some type of suit. You two will break into Oscorp, unnoticed, and steal these blueprints. You do this and I'll have the suits made." Fisk said grinning evilly.

"Will do sir, just tell me when." Sarge said standing up and walking out.

Sarge was walking out of Wilson Fisk's office and out into the city.

"I do this shit on my own. I don't need help." He muttered to himself.

* * *

Spot sat in his warehouse that he had recently bought. It was where he had been keeping all the money he stole. He sat on a pile of cash and was stroking his chin. He didn't know what to do next with himself as he has done about almost everything criminal.

"What to do, what to do?" He asked himself.

He jumped up from his seat and began to walk around the warehouse.

"I must make a statement somehow, I must do something that will cause a bang." Spot said kicking around money piles.

"I got it, I will defeat the masked freak once and for all. Showing that I, Spot, am not a force to be reckoned with." Spot said laughing evilly.

He sat back down, and started to plan out how to finally defeat the masked freak who has been a thorn in his side for almost three months now.

* * *

Author's Note:

What blueprints does Fisk want? And... OMG HE SAID THE NAME HE SAID IT HE SAID IT HE SAID IT "The Hunter" #imflippingoutsomeonesaveme. Anyway things will soon becoming to a climax but it seems other threats are starting to show themselves... will Hunter step up to the plate to stop these possible future foes too? Find out next time on... HOW I MET YOUR MO- screw this I quit at this shit, I'll never get it right. Love you all


	14. Becoming The Hunter Part 2

Becoming The Hunter Part 2

Hunter was running and jumping from rooftop to rooftop in his hero gear. Now that he was a full fledged hero he had to run the same route every night, making sure nothing dangerous was happening. He stopped on a roof top a couple blocks away from The Daily Bugle to take a breather. He sat on the roof staring out into the city. He usually ran his route at night but wanted to come out during the day too just to make sure. Something seemed off since he had woken up. Just then, a huge boom went off followed by shattering glass. He heard people screaming and got up. He looked towards The Daily Bugle and saw it on fire. He was getting ready to rush to the scene before he saw a blue and red figure rescuing people.

"I guess that guy has it handled." Hunter said to himself, stepping back from the roof's ledge.

He was about to sit back down on the rooftop when he saw a huge black SUV speeding down the road. It was headed right for the docks.

"That looks... well it looks weird basically." He said reassuring himself, as he ran to the next rooftop following the van.

* * *

Wilson Fisk and Sarge sat on a bench in Central Park. Fisk had a newspaper in his hand and was reading the sports section. Sarge was feeding the birds and occasionally looking out at the water in front of them.

"So why was I called?" Sarge asked his boss.

"I got an update on the Rolling Sevens." Fisk said still reading the paper.

"Want me to handle it?" Sarge asked beginning to smile.

"Not just you Sarge." Fisk said getting a bit angry with his eager soldier.

"Who else?" Sarge asked getting disappointed.

"You will work with four of my elite soldiers and Snipez. There is a van waiting for you across the street. The driver knows where to go. All you have to do is the dirty work." Fisk said folding up the paper and putting it under his arm.

Fisk stood up and walked in the opposite direction of the van.

"This son of a bitch Snipez better be God, cause no one is taking my damn place as the mercenary." Sarge grunted walking to the van.

* * *

"How you doing? Names Snipez." A man with an eye patch, a buzzcut, and tattoos all over his body said to Sarge in the back seat of a van, extending his arm for a handshake.

"Well, Snipez, what makes you so special?" Sarge asked not accepting his hand.

"You see, I am an expert marksman, and am great with a sniper." Snipez said in a mocking tone.

"Funny guy... funny guy." Sarge said looking to his side.

The type of SUV they were in was special made. It had the front seats where two elite soldiers were, then came a divider to the back seats. Another divider was there and in that third section was a ton of ammunition, guns, and two more elite soldiers. Sarge looked back at Snipez and grinned.

"Listen here boy, I'm top dog of these parts. Don't think cause you were brought into here that you are some hot shot." Sarge said getting serious.

"I'm not a hot shot. I am a crack shot to be fair." Snipez said smiling at Sarge.

Sarge started to laugh and threw his head back. He then immediately looked at Snipez extremely serious. He began to nod his head and then threw a punch at Snipez, hitting him right in the jaw.

"Watch what you say to me boy." Sarge said as a bang came on the door.

Sarge opened it and walked out of the SUV, they were now at the docks. Snipez held his jaw for a moment.

"Whats up his ass?" He asked himself.

Snipez exited the van too and walked around the back. He saw the four elite soldiers with light machine guns strapped around each of their soldiers. Sarge picked up an AK-47 and two pistols. Snipez picked up the only sniper there and looked it over. It had a silencer on it along with a very advanced scope.

"You are gonna go up there and snipe into this here abandoned warehouse, and take out any threats you hear me?" Sarge told Snipez.

"Okay sir, whatever you say sir." Snipez said laughing to himself, walking towards the building opposite of the warehouse.

Sarge walked into the abandoned warehouse, the four elite troops following him in. They stopped before moving any further and looked around. Multiple low riders were parked there and it seems as though some sort of deal was going on. A bunch of gang members looked at them and began to panic. They jumped behind their low riders and pulled out a collection of pistols, mini guns, and shotguns.

"Get outta here! We don't need no trouble!" One gang member shouted.

Sarge began laughing and signaled for the soldiers to release fire.

* * *

Hunter was on the roof of an abandoned warehouse and looked in through the window on the roof. Inside he saw a shootout going on. Four armored clad soldiers stood there firing light machine guns. The armor they wore was all black and put a little bit of fear into Hunter. Behind them stood the man that took Hunter down for the first time, Sarge. On the other side of the shootout was a bunch of Rolling Sevens members hiding behind a bunch of low riders. They blind firing their guns at the soldiers but having no effect. A shot came through the window on the side of the building, taking out a tire of a low rider. Hunter looked across the to another building where a sniper stood.

"The hell did I walk into?" He asked himself.

Just then the roof Hunter was on collapsed underneath him. He fell into the warehouse right in the middle of the gun fight.

"It's the masked freak get him!" The gang members yelled.

"Release all hell on him boys!" Sarge yelled at the soldiers.

Bullets were fired from every direction right at Hunter. He ran to the low riders and jumped over them and faced the gang members. The gunfire against the low rider caused it to soon explode, sending gang members flying. Most of them were unconscious. The others ran at Hunter and tried to fight him. He punched two in the chest and swept the other two onto the ground with his legs. One last one ran at Hunter. Hunter grabbed him by the throat, lifted him into the air, and slammed him into the ground.

"And Hunter hits the choke slam!" He said to himself in his head.

Hunter laughed at himself and looked up at the soldiers and Sarge. He began to slowly walk toward them, as they resumed firing shots. He started to absorb the shots, not showing any sign of slowing down. He got closer to them as they realized bullets wouldn't effect him.

"He must be wearing bullet proof gear." Sarge assumed.

"Should we proceed to commence hand to hand combat, sir?" A soldier asked him.

"Yes, take him down." Sarge said gritting his teeth.

Hunter stopped where he was, as the four soldiers surrounded him, leaving him with no where to go. One jumped at him, but Hunter jumped into the air and the soldier tackled another soldier. Hunter landed behind one of the soldiers. He pushed the soldier into the other standing soldier. The first two who took each other out got back up and went back towards Hunter. One took a swing at Hunter and connected with the side of his face. The other kicked Hunter in the stomach, making him hunch over in pain. The first soldier hit an uppercut to Hunter, knocking him to the ground. Snipez walked into the building and stood next to Sarge. One of the soldiers picked Hunter up, and Hunter began to start a struggle. he knocked the helmet off of the soldiers head, just as gunshot was fired at him by a remaining gang member, The bullet went into the mans head, killing him.

"You idiot, you are supposed to make sure no one was left alive!" Sarge said turning to Snipez.

"Well you see i have limited eye sight seeing how I'm half blind, and you guys are inside a freaking building." Snipez said getting into Sarge's face.

Sarge punched Snipez in the stomach, and headbutted him, causing Snipez to fall to the ground. Sarge turned around and saw Hunter standing above two downed elite soldiers. He managed to knock the two out while Snipez and Sarge had their struggle. Sarge picked up Snipez and ran out with the last elite soldier to the van. The three got in and managed to get away, fleeing before the cops could arrest them. Hunter tied up any living people and waited for the cops to arrive.

Finally, when a cop car arrived, the driver got out and aimed his gun at Hunter.

"Put your hands in the air!"

"You know, this shit is getting old. I have helped you guys multiple times now, and even managed to tie up some pretty big criminals." Hunter said motioning his hands towards the gang members.

The cop put down his gun, realizing his point.

"Alright, you know what, you make a good point. Who do I thank?" The police officer asked.

"Thank, The Hunter." He said, waving as he walked away from the scene.

* * *

Author's Note:

HE SAID IT AGAIN "The Hunter" HE SAID IT HE SAID IT! Anyway, for some reason Wilson Fisk has a big problem with gangs but why? And why is Sarge such a dick to Snipez? But now Hunter knows he won't have to worry about the cops trying to mess him up anymore. Which is a positive. Love you all.


	15. Becoming The Hunter Part 3

Becoming The Hunter Part 3

Hunter was walking down the halls of Midtown High and was actually on time for once. As he walked down the hall he saw two of his close friends Mary Jane Watson and Riley Polk. He bumped into Riley and then turned around.

"Watch where you're going short stuff!" Hunter said jokingly to his friend.

"Hi Hunter." Mary Jane rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Whats up hot head." Hunter said laughing and continuing to walk to his friends Peter locker.

He saw Peter Parker walking down a hallway and grabbed his shoulder and spun Peter around. Hunter held in a laugh as he spazzed out about being touched.

"Hey Pete! You have the English homework? I was... up late last night and forgot to finish it, and i kinda need your help, bud." Hunter told his friend.

"Uhhh, yeah, I have it." replied Peter.

"Sweet! Give it here, ya son of a bitch." Hunter joked. Just then, someone came up behind Hunter and hugged him. Hunter realized it was his girlfriend Sin.

"Hey, Petey," Sin said high pitch, flirty voice. "How are you?"

Peter smiled at Sin and replied by saying, "Not much, Sin. Just giving your idiot boyfriend the homework he was supposed to do last night." Peter laughed then turned to Hunter and said, "You could really learn a thing or two about responsibility, man."

Hunter laughed. "Yeah, and you could really learn to shut up before I kick your scrawny little ass."

Peter then had an extremely weird expression appear on his face.

"Uhh, I gotta go, guys." Peter quickly said. "I just remembered that Aunt May needed me to... swing by the grocery store before the end of the day."

"What about the homework?!" said Hunter, but Peter was already gone, sprinting down the hallway.

"What the hell was that about?" A voice asked behind Hunter and Sin.

Hunter and Sin turned around to see Gwen Stacy standing behind them.

"Sup Blondie?" Hunter asked, ignoring her question.

Sin elbowed Hunter in the side and answered Gwen's question, "Peter apparently had to go get groceries or something."

"Oh... hey um Hunter, I heard you needed the English homework." Gwen said, kind of disappointed and reaching into her bag.

"Yooo Gwen you are second best! Sin is first of course." Hunter said taking the homework and kissing Sin on the cheek.

"You can copy it in History, we can't be late." Sin said pulling Hunter away from Gwen.

Gwen waved at the two and went in the opposite directions. Hunter sighed and followed Sin to their History class.

* * *

Maxwell Markham sat in his hotel suite staring at the TV. He had the wrestling channel and was tormenting himself over the fact that he couldn't compete anymore. He lowered his head and began to mutter stuff to himself.

"I'm gonna make that son of a bitch pay for getting me fired."

Maxwell got up and walked to the window. In view was the recently attacked Daily Bugle. That was the newspaper company that had ruined his career. He wanted to go over there right now and pile drive all the writers and editors inside. He walked back to the couch and looked down at the glass coffee table in front of it. He was consumed by rage and flipped the table. He kicked the couch onto its back and turned to the television. On the screen was the new wrestling champion. Maxwell grabbed the television and slammed it onto the floor, glass shattering everywhere.

"No one screws over Grizzly and gets away with it." Maxwell said, seething with anger as he went to the bedroom.

* * *

Quentin Beck had almost everything figured out. He had the helmet complete, the hypnotic rays complete, and his two gauntlets. He was currently working on the boots of the costume. He seemed to know what he was doing a little to well.

"Now once these are finished, the costume is complete." He said to himself, confident in his devices.

He looked and back and forth between blueprints he had made and the new and improved boots. He had installed rockets onto them to make it easier to travel, now he could fly.

"I know exactly what I'm doing first." He said looking at his completed costume.

* * *

Spot sat in his warehouse, close to one warehouse that had a gang war go down. Police had been extremely close to figuring out where he was, and he realized he needed to strike fast.

"I think I got it, December 24th, Times Square, that's where I will end that pest. Once I have his attention, I'll lead him back here, and end him, once and for all."

Spot got up and began to write down the exact things he will do to make sure Hunter falls for his trap.

* * *

Wilson Fisk stood in Central Park. It was very late and he had been waiting for three people to arrive. A van pulled up right outside the Park and out walked Snipez, Sarge and a elite soldier.

"You boys are late." Fisk said, hands behind his back.

"We had some unexpected guests show up." Sarge said looking at the ground.

"Snipez, was it a good first experience?" Fisk said, disregarding Sarge's comment.

Snipez looked at Sarge and held in a sigh, "It was actually a great first experience, my commanding officer did a good job, if it wasn't for the masked freak, things would have been perfect." Snipez said lying to Wilson Fisk.

"Good, good. If I receive any updates on the Oscorp blueprints or on Rolling Sevens gang activities I will let you two know, until then relax. Good job surviving by the way soldier." Fisk said walking off to his private company van.

Snipez and Sarge went their separate ways. The elite soldier stood in the park and stared out into the water. He removed his helmet and took a deep breath.

"Who would have thought Sarge was this stupid." A Russian accent said, walking off into the night.

* * *

Author's Note:

So this chapter had no action, but it was to update you on every character's status. And who could that Russian be? Feel like I know him from somewhere... Anyway! Next chapter will get closer to a conclusion between Spot and Hunter, and hopefully it ends up good. But for now, I bid you all a due, you sexy motha truckas. Love you all.


	16. Becoming The Hunter Part 4

Becoming The Hunter Part 4

It was the week before Christmas and Hunter and Harry Osborn were walking down the halls of Midtown High. They were talking about the most recent events in wrestling, like how Maxwell The Grizzly Markham had been fired and a new champion was crowned. As they were walking they heard their friend Mary Jane say something that caught their attention.

"Awwwwwww... Petey has a crush."

"Who?" Harry and Hunter both said at the same time in a joking tone.

Peter and Mary Jane both looked over at the two, who were walking towards them.

Mary Jane laughed. "Blondie over there." she told them, motioning with her chin. Hunter and Harry both looked over and then back, their mouths open in awe.

"DAYUM PETER." screamed Hunter. "SHE'S HOT AND YOU'LL NEVER GET HER."

"Yeah, and Flash is already over there trying to get with her."

"WHAT?!" Peter exclaimed. Peter whipped his head around, and just as Harry said, Flash was trying to smooth talk Gwen. Peter ran over to the two in a panic.

Hunter, Harry, and Mary Jane stood there watching as Flash got into Peter's face. They couldn't hear exactly what was going on but they saw Flash flip off Peter and leave Gwen.

"Holy shit, nice job Pete." Hunter said to himself.

Hunter saw Gwen and Peter kind of awkwardly standing there talking.

"HEY PETE!" Hunter screamed. "ASK HER OUT ALREADY, YOU... OWWW!" Mary Jane punched him hard and he stood there rubbing his arm and smiled. "What? Just having a little fun."

Mary Jane glared at him. "Shut up, Hunter. Leave them be." Hunter put his hands up, as in saying he surrendered.

"Uh oh." Harry said looking at Mary Jane. "Someone's jealous."

Peter walked back to the group and Hunter put his arm around him. He gave him a noogie before saying "You sly son of a bitch." Peter escaped Hunter's grip and high-fived Harry. He went to high five Mary Jane, but she had walked away with her arms crossed. Hunter noticed peter frown and he soon walked away too. He and Harry continued to walk together for a bit before Hunter got a phone call.

"Yo, I'll catch you later Harry." He said before answering his phone.

"Hey Hunter, its Riley."

"I know who it is i have caller ID." Hunter said jokingly, crossing the street, walking home to his house.

"You are such an asshole." Riley said laughing.

"What is it you needed kiddo?" Hunter asked one of his closest friends.

"On Christmas Eve, Sin and I are going to Time Square and checking out the Christmas tree they will have there, wanna join?"

"Hell yea I'm in!" Hunter said excited.

"Great, gotta go, talk to you later dickweed." Riley said hanging up.

* * *

The next day, Wilson Fisk arrived at Maxwell's hotel with Sarge, Snipez, and the elite soldier. They reached his floor and arrived to see destroyed furniture and empty beer cans and bottles all over.

"Jesus..." Sarge said.

"What about him?" Snipez asked as a joke.

Sarge shot him a glare as a hungover man walked out of the hotel rooms bathroom. Fisk sighed seeing the man hobble out.

"Why do you want?" Maxwell asked, his Boston accent slurred.

"What a lovely Saturday morning to you too. I came to update you about the suit I would like you to test out." Fisk said.

"Oh yeah! Hoooow's that coming by the way baldy?" Maxwell asked.

"You just messed up man, big time." Sarge said laughing.

Fisk tilted his head to the side and looked Maxwell right in the eyes.

"What did you call me?" Fisk asked stepping closer to Maxwell.

"I called you... BALDY!" Maxwell said wagging his finger at the huge man.

Fisk looked around for a minute and then swung his huge fist into Maxwell's stomach. Maxwell hunched over and attempted to swing at Fisk. Fisk caught the punch and kicked Maxwell in the knee, causing him to drop. Fisk then kneed Maxwell in the face, knocking him out.

"The Grizzly needs to learn some manners." Fisk said adjusting his suit cuffs.

Snipez, Sarge, and the elite soldier lifted up the unconscious former heavyweight.

"Put him in the van, we will bring him with us to the office." Fisk said looking out the window.

* * *

That Sunday, Hunter was out doing his routine in his hero gear. There had been police calls about the red and blue figure spotted and a flying terrorist, or something along the lines of that. It had been relatively quiet since the warehouse and didn't know what to expect. He stopped on a rooftop to take a breather and looked into the air. To his surprise right there was the red and blue figure and what looked like a huge beetle. Hunter began sprinting to where it looked like they were. He saw them flying towards the ground. Hunter stopped himself on a very tall rooftop and heard a gunshot fired.

Soon, Hunter saw the figure taking a long haired, tribal tattooed man towards the prison which was being rebuilt. The figure looked at Hunter and it seemed as though they made eye contact. Hunter left the scene before anything else could happen, and finished up his routine.

* * *

A week later, it was December 23rd, a Friday afternoon, and Hunter was walking down the halls of Midtown High talking to Riley and Sin about their plans for tomorrow night.

"I say we meet there and hang out for a bit." Sin said.

"That sounds good." Hunter said, holding her hand.

"Alright so we'll meet around 10 and hang out until 12 so we can be together for Christmas morning." Riley said laughing.

Hunter then had someone jump on his back and was laughing uncontrollably. It was Harry. Hunter pushed him off and began laughing himself. The two were holding their stomachs in laughter for no reason at all while the girls laughed at them. Hunter looked to his right and saw Gwen Stacy and Mary Jane Watson standing weirdly close to each other.

"LESBIANS!" Hunter yelled at the two. The two turned to look at him and he was laughing even more now.

A teacher walked up to him and told him he had detention after school for yelling out such an obscure thing. Hunter frowned, told his friends and girlfriend he would talk to them later. He walked away to go and serve his detention.

* * *

Spot stood in his warehouse. He held two AK-47's in his hands. Grenades and different type of guns laid all over the floor, a long with ammo and all the money he stole. He laughed to himself and was excited for tomorrow and what he was gonna do.

"After tomorrow, I will be the only freak this city will remember."

* * *

It was Christmas Eve, around 10 pm. Hunter was finishing up his routine was getting ready to meet Sin and Riley. Manhattan had been pretty quiet, no gang attacks, nothing. The only thing in recent news was Dr. Octavius's machine malfunctioning. Just then something caught his attention. Screams could be heard and it was coming from Times Square. Hunter began sprinting towards Time Square, going from rooftop to rooftop. He stopped on one that overlooked Times Square entirely. Standing there was Spot, but his back was towards Hunter, two AK-47's strapped to his back. He held two pistols in his hand and one was pointed to a girls head. Spot heard the people cheering for Hunter and turned around.

"Well well well, if it isn't one of the heroes of Manhattan. Come on down, I think it's time we had a chat." Spot said

Hunter looked down at him, his eyes wide. The girl who's head was the target of Spot's gun was Riley.

* * *

Author's Note:

HA! CLIFFHANGER BITCHEZ! Don't worry the next chapter will be up as soon as possible and it will be action packed, so stay tuned. And yes, there was a big time jump in this one, sorry Manhattan is so quiet recently. Anyway, Love you all


	17. Becoming The Hunter Part 5

Becoming The Hunter Part 5

Hunter hopped down from the building he was on and slowly walked towards Spot and Riley. Spot pointed the free pistol at Hunter.

"Don't move, or she gets it!" Spot said threatening Hunter.

Hunter put his hands in the air and stopped moving.

"Now here is what will happen, I will let the girl go, but you are gonna jump into that portal there." Spot said motioning with his head.

"Alright, alright, just let her go." Hunter begged.

Spot threw Riley to the ground. Hunter began walking towards the portal as Spot walked behind him. Spot kicked Hunter in, and then soon followed. The portal however, went up into the air, and stayed there.

* * *

Hunter went tumbling into a warehouse full of weapons and money. Spot soon came out of the portal and pointed his pistols at Hunter. Hunter looked at Spot and realized something. He had no spots on him. He looked around the warehouse and saw five portal there. One on the roof, and then four for each wall of the warehouse.

"Listen up punk, before I kill you we gotta talk." Spot said, sitting on a pile of cash.

"Talk about?" Hunter asked, standing up.

"Know this, it was nothing personal, all this, me and you. I just gotta prove a point. You see I want you to know something. Me and you, we are alike. We are both freaks in this world. We are different from everyone else because of the powers we possess. We are one of the same, freaks of nature. For some reason you chose to be one of those freaks to help the world, like the man of iron, or the patriot. Why? I will never know. You see the bad guy seems to always lose kid, but not this time. This time I'm winning. I will prove to the world, that I am not to be messed with. And I will start with you, the masked freak." He said, shooting Hunter in the shoulder.

Hunter fell back in pain, and grabbed his shoulder. He started to crawl away, until Spot stepped on his back.

"I don't care if you are a kid, I am going to kill you, and any other self proclaimed 'hero' who tries to stop me. The whole point of my speech is to let you know this, we are the same type of person, you just happen to choose the wrong side." Spot said aiming the gun to Hunter's head.

He kicked Hunter over, so he was facing Spot.

"Any last words masked freak?" Spot said, finger over the trigger.

Hunter squinted his eyes and said, "I am not The Masked Freak, I am The Hunter!"

He grabbed Spot's leg and threw him to the ground. He ran to the portal on the left wall and jumped through, coming out of the ceiling. He landed a huge belly flop onto Spot, making him yell out in pain. Spot got up and pushed Hunter back. He threw a combination of punches at Hunter, and landed each hit. He threw Hunter through the portal on the wall in front of them and he came flying out of the wall behind them. Spot kicked backwards, connecting with Hunters chest. Hunter held his chest for a moment, before getting picked up by Spot again. Spot threw Hunter into the warehouse wall and began to throw punches at Hunter's face and abdomen. Hunter couldn't deflect the hits in time and was getting whooped.

"You. Won't. Stop. Me" Spot huffed out.

Hunter found a free moment and took it to kick Spot in the stomach. Spot hunched over and Hunter jumped up, and brought his knee down onto the back of Spot's head. Spot went down to the ground, along with Hunter, who was winded. Spot saw a gun lying close to him, and he began to crawl for it. He picked up a shotgun and aimed it at Hunter who was now gone. Spot looked around and threw down the shotgun. He pulled the two AK's off of his back an held them up.

"Where are you, you little shit?!" Spot yelled.

Hunter came crashing down from the ceiling of the warehouse, Spot firing the AK's at his falling body. Hunter landed on Spot and rolled over picking up an AK. Hunter had bullet holes all over his body. He lifted the AK up into the air and brought it down over his knee, snapping it in half. Hunter staggered a bit and walked over to the downed Spot. He lifted him up and began to throw wild lefts and rights at him. Spot ducked one of the punches, and kneed Hunter in the stomach. Hunter staggered back, but threw Spot behind him very close to a portal. Hunter threw one of the hardest punches he's ever thrown, knocking Spot into the portal, and Hunter immediately following.

* * *

Hunter fell through the portal into the middle of Times Square. He looked up to see Spot, hanging from a billboard, a pistol in his hand. He looked down at Hunter and fired his whole clip at him. He missed every single shot and dropped the gun. He threw his second hand up to help his chances of not falling. Hunter ran up and climbed a lamp post using his agility. He got to the top and jumped from one billboard to the next. He was across from where Spot was hanging and knew exactly what he had to do. He jumped off his billboard and cocked his fist back. He hit the punch on Spot, sending both of them flying into the billboard, and being electrocuted. After the shock, they both fell to ground level, Spot landing on top of Hunter. Hunter shoved Spot off of him and stood up, limping and holding his side. He sneezed, then raised his fist in victory. Police put the unconscious Spot in handcuffs, and in the back of a police van. Everyone cheered The Hunter as he hobbled off into the night.

Sin and Riley sat on a bench, Sin comforting her after the horrible event. Hunter appeared in front of them, in a Midtown High hoodie and sweat pants, he had on a beanie, and carried a box of doughnuts.

"Hey there short stuff, heard something horrible happened, I brought doughnuts." Hunter said to Riley.

Hunter sat next to Sin and hugged her and Riley, as they all looked up at the Christmas tree. Hunter sneezed, causing the other two to laugh, since it was very unexpected. The clock struck 12 for midnight.

"Merry Christmas." Hunter said kissing Sin, and hugging Riley.

* * *

Author's Note:

Well it's the end of Spot's reign of terror. Who is next to step up to The Hunter? And why is he sneezing?! FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON THE SPECTACULAR SPID- no that is no where close... hmmm. Anyway, the next arc will be coming up soon. Love you all.


	18. The Menace of Mysterio Part 1

The Menace of Mysterio Part 1

Wilson Fisk, Maxwell Markham, Snipez, and Sarge sat in a meeting room, the elite solider guarding the door.

"Anyone see that Time Square showdown last night?" Snipez said grinning.

"That spotty fella got his ass whooped." Maxwell said.

"Shut up, all of you! We aren't here to discuss that. We need to make this quick, Vanessa is waiting for me out in the car." Fisk said slamming his fist down.

"What do you need boss?" Sarge said, leaning back in his chair.

"I have gotten conformation on the blueprints. You and Snipez will head in tomorrow, quietly, like business men. You slip in, take the blueprints, and get out. Grizzly, your suit is ready." Fisk said turning to Markham.

"Woohoo! When do I attack The Bugle?" Markham asked.

"Tomorrow, it will help as a distraction." Fisk said standing.

"See you later boss man." Snipez said waving as Fisk left.

The elite soldier followed Fisk, and then Maxwell Markham soon left the meeting room as well. Sarge turned to Snipez and looked him right in the eyes.

"You should have backed out of this buddy." Sarge said, standing and walking to the door.

"What are you gonna do kill me?" Snipez asked, actually serious for once.

Sarge let out a small laugh and left the meeting room, leaving Snipez to think.

* * *

Hunter woke up in his living room. He had passed out on the couch and after getting home, and never even made it to his room. He looked at the TV and saw what was one of the stupidest shows to him. Kraven The Hunter was the show, and that was also the name of the man who hosted it. He was Australian and went around the world hunting different species with his bare hands, showing that he was the best hunter around.

"Not better than me." Hunter said out loud, his nose stuffy.

"Aw is my little baby sick?" Hunter heard Sin say from the kitchen.

"The hell are you doing here?" Hunter asked her.

"Your mother invited me to spend Christmas with you guys." Sin said bringing Hunter a cup of tea and a box of tissues. She sat next to him and cuddled him, not caring if she got sick.

Hunter stared at the Christmas tree in front of him, presents under the tree, and it fully decorated. Maria Hill walked out a cup of coffee in hand.

"You like what I did with the tree?" She asked sitting next to them.

"It's okay... nothing spectacular." Hunter joked.

The news popped up soon and it was about the showdown of Times Square last night.

 **Last night we witnessed a show down of the ages. The masked vigilante took on the known villain called Spot right here in Times Square. A warehouse where Spot had been hiding was found with millions of dollars and numerous weapons inside. The masked vigilante disappeared into the night after defeating Spot. We can tell you one thing though, he is here to stay, and he is here to do good.**

Hunter turned off the television and laid back. Sin laid her head on his chest as Maria Hill went to the kitchen to begin breakfast.

* * *

Ryder sat in a visiting room waiting for his visitor to come in and see him. He was looking out the window at the freezing cold water as the door behind him opened. Brutus walked in and sat down in a chair, holding a box. Ryder came over and sat down in front of him, smiling at his long time friend.

"How you doin Brut?" Ryder asked.

"Good, good. Sarge doesn't know it's been me this whole time." Brutus said laughing.

"Can't believe he was a traitor too..." Ryder said in disgust.

"Heard you killed Terry finally." The Russian said, opening the box.

Brutus pulled out of the box a pair of new leather, finger less gloves.

"Thank you, and indeed I did, and let me tell you something, it was worth it." Ryder said, putting the gloves on.

"Merry Christmas!" Brutus said shaking his friends hand, and leaving the prison.

* * *

Hunter and Maria Hill sat in the living room watching the news, Sin had gone and checked on Riley making sure she was okay after the previous night. The news was talking about Dr. Otto Octavius's experiment and how it had gone terribly wrong, and how he escaped from the hospital. It also mentioned how Dr. Curt Connors was still in the hospital and was in critical condition. Hunter turned off the TV and Maria Hill turned to him.

"So S.H.I.E.L.D. needs some interns an-" Maria Hill began.

"I'm not working there Maria." Hunter said blowing his nose.

"No, I didn't think you would want to. I was gonna ask if you knew any friends that would be up for the job."

Hunter thought for a moment and finally said, "My friend Riley Polk, she's extremely smart and would be great with that kind of stuff."

"Tell me what she thinks, and I'll set her up." Hill said sipping her coffee and leaving the room.

* * *

Quentin Beck was pacing around his apartment, the suit he improved hanging on the wall.

"Name, I need a name..." He muttered to himself.

He stopped at his bookshelf and picked up a picture. It was of him when he was younger, and he was with his favorite magician The Magnificent Mysterio. He loved magic when he was younger, and he still did. That's why he was a special effects wizard, and he had a slight background in chemistry. The stuntman job prepared him for hand to hand combat, and now with this suit, he felt unstoppable. He put the picture down and walked to his suit. He stared at it for a while, not saying anything. He looked back at the picture and then to the suit.

"I will be... Mysterio." He said grinning to himself.

* * *

Author's Note:

Yes that is right ladies and germs Mysterio will be Hunter's next foe, I believe... Fisk seems to have some other ideas in mind. And damn Hunter seems a bit under the weather, maybe some of Aunt Mays chicken noodle soup will help, where is Parker when you need him? Anyway, things will get interesting next chapter, I promise. Love you all.


	19. The Menace of Mysterio Part 2

The Menace of Mysterio Part 2

Hunter was walking the streets of Manhattan the day after Christmas. He had on a sweatshirt and sweat pants along with a beanie, gloves, and two shirts under neath the hoodie. He was still sick but had to make sure everything was alright anyway. He now always had a gym bag with him that carried his hero gear in case something ever popped up that needed him. Skating down the block, coming at Hunter at a high speed he saw someone from his school. His name was Robert Farrell. He was dark and was always seen with his skateboard. He was also a kid genius, but a little on the weird side. Hunter and him never really talked, but Hunter wasn't the one to be mean right away. Farrell came racing down the street, almost going right into Hunter.

"Watch where you're going afroman!" Hunter yelled back at Farrell laughing.

Just then Hunter's phone went off. On the news report, it said The Daily Bugle was under attack. Hunter took off down the street, shoving people out of his way.

* * *

Wilson Fisk and Maxwell Markham were walking through what looked like a factory. There were multiple rooms in the factory but only some had activities going on. They stopped outside a door and Maxwell looked in.

"Woah, that's the suit?" Maxwell asked.

Inside were scientists working on a huge suit, that looked like a huge bear. Inside of it looked like something that would fit to Maxwell's spine, allowing the suit to stick to him.

"That suit will raise your attributes. Your speed, your strength, the amount of damage you can take, all will be raised by that suit. The weapons you use will be your fists, and the claws on the hands. The claws are made of Vibranium, one of the strongest metals on Earth. This suit is indestructible. So, don't be stupid... Grizzly." Fisk said playing with the cuffs on his suit jacket.

Maxwell walked into the lab, and went straight up to the suit. He walked into it, and looked at the door to the room. The suit had suction cups that immediately stuck to Maxwell's body. They pinched at first, but being a former wrestler, that pain was nothing to him. The suit had a bear head on the top of it and the claws shined.

"This gives people a reason to call me Grizzly." Maxwell thought.

Once the suit was fully attached to his body, Maxwell began to walk to the exit. Fisk was waiting at the door, and opened it for him. Maxwell and Fisk walked to the exit of the factory and they both smiled.

"To The Bugle?" Maxwell asked.

"To The Bugle." Fisk confirmed.

* * *

Snipez and Sarge sat in the back of a van, the elite soldier that has been with them lately in the drivers seat. They both wore suits, Snipez had on glasses to hide his eye patch, and Sarge had a briefcase with him. Snipez kept pulling at the collar of his dress shirt.

"Can't see any of my tattoos with this shit on." Snipez said in disgust.

"You have tattoos all over your body, even your neck, you should be glad we can't see it." Sarge said opening the door.

Snipez and Sarge walked into the building, and showed two fake ID's to the lady at the desk. They got through and went into the elevator.

"Fisk said floor... 25." Snipez said hitting the button.

The two waited in the elevator in silence as it dinged with each floor they passed. Eventually, they reached the 25th floor and began passing doors slowly, looking into each one to see if what they needed was there. Sarge stopped at one door and saw blueprints on a table. It looked like a spider...

"Once we go in there, the alarms will go off, we don't have clearance passes." Sarge said preparing to run in.

Snipez put his back to the door as Sarge ran in, alarms going off all over the building. Sarge reached the table and flipped open his briefcase. He put the blueprints inside and pulled out two silenced pistols. He ran back out and tossed a pistol to Snipez. The two began to run down the hall, aiming their guns forward. They reached the elevator and began to mash the button. Guards started running at them from the end of the hall and Sarge began to fire his gun at them. He hit three of them, and they went dropping to the ground in pain. Two others were still coming for them, but Snipez and Sarge jumped into the elevator in time. They started going down, but guards covered the first floor. The elite soldier came busting in and he took down two guards. Snipez and Sarge shot four down and make a break for the car. As they were running, Sarge turned around and swung the briefcase at Snipez. Snipez went crashing down to the ground, dropping the gun.

"Told you, you should've left while you had the chance." Sarge said, retreating to the van.

The elite soldier got in the drivers seat and drove off, only Sarge in the back. Snipez was surrounded by Oscorp guards, and was tied up. They held him there until police came to arrest him.

* * *

Fisk and Grizzly sat in the back of a van. They were right outside The Daily Bugle.

"You will go inside, and find John Jonah Jameson. You will extract your revenge and then after that, we continue with my plans. Remember once I let you do this, you are my employee." Fisk said, pulling out a newspaper.

Grizzly walked out of the car, and people immediately looked at him like he was a lunatic. He stormed into The Daily Bugle, and people froze looking at him.

"I'm s... sorry sir, you need an apo-" A lady began to say before Grizzly gave her a death stare. He continued to the elevator, and pressed up.

* * *

Quentin Beck stood in his apartment, now in costume. The glass case now over his head, keeping his identity secret thanks to the modifications he made to it. He had the green body suit on, along with the yellow gloves, gauntlets, and boots. the purple cape was pinned on thanks to the hypno rays on his chest. He pressed a button on his left gauntlet, and smoked began to come out from his boots. He then pressed another button on the same gauntlet and began to fly. The third, and last button, started to spin up the hypno rays. He looked over at a picture with him and his old coworkers outside the movie studio. He aimed his right hand at the picture, and then closed his hand. A laser fired out of the gauntlet on his right wrist at the picture, destroying it.

"I'll see you soon." Beck said, stopping the flight, and laughing evilly.

* * *

Grizzly had reached John Jonah Jameson's floor of The Daily Bugle, he had flipped desks over and destroyed the windows of the building. He was holding Jameson upside down by one leg.

"PUT ME DOWN!" Jameson yelled.

"You are the little shit who ruined my career." Grizzly said carrying Jameson to the shattered window.

He hung him outside the window and Jameson began screaming for his life. The elevator dinged and out walked The Hunter. Grizzly turned to see who it was and smiled. He threw Jameson back inside, and he landed on a desk. Grizzly began walking towards The Hunter.

"So, who are yo... ACHOO!" Hunter began to say.

Grizzly laughed and charged at the hero. Hunter jumped over the charging bear and got awfully close to the shattered window.

"Night night kid." Grizzly said, kicking Hunter out the window. As Hunter was flying through the air, he began to realize who that man was.

Hunter went falling right into the roof of car, making it cave in. Luckily no one was in the car, and Hunter rolled over into the street. He stood up and saw a huge cargo truck speeding at him. He jumped up onto the hood of the truck, and then went to the back of it, holding on for dear life.

Grizzly looked around and saw the destroyed newsroom. He saw an unconscious Jameson across a desk and began to laugh. He walked out of the building out into the street. He saw Fisk's van across the street and began to walk to it. A car was going right at him and before it could swerve, Grizzly threw his fist down into the hood of the car. The car went flying into the air and landed on the other side of Grizzly, crashing into two other cars. Grizzly laughed even more and reached Fisk's van and got in.

"What was the point of that?" Fisk asked.

"Gotta have a little fun boss." Grizzly said, moving around in his seat.

* * *

Hunter, still on top of the truck, was getting another alert on his phone. A flying figure was seen above the movie studio on 2nd street. Hunter jumped off the truck and caught onto the windowsill of a building. He began to climb up the building, and began running for the studio.

* * *

Author's Note:

Damn ma, Hunter has a lot on his plate, and it's only two days after his huge fight with Spot. Grizzly found a way to get rid of him easily and now he has to deal with a flying figure. Who could that be? And he is still sick! Anyway, the next chapter should be out later today. Love you all


	20. The Menace of Mysterio Part 3

The Menace of Mysterio Part 3

Hunter reached the movie studio and saw the flying figure shooting laser beams down at the studio. The movie studio was on fire and currently crumbling. People were still inside and some very critically injured due to the debris and fire. Hunter didn't know if he should stop the flying figure or go and rescue the people in danger. All he did know was that whoever was doing this, was having a blast. He was laughing crazily as he shot lasers at the studio. Hunter jumped down off the roof he was on and ran for the burning studio. He saw three people trapped under a piece of the roof and ran over to them.

"Help us!" One of the people screamed.

Hunter lifted up the piece of debris as much as he could. The three injured people crawled out and began to hobble and run for the exit. Hunter watched them leave and looked around for anyone else. He saw no one and got to the exit before a piece of the roof fell over it, covering the exit. Hunter looked up and saw the flying figure still shooting. The figure went diving into a hole in the burning building and didn't come back out. Hunter scaled the building and went to the same hole. Inside he saw the figure dressed in green, who had a purple cape, and yellow hands and feet. He had what looked like a fish bowl on his head. He held a man by the throat and was threatening him.

"Listen, I came back here to prove one thing to you, it was your dumbass mistake to fire me, and look at me now! I am a wizard! I made all this based on a costume you had here. I made this gear, I am better than any CGI shit you can bring into this studio. You see, now I am going to kill you, so no more dumbasses are alive to mess up." The man said, aiming his hand at the mans face.

"Stop right there! Listen up fish bo- ACHOO." Hunter started to say, but his sickness got the best of him.

"If it isn't the man who has been saving the city, what do they call you again?" The man said, turning to Hunter.

"I am The Hunter, I stop all polka dot warriors and walking fish men that this city throws at me." Hunter said, jumping down into the room.

"I am not a walking fish man, I am one of the greatest people of this time. I created every device on this suit by myself." The man said walking towards Hunter.

"Okay then what is your name?" Hunter said tilting his head to the right.

"Call me Mysterio." Mysterio said shooting a laser at Hunter, who went flying through the rooms wall and outside.

Mysterio turned back towards his old boss and grabbed him by the throat again. He flew into the air still holding him and stopped until they were fifty feet above the same hole they flew out of. He dropped his boss and watched him begin to descend to his death. He didn't even attempt to save him, he just stared down at him. Getting closer to the hole, the man was screaming like he never screamed before. Ten feet above the hole, Hunter jumped off of the roof, and caught him, and they went crashing into the ground. He helped the man to his feet, and pointed him towards the safest exit. Hunter looked back up at Mysterio, who was lowering himself right in front of Hunter.

"The Hunter... I see you will be a major thorn in my side, but you won't be able to compare to me." Mysterio said, triggering his hypno rays.

"Well let me tell you so-" Hunter was saying before the hypno rays got to him.

"Let's give him some illusions to play with." Mysterio said.

Hunter was staring at the spinning devices and was completely out of it. Soon he started to see very strange and disturbing things. He looked to his right and saw Sin there. He began walking closer to her and realized she was dying. He dropped to his knees at her side and started to tear up.

"S... Sin?" Hunter said choking up.

"You caused this... You wanting to be a hero... You put us all in danger." She said, bleeding out.

Hunter looked around to see others laying there, dying as well. He walked up to another one of his friends.

"R... Riley, you okay?" He asked, going down on one knee. Hunter then heard someone groan and went over to them.

"Why... Hunter, why did you do this to us?" It was his friend, Harry Osborn. Harry closed his eyes and soon faded off. Another voice was heard and Hunter began walking towards it.

"If only you had more responsibility Hunter..." Peter Parker said, blood dripping from his mouth, and he was holding his stomach.

"P... Pete... Not you too..." Hunter said, fully crying now.

"I told you that you weren't ready. That you should wait, but no, and now we are dead." Hunter heard Maria Hill say to him.

Hunter was grabbed on the shoulder and spun around. Standing there was Nick Fury, holding a gun at Hunter's head.

"I told you, we had to make sure you weren't a threat. Innocent people died because of you... And that makes you a threat to others lives as well. Now, you have to see what happens to threats." Fury said, pulling the trigger, and making a bullet go through Hunter's brain.

* * *

Robert Farrell was standing on the side of a drug store. He placed his skateboard there and pulled out a ski mask. He hated doing this type of thing but it was what he had to do to get money for the inventions he was making. He was very close to completing his devices, and only needed a small amount of stuff to complete it. He pulled out a small rusty knife, and placed it under the sleeve of his jacket. He walked into the drug store and began to look around, acting like he was going to buy something. He looked at the small TV the shop had and saw Fred Myers at the pitchers mound for the New York Yankees. He was one of the greatest pitchers in the league. Robert walked up and down the rows, and pulled out his ski mask. He put it on and ran up to the counter. He pulled the knife out of his sleeve and pointed it at the clerk.

"Put the money in a bag and give it to me. Don't make me do something I'll regret man!" Robert yelled.

The clerk, in shock, began stuffing everything in the cash register into a burlap sack. He handed it over to Robert and then immediately put his hands up. Robert grabbed the bag and bursted out the door into the alley where his skateboard was. He took off the mask and threw it into a dumpster along with the knife. He put his skateboard on the ground, and began skating home at a high speed, sirens blasting in the distance.

* * *

Snipez was walking down a corridor full of prison cells. He was in the orange jumpsuit that every prison wore and had cuffs on his hands and ankles. He was being pushed down all the way towards the end of the corridor.

"Watch it you prick, I'm fragile." Snipez said angered.

Snipez reached what he assumed was his cell and stood in front of it. The guards unshackled him and shoved him inside.

"Screw you, you stupid sons of whores." Snipez said, spitting behind them.

Snipez turned around, and sitting on one of the beds was a very intimidating looking man. He had long dark hair and tribal tattoos. He also wore an orange jumpsuit but his was sleeveless. Unlike other prisoners though, he had leather gloves on, with holes for each finger.

"Welcome to hell roomy." The man said, laying back in his bed.

Snipez went to the other bed across the room and laid down. He stared at the ceiling and began to plot his revenge on the man who put him here.

* * *

Hunter woke up right next to a pond in Central Park. He had no clue how he had gotten there but he was sore all over. He looked around and saw no one, so he decided to take off his mask and put it in a pocket inside his jacket. He sat up and looked out at the water. The illusions he went through were horrible. His stuffy nose, and headache didn't feel any better either. He remembered everything he dreamt and stood up quickly. He began to sprint home, and pulled out his phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Maria... I mean mom, is Sin alright?" Hunter said sprinting across a highway.

"Yea, she stopped by earlier and asked about you, I made up a lie don't worry." She said sounding a bit worried.

Hunter stopped running outside a nearby crime scene and looked up at the sky in relief.

"Alright thank you." Hunter said.

"Yea, no problem son." Maria said, about to hang up.

"See you when I get home... love you mom." Hunter said hanging up. It was the first time he ever told his adoptive mother he loved her.

He looked at the nearby crime scene and saw it was a drug store. It was apparently recently robbed, and if it wasn't for the illusions, Hunter might have been able to stop it. He began the long walk home, no longer worried about any bad things he saw possibly being true.

* * *

Author's Note:

Well that was scary... Kind of I guess. Anyway, Mysterio will be an interesting foe for Hunter to take on, with all the gadgets he has to his disposal. Also, what devices is this Robert kid making, and for what? And damn Fred Myers one of the greatest pitchers in the league, congrats to him. Wilson Fisk and Grizzly will be back soon after this leave of absence. They are really fun to write as well as Mysterio. Alright sexy beasts, until later tonight, or tomorrow. Love you all!


	21. The Menace of Mysterio Part 4

The Menace of Mysterio Part 4

Fred Myers was standing outside the stadium getting ready for todays game. He saw someone in a trench coat and fedora walking up to him. He stopped stretching and stood stiff. The man came up and shook his hand.

"The boss wants you to throw the game." The man said to Fred.

"Will I get paid tonight?" Fred asked.

"Yes, just make sure you throw the game." The man said walking off.

Fred smiled and began to walk into the stadium, along the way he saw a news-reporter hiding behind a beam.

"How much of that did you hear?" Fred asked, his Australian accent very noticeable.

The news-reporter looked at him and then ran away quickly, holding his notepad and tape recorder tight. Fred looked at the little man run away and hung his head. He knew after tonight's game he would be fired after the path he has chosen.

* * *

Wilson Fisk sat in his meeting room with Grizzly. They were waiting on Sarge, Snipez, the elite soldier, and a scientist of Wilson Fisk's to come and join them. Grizzly turned to Fisk and looked at him questioningly.

"So... now that I'm under your employment, what exactly do I have to do?" Grizzly asked fiddling with his claws.

"You will do whatever I say Grizzly." Fisk said playing with his cuff-links.

"And... What about the... um The Hunter?" Grizzly asked again.

"I have special plans for that little rodent. I will make sure he gets what is coming to him for stepping in Wilson Fisk's path." Fisk said getting serious.

Sarge and the elite soldier entered the room immediately after Fisk said that. They took a seat at the table and both got comfortable.

"Where is Snipez?" Fist asked angrily.

"He was caught..." Sarge said looking Fisk dead in the eye.

"... And the blueprints?" Fisk asked, cracking his knuckles.

Sarge put the briefcase onto the table and opened it. He pulled out blueprints for a suit that looked like a human spider. He passed them down to Fisk and he began to look them over.

"We could make some modifications here and there but it will be very great. Very great indeed." Fisk said calming down.

The scientist they were waiting on soon entered the room. He pushed up his glasses and took a seat.

"Ah, boys, let me introduce you to the top guy in my factory. His name is Wilbur Day. When I need something made, he makes it. He helped design your suit Grizzly. He is going to make these blueprints come to life. Also, he is working on a little something of his own, which I am helping him fund." Fisk said smiling at his favorite employee.

The blueprints were passed down to Day and he started to inspect them closely, "Any adjustments you would like me to make sir?" He asked Fisk.

"I do have some yes, but we will discuss that privately. For now boys, we can call it a day. Sarge, stay behind please." Fisk said, standing up.

Grizzly, Wilbur Day, and the elite soldier exited the meeting room. Sarge stayed sat in his chair as Wilson Fisk walked over to him.

"What do ya need boss?" Sarge asked in a cocky tone.

Fisk looked Sarge up and down. He raised his leg and kicked Sarge in the chest, knocking him over in his chair. The back of Sarge's head hit the ground hard. Fisk picked him up by his shirt and threw him at the table. Sarge landed on the table, causing it to break. He began to pick himself up, but his arms were shaky and he was bleeding from the side of his head.

"I understand you want to be top dog Sarge, but being an arrogant, cocky, dumbass, and getting your own partners locked up is not the way to go." Fisk said furious with his mercenary.

Sarge rolled over and looked at his boss. He put both his hands together in a praying manor, as in to say don't kill me. Fisk adjusted the cuff-links on his jacket and picked up Sarge.

"You get your shit together or you're dead." Fisk said, walking out of the meeting room.

* * *

"I can't believe it worked!"

Quentin Beck was standing in his apartment staring at the costume he had fallen in love with. He was in shock over the fact that he was able to get his revenge. He was even more shocked that all his gadgets worked without a single flaw. The cherry on top was that he found a way to escape the wrath of The Hunter and sent him away due to the illusions.

"What will i do next?" Beck asked himself, stroking his chin.

He loved being the bad guy for some reason. Having all the people scream in terror because of him. He made them scared of him. He put fear into them with his creation, and he couldn't wait to do it to others.

"The illusions I'll make people see, the things I will destroy. I will help out this world, by fixing all the errors they have caused. All their wrongs I shall right. Like The Hunter, I will make him be no more." Quentin Beck said, rubbing his hands evilly, still looking at the costume.

* * *

Robert Farrell arrived home after his mediocre robbery. He had gave the money to a guy he knows who provides him with new material to help build his devices. He had lots of little siblings and he had to help raise them since he had no dad and his mom was always working. He got to his room and put down the bag of new stuff. He looked over at his desk, which he used as a makeshift work bench. On it was one of his favorite skateboards that he was upgrading. It had rockets on the back that would propel it at super high speeds. He made it so it was magnetic, and next to the board was headphones and a walk-man. This helped him control the board whenever he decided he was going to use it. Next of the things on his workbench were yellow gloves. He made it so that when he threw a punch with those on, it was a super powered punch. The thing he had to finish were gauntlets that would fire rockets.

"Time to get to work." He said grabbing the bag and sitting down at his desk.

He doesn't know how he was this smart but he accepted it. He knew exactly why he made these devices though. He didn't care what he would be labeled as in the future, but he had a goal and he set out to accomplish it.

* * *

Kraven The Hunter sat in the meeting room for his TV show. They had been all over the world and needed a new idea of something to be hunted. The executives were in a deep discussion about what they should have be hunted next. Kraven, instead of listening, was reading papers from around the world. One article talked about The Hunter defeating someone named Spot. Kraven got upset reading the article.

"I am the best hunter this world has seen, not this shit." Kraven said throwing down the paper.

The executives looked at him and then down at the paper. They huddled together and began whispering different things to each other.

"Boss?" One of the executives said.

"Yes?" Kraven said, his Australian accent very noticeable.

"We are headed to Manhattan." Another executive said.

* * *

Villains, villains, and more villains. This chapter followed all the antagonists that I could fit. Hunter is getting more and more over whelmed with possible threats. Fred Myers was caught doing something not good obviously. What suit will Wilbur day be making? And what project is he working on for himself. Anyway, Love you all!


	22. The Menace of Mysterio Part 5

The Menace of Mysterio Part 5

Fred Myers sat in the owner of the New York Yankees office. He was sweating profusely and was extremely nervous. The owner looked him dead in the eye, Myers couldn't read his expression.

"Mr. Myers do you know why i called you here?"

"I... I think so sir." Myers gulped.

"A reporter has evidence of you and a man discussing certain topics."

"I know sir." Myers said, hanging his head in shame.

"You can't fix a game Fred, you should know this, you are one of the greatest pitchers in the league!"

"I... I needed the money sir." Fred said trying to reason his actions.

"You have one of the highest paying contracts in the league!"

"You just don't understand!" Fred began to yell.

"You are fired Fred... You won't ever be on a major league baseball team again. Get out of my office." His boss said, turning around in his chair.

Fred got up and stormed out of the office. He already had a backup plan in case him fixing the games were figured out.

* * *

Wilson Fisk and Wilbur Day stood in one of the laboratories in Wilson Fisk's factory. They were looking over the blueprints that had been recently stolen and were making minor adjustments to Norman Osborn's idea.

"Why don't we make an adjustment to these gadgets..." Day said doodling on the blueprint.

"Claws on the hands and feet, web shooters on the wrist, that part is important. Suction cups on the hands and feet so you can climb up walls. Body armor incorporated into the suit as well." Fisk was naming off the gadgets to himself.

"The suit will be mechanical, allowing the wearer to have super strength, and it will be very easy to maneuver do not worry Wilson." Wilbur said, beginning to collect different materials.

"Thank you friend." Wilson said pulling out his phone.

He walked to the door and dialed the phone.

"Hello Sarge, i hope you aren't afraid of tarantulas." Fisk said exiting the lab.

* * *

Hunter was lying in bed, trying to recover from any injuries and to, of course, get over his sickness. Maria had brought him some soup but he wasn't in the mood to have it at all. He was still sick to the stomach at the illusions Mysterio made him see. He was staring at his ceiling and then looked to his wall. There were a couple of posters hung up on the wall. One was of Maxwell Markham holding a wrestling belt and making a fist. The second one was of Fred Myers holding a baseball, like he was about to throw it. The last poster, was of his idol, Captain America. Hunter got up and ripped down the one of Markham. He began to rip it into tiny little pieces and stuffed it in the trash.

"Can't believe he is a criminal now. He is that grizzly bear thing." Hunter said disgusted with one of his favorite athletes.

He sat back down on his bed and continued thinking. He was slowly beginning to realize he had a target on his back. Mysterio and Markham. Sarge would also come after him again if he had the gun power. The Rolling Sevens were still a threat to everyone in Manhattan too. Hunter laid back and let out a big sigh. Just then, he got an alert on his phone.

* * *

Grizzly had just gotten a call from his boss. He was being told to go and take out a local Rolling Sevens gang that usually hung out around the basketball courts. Sarge and the elite soldier were with Grizzly and were currently taking him where he had to go. They dropped him off and waited for the Grizzly to finish his dirty work. He stepped out of the van and began walking to the courts. Six Rolling Sevens members stood there talking around the court. They all looked at the huge Bear like man walking towards them. Two pulled out pistols and began to shoot at Grizzly. The metal on Grizzly's suit deflected the bullets and he continued walking towards them. One of the members ran at him with a baseball bat. Grizzly punched the member, and he went flying into the basketball net's pole, knocking it over. A laser came down from the sky hitting three of the gang members and rendering them unconscious. The two gang members with pistols were still standing. They began to run away, but one was caught by Grizzly. The other was caught by the man who had shot he laser. It was the man being called Mysterio, he was responsible for the recent attack on a movie studio. Grizzly threw the member at a wall, as Mysterio did the same with the one he caught. Grizzly and Mysterio began to eye each other up.

"Who let the animal out of its cage?" Mysterio asked stepping towards Grizzly.

"Funny guy, funny guy. You won't be laughing when I smash that bowl on your head." Grizzly said, releasing his claws.

"I'm gonna skin you alive Mr. Bear." Mysterio said aiming his hand at him.

"It's Grizzly, fish for brains." Grizzly said right in Mysterio's face now.

Grizzly threw the first punch, knocking Mysterio into the wall of an apartment complex. Mysterio came back at him firing the laser. Grizzly went flying into the van, knocking it onto its side. He could hear Sarge screaming at him on the inside, but continued to fight Mysterio anyway. He charged at Mysterio, going throug the apartment, and out into the busy streets. People began screaming as they saw the two known criminals trading blows. Mysterio flew up into the air, and immediately went down crashing into Grizzly, creating a crater in the street. Grizzly kicked Mysterio off of him and into a taxi cab. Mysterio got up and aimed his hand at Grizzly again.

Before anything else happen a voice yelled out, "Ladies, ladies, please stop the fighting."

Mysterio and Grizzly both looked up to see The Hunter. Hunter took a step back on the roof he was on. He began to sprint towards the edge and jumped off, aiming for Grizzly.

* * *

Author's Note:

Here we go ladies and gentleman its about to go down! I have a blast writing Mysterio and can't wait to do more with him, along with Fisk. But for now I leave you at this cliff hanger. Just remember, never call Grizzly Mr. Bear... ever. Love you all!


	23. The Menace of Mysterio Part 6

The Menace of Mysterio Part 6

Hunter stared in front of him at the two villains beating the hell out of each other. After he had jumped at Grizzly, Mysterio shot him into a wall using his laser. He nearly was knocked out by the blast but was able to stay a little conscious. He saw Mysterio completely bombarding Grizzly with blasts from the gauntlet he wore. Hunter fell from the wall he was in and went face first into the sidewalk. Grizzly looked over at the fallen hero and planned to charge at him. Hunter began to stood up and saw the Grizzly charging right at him. He jumped into the air and right over the huge bear like man. He was blasted in mid air by Mysterio and went flying towards the roof of an apartment complex. Mysterio turned his rocket boots on and went flying right into Grizzly, and the two went right into the middle of someone's apartment. Hunter held his head as he laid on the roof of the building.

"These two don't let up..." He said standing up.

Hunter's phone began to ring in his pocket. He pulled it out of his pocket and saw who it was.

"Yo... Pete... What's going on?" Hunter said nervously.

"Hey Hunter how's it going?" Peter asked his friend.

"Could be a bit bet- ACHOO!" Hunter said sneezing, as he saw Mysterio and Grizzly come back out of the apartment.

"Oh, well, feel better, I just wanted to make sure you are still up for January 6th?"

"Sure, I don't see why not Pete." Hunter said watching Grizzly pick up a car and throw it at Mysterio.

Mysterio dodged the car and it went straight into a building, causing an explosion.

"Sweet! And uh... what was that?" Peter asked.

"The TV... Gotta go Pete." Hunter said hanging up and jumping down to the street.

* * *

Wilson Fisk, Wilbur Day, Sarge, and the elite soldier sat in a office room watching the news channel. On it they saw their acquaintance, Grizzly, the weird new villain to Manhattan Mysterio, and The Hunter.

"That's why the van tipped over..." Sarge said, staring at the fight.

"Grizzly better not get arrested or I will have his head." Fisk said.

"That suit is indestructible, it should be at least. I made it myself. Trust me when I say I am good at what I do." Wilbur Day said, fixing his glasses.

"Let's just hope his stupidity doesn't get in the way." Fisk said as he saw Grizzly throw the Hunter into Mysterio.

* * *

Grizzly stood above Mysterio and Hunter as the two began to pick themselves back up. Hunter went to run at Grizzly but was hit with an uppercut and went up into the air. Mysterio fired a laser at Hunter and sent him flying into the news helicopter circling the fight.

"So why exactly were you attacking the Sevens?" Grizzly asked as he watched The Hunter hang onto the bottom of the helicopter.

"I plan to destroy the scum of this Earth, the ones who are morons and ruin the good things. Just like The Hunter who tries to stop me. Those gang members are delinquents who do drug deals and have petty gun fights that don't contribute to anything but stupidity." Mysterio said standing up fully.

"Wouldn't that make you a hero, for cleaning up the streets and all?" Grizzly asked, forming a fist.

"I am no hero, I am a realist. I will make everyone bow down to me, as they will all soon realize I am is the best thing for them."

"Definitely not a hero..." Grizzly said swinging at Mysterio.

He connected, sending Mysterio into a car pile up. Hunter, still hanging from the helicopter decided to take a big risk. He began to swing back and forth on the helicopter and jumped. He started falling, aiming right for Grizzly, yet again. He landed on his back, and the two went crashing into the ground hard.

* * *

Nick Fury, Clint Barton, and Maria Hill sat in a room on the helicarrier watching the fight go down.

"Kids got heart I'll give him that." Fury said, sitting on a desk.

"Hopefully it doesn't get him killed." Maria Hill said.

"If that fall didn't, I don't know what would." Barton said, amazed with how he trained The Hunter.

* * *

Hunter was hitting a combination of punches on Grizzly. He had him packed up into a building and was not letting up. Right, left, right, left, right knee, left knee. Grizzly began to become frustrated due to not being able to get out of it. Hunter was about to hit a knock out blow to Grizzly's face, but Mysterio came flying out of the car pile up and into the two. Grizzly went tumbling to the ground. Mysterio hung onto Hunter and began to fly him up into the air. Mysterio held Hunter by the throat, as he kicked his legs around, hoping not to fall. Mysterio aimed his hand at the news helicopter and began to laugh.

"Let us see how you save them now." Mysterio said closing his hand.

The laser fired at the propeller and hit it directly. It was like time slowed down, as Hunter watched the chopper go zooming down towards the street. The pilot and the camera man had fallen out and were flailing around in the air, begging for help. Hunter watched as the helpless people began to go closer to the ground. Grizzly looked up and saw the people falling to their doom.

* * *

Sin, Riley, and Mary Jane sat in Riley's living room and were in complete shock. Before the news feed went dead they saw villain Mysterio shoot a laser at the news people. They didn't know if the people were dead, if the hero called The Hunter was dead, or what. They sat in silence and hoped for the static to soon go away.

* * *

"You've gotta be shitting me..." Grizzly said as he began to sprint to the people.

Grizzly jumped in the air and caught the two falling people, and went crashing into the ground. He released them and looked up to the helicopter falling right towards him. He ran for his life, literally, and got away from the crashing helicopter. A huge explosion happened behind him and he went flying into a building. He started crawling away from the scene, and hoped to get back to Fisk safely.

Hunter was swinging his arms wildly at Mysterio, trying to hit him or get free in some way. He hit a button on his gauntlet, and soon Mysterio and Hunter were the ones falling. Mysterio released Hunter and hit the button triggering his rocket boots. Hunter went crashing into a dumpster, landing on bags of trash. He saw Mystero catch himself and go flying off, somewhere unknown in Manhattan.

"Son of a bitch!" Hunter yelled jumping out of the dumpster.

He walked out to the street and saw all the destruction. He began to look for and help any citizens who got trapped in the huge battle.

* * *

Author's Note:

Damn, they got away. At least The Hunter got some major publicity. I wonder how Mysterio will come back next time. Will Fisk be disappointed in Grizzly? Also, what is Farrell and Myers up to? FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON HANNAH MONTA- honestly I don't know why I try, I never get it right. Love you all.


	24. The Menace of Mysterio Part 7

The Menace of Mysterio Part 7

 **FAMOUS PITCHER FRED MYERS FIRED, OUT OF LEAGUE FOR GOOD**

Wilson Fisk read the news paper headline with a huge smile. He set down the paper on his desk and began to think up a plan. Just then, Grizzly entered his office.

"Boss?" Grizzly said poking his head through the door, he was actually out of his suit for once.

"If it isn't the man that destroyed a quarter of Manhattan two days ago." Fisk said motioning for him to answer.

"Still proud of me for that?" Grizzly said laughing and taking a seat.

"You beat the hell out of The Hunter and Mysterio, of course I'm proud." Fisk said laughing along with him.

"So what is it we are doing today?" Grizzly said leaning back.

"Since we went silent yesterday, and Sarge and his soldier are on a current mission to attack some Sevens, me and you are going to go and do some business." Fisk said, standing up.

Grizzly followed his lead and began to walk to the door.

"Grab your suit just in case... and tell Terry and Gunther to get in the van." Fisk said following Grizzly to the door.

* * *

Fred Myers stood in the cage with a bunch of drunken men cheering him on. The man in the cage with him looked half dead after the beating Myers was giving him. Myers was in a tank-top, basketball shorts, and had his hands wrapped in tape. He began to walk closer to his opponent and raised his fists. The man raised his hands barely high enough to cover his face and began to back up. Myers began to throw punches at the man, hitting him all over. The stomach, and the face were his primary targets and he was not slowing down. The man was on the ground now, knocked out.

"Come on mate, you gotta be better than that!" Myers yelled at him, raising his hands in victory. The drunken men cheered and yelled for Myers who was victorious in this fight.

"Fred Myers advances to the next round of the tournament." Was heard over a loud speaker.

* * *

Sarge and his elite soldier stood over numerous unconscious and dead gang members. They had hid behind a bullet proof van and took them out one by one. The ones who were not dead were holding their sides in pain from the wounds they sustained.

"Lets take them out." Sarge said, handing the elite soldier a silenced pistol.

Sarge began to walk over towards the downed gang members. The elite soldier however, took the pistol and hit Sarge in the back of the head with it. Sarge fell to the ground holding his head.

"Lets see you take me out now!" The elite soldier said, his Russian accent very noticeable, as he took off his helmet.

* * *

Hunter was hanging out with his friends Mary Jane and Harry. They were sitting on Harry's couch and watching TV. It was a recap of the battle that took place two days ago.

"So, wait who's the real hero? The Hunter guy or the Grizzly guy?" Harry asked turning to his two friends.

"Obviously The Hunter, can't you tell? He was both Grizzly's and Mysterio's main targets." Mary Jane said pointing at the TV.

Hunter didn't answer his friend's question as he was too busy staring at the TV looking for any weaknesses the two villains could show.

"Okay, okay, but Grizzly saved those two people who nearly died." Harry reasoned.

"But where was he after that? Gone, The Hunter stayed and helped all the citizens caught in the battle." Mary Jane, proving her case.

"What do you think Hunter?" Harry asked, annoyed with Mary Jane.

"I... I don't know, but man were they destructive." He said sitting back on the couch.

Harry and Mary Jane both began to laugh at their friends comment, and Hunter soon joined in on the laughter. The three stopped their mini debate and went back to watching the TV.

* * *

Snipez was walking around the rec room of the prison. He was looking for something to do to waste his time there. His cellmate, a man named Ryder, was standing against a wall. He had a toothpick in his mouth and was just looking around, not trying to be active at all. Snipez who was looking at Ryder, but still walking around, bumped into a group of men. He looked in front of him to see four bald men with tattoos all over and muscles that were bigger than is head.

"Watch where your going little man." One said pushing him.

"Sorry my meathead radar is broken." Snipez said in what he thought was a whisper.

"What was that?"

"I... I said nothing." Snipez said raising his arms.

One of the men grabbed Snipez by the collar and got in his face. The rest of the prisoners in the room turned and looked to see what was going on.

"There a problem here baldy?" Ryder said walking over to his cellmate.

"Yea, your bitch is talking shit on me and my boys."

"I ain't no bitch." Snipez said.

"Shut up bitch." One of the four behemoths said. Snipez spat in the face of the latest one who called him bitch.

The man holding him threw him to the ground and jumped on top of him.

"Your dead now you piece of shit." He said to Snipez.

Ryder jumped at the man on top of Snipez and began to rapidly swing his fists at him. Snipez grabbed a board game that was in the prison and swung it at the head of one of the meatheads. The meathead absorbed the hit and looked right at Snipez, flaring his nostrils.

"Well shit..." Snipez said before he was grabbed, the rest of the prisoners cheering the fighting on.

* * *

Sarge was looking up at his former biker gang member. He was in complete shock to see that the man he was working with this whole time was the man he had to kill.

"Brutus... Buddy! How you be-" He was kicked in the stomach before finishing.

Brutus picked up Sarge by the shirt and threw him against a wall.

"I heard how you had to get rid of all the members. Terry's dead now thanks to Ryder. Ryder is in prison. What's left for me huh? Do I get the old yeller treatment?" Brutus said, Sarge barely able to understand.

"Listen you soviet bastard, you better kill me now before I get the chance to off you." Sarge said laughing.

Brutus swung his fist at Sarge, who ducked out of the way. Sarge came back, with a quick punch to the stomach on Brutus. Thanks to the elite soldier armor Brutus barely felt the hit. Brutus hit a headbutt on Sarge, who staggered backwards. He went for another punch but Sarge ducked again, and Brutus's fist slammed into the brick wall.

"Owww!" Brutus yellled.

Sarge hit Brutus in the head with the butt of a gun and Brutus fell to the ground. Sarge aimed the gun at Brutus but heard sirens coming very close by. He couldn't kill Brutus and get away himself, so he ran.

"You are lucky this time you little shit!" Sarge yelled behind him.

* * *

Quentin Beck sat in his apartment, giddy with joy. He couldn't believe the luck he was having with his plans as Mysterio.

"I am going to kill The Hunter!" He yelled at his suit.

"I am almighty! Neither him or that bear could stop me!"

He sat down and began to plan his next attack on Manhattan, hoping to get even more attention to his name.

* * *

Kraven sat in his new house, and it seemed like a mansion with how big it was. Multiple stuffed creatures were all over the house, as he loved to show off his work.

"Sasha! Make sure we finish decorating soon, I must soon begin scoping out my prey." He yelled out to his wife.

"AH, Sebestian!" Kraven heard from the front door.

"Dmitri!" Kraven yelled back at his half-brother.

"Welcome to America, brother! Decided to leave the good ol' land down under I see." Dmitri Kravinoff said, shaking his half-brothers hand.

"Is dad still in Russia?" Kraven asked his brother, the two sitting down on the couch.

"Yes, you should know him, he was born there, and he wants to die there." Dmitri told him.

"So what are you doing here?" Kraven asked his brother.

"Your wife called me over, wanted me to welcome you to the big apple." Dmitri said laughing.

"Well make yourself at home brother, I have some big plans in store."

"As do I..." Dmitri trailed off, grinning to himself.

* * *

Ryder was punching a second meathead into unconsciousness. The first one he fought passed out from the beating he took. Snipez was on the back of another of the behemoths and was squeezing his head with a sleeper hold. Ryder went to the third thug and began to beat him up as well. He took their punches like it was nothing and just beat the hell out of them. The one Snipez was on soon passed out and fell to the ground. Snipez rolled off of him and kicked the last standing one right between the legs. He grabbed his groin, and dropped to his knees. Ryder kicked him in the face, knocking him out as well.

"I owe you one buddy." Snipez said slapping Ryder's back.

"Damn right you do." Ryder said glaring at Snipez.

The guards bursted into the rec room, carrying out the four thugs, Ryder, and Snipez, as they had lost their privileges there.

* * *

Fred Myers was walking up the stairs out of the underground fighting ring he had just taken part of. He had won 200$ for coming in third place in the tournament. He threw on a hoodie and was about to go for a jog before heading home. Parked outside the staircase though was a huge black van, like something the CIA or FBI would use. He looked at it, puzzled as to why it was here.

"The fighting's over pal! Screw off." Myers yelled at the van.

The door flung open and Myers stepped back, surprised by this.

"Get in Mr. Myers, we have a lot to discuss." Was all he heard.

Fred Myers looked to his right, then to his left. He looked into the dark van and shrugged his shoulders. He walked to the van, and stepped inside.

* * *

Author's Note:

Well shit a lot happened here. No Hunter or Mysterio action though. And where the hell has Farrell been? Who was in the van? Who cares? I don't! Wait... I mean I do, and you should too... Love you all


	25. The Menace of Mysterio Part 8

The Menace of Mysterio Part 8

Sarge was sprinting down the street, as sirens followed. Brutus was following him but was much closer to the sirens. Sarge made a quick turn into an alley followed by Brutus. A cop car went crashing into a fire hydrant and blocking the alley way. Brutus started reaching out and jumped to tackle Sarge. The two went tumbling to the ground as sirens filled the block. Brutus began to furiously punch Sarge in the face, and blood began flowing out of Sarge's nose. Sarge wrapped his hands around Brutus's throat. This didn't stop him as Brutus continued to punch his ex-friend in the face.

* * *

"So, you want me... to join this little... uh... army, of yours?" Myers asked the big man sitting across from him. On his right was a man in a huge bear suit.

"Mr. Myers, you see, it's not an army, it is a business, we are cleaning the streets of the filth that fills it. You can help us and make yourself a very, very, wealthy man."

"You see, Mr. Fisk," Myers emphasized the last word, "it seems you are only interested in animal like, uh, things." Myers said motioning to Grizzly.

"Got a problem with me buddy?" Grizzly asked.

Myers eyes went wide and started shaking his head slowly, "I just don't know what you guys would call me, I swear to god if it's the Kangaroo..." Myers said referencing his Australian accent.

"No. No. We have it planned on what you will become." Wilson Fisk told him.

"I'm in then." Myers said extending his hand.

Fisk took the mans hand and shook it. He hit a button on the door and said, "Drop Myers off at his apartment."

* * *

Quentin Beck had it all figured out. He was going to attack Times Square, tomorrow, sometime at night. He was going to prove a point to the world that he is their new leader.

"No one is safe... All shall bow to me." Beck said to himself.

He was making repairs on his suit from the battle he had with The Hunter and Grizzly.

"Times Square will be the first to witness how great The Mysterio is!" He shouted in his apartment building.

* * *

Ryder and Snipez laid in beds in the Medical Ward of Riker's Prison. After the mini battle they had, they were taken here to patch up any wounds they had sustained. Also in their room was an old man who had casts all over his body due to some type of attack on him that broke his bones.

"Again, thanks for saving my ass back there." Snipez said looking at Ryder.

"Whatever, just know you owe me one."

"And what exactly do I owe you?" Snipez asked, sitting up.

"We are gonna get out of here, and you'll help me with that." Ryder said with confidence.

"Us? Two guys? Get out of here? A prison? I don't know what you snorted but you are coocoo for coco puffs." Snipez said laughing at his new friend.

"I have someone I need to get rid of, and they are not in here. No one will stop me from getting to them." Ryder said looking at Snipez.

"Me too bud, but we would need super powers to get out of here." Snipez said, laying back and looking at the ceiling.

"I could help with that..." The old man croaked.

Ryder and Snipez both shot up and gave each other a look.

* * *

Brutus was sat up against a wall, gasping for air. Sarge laid in a dumpster, blood dripping from his mouth, and gushing out of his nose. He reached up and grabbed the side of the dumpster and pulled himself out of it and went falling to the ground. Brutus had removed the elite soldier arm he wore for so long and was in a black t-shirt and cargo pants. He got up from his spot and began to hobble over towards Sarge. Sarge saw him coming and threw a punch right at his stomach. Brutus dropped to his knees and was now eye level with Sarge.

"You are gonna have to do a lot more to take me out." Brutus said, staring him down.

Sarge began to laugh, then spat in Brutus's face. Brutus took a moment and wiped it off. He looked back at the man laughing on the ground and was filled with rage. He began to throw fists at him connecting with each strike. Sarge took the beating like a champ as his head and face were filled with fists. Brutus started to slow down and rolled away from Sarge. Running could be heard from both ends of the alley. Sarge quickly jumped to his feet, and began looking around. He looked up and saw a ladder. Brutus however, was sprinting towards the police, and began to shove cops out of his way. Sarge jumped up and grabbed the ladder and began to climb onto the rooftop. Brutus got past the cops and sprinted down the street, getting away for now.

Sarge ran across the rooftop and jumped to the next one. He landed and did a barrel roll. He spat to the side and a bunch of blood came flying out of his mouth. He got to the end of the rooftop and saw a huge black van waiting across the street.

"Fisk won't be happy with me after this." Sarge said to himself.

Sarge found a way down to street level and began sprinting across the street, having to dodge any cars zooming towards him. The vans door swung open, and Sarge jumped in.

"You look like shit." Fisk said.

"I try my best for you boss." Sarge said laughing and wiping his face with his arm, as the van pulled away from the scene.


	26. The Menace of Mysterio Part 9

The Menace of Mysterio - Finale

Robert Farrell stood in front of a mirror. He had on a red and yellow track suit along with all his gear. His skateboard was on the ground next to him. He had the walk-man attacked to his pants. He had on his headphones and his yellow gloves that gave him super strength. After the gloves came the gauntlets which he recently just finished. They would shoot out rockets at whatever he aimed at. He looked down at his board, which was levitating and stepped onto it. He started moving left and right on it and began to realize he didn't even need the walk-man to control it. He threw the walk-man and headphones down and flew over to the far wall of his room. He threw a fist at the wall. Pieces of the wall went flying outside and Robert flew threw the hole.

"And so it begins..." He said to himself, flying into the air.

* * *

Hunter was running along the rooftops in his gear. It was late in the afternoon, and two nights before New Years Eve. He had multiple alerts about robberies happening all over. Somehow, someone was robbing multiple places in the matter of minutes. He saw something blast through the sky right past him and go towards a bank.

"Not on my watch!" Hunter said sprinting towards the same bank.

He reached the bank to see someone on a flying skateboard hovering inside the bank. He was dressed in red and yellow. He saw the person turn around to reveal it was Robert Farrell, one of his classmates.

"Why is he doing this..." He asked himself.

He busted through the bank door and put up his fists.

"Freeze Robert, you don't have to do this." Hunter yelled.

"How do you know my name?" Robert asked.

Robert flew right past The Hunter and knocked him down.

"Okay, Speed Racer, I see how it is." Hunter said picking himself up.

"I prefer Rocket Racer actually." He said, shooting a rocket into the bank.

A mini explosion took place and Hunter went flying through the doors and out onto the street. He saw Rocket Racer go flying down the street towards Times Square as the sky began to turn dark.

"Great, Hill won't be happy I'm late again." Hunter said to himself, sprinting towards Times Square.

* * *

Fisk, Myers, Wilbur Day, Grizzly, and Sarge sat in a room watching the TV. It showed the location of recent robberies and the aftermath of a mini explosion at a bank. The next shot was a man on a flying board fighting The Hunter in Times Square.

"Quickly get two vans down there now!" Fisk ordered to anyone.

Sarge and Grizzly ran out the door with two guards assigned to each of them.

"This city is filled with freaks isn't it." Myers said.

"You don't even know." Wilbur Day said laughing.

* * *

Hunter was running around Times Square avoiding rockets from the Rocket Racer. Hunter jumped onto the TKTS and immediately jumped off as a rocket hit, blowing it up. Hunter jumped onto a building and began climbing. As he got to the roof he saw two huge black vans pull up to the scene, but no one came out. He looked at Rocket Racer who was flying towards him at a very high speed. Hunter was knocked down by the speed and force. He rolled over to the edge and stood back up. Racer came back and knocked Hunter off the roof onto the ground. Hunter held his stomach and was in a lot of pain from the fall. He rolled onto his back and looked up to see Rocket Racer falling down towards him, his fist extended. Racer's fist landed on Hunter's chest and a crater was made from an impact of the super strong glove. Racer, however, lay unconscious, from the fall. Hunter pulled himself out of the crater and saw another flying figure coming his way.

"I am glad you are here to witness this The Hunter!" Mysterio yelled down at him.

"Why do all the freaks come to Times Square?" He asked himself, clutching his side.

* * *

Fisk was on the phone now, still looking at the TV. Myers was shocked by the quick fight that just happened, and Wilbur Day didn't seem fazed.

"When no one is looking grab that boy and his board... Yes you heard me!" Fisk said yelling at the phone.

"Does this guy take all business serious?" Myers whispered to Day.

"He takes everything seriously." Day said pushing his glasses up.

* * *

Hunter was thrown and blasted into a wooden billboard. He went right through and back down to the street. He began crawling away from Mysterio and looked towards the crater. Rocket Racer was gone! He looked at the two vans and they were still there, and hadn't moved at all since arriving. He turned to see Mysterio flying right at him. Mysterio crashed into Hunter and the two went flying into a wall. Hunter began bleeding from the side of his head and looked forward at Mysterio who was unharmed. He threw a punch at Mysterio, who dodged it completely. Mysterio came back with his own punch and hit Hunter right in the throat. Hunter began to choke uncontrollably and fell to the ground, coughing. He held his throat and continued to cough as Mysterio looked down at him laughing. He kicked The Hunter in the stomach. Mysterio then looked around at all the civilians watching in horror.

"Bow to me!" He yelled.

None of them moved, so he decided to aim his hand at them. They began to cower in fear and soon all were on their knees. Mysterio walked around them and smiled to himself. He stopped at a teenage girl with flaming red hair. Hunter realized who that girl was and became extremely enraged. He slowly began to pick himself up.

"You, girl, I am sorry to say, but you will be the first to see, Mysterio shows no mercy." Mysterio said looking down at her.

Mysterio grabbed the girl by the throat and flew into the air with her. Hunter looked up to see his girlfriend Sin, being threatened by the villainous Mysterio. He began to climb the closest building and continued going from one building to the next, until he was at the highest point.

"Now you have a choice, either fall, or be killed by my laser." Mysterio said laughing.

Hunter began to step back on the roof he was on. He got a running start and jumped off the building at the two hovering in air. Sin and Mysterio turned to see The Hunter flying right at them, and Sin began screaming. Hunter went right into Mysterio. He somehow hit the button on his gauntlet, causing him to stop flying. The three went plummeting towards the ground.

"You. Little. Shit." Mysterio yelled out at The Hunter.

Hunter reached out, and grabbed Sin. He pulled her in and adjusted himself so his back was falling towards the ground, and Sin was safe from any impact. Hunter went crashing into the ground, and pieces of the street went flying around everywhere. Sin rolled off of The Hunter and was unharmed from the huge fall. She ran towards the crowd of people, hoping to be safe for the time being. Hunter crawled out of the hole in the ground and saw Mysterio flying above. He managed to activate his boots in time before falling to his doom.

"I am going to kill you, and finally make this planet mine." Mysterio said landing in front of Hunter.

"Didn't this all start with you wanting to cleanse the Earth of people who poisoned it?" Hunter asked the man, hidden by glass.

"It did, it did. But I realized I am much more powerful then what I first thought. I figured, why be a savior, when I can be a god." Mysterio said extending his arms wide.

"Lets get this straight, there's only one god I believe in, and he doesn't wear a fishbowl on his head." Hunter said.

Mysterio quickly shot a laser at The Hunter, who went flying into a police cruiser.

"Time to teach you a lesson, you worthless bitch." Mysterio said walking towards the downed hero.

* * *

"Look at him! He is weak. I will be able to hunt him easily. As long as this Mysterio fella doesn't take care of him first." Kraven said to Dmitri and Sasha, pointing at the television.

"I've read about that hero before brother, he is one tough cookie. I don't think you should count him out just yet." Dmitri said laughing and getting up to go to the kitchen.

"No one is a match for Kraven the Hunter, Dmitri, no one." Kraven said, a bit too serious.

* * *

Clint Barton, Maria Hill, and Nick Fury sat in the main room of the helicarrier watching the big Times Square fight go down. Many agents had stopped what they were doing to join in on the watching. Barton was furious with how Hunter was handling the fight.

"I trained the kid better than this! He shouldn't be getting his ass kicked! He should be kicking ass!" Barton was yelling at the video on the screen.

"Barton! Calm down! Jesus." Nick Fury said, looking back at his agent.

"Thats the kid you wanted me to meet?" A man asked behind the three.

"Trust me, he is better than this Steve." Maria Hill said, turning back to the news.

* * *

Hunter was thrown into the TKTS, destroying it even more. Mysterio went flying into the air and then went crashing into the ground where Hunter was. Hunter went flying out of the TKTS and into a building, and then fell to the ground. Hunter could feel his face bleeding all over. He began to pick himself up, as his arms trembled beneath him. He saw Mysterio walking towards him and heard him laughing. Hunter was picked up by the throat and held against the wall.

"How much more must I do before you die?" Mysterio asked him.

Hunter began laughing at the man standing in front of him.

"What's so funny?" Mysterio asked.

"You think after all that, and I'm still not dead, I'm gonna just die?" Hunter choked out, "I thought you were already stupid for wearing that thing on your head, but you have proven you are even dumber than expected." He continued laughing.

Mysterio snarled and threw Hunter into the air. He shot a laser at him, which sent him flying upwards and towards the center of Times Square. Hunter went crashing into the ground and wasn't moving. Mysterio began walking towards the motionless body and strangely heard laughing. He reached The Hunter and looked down at him. He was the one laughing.

"Still. Not. Dead." Hunter said. He quickly swept his legs into Mysterio's and the man went crashing into the ground. Hunter rolled on top of him and looked down at him.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt your fishbowl." Hunter said as he began to repeatedly punch Mysterio in the chest and stomach. He put all his strength into the punches and would have nothing left in him after it.

"It is not a fishbowl." Mysterio mumbled, and fired a laser right into Hunter's chest. Hunter went flying off of him and into a crowd of people, knocking some of them over.

Mysterio picked himself up and walked over to The Hunter. He wasn't laughing this time and it didn't look like he was breathing either.

"Did I actually do it?" Mysterio asked himself in disbelief.

Hunter lay there, barely breathing. He could see a light in front of him and wanted to reach for it but didn't. Instead he felt his veins pulsating with something strong. His breathing began to pick up and he opened his eyes. They were a bright green, greener than usual. He felt rage consume his whole body.

"This guy isn't gonna beat you." He heard a voice say to him.

He began picking himself up. He felt something hit his stomach, but he was almost completely unfazed. He looked up to see Mysterio there, who attempted to make the boy fall over again. Hunter punched Mysterio in his stomach and Mysterio went flying into a building. Hunter stood up and started charging at Mysterio. He hit Mysterio with his shoulder and the two went right through the wall of the building and through multiple office desks.

* * *

"Jesus Christ! Can these guys go or what?! It's already midnight and these two are still going!" Myers was yelling at the TV.

Fisk was still on the phone and was quiet after what he just saw. Somehow The Hunter had just went through all of that and tackled the one called Mysterio through a building and out the other side. He was now furiously punching Mysterio in the chest.

"Get the vans ready to depart once those two are done. And make sure the cameras catch nothing you guys do." Fisk said hanging up.

"I hope whatever you give me is strong enough to defeat him." Myers said to Fisk.

"I have the best man on the job." Fisk said, smiling at Wilbur Day.

* * *

Mysterio shot a laser at Hunter who went flying into a black van. It almost tipped over, but managed to stay balanced. There was also no dent in the van after Hunter hit it, showing how armored it is. Mysterio flew at Hunter and grabbed him by the neck. He brought him up into the air and hovered there for a minute.

"You know, everything goes bad when you fly." Hunter laughed.

"Not this time kiddo." Mysterio said, squeezing his hands around Hunters throat.

"That's what you think." Hunter smiled and slammed his hand down on Mysterio's gauntlet.

"Son of a bitch..." Mysterio said now falling to the ground. Hunter grabbed him by the neck, then raised his legs. He kicked Mysterio in the chest and sent him flying into a police cruiser, crushing it. Hunter landed in one of the craters and smiled to himself.

"I win asshole." He said out loud.

He climbed out of the crater and looked towards the police cruiser. Mysterio was gone. Hunter dropped to his knees and was extremely confused.

"How did he get away that quickly?" Hunter asked himself.

Hunter then heard something behind him but didn't turn around in time. He felt something metal hit the back of his head, and something went over his head. Everything was soon went black, and he passed out.

* * *

Author's Note:

So this marks the end of the Mysterio arc. But what happened to him? And where did Racer go? And who attacked Hunter? Well you'll have to wait bitchez. Sorry for not posting in a while, my laptop charger broke and i had to wait to get a new one now. But I'm back. In black. Tied to a hearse cause I never die, I got nine lives, cat sized... Anyway, get ready for one of the biggest arcs ever next. Love you all


	27. Along Came A Spider Part 1

Along Came A Spider Part 1

Hunter woke up in a room filled with desks, computers, and all types of office supplies. He looked around and realized his mask was still on. In front of him stood a big bald man in which he heard about. He looked to his right and there he saw Rocket Racer. He would've gotten up and went after him but he felt too weak after all the fighting he had done.

"Now I picked you two for a specific reason." The bald man began to say.

"You two showed some very extreme skills tonight, and in the past, and I would be honored to work with you."

"And who are you?" Hunter asked, his throat dry.

"My name is Wilson Fisk."

"What is it you want with us?" Rocket Racer asked Fisk.

"For you two to join me in my attempt to clean the streets. We can do wonders with your abilities, and the pay will be much to your liking."

Hunter noticed Rocket Racer's eyes light up at the word pay, and could see what he was truly interested in.

"Count me in Mr. Fisk." Rocket Racer said, standing up.

"What about you? The Hunter could become a very wealthy man." Fisk said, beginning to slowly walk backwards towards an elevator. He pressed the button and Hunter heard a ding.

"Unlike him, Fisk, I am not interested in money. To me it is more about kicking ass and beating the shit outta people who wanna do more bad than good." Hunter said standing up.

Fisk pulled Rocket Racer into the elevator and then pulled out the gauntlet Racer wore during the fight.

"That is a shame. Now you'll have to die." Fisk said, firing all the rockets on the gauntlet. Hunter tried running but was caught by the explosion. Fisk and Rocket Racer were dropped on the first floor of the building and sprinted out to a van waiting. They hoped in and drove off immediately.

Hunter flew threw the window due to the explosion and kept going. In front of him he saw a blue and red figure swinging from a... web? The figure quickly moved out of the way and Hunter crashed into a roof. He didn't waste any time and quickly ran home from the scene of the crime.

* * *

It was exactly a week later, January 6th. It was the day after Hunter's birthday and he was too focused on the scene in front of him. Hunter was standing on a building looking down at several Rolling Sevens members. It wasn't anything bad going on, but he just wanted to try and put an end to the gang that had been quietly terrorizing Manhattan. He jumped down off the roof and began walking towards the group of gangsters.

"You know, you guys could be much more secretive with your meetings. The same basketball court EVERY TIME gets old eventually." Hunter said.

"Shut up freak." One of the gang members yelled.

"Damn, ma feelings." Hunter said, putting his hands on his heart. The gangsters ran at Hunter, tired of him talking.

Hunter punched two right in the nose, taking them out. He kneed another one in the stomach, causing him to fall to the ground. He kicked the down one in his face, taking him out as well. Two more were left and they stood on either side of Hunter. One took a swing at Hunter and he ducked. He popped up with a jab to the jaw and high knee to the face of the one gangster. The last one looked at his fellow members knocked out and then up at Hunter. Hunter shrugged his shoulders, and then punched the guy in the face, finishing up the mini gang. He dialed 911 on his cellphone and raised his voice and told them about the location of the gang members. He looked at the time and had a mini panic attack.

"Shit! I'm so late!" Hunter said, running for Peter's house.

* * *

"Where are they?" asked a worried elderly woman, Peter's Aunt May, who paced back and forth in her backyard. "They should have been here awhile ago!"

"It's OK, Aunt May. Just give them a few more minutes. They should be here soon." replied Maria Hill.

"But it's THEIR party!" Aunt May exclaimed.

"Yeah, I am kind of worried about Pete." said Mary Jane Watson. "He's been acting weird ever since school started back up a few days ago.

"He hates the name Pete." retorted Gwen Stacy. "I would know. He told me himself."

"Here we go again. Cat fight." joked Harry Osborn. "Girls, please not today. It's Peter's and Hunter's birthday party. They wouldn't want this stupid arguing to be the highlight of it all."

"Yes, girls. Please. Do not argue. Today is a special day." said Aunt May.

"And hey, why do you guys only care about Peter? Hunter is a person too!" exclaimed Sin.

"Yeah!" agreed Riley. "I'm worried about Hunter."

"Well... all we can do is wait, guys. In the mean time… WHO WANTS CAKE?!" screamed Maria with a grin. Everyone happily agreed. Then, just as soon as they started, Peter hopped over the fence and said, "Hey, everyone! Sorry I'm late. I… uh… I had to swing by the market really quick."

Aunt May sighed and asked, "Did you get the eggs?"

Peter's eyes went wide. "Oops." he answered simply. Aunt May threw her hands up in the air and laughed. A few moments later, Hunter ran into the backyard, noticeably out of breath.

"I'm late!" he screamed. "I'm late and I'm sorry!"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, BABE!" screamed Sin, who jumped up and ran into Hunter's arms. He laughed and said, "Thanks, beautiful."

"Awww." Peter and Harry said in unison. "Look at the two loooooovebuuuuuugs."

"Oh, shut the hell up, you two." Hunter said with a laugh. "By the way, Pete," he reached into his backpack and pulled out a little gift. "Happy Birthday."

"Thanks Hunter. You too." Peter replied, also pulling out a small gift from his own backpack. Hunter took it with a smile and they both opened their presents.

"Woah! Peter this is incredible!" Hunter exclaimed, showing off the Captain America action figure he received.

"Wish I could say the same…" Peter said with a smirk, showing off a box of condoms, much to the disapproval of Aunt May and Maria.

"Goodness…" Aunt May said. "I need to sit down."

"Hunter, what the hell?" said Maria in disappointment.

Hunter laughed. "What? He'll need it, with the whole MJ vs Gwen situation and all…" Hunter put his hand out for a hive five from Harry, which Harry returned. Gwen and MJ both stood up, faces red and flustered.

"Not funny, Hunter!" they both said.

"Yes it is. You know you both want it from Ol' Petey Boy." Hunter responded, patting Peter on the back.

"HUNTER!" screamed Sin with a slight smile on her face. She was trying so hard to contain laughter. Riley, however, didn't try to hide it. She sat down on the ground, laughing incredibly hard. Aunt May and Maria walked inside, followed by everyone else.

. . .

Hunter was admiring his vintage Captain America action figure Peter had gotten him as a birthday gift.

Harry soon spoke up. "You know what would make that cooler? If it was The Hunter's action figure." Hunter felt his heart drop, and got a bit worried that he was figured out.

"W-what are you talking about Harry?" Hunter asked.

"You know, that guy who has been running around in the black jacket and red mask, kicking ass and saving lives." Harry said motioning punches.

"Oh! That guy! Nah, he isn't all that. Plus, the fucker stole my name." Hunter said, getting a glare from Aunt May.

"Actually, sweetheart, I like him quite a bit. As a matter of fact, he saved my life." Sin said turning to her boyfriend.

"He saved my life, too." Riley added in.

"From the sound of it, he's a hero!" exclaimed Aunt May.

"How 'bout you Pete? What do you think of The Hunter?" Harry asked Peter.

Peter looked up and responded with, "I heard he's a terrorist. He destroyed Times Square and almost brought a whole building down a week ago."

"Collateral damage." stated Harry. "Every hero causes it, especially that Spider-Man guy…"

"I actually think Spider-Man is pretty cool." chimed Hunter. "He gets the job done every time. The Hunter guy has let the villain get away before." Hunter said with a tinge of regret.

"And Spider-Man is dreamy…" MJ said, fluttering her eyes.

"Good. Go after him. I'll take Peter." said Gwen. "Have fun getting killed in battle trying to get with the guy in red and blue tights."

"Girls." Maria said sternly. "Enough."

"Anywaaaay…" Riley said trying to get away from the two girls' argument.

"I guess you could say Spider-Man is the better hero." Peter said confidently.

Hunter, feeling a bit of jealousy boil up within him, stood up and said, "At least The Hunter hasn't let people die…"

Peter, seeming a bit pissed off shot up and said, "That was once! Give the guy a break!"

"Well well, someone is a little offended. Why are you so butthurt, Peter?" asked Harry, slowly rising.

Peter sat back down and said "I'm not sure. Guess I just got passionate about the debate for a second there."

Harry and Hunter both sat down as well. Just then, Hunter got an alert on his phone. "Um, I just forgot, I gotta go, I had a job interview I had to make today and I'm gonna be late. Thanks for the party mom, and Aunt May. I'll see you all later." Hunter said running to outside, and grabbing a gym bag he left on the porch.

"What could it be now." He asked himself running down the street.


	28. Along Came A Spider Part 2

Along Came A Spider Part 2

Hunter arrived at a shootout where the Rolling Sevens were taking on a new gang that he never heard of, they called themselves the Park Avenue Gang. He looked around for anything useful he could use to help himself take on the two gangs. The Sevens were loaded with guns of different kinds, pistols, sub-machine guns, shotguns, and assault rifles. Park Avenue seemed to be less packed since they were new in town and just trying to make a name for themselves. Hunter quickly looked over and did a double take. Standing there was Spider-Man, the guy he was just talking up.

"Oh great, look who wants to steal my thunder." Hunter said to himself, cracking his neck.

One of the cars exploded, causing Hunter to turn his attention back to the gun fight. The Sevens were advancing on the Park Avenue members, trying to get the new dogs eliminated quickly. Hunter had his ears fill with shattering glass and people screaming. He saw Spider-Man jump into the fray and immediately take out a member of the Sevens.

"This guy…" Hunter said to himself, before running out and joining the fight, He jumped over one of the cars, and while still in the air, hit one of the Park Avenue guys with a knee to the face. He kicked another one in the chest, sending him flying into a wall.

"Remember kids, don't skip leg day." He thought to himself.

Hunter watched as Spider-Man did a backflip right over the head of a Sevens member. In mid-air he shot a web at a baseball bat that the gangster was wielding and yanked it into the member's head. He dropped to the ground, unconscious.

Hunter looked forward and saw a Park Avenue member aiming his gun at Hunter. He fired the gun and a bullet went right into Hunter's shoulder.

"Now that's not very nice." Hunter said, grabbing the members arm, and throwing him into one of the cars. He dusted his hands off and looked back at Spider-Man.

"Let's see you eat a bullet, web head!" Hunter yelled at Spider-Man.

"Maybe later, dude. I don't have my lucky bib, and I only eat with my lucky bib." Was what Hunter got as a response from the web slinger. Hunter saw a huge Park Avenue member charging at him.

He looked to his left and saw the car he had just thrown one of the members into. He yanked the door off and threw it like a frisbee at the behemoth. The gang member stumbled back and Hunter charged at him. He ran at the member and jumped at him extending his feet. He hit the member with a dropkick and watched him go tumbling to the ground. The last Park Avenue member charged at Hunter with a knife. He dodged three swipes from the man and then slapped the knife out of his hand.

"You're aiming that thing at the wrong guy. Spidey is scared of small knives." Hunter said punching him in the face, knocking him out too. He heard Spider-Man say something to him but realized he was late for a training session. He bolted off, not caring what the hero had to say.

* * *

Sarge and Wilbur Day stood in a laboratory. Day was admiring the creation in front of them as Sarge stood there in awe. He walked around the suit multiple times, stunned by how well it looked.

"My god Wilbur. I knew you were good, but this looks fantastic." Sarge said, admiring the suit. It was a red and black mechanical suit. Everything was red except for the spider logo on it which was black. The gloves and boots were also black. The helmet was another black part but the eyes glowed red.

"I love it Wilbur!" Sarge said raising his arms and laughing.

"Yes, well, the suit opens for you, so you can walk right into it." Day said walking up to the suit, cockiness in his voice.

"And the weapons?" Sarge asked, he felt like a kid on Christmas morning.

"The hands and feet are able to make you stick to any substance, like a spider would. In the fingertips, as you can see they are pointed, there is a toxin, that if not treated to in time, can be extremely fatal." Day said pointing at the hands.

"How much time does it give?" Sarge asked.

"Not a lot." Wilbur smiled. "You see here on the wrist is a device that will shoot out a web you can use to your advantage. Swinging, grabbing things, whatever. It's designed to be like the Spider-Man." Day said smiling at his creation.

Day walked over to his workbench and began tinkering on a hover board.

"So, uh, you need help with anything? The boss is doing business and I have nothing to do." Sarge said whistling and looking around the room. He saw what looked like boomerangs lying on one table and laughed to himself.

"Are those uh bo-" Sarge began to say before Day got in his face.

"Please leave sir, I only called you in to tell you about your suit. Your presence is no longer required." Day said getting frustrated.

"Okay." Sarge said walking towards the exit.

"Don't forget, you have training tomorrow." Day said, sitting down on a stool.

"Alright." Sarge said exiting. "What a dick." He said to himself, leaving the building.

* * *

Hunter was laying on the bench. His arms were trembling as he held 545 pounds above him. He had been lifting it for 10 minutes now, no brakes in between. Sweating was pouring down his face and his breathing was heavy. He had Clint Barton yelling in his ear for one more press. He did as he was told then dropped the bar on the rack. A water bottle was thrown at him, and he caught it before it hit his face. He sat up and took a big sip of water and started catching his breath.

"So, can I ask you something kid?" Barton asked, sitting down next to him.

"Shoot." Hunter said in between breaths.

"This whole Spider-Man thing I heard from Maria, what's going on with that?"

"I really don't know. That party didn't get him on my good side. The way he was talked up, it made it sound like he was better then me. I mean I am not one to be cocky, but he's let people die, once." He said, saying the last word in a mocking tone.

"Okay, but what do you think will come of this? Neither one of you are bad guys, you both have the same goal, fighting the evil of the world." Barton said standing, and beginning to wrap tape around his hands.

"If 'The Hunter' has to, he'll take him down. Who knows? Maybe the two can be allies, super buddies even. I just know, he doesn't seem to like me, and I ain't trying to kiss no spider ass to get on his good side." Hunter said, grabbing his stuff.

"Sunday?" Barton said walking over to the punching bag.

"See you then." Hunter said waving and leaving the gym.


	29. Along Came A Spider Part 3

Along Came A Spider Part 3

Hunter was sitting in one of the office's of the helicarrier. He had on his hero gear, because he was in the middle of his routine when Maria Hill called him. He met with his adoptive mom and now here they were on the helicarrier. Apparently, there was someone "very important" Hunter needed to meet with.

"Ready?" Hill said turning to Hunter.

The two got up and walked out of the office. "He should be out on the deck." Hill said walking out to the deck of the helicarrier. Hunter followed Maria outside and saw what had to be an illusion. Standing there was Captain America, in his star-spangled get up. He had the shield on his back and all.

"Ah, The Hunter, nice to finally meet you." Captain America said, extending his hand.

"I… You're… But…" Hunter said in complete awe.

Captain America laughed as Hunter accepted his hand and shook it.

"I wanted to speak with you about something important." Captain America said.

"S-sure." Hunter said, still shocked by who it was.

"You see, I've heard a lot about you, and what you've been doing, what you are capable of. I'm a fan I must admit." Captain America said.

"T-thank you." Hunter said, the shock still in his voice.

"You should know, me and you we are alike. We are both the results of an experiment. The super soldier experiment. And we have both chosen to fight for good, remember it is always about that. The good of the people, not your own benefits, they come first." Cap said placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I know sir." Hunter said nodding his head.

"Good, I just thought I should remind you. If you ever want someone to talk to or something, come here, it's where you can find me. Stay strong kid." Cap said, walking off towards the door leading inside.

Hunter looked forward and saw Spider-Man and the helicarrier.

 _What is he doing here?!_

"Hill I gotta run, and you'll see why soon."

Hunter ran for the edge of the helicarrier and jumped off, diving for the water below. Spider-Man followed him and dove off the helicarrier as well.

Hunter was going towards the water and saw webs go flying by him. He looked back and saw Spider-Man not to far behind.

"What is it you want?" He yelled at him.

"I have some questions that you can answer." He heard being shouted back at him from Spider-Man.

Hunter looked back towards the water. He was extremely close, and curled up into a ball, ready to take any damage that could happen to him from the fall. He splashed down into the water and saw Spider-Man shoot a web at a building, avoiding the swim. Hunter climbed out of the river and onto the street, as multiple people looked at him. He began sprinting, dodging all the civilians who walked in his way.

Spider-Man was not far behind, and even got ahead of him at some points. He was swinging from building to building, keeping a close eye on The Hunter. With every turn The Hunter made, Spider-Man followed.

"Give up already and save yourself the running!" Spider-Man yelled down to him.

He couldn't tell for sure, but it seemed like The Hunter had flipped him off, and turned into an alley. Spider-Man dropped to ground level and walked into the alley. The Hunter was at a dead end. In front of him was a brick wall, which had nothing sticking out to enable him to climb up. Behind him was Spider-Man, and he didn't seem to be in the friend-making mood.

"Heyy Spider-Man, what brings you to this alley?" Hunter asked.

"Hiya PAL. I was just in the neighborhood and I thought I'd... I don't know, drop in. Let's chat."

"Chat? Okay… What about?" The Hunter said, clapping his hands together and stepping towards Spider-Man.

"Oh, you know... That explosion you caused a week ago. That would be a good place to start."

"Woah buddy. I didn't cause any explosion. I don't know what you are talking about." The Hunter said, tilting his head to the right.

"Oh yeah? Well then why did you run away so quickly after you were launched outside?"

"Curfew." Hunter simply said.

"Curfew, huh? Likely story. Fess up." Spider-Man said, not believing a single word of it.

"Fess up? The hell are you talking about?" Hunter asked.

Spider-Man suddenly lashed out at The Hunter knocking him back. The Hunter began laughing and cracked his neck.

"Okay, Spidey, let's go." Hunter said charging Spider-Man. Spider-Man jumped over Hunter, and Hunter caught himself and turned around. He chuckled and waited for Spider-Man to make a move. Spider-Man shot a web at Hunter, which attached to his chest. He was pulled towards him, and Hunter received a punch to the face. Spider-Man went for another punch but it was caught this time by Hunter. He squeezed Spider-Man's fist and watched him drop to his knees.

"My turn." Hunter said. He kneed Spider-Man in the chin and then kicked him back towards the brick wall. Hunter looked at his chest and pulled off the piece of web attached to him. He looked up to see Spider-Man shoot another web at him. It got attached to the same place as the last one, and Hunter sighed to himself.

"Son of a bitch." He muttered. He was then flung into the wall behind Spider-Man, causing bricks to fall to the ground. Spider-Man then flung him into the ground, and he heard Hunter groan in pain. Hunter grabbed the web and pulled it hard, causing Spider-Man to go flying into the wall now. Spider-Man came back quick and webbed Hunter's arms down and took a moment to regroup.

"You gonna answer those questions now?" Spider-Man asked him.

Hunter lifted his legs and wrapped them around Spider-Man's neck. He pulled Spider-Man with his legs and threw him into a dumpster, causing a loud crashing sound to erupt from the dumpster. Hunter struggled with the webs holding him down, but eventually got free using his strength. He got up and wiped off his pants. He looked over at Spider-Man but out of nowhere he heard Peter's techno ringtone.

"What the f…" He began to say, before Spider-Man pulled out his phone.

"Aw, man. You're lucky, I gotta take this." He said answering the phone, and swinging away.

"What the hell? Only Parker has that weird ringtone…" He said to himself, walking out of the alley and on his way home.

* * *

Wilson Fisk stood behind a window with Fred Myers, Grizzly, and Wilbur Day there with him. On the other side of the window was a training room. Inside stood Sarge, in the new suit Wilbur Day had made. He was covered in red and black and the mask covered everything but the bottom of his face. He stood in the middle of the training room. He waited for instructions from his boss.

"Ready?" Wilbur Day asked.

Sarge gave a thumbs up. "Show off the web skills." Day instructed.

Sarge pressed a button on the palm of his hand and out of a little hole on his wrist came a web like substance. It attached to the roof and hung there. Sarge didn't hold onto it so he just stood there and scratched his head.

"Hold the web dumbass!" Wilbur shouted through the microphone.

Sarge pressed the button again and a web shot out... again. This time he grabbed the end of the webbing and raised his other arm and grabbed the web. This time he went with the web and swung around the room. Fisk smiled, pleased with how the suit worked. Sarge unattached from the web and went flying towards the wall. He caught himself due to the stickiness of the suits hands and feet. He stuck to the wall and started crawling around. He was hysterically laughing at the fact that the suit worked so perfectly. Dummies fell from the ceiling now. Sarge webbed one towards him and shoved the toxic fingertips into it. Day was rubbing his hands together and looked over at Fisk. He had a huge grin on his face and seemed very amused.

"I like it a lot Wilbur, yet again you amaze me." Fisk said before he got a phone call. "Excuse me, I must take this."

Sarge exited the training room and joined the group. Fisk walked off to get some privacy and answered the call.

"Hello, Fisk speaking." He said.

"Ah, Dmitri how are you?... A meeting?... When?... I'm free in two days, if you have the time to wait. Okay, see you then." He said hanging up the phone. He went back and pulled Wilbur aside.

"Is everything else coming along well?" He asked him.

"Yes sir, everything is moving along as planned. Rocket Racer's gear should be improved soon. Myers should have his suit and weapons done in a month or two as well." Day said, adjusting his glasses.

"Excellent, excellent. What about those two SECRET projects I told you to work on." Fisk said, lowering his voice.

"They have been put on halt to work on Myers and Farrell's projects." Day said.

"Well one of them must be put back on track, the belt thing." Fisk said walking down the hall with Day.

"Ah yes, that one. You see it is quite difficult to um, get that to work out specifically the way you would like it. It would take some time." Day told his boss nervously.

"That's fine just make sure it is put back on the list of priorities." Fisk said calmly. He walked back towards his group of employees and motioned for Sarge to follow.

"Yes boss?" Sarge asked.

A body guard opened the van door for Fisk, which was right outside the door of the building.

"Make sure I have a van at my place by 8 am tomorrow, I am going to Rikers." Fisk said, stepping inside the van.


	30. Along Came A Spider Part 4

Along Came A Spider Part 4

Two Rolling Sevens members walked into a warehouse which they used a base of operations on occasion. The warehouse had two rooms. One room where all the gang members would relax, gamble, or do whatever. The other room was the boss's room. It's where he did business, and planned out their next attack, or a new deal that should go down. Two beefed up gang members stood outside the boss's door, holding AK-47's.

"We here to see the boss." The one member said.

One of the big guys snarled and looked inside the room. "You got two guys here to see you LaMuerto!"

"Send them in!" A voice yelled back. The first gang member put a cocky smile on his face and walked through the door.

"What is it you want?" The man named LaMuerto said. He had on a black leather jacket, with a black t-shirt underneath. He wore black leather pants, combat boots, and had on white gloves.

"It was about dat shootout with the Park Avenue boys." The first guy spoke up.

"What about it?" LaMuerto asked, flinching at the way the gang member spoke.

"Two freaks intervened in it, taking out our boys and Park Avenue's." The second man spoke up.

"Freaks?" LaMuerto asked, closing a drawer on his desk. He stood up and walked towards the two men.

"The hero's in the news. Spider-Man and The Hunter." The first one said, stepping closer to LaMuerto.

"That's a shame, but business is business. Nothing is gonna stop me from tearing Manhattan apart. The Hunter has been doing this for quite some time now, but he hasn't found me, and he hasn't stopped me either." LaMuerto said looking the gang member up and down.

"You ain't gonna do nothing about him? I could kill that little twerp. I don't get why you wanna sit around and wait." The guy said, turning his back to LaMuerto.

"Did you just disrespect me?" LaMuerto said, clenching his fist.

"I, what?! No!" The first guy said, turning back to his boss.

"You stay here." He said grabbing him by the shoulder. He nodded to the second man and said "You are smart and kept your mouth shut, go ahead, get outta here."

The second man quickly backed up towards the door and walked out. He started walking out of the warehouse when he heard screams coming from the boss's room. He cringed at the sound, but continued walking.

* * *

Ryder and Snipez were talking to the man that was called The Tinkerer. They found out he can create anything, which would help them break out of this place. Snipez figured out that he would receive a wrist brace that held a gun. It would be silenced and able to switch from something like a machine gun to a sniper. Attached to it would be a little bar with a button he held in his hand. Pressing the button is what would cause the gun to fire. A switch on the brace is what would help switch the type of gun it worked as. Ryder however, still did not know what he would ask for from the old man.

"There is just one condition boys." The old man said.

"And that is?" Snipez asked, looking up from the piece of paper he was drawing on.

"When you two break out, you will take me with you." He said smiling.

Ryder and Snipez gave each other a look before a man walked into the medical ward room. He grabbed Ryder by the shoulder and said, "You have a visitor." Ryder looked confused, but followed the guard.

* * *

Hunter was in the gym with Clint Barton. He was punching lightly at the punching bag in front of him. Hunter threw one hard punch and the the bag wen flying off its hook, and busting open, sand spilling everywhere.

"Shit." Hunter said out loud.

Hunter and Clint walked over to a bar and Hunter placed it on his shoulders. He positioned himself so that he could squat with ease. He began the work out, squatting 1,045 pounds. He kept doing this for five minutes, with no brakes. Once the five minute mark hit he set the bar down onto the rack, and walked over to a pile of mats. He sat down on it, Clint joining him and handing him a water bottle.

"So, can I ask you something Barton?" Hunter asked, turning to his trainer.

"Shoot kid." Barton said.

"What is it like working on a team?" Hunter asked, taking a sip of water.

"Why are you asking about a team?" Barton asked.

"Who knows, maybe me and Spider-Man can be the worlds next best super-duo at the end of all this." Hunter said, raising an eyebrow. "Just answer the damn question Barton."

"I'm not exactly the best person to ask about teams. Mine is dysfunctional. You should ask Reed Richards or Scott Summers, they might be able to answer that better than I can." Barton said, getting ready for his workout.

"Gee, thanks for the help on that one." Hunter said grabbing his stuff.

"Hey Hunter!" Clint said yelling at him before he left.

"Yeah?" Hunter asked, turning around.

"I trust that you will do the right thing when this all comes to a conclusion." Barton said, beginning to pick up weights.

Hunter nodded. "See you Tuesday." He said, walking out of the gym.

* * *

Ryder entered the visiting room, but this time it was a much different room then he usually went to. He walked in and saw big bald man, in a black three piece suit. Ryder took the seat in front of him and looked the man in the eyes.

"And who are you?" Ryder asked.

"My name is not important. I am only here to ask you some questions." The bald man said.

"Huh, yea, okay, I'll answer yours when you answer mine.

"Fisk, is all you need to know." He said, already sounding angered.

"Shoot." Ryder said, leaning back in the comfy chair and smiling.

"What do the words Manhattan Mayhem mean to you?" Fisk asked.

"The past." Ryder simply said.

"What about the name Terry McVeigh?" Fisk asked again.

"Someone who is no longer with us." Ryder said sitting forward.

"And why is that man no longer with us?" Fisk asked, smiling now.

"Because he was a bad man that needed to be put down, and I made it my job to do just that." Ryder said, angry now.

"Aha, well, Ryder, you see, you helped me out, killing that man. He was one of the members of a gang, called the Manhattan Mayhem. Fisk standing up and walking towards the single window of the room.

"How do you know my name?" Ryder asked, also standing.

"Do not try anything with me Ryder, I assure you that will not end well." Fisk said, turning to Ryder.

"What is it you want with me?" Ryder asked.

"I originally wanted you dead. But you rotting away here is okay, for now. I feel like you think you can do something to change that though. Somehow you'll find a way out of here I don't doubt it. But the world is different now Ryder. You witnessed just the beginning with the Spider-Man and Terry and his suit. It's a whole different ball game now. Out there, more freaks have come out and into the world. It's no longer a giant green rage monster, or a rock monster. I know you walked around before and heard about mutants and such. You are no longer the top dog of Manhattan. Those freaks rule this world. Know, that if you find a way out of here, you better have eyes in the back of your head. Because I will personally make sure you wind up dead, thanks to those new dogs. What I'm saying is, stay in your cage mutt." Fisk said, before exiting the room.

Ryder stood there for a minute letting it all sink in. He was overcome with rage and punched a mirror, glass shattering everywhere. Some shards landed in his fist, which he was gonna have to get cleaned up back at the medical ward. Ryder looked out the window and saw Fisk enter his van and drive off.

"Watch your back Fisk, this dog still has its bite." Ryder muttered to himself, and exited the visitors room.


	31. Along Came A Spider Part 5

Along Came A Spider Part 5

Hunter was walking down the halls of Midtown High on the first Monday back after winter break. He was in his usual school clothing, a hoodie, big t-shirt, and baggy jeans. Walking down the hall he saw Peter standing in front of his locker, getting out his books for his next class. He ran up behind Peter and grabbed his sides, laughing as his friend jumped.

"Petey boy, glad to be back in school?" Hunter said, calming down and leaning against a locker.

"Of course, who isn't excited for school. I mean when we came back on Friday I was THRILLED." Peter said, the sarcasm very noticeable in his voice.

"You have a fun birthday?" Hunter asked him.

"It was alright, I guess." Peter said, looking back inside his locker.

"Sorry I didn't text you or anything, I was busy the whole day." Hunter said, remembering how most of his day involved fighting and trying to avoid Spider-Man.

"It's cool man. Don't worry about it. Besides, we celebrated together the day before anyway." Peter said grabbing some textbooks. Just then a girl walked up to the two and she turned to Hunter.

"Um, excuse me-" She started to say.

"Sorry pretty lady, I'm taken." Hunter told the girl, raising his hand.

"Um no, you see I'm new here, and this is my locker, could you move for a sec?" The girl asked Hunter.

Peter's eyes went wide and he struggled to hold in laughter as Hunter's face turned bright red from the embarrassment he felt. "Oh, um... yeah, sure. Go ahead." Hunter said moving aside, facepalming after she opened the locker. She dropped off some books, closed the locker, and quickly walked away.

"That was embarrassing." Hunter said, leaning back against the locker. Meanwhile, Peter started dying of laughter. Hunter embarrassing himself was just too funny. Just then, Flash Thompson walked up to them.

"Well well, if it isn't the two dweebs of Midtown High." Flash said, folding his arms. "What's up, nerds?"

"Wait, I thought we were dweebs." Hunter remarked. "Or can your dumbass not decide?"

"What did you just call me?" Flash said, stepping towards Hunter.

"He's so dumb he can't even understand the term 'dumbass'." Hunter joked to Peter.

"Um, Hunter, I would stop if I were y-." Peter tried to say, but he was interrupted by Flash.

"Listen, Hunt…" he said, grabbing Hunter's collar. "I don't know who you think you are, but I'm gonna kick your ass!"

"I'm Hunter." he said, slapping Flash's hand down off of his collar.

"Oh, that tears it!." screamed Flash.

"What is this, 1998?"

Flash took a swing at Hunter, who easily ducked under the punch. He realized that Flash was completely exposed from the chest down, so he sent a quick jab into Flash's gut, sending him flying across the hallway. Hunter started charging down the hallway at Flash, who was slowly rising from the ground while holding his stomach in pain. Hunter went to deliver another blow to Flash's face but his fist was caught by Peter.

"What the hell?" Hunter exclaimed, confused. Peter spun him around to face him and said, "Hunter, you need to stop. You don't want to get suspended again, do you?"

"He started it!" Hunter said, pointing back at Flash. Hunter's hand accidentally hit Flash in the side of the face, and Flash fell back to the floor. "Oops."

"Let's get out of here." Peter said. "I really don't need to be seen involved in this fight."

* * *

At the end of the day Hunter was walking out of his last period class. He hadn't been confronted by any teachers about the fight, which was good. He was walking down the hall when he spotted the girl he embarrassed himself in front of him. He ran to catch up with her and tapped her on the shoulder. He saw her jump and quickly turned around as Hunter chuckled.

"Hiya, I think we kinda started off a bit awkwardly." He said rubbing the back of his head.

"Yea, you were kinda cocky there." The girl laughed.

"I'm Hunter Hill." Hunter extended his hand.

"Marsha Rosenberg." She said, accepting the handshake.

"I swear, my girlfriend makes me say that by the way." Hunter said walking with her.

"Sounds like a protective girlfriend." Marsha said.

"Very much so, but you gotta love her." Hunter said blushing.

"Aw that's sweet." Marsha said giving a small laugh and stopping at her locker.

"Yeah. Well listen, if you ever need help finding your way around, or wanna hang with someone, come find me. Me and my squad are friendly enough to let you join." Hunter said clapping his hands together.

"Thanks, Hunter." Marsha said smiling.

"Anytime." Hunter said, walking away.

* * *

Sarge, in his new costume, Grizzly, and Rocket Racer sat in a black van a couple streets down from the Hudson Bank. They all had blue tooth pieces in their ears and were geared up. Grizzly sat there ready to roll in his metal bear suit. Rocket Racer had his new and improved tech with him. He had red and yellow body armor on. His board had better rockets to propel it at a higher speed. His gauntlets held more rocket ammo and his gloves were improved to pack a bigger punch.

"You ready boys?" Sarge asked.

"Wait don't you need a new name to go by, you know, a secret identity?" Grizzly asked Sarge.

"Cause Sarge isn't already a secret identity?" Sarge fired back at Grizzly.

"Well something new! Sarge is kinda lame, no offense." Grizzly told the second in command.

"I really skipped school to sit here and figure out a name for Sarge?" Rocket Racer said.

"How about The Spider?" Grizzly asked.

"How can someone be this stupid." Sarge asked himself looking up.

"There already is a Spider-Man swinging around the city Grizz. Pick a different arachnid." Rocket Racer, holding his head.

"Just call me Tarantula. Now let's get this show on the road." Sarge said, rubbing his hands together. The three walked down the street and stopped at the bank door.

"It's pay day." Sarge said, before kicking open the door.


	32. Along Came A Spider Part 6

Along Came A Spider Part 6

Rocket Racer aimed his rocket gauntlets at all the civilians, as he was keeping crowd control. Grizzly was watching the front of the bank making sure no one police were on the way to interrupt the robbery. Tarantula was in the vault, collecting stacks on stacks on stacks of cash. He came out of the vault multiple times to drop off bags and continued going back in. Soon enough, police showed up and were getting punched and thrown out the door by Grizzly.

"Let's get going!" He yelled out to Tarantula and Rocket Racer. Tarantula came running out and had two bags over his shoulders. Grizzly was able to pick up three and hold them in one arm.

Rocket Racer fired a rocket at two police cars parked outside the bank. A huge explosion went off, sending the cars flying. Grizzly charged out of the bank and knocked down multiple officers. Tarantula ran out and saw there escape vehicle, an armored truck, left in an alley way for them. Grizzly and Tarantula sprinted across the street, bullets flying at them from every direction. Rocket Racer continued to fire rockets, sending police officers and cars flying every where. Tarantula came back out of the alley way and fired a web at one of the police cars. He flung it into a group of officers, severely injuring and even killing some.

"Lets go kid!" Tarantula yelled. Rocket Racer zoomed over to the truck in the alley. He hopped off his board and picked it up. He jumped into the back, along with Grizzly while Tarantula hopped into the passenger seat. Rocket Racer opened a window in the back to look into the front seat and saw who was driving.

"We ready?" Fred Myers asked the trio.

"Get us the hell outta here!" Grizzly yelled at him. Myers stomped on the gas, and the truck went shooting off, leaving a wreckage of officers and police cars at the bank.

* * *

The next day, Hunter was doing his daily routine. He stopped on the same building as always and took a seat and looked out at the city.

"I can't believe I wasn't able to get to that bank robbery." He said out loud disappointed in himself. As he was staring out towards the sky he saw a figure swinging around the city.

 _That son of a bitch Spider-Man came out finally._

Hunter picked himself up and began to tail the web-slinger, making sure to go completely unnoticed the whole time he followed him.

* * *

Hunter stood on a rooftop above an alley. Below was Spider-Man intervening on a mugging. Spider-Man had webbed the mugger in the eyes causing him to stumble backwards. He then webbed the guys foot down, causing him to fall and hit his head, knocking him out.

He heard Spider-Man mumble "Too easy."

The Hunter dropped down behind Spider-Man and cleared his throat, making his presence obvious. Spider-Man quickly turned around and saw his newest foe.

"Hey Spidey, just thought I'd drop by." The Hunter said, cracking his knuckles.

"Oh, you again. What do you want?" Spider-Man asked.

"I thought you had some questions for me?" The Hunter asked, stepping closer.

"Well, I do. You ready to answer them?"

"Nope." The Hunter said, then immediately lashed out at Spider-Man, who just sidestepped and laughed.

"That the best you got?" he asked.

"Oh, you want the best? Didn't wanna break you in half but okay." The Hunter said shrugging his shoulders.

"Oh, you know it, pal!" Spider-Man exclaimed before making his move. He jumped up in the air, fired a web at The Hunter's feet, and pulled hard. However, the webs didn't connect, and once he landed he tried to fire more webs. The Hunter, however, ran up to him and kneed him right in the face, sending him flying out of the alley and into the side of a parked car.

"OW! Watch it! This costume is expensive! Repairs don't come easy!"

"Shoulda thought about that, huh?" The Hunter retorted. The Hunter went charging at Spider-Man who jumped up into the air and over The Hunter. The Hunter went crashing into the car, causing a huge dent to form. He turned around and once he did, Spider-Man shot multiple webs at him. He tried his best to avoid them, but got caught by the last two getting stuck to the car. He started struggling to break free as Spider-Man ran at him and delivered his own knee to the face. Spider-Man backed up and ran at him again, ready to deliver another running knee.

This time however, The Hunter had broke free of the webs restraining him and quickly jumped out of the way. Spider-Man went flying into the car, breaking the windows, and falling to the ground. The Hunter picked himself up and saw a group of people staring at the fight.

"Nothing to see here folks, just your neighborhood heroes having a little dispute." he told them as he felt a web hit his back.

"Hey! 'Friendly-neighborhood' is my thing!" Spider-Man complained. The Hunter was flung backwards, and went right past Spider-Man. Spider-Man began to run after The Hunter who was flying through the air.

The Hunter looked behind him to see civilians crowding his path. He curled into a ball and aimed himself towards the ground. Spider-Man witnessed him go crashing into the ground, making sure not to hit any of the innocent bystanders. The Hunter began picking himself up, again, when Spider-Man jumped into the air, and fired another web at his back. He pulled The Hunter up into the air, right below himself. He grabbed The Hunter's shirt and started firing punches into him with his free hand. The two started getting closer to the ground, as Spider-Man placed his feet onto The Hunter. He attached two webs to The Hunter's shoulders and pulled up. The Hunter went crashing into the street as Spider-Man jumped off of him, which sent him into the ground faster.

"Had enough yet?" Spider-Man asked The Hunter, who was struggling to get up. The two heroes were on the sidewalk, when a speeding car came down the street. It had no intention of stopping, even when a little girl was crossing that same street.

"Shit." The Hunter muttered. He quickly got up and sprinted for the girl. Spider-Man followed him and webbed himself to the top of the car. The Hunter grabbed the little girl, and dove for the other side of the street, avoiding the car. The Hunter released the little girl and began sprinting after the car.

"Slow down!" Spider-Man screamed. He attached two webs to the hood of the car and pulled it off, revealing the engine.

"Spidey! I'm open!" screamed The Hunter, who was somehow able to be right behind the car.

"Here you go!" Spider-Man grabbed the driver and tossed him out of the car to The Hunter. The Hunter stopped sprinting and opened his arms wide. The driver came flying at him and he jumped into the air to catch him. He went crashing down on his back and rolled over, pinning the crazed driver to the ground.

"Nice." Spider-Man said. He then proceeded to slam his fist down into the engine multiple times, causing it to become unfunctionable. The car eventually slowed to a halt, and he climbed down off of the car, threw his hands in the air, and said, "It's good!"

"You know something web-head, you're not that bad of a guy." The Hunter said walking up to him, and extending his hand.

Spider-Man took it and shook. "I guess you're not, either. I still need to ask you those questions, though. Like why were you in that building that exploded last week?"

"I will answer those, but another time, I gotta run. Meet me tomorrow, on the rooftop corner of 44th street." The Hunter said, backing up, and then finally running off. Spider-Man did the same.

* * *

Robert Farrell ran into his house, in his normal clothes. He had left his gear in the van he used to get away from the bank. With him he carried a huge back of money. He walked in and saw his four little brothers and sisters running around chasing each other. He chuckled lightly to himself. He walked by them and into the hallway that led to most of the rooms. He entered the biggest room, which belonged to his mother. She was sleeping as he sat down on the bed and began to shake her awake lightly.

"Hey, psst, mom." he whispered. Her eyes slowly opened as she looked at him.

"Oh hey, Robbie. I just got home from work and decided to nap. What do ya need?" she asked her eldest son.

"I know times have been tough since dad passed, but listen I got a job and the p-" Robert began to say.

"I told you Robbie I don't want you working, you're too young." she said, shaking her head.

"But mom, look!" Robert said. He dumped the bag of cash onto the bed and five stacks of 100, 100 dollar bills came falling out. His mom picked them up and was speechless. She began to tear up as she grabbed Robert's head and pulled him in, hugging him and kissing him on the forehead. He laughed and quickly pulled away.

"Listen mom, I'm gonna help take care of us. With this new job, we could be living in a mansion in no time." Robert said getting up and walking to his room. The guilt of how he earned the money consumed him. Robbing, killing, working for that man Fisk. But he had no other choice. They would lose their house if he didn't help out. He laid down on his bed and stared at the ceiling.

"I need to do this." He told himself multiple times before falling asleep.


	33. Along Came A Spider Part 7

Along Came A Spider Part 7

The Hunter and Spider-Man stood on the rooftop that they planned to meet up on. They were both looking out of the city when Spider-Man turned to The Hunter.

"So about those questions." Spider-Man said.

"Not even gonna take me on a date first?" The Hunter asked, sitting on the edge of the roof.

"Eh… I would, but Spider-Woman wouldn't be too happy about that sooo…"

"Fair enough." The Hunter said with a light chuckle. "Wait, is there actually a Spider-Woman?"

"Gosh, I wish."

"I think one web-head is good." The Hunter said, shaking his head. "So questions or nah?"

"The explosion last week. How are you involved?" Spider-Man asked, sitting down on the gargoyle across from The Hunter.

"These two guys, Rocket Racer and Wilson Fisk, were there. Fisk asked the two of us to join him in 'cleaning the streets'. Racer accepted and I 'politely' declined. I had rockets fired at me and-BOOM-the explosion happened." The Hunter told him, looking down and motioning with his hands on the boom part.

"Wait, Fisk asked you, too?!" Spider-Man exclaimed.

"What do you mean?" The Hunter asked, rather confused.

"After our little encounter with the Rolling Sevens and the Park Avenues, two of Fisk's vans pulled over and kidnapped me. He and his cronies were all sitting there eyeing me down. He eventually asked me to 'clean the streets' and join his posse, and I also 'politely' declined. He kicked me out of the van and I haven't heard from his since."

"Hmm."

"So what do you think we should do?" Spider-Man asked.

"We need to go after Fisk. I don't know how but-"

"Hold up. Spider sense." Spider-Man interrupted while slowly rising to his feet.

"Spider what?" The Hunter asked confused.

"It's like this sixth sense I get to warn me of any incoming danger. It's saved me and other people countless times."

"So what's the danger?!" The Hunter exclaimed, also standing up.

"Down there." Spider-Man stated, pointing down towards the street below, where a police barricade was set up to protect the officers and civilians from a surprise attack from the Park Avenue Gang.

"Let's rock and roll." The Hunter said, running and jumping off the building. He landed on one of the Park Avenue gangs cars, completely caving the roof in. Spider-Man also jumped down, but instead of destroying a car he landed gracefully on the ground next to his new ally.

The Hunter charged at two Park Avenue members and extended his arms. He knocked the two down, clotheslining them. Spider-Man shot a web at one of the smaller Park Avenue gang members. The web connected and Spider-Man pulled the guy towards his extended fist. The guy's face slammed straight into his fist, knocking him out cold. The Hunter saw a trash can lid lying on the ground and decided to pick it up. He looked at a huge Park Avenue member and threw the trash can lid at him like a frisbee. The lid hit the member in the chest making him stumble backwards. Spider-Man shot webs at the guys feet, and he went crashing down to the ground. He webbed him up in a cocoon and jumped up, dodging a member running at him from behind. Spider-Man webbed the guy's baseball bat out of his hand and tossed it to The Hunter. The Hunter caught in and ran up behind the guy, before slamming the bat into the back of his head.

"And it is outta here!" Spider-Man said, pointing to the sky, acting as if a baseball had just been hit out of the park. The Hunter laughed at the joke and glanced over his shoulder when a Park Avenue car came speeding down the street. The Hunter, not able to get out of the street in time, got hit by the car and stuck to the hood.

"Spidey! Backup! Backup!" He yelled out, holding onto the car.

Spider-Man fired multiple webs at the back of the car and attached them to a building. The car came to an immediate stop and started flying backwards towards Spider-Man at an incredible speed.

"SPIIIIIDEYYYYYY!" The Hunter screamed. He was still on the hood of the car, hanging on for dear life. Spider-Man rolled out of the way and attached webs to the front of the car and attached them to another building. The car slowed to a halt and hung in the air, entangled within a giant spiderweb. The gang members on the inside of the car put their hands up in surrender. The Hunter jumped off the hood and dusted his hands off.

"Easy peasy." he said before leaning on his knees to catch his breath.

"You two ruined everything!"

Spider-Man and The Hunter looked over at a tall, extremely skinny man with a buzzcut and scars covering his body. He had a crazed smile and brown eyes that looked pitch black, making him look soulless. The Hunter and Spider-Man looked at each other. Behind Spider-Man, The Hunter saw another car racing towards them. He grabbed Spider-Man and jumped out of the way. The man jumped into the back of the car, and it sped off. The police rushed the streets and started putting cuffs on all the knocked out Park Avenue members. Spider-Man and The Hunter high fived each other.

"We did it!" The Hunter cheered, throwing his other arm into the air in victory.

"I can't believe that worked! That was awesome!"

The Hunter shook his head and said, "Let's just be partners. We could do some real good for this city."

"We need a way to communicate." Spider-Man said. "How should we do it?"

"Let's get some walkie talkies. They're quick and easy to use."

"Alright. Sounds like a plan. Listen, I have to go. Duty calls, and by duty I mean dinner." Spider-

Man did a little salute before jumping up and firing a web, carrying him away.


	34. Along Came A Spider Part 8

Along Came A Spider Part 8

 **Spider-Man And The Hunter Stop Park Avenue Gang From Killing Police, Leader Of The Gang Escapes.**

Fisk rolled up the newspaper and had a look of disgust on his face.

"These two 'heroes' decided to go against me and team up with each other." Fisk said to himself.

"We're here boss." was heard over the intercom. Fisk opened the door and walked out. He stood in front of his own laboratory where Wilbur Day worked. Walking towards the entrance, his phone began to ring.

"Hello, Fisk speaking."

"Fisk, what the hell happened to that meeting we were supposed to have." Dmitri said over the line.

"Oh yes. I am terribly sorry. I completely forgot." Fisk said, rolling his eyes.

"Tomorrow?"

"Yes Dmitri, tomorrow." Fisk said, hanging up.

Fisk walked down the hallway that led to all the rooms of the lab. He walked right past where Day worked and continued down to the end of the hallway which had one lone door. He opened the door and walked in. He pulled a chair that was next to the door, in front of a set of steel bars and sat down.

"Good Morning." Fisk said to the steel bars. All he got in response was a loud groan.

"Listen up, there is no way you'll get out of here until you give me full corporation. Do you understand me Mr. Beck?"

* * *

Ryder sat in the visitor's room, his hand taped up after breaking the window the last time he was here. He had to wait for his guest to arrive as they were going through security and being patted down. Soon enough, the door opened and in walked Ryder's long time friend Brutus. Brutus sat down in front of Ryder and the two shook hands.

"How have you been Brutus?" Ryder asked.

"I could be better, friend." Brutus said, who had band-aids and tape all over the wounds he sustained from fighting Sarge.

"What do I owe this visit?"

"I just wanted to check on you, that is all." Brutus said.

Ryder looked around the room before saying, "You still got that apartment building?"

"Yes, why?"

"Be ready for visitors." Ryder said, smiling from ear to ear.

Brutus shook his head and said, "Whatever you are conjuring up, I don't want to know. I'll get it ready though." Brutus said getting up and leaving. Ryder was taken back to his cell, where Snipez, and their new cellmate, the Tinkerer was. Ryder sat down in front on Tinkerer and smiled.

"You know what an exo-suit is right?" Ryder asked. All Tinkerer gave in response was a smile of his own.

* * *

Dr. Edith Lansky, Dr. James Sanders, and Dr. Mark Raxton rushed around their lab at the Oscorp building. They were the three people in charge of the chemical department and had to build a certain type of suit. Along with that Mark Raxton had been working on a liquid that made sure the suit could protect itself from radiation. The suit would help Edith Lansky from being hurt at all during an experiment they had to preform involving the sun. They had a month to figure it out so that way they could create a renewable energy source. Their lab had huge vats of chemicals of all different kinda spread about.

"How's the liquid alloy coming along?" Sanders asked Raxton.

"It's almost perfect," Raxton said sitting at the workbench.

"Sanders get over here." Lansky shouted out to her co-worker. Dr. Edith Lansky was the self proclaimed leader of the trio, and the other two always listened to her.

"How does it look?" Lansky asked. The suit was a full body suit. It had a red torso with a yellow dot in the middle.

"It's great! Should I continue working on the backup suit in case there's a malfunction with this one at any point from now till the experiment?" Sanders asked his boss.

"Yes, it's always good to be prepared." Lansky nodded at Sanders who rushed over to his work desk. Meanwhile Mark Raxton was focused in the liquid alloy he was making, that would be able to withstand any heat or radiation, which is why it was needed for the suit. He smiled at the alloy and a plan began to form in his head. Soon, an alarm started going off and the three gave each other looks. They ran out off the building, having to put their plans on hold.

* * *

Hunter was relaxing at Sin's house, laying on the couch as Sin and Riley worked on homework. He was trying to catch up on sleep as he has been so busy lately, but had started slacking in school. Sin, Riley, and Maria Hill had been on his back about it too, as they didn't want him to be left behind. Only, the first two didn't know why he was slacking, they just thought he was like that.

"Why aren't you doing your homework mister?" Sin asked pushing Hunter's feet off the couch and taking a seat.

"I need to catch on sleep, I've barely had any the past week." Hunter said, yawning.

"And why's that?" Riley asked raising an eyebrow.

"Dealing drugs." Hunter said, trying to be funny.

"Haha." Riley said in a serious tone. "You really have to start getting your life together."

"I got it mom." Hunter said teasing Riley for being so uptight. He looked at his phone and saw the time.

"Shit i gotta go." He said, kissing Sin, and giving Riley a noogie before running out the door.

* * *

LaMuerto sat in the back of a armored van riding down the streets of Manhattan. He was with three of his most trusted men in the whole Rolling Sevens gang. That had gotten a lead on the hideout of the Park Avenue gang. He decided that he would handle the situation personally, with a number of hand picked gang members to back him up. His van was in the middle of a convoy of low riders as they went down the streets. Sitting next to him was a mercenary, Tony Masters, who was an expert in hand to hand combat. He had on a skull mask and black tights. He wore white gloves and white boots, just like LaMuerto. He had on a utility belt that was golden and two holsters which held pistols. LaMuerto hired him to train the higher ranked gang members in hand to hand combat.

"You ready?" LaMuerto asked Masters.

Masters looked at LaMuerto, his eyes not visible through the skull mask, "I'm always ready."

The van and the low riders surrounded a nearby warehouse and soon gang members busted into it.

"There's nothing here." LaMuerto said angered that the place had been cleared out.

"You called me out for this?" Masters asked.

"I will find those bastards." LaMuerto said punching the inside wall of a warehouse. They re-entered the armored van and the convoy split up, all going in different directions.

* * *

The Hunter ran up to Spider-Man who was standing outside a local general store.

"I'm here. I'm here." The Hunter said gasping for air. He put his hands on his knees and bent down catching his breath.

"I, uh, kinda forgot my wallet." Spider-Man told The Hunter. "I don't have pockets because I wear tights soooo… you can imagine how that would look."

"What's wrong with a little bulge now and then?" The Hunter asked.

Spider-Man sighed and said, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"A lot of things."

The pair walked inside and looked around. The people within the aisles of the store all stopped what they were doing and stared at them. They strutted through the store and whenever someone looked at them, they would snap and point at the person. Spider-Man whistled and The Hunter hummed. They walked down the aisle until they came across a pair of walkie talkies. They picked them up and walked over to the counter. The cashier stared at them in complete awe.

"Aren't you two…" he said, his voice cracking multiple times.

"The Hunter." he acknowledged.

"Spider-Man." he said putting the walkie talkies in front of the cashier.

"Um, that'll be 16.45" the cashier said, putting the walkie talkies in a bag.

"I wanna be paid back for this." The Hunter said looking at Spider-Man and pulling out his wallet.

"Yeah, yeah." Spidey said waving his hand at The Hunter.

The two paid for the walkie talkies and walked out of the store. Each one took a walkie talkie.

"So we'll radio each other if we ever need backup?" The Hunter asked.

"Basically." Spider-Man said. The two stood there in an awkward silence and eventually walked away in different directions.


	35. Along Came A Spider - Finale

Along Came A Spider - Finale

Hunter was walking down the street when all of a sudden the walkie talkie began to go off. He took it out of his pocket and listened to it.

"Get to Oscorp. Now." Hunter immediately turned around and started sprinting towards Oscorp.

…

The Hunter arrived at Oscorp and Spider-Man soon dropped down next to him. .

"What is it?" he asked looking at the blue and red man. Spider-Man grabbed The Hunter's head and turned his head to look at the Oscorp building. The lobby had been destroyed and was currently on fire.

"Oh that…" The Hunter said.

"We need to get in there. People are still in danger." Spider-Man said sternly.

"Dude, why so serious?"

"I made a promise to my unc- someone very close to me that if I ever had great power, I would use it with great responsibility. Well now I HAVE great power and I need to use it responsibly, meaning that I have to get in there and save everyone I can. Then I have to stop whoever caused this. So I'm sorry if I'm not all jokey and stuff but there's shit to be done and people to save. You ready for this?" he put out his fist for a fist bump.

"Well first off, I wouldn't call it _great_ powers, but I'll let that one slide. But yeah, I'm in." The Hunter sighed and accepted the fist bump.

"Let's go." Spider-Man said before jumping up into a window above the lobby. The Hunter just ran right in through the front door. He ran right through the first floor and climbed the stairs to the second. He immediately began patting down his clothes, making sure any fire that caught on to him was put out.

"I need to fireproof this jacket or something." The Hunter muttered.

Suddenly The Hunter heard Spider-Man scream. The scream got closer and closer and eventually Spider-Man landed next to him in pain.

"Big… green.. guy…" Spider-Man panted.

"The Avengers in town?" The Hunter asked looking down.

"Giant… troll… thing…"

"Oh, come on now." The Hunter said, but then a giant, green, troll creature thing jumped down and landed in front of them, smiling like a maniac while his yellow eyes glowed with insanity.

"You… you weren't lying…" The Hunter said staring up at the beast. "Any uh… any ideas… Spidey?" The Hunter said looking down, but Spider-Man had gotten up and was sticking to the wall behind them.

"Yeah… RUN!" Spider-Man screamed before he started running along the wall, trying to get away from the creature.

"I can't run up walls web-head!" The Hunter yelled up at him, when suddenly a huge green hand wrapped around his body. He turned around to see the creature staring down at him.

"I didn't sign up for this shit." The Hunter sighed. The creature threw The Hunter out through one of the still intact windows of the lobby and he went tumbling out into the street, crashing into a taxi.

"Hey, greenie! Over here!"

The monster looked over to see Spider-Man swinging towards him with his legs extended to kick him. The kick connected, sending the creature down to the lobby floor. A huge crater was formed and Spider-Man landed next to it to examine the creature.

"Huh. What the hell are you? A troll?"

The creature cackled and said, "I prefer GOBLIN!" before uppercutting Spider-Man up through three floors of the Oscorp Building.

"Yo Gobbie!" The Hunter yelled charging at Green Goblin. The Goblin turned around and was tackled to the ground by The Hunter. However this barely affected The Hunter who was thrown up into the air and kicked straight up through the building. He went flying past Spider-Man and crashed into the fifth floor, and caught himself on the fourth. "Spider-Man, tag in!" he choked out before rolling onto his back. The Goblin started cackling again before saying, "Good to see you again, Spider-Boy!"

"Spider-MAN!" he screamed before jumping down towards the Goblin. He was grabbed by the neck and slammed down into the ground before receiving a barrage of punches from the green menace. Punch after punch clobbered Spider-Man, and the pain was unbearable.

"Backup-"

BOOM.

"dude-"

BOOM

"please."

The Hunter rolled over and fell through the hole in the fourth floor. He began falling down and saw the Green Goblin pummeling Spidey. The Hunter landed on the Goblin's back and began throwing punch after punch into the side of his face. Green Goblin released Spider-Man and began flailing his arms around trying to grab The Hunter. He backed up and slammed his back into a wall, crushing The Hunter. The Hunter fell to the ground and was grabbed by the neck now. Goblin started clobbering him with fist after fist to the face, causing his mask to start cracking.

"No!" screamed Spidey. Spider-Man ran at Green Goblin and jumped onto his back. The Goblin turned his focus back to Spider-Man and wrapped his hand onto his head. He threw Spider-Man down onto the ground and laughed at him. He picked him up again and threw him out one of the windows into the street. The Hunter got up and ran at Green Goblin only to be sidestepped. The Hunter had blood coming out of his mouth due to all the punches. He went and threw a punch at Goblin who caught it and squeezed his fist hard, breaking his hand.

"AHHHHH!" The Hunter yelled out in pain. Goblin looked over to his left and saw a glass table. He picked it up and smashed it over The Hunter's head. The Hunter was close to unconsciousness as Green Goblin sent one last punch into his face, breaking his mask, and knocking him out cold. He cackled at the defeat of one of his enemies and waited for Spider-Man to reappear.

"Where's the itsy bitsy spider?" he thought aloud. Then, suddenly, Spidey dropped down from the floor above and delivered a swinging kick to the Goblin, sending him flying out onto the street. Spidey acted quickly. He picked The Hunter up, spun a web to the fifth floor, and swung up to safety. Then, he jumped out of a window and into the street, where he swung as fast as he could to deliver his new friend to the hospital.

While swinging, Spider-Man heard a voice say, "Hold up, web-head, you gotta do something first."

"What?" Spidey replied as he dropped down onto a roof to take a rest. The Hunter took off his leather jacket and tossed it at Spider-Man. He then removed his mask and tossed that to Spider-Man as well.

"Drop those off at my house." he said before fainting.

* * *

Hunter woke up in a hospital bed a couple hours later. He took a deep breath, remembering what happened and what he did earlier today.

 _I told Spider-Man who I am._

He looked to his right and saw a sleeping Maria Hill and Clint Barton. To his left was Sin, who was asleep with her head resting on the hospital bed. He tried moving but couldn't and let out a loud sound of pain. It caused Sin to jump awake and look at Hunter. Tears started to form in her eyes as she jumped on him and hugged him tight. Hunter let out another sound full of pain, causing Sin to jump off of him. She then proceeded to punch him in the arm. He gave her a look as into say "What the hell was that for?!"

"You worried me to death! Thinking you died and shit! What the hell were you doing at Oscorp anyway? With all the stuff happening there you should've known it isn't safe!" she yelled at him causing Maria Hill and Clint Barton to wake up. Hunter opened his mouth, trying to speak, but nothing came out. He looked down and quickly looked back up. He shrugged at her, resulting in another punch in the arm.

"Don't shrug at me mister!" She said, starting to cry. Hunter extended his arms and Sin accepted it hugging him back and crying into his chest.

"Women..." Clint muttered. Maria looked at him and punched him in the arm, causing Hunter to smile.

"Come on Sin, let's go get some food." Maria said, wrapping her arm around Sin's shoulder.

"Kid, what happened at Oscorp?" Barton asked walking up to the bed.

"Spider-Man knows who I am." he choked out, hurting his throat. Barton's eyes got wide and he sat back down.

"Goblin thingy attacked." Hunter choked out again, grabbing his throat.

Barton shook his head and looked at Hunter. "No your story is that you were there when that thing attacked, you were hit by debris and were rushed here. No Spider-Man or The Hunter bullshit. No more people can know the secret." Barton said, in a very serious tone. Hunter laid back and closed his eyes, finally able to catch up on his sleep.

* * *

Author's Note:

This marks the end of the "Along Came A Spider" arc which I collaborated with DiligentWriter arc. Some big plans are in store but for now The Hunter will catch up on his sleep. Until next time loserz. Love you all :)


	36. Wrestling With A Grizzly Part 1

Wrestling With A Grizzly Part 1

It was Thursday, February 1st and Hunter's first day back to school since the Goblin fight. Hunter, Sin, and Riley got out of the car they were in and began walking towards the entrance to the school. They walked down the hall, as Hunter had a cast on his right arm, and multiple small, white band aids along his forehead and face to cover cuts he sustained during the fight. Riley stopped walking with the couple as she reached her locker.

"I'll catch up with you guys later." she said, turning to her locker.

Hunter and Sin kept walking, when they walked by Flash, who stopped talking to his jock buddies and gave Hunter a dirty look.

"You wanna go again Thompson? I could whoop you with only one arm." Hunter said, looking back at him. Flash didn't answer and turned back to his jock buddies.

Sin smiled at Hunter and asked, "Are you happy to be back?"

"It's school, I'd rather lay in that hospital bed." Hunter sighed.

"Oh you know you are happy to be back. You have the chance to see everyone now." Sin said, hugging his left arm.

"Everyone meaning you, Riley, Pete, Harry, and MJ? Yea sure." Hunter said laughing. Just then the girl Hunter met during the day he fought Flash passed by.

"Hey Hunter." the girl said smiling and waving.

"Hey Marsha." Hunter smiled back. She continued walking and went into one of the classrooms.

"Oh, who's Marsha?" Sin asked laughing.

"A friend babe." Hunter said kissing Sin. After the kiss, Sin turned and saw Peter, Harry, and Mary Jane standing in a little group.

"Hey guys!" Sin yelled out, pulling Hunter over there with her.

"Hunter!" MJ said, running over to give him a huge hug.

"Ow! Ow! Watch it, MJ! Kinda hurting here."

MJ put her hands up and walked backwards, embarrassed that she hurt him. Harry put his hand on Hunter's shoulder and asked him where he'd been for the past three weeks.

"Oh, you know… relaxing in a hospital bed."

"Well no duh, Hunter. I mean what happened to you?"

"I went to Oscorp for an internship aaaaaand... let's just say I didn't get the job." Hunter said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"His dumbass decided to go there after everything that went wrong with that place… no offense Harry." Sin said, hugging Hunter.

"No, I heard about that. It's been all over the news for weeks now. Some giant… troll thing-"

"Goblin." Peter blurted out. Harry just stared and continued.

"Goblin… well, whatever it was, it destroyed Oscorp. Police don't know if it was a terrorist attack or another one of those super powered freaks or what, but all I know is that my dad can't be too happy about it."

"I heard Spidey and The Hunter tried to stop it." Sin said, trying to change the mood.

 _Yeah and look at what happened to me._

"Well that was an epic fail." MJ said speaking up.

"Got that right." Harry agreed.

"Better than no one trying to stop it." Hunter said a bit angered. Just then, as if some celestial being wanted to stop any more arguing, the bell rang, sending all of the kids to their classes. Hunter and Sin walked away from the group a bit before kissing and hugging.

"I'll see you after class?" Sin asked.

"Of course." Hunter reassured and smiled. The two parted ways as Hunter walked to his class, Physics. Walking down the hall he saw Robert Farrell and remembered that day at the bank.

"Robbie! What's goin' on?" Hunter asked looking at him.

"Nothing really. You seem to be in bad shape." Robert said, as he stopped walking.

"It's what happens when troll things decide to attack the place you wanna work at." Hunter laughed.

 _I really hope this job thing is believable._

"You were at Oscorp when that thing attacked?" Robert asked in shock.

 _Believable_ _._

"Yeah, it was horrible, people were even killed, I'm lucky I got out." Hunter said.

"Well I'm glad your okay. I gotta go though, I can't be late." Robert said, hurrying off.

 _Why does that kid have to be bad?_

Hunter heard the late bell ring and shook his head. "Shit." he said out loud, before running off to class.

* * *

"I'm glad we got our partnership back on track." Dmitri Kravinoff said to Wilson Fisk. They were in one of the two vans Fisk always traveled in and had finally come to terms on a business agreement after multiple meetings.

"As am I Dmitri. But, I have one question for you." Fisk said.

"Which is?" Dmitri asked stroking his chin.

"Would your brother be interested in joining?" Fisk asked leaning back, and playing with the cuff-links on his suit.

"Sebastian? He is interested in two things. Fame and money. He came to America for both things. The fame he will get IF he brings down The Hunter, who has been quiet for nearly a month now. And also the money that will follow. His television show is close to being cancelled and if he can hunt The Hunter, imagine the pay he will get." Dmitri told Fisk.

"I am one of the wealthiest men on this planet Dmitri. He will be paid if he works for me."

"My brother is an egomaniac Fisk. But if you wish, I'll speak with him." Dmitri said, a bit disappointed.

"Thank you Dmitri. I'll have your device ready as soon as possible." Fisk said, opening the door. Dmitri walked out and Grizzly soon walked in.

"You needed to speak boss?" Grizzly said.

"It's your time to shine Markham." Fisk smiled.

* * *

LaMuerto sat in his van with Tony Masters ready for what was about to happen. The armored van they were was parked along a blocked off street. LaMuerto had ordered his Rolling Sevens to block off the streets so they could take out the Park Avenue's place of business. LaMuerto and Masters exited the vehicle and began walking towards a manhole in the ground. Masters was equipped with the same two guns as last time and the same exact outfit. He had on black tights and a skull mask, along with white gloves. He had on a white cape and a hood this time as well. With his guns, he also had a sword sheathed along with a shield attached to his arm. Followed behind those two were huge bulked up gang members that LaMuerto called elites.

"Gomez and Johnson you're with us." LaMuerto told the two elites. Multiple gang members started filling in the open manhole and started traveling down the sewers.

"Time to end these Park Avenue boys." LaMuerto laughed.

* * *

Ryder stood in the generator room of the prison with an exosuit on his back. The metal bars went down his arms and onto his hands giving him super strength, hitting any normal person killed them instantly. The exosuit enabled Ryder to jumper higher than any usual person as well, allowing him to go to super heights. There were magnets in the hands allowing Ryder to climb up walls with the exosuit. This specific suit also let him run fast for a limited amount of time.

"Good job old man." Ryder said laughing.

Snipez stood their staring at Ryder, jealous of his suit. He had on the gun gauntlet he had asked to be designed for him.

"The bullets are non-lethal... for now." Tinkerer told Snipez.

"Good... I guess." Snipez said shrugging.

"Ready to move out?" Ryder asked the two.

"Finally I get to leave this damn prison." Tinkerer mumbled.

Ryder kicked down the door of the generator room and walked outside into the courtyard, followed by Snipez and Tinkerer. Two guards looked over at the three and then back at each other. They started walking towards the trio until Snipez shot them both down with his non-lethal bullets. They fell to the ground instantly, unconscious. A guard in the watch tower saw this and started yelling.

"Time to speed things up. Snipez get the old man outta here." Ryder said pointing towards a door that led to another courtyard. The two began running for it, Tinkerer much slower than Snipez due to his age. The door leading to the courtyard began moving downwards, closing on them. Ryder began pushing guards out of his way and sprinted for the door, as it got very close to closing. He activated a button on the exosuit and went at a super high speed, and slid going right under the door as it closed behind him.

"Easy peasy." he said, getting up and dusting his hands. Snipez grabbed him and pulled him down behind a flipped over table. In this courtyard, guards had already been waiting for them and stood on the balcony of the prison, guns aiming right at them.

"Alright, Ryder, what now?" Snipez asked, setting his gauntlet gun to become a sub-machine gun instead of a sniper.

"We go to work." Ryder said smiling.

* * *

"Boss wants everything shipped out first thing in the morning." one of the Park Avenue gang members yelled out. They had been stationed in these sewers for about a month and thought it'd be a good time to move, since the Rolling Sevens were getting close to their trail. Many crates and boxes full of maps and plans a long with equipment were being moved own the sewer systems.

"Lopez what are you still doing down here?" one of the men asked.

"Psych told me to wait here." the man named Lopez said. He had two large machetes sheathed to each side of him and multiple knives hidden on him. Just then a light began to shine through at the end of the sewers.

"Get ready boys! It's goin' down!" Lopez yelled out, pulling out one of his machetes as Park Avenue members ran up next to him wielding a bunch of different weapons. Lead pipes, baseball bats, pistols, shotguns, and assault rifles were some of them in the mix. The first Rolling Sevens gang member dropped down and was immediately shot and killed by a Park Avenue member. Lights began to shine in from the right side of the sewers too.

"We need everyone here now!" Lopez yelled out down the right side of the sewer.

* * *

Ryder had activated a button on his gauntlet enabling a shield to be up, but only for a minute. He ran up towards the balcony and super jumped above it. The guards shot at him but only to have their bullets go flying back at them. The guards on the ground were distracted long enough to be shot unconscious by Snipez. Ryder, falling down from the air, brought his fist to the ground and sent the guards flying back, knocking most out. The ones who weren't knocked out, laid frozen fearing what would happen next.

"Clear?" Ryder yelled down.

"Clear!" Snipez yelled back up.

Ryder jumped down and looked at the four walls of the courtyard. He saw the one that was recently rebuilt and threw a fist at it, causing it to start cracking. He punched the wall about three more time before it finally fell to the ground and the three ran through it. They got to a parked car and looked around. They saw no guards and all smiled.

"We did it." Tinkerer said in disbelief.

Snipez busted the window of the car and flung the door open. He unlocked it, allowing the other two to get in. Ryder got in the back and Tinkerer got in the passenger seat. Snipez started to hot wire the car as guards started rounding the corner. The sounds of sirens in the distance could be heard and Tinkerer started sweating nervously.

"Hurry up!" he said.

"Perfection takes time old man." Snipez replied, not seeming to be worried. The engine eventually started causing Snipez to laugh in happiness.

"Screw la policia!" Snipez shouted out the window, and hit the gas, driving off and away from the prison.

* * *

LaMuerto, Masters, and the two elite members dropped down in the sewers. Gunfire filled the underground area along with yells and cheers from all different people. LaMuerto began walking towards what seemed to be the center of the Park Avenue sewer base, hoping to find the leader. LaMuerto turned around to tell the others something but saw that now there was only two with him.

"Where's Johnson?" he shouted out. Masters turned around to look and all Gomez gave in response was a shrug. Suddenly screams of terror and pain filled their ears. Masters walked ahead of LaMuerto and reached the planning board of the Park Avenue's hideout. He looked around and saw almost everything cleared out. He heard something running at him from behind and quickly turned around. Charging at him was a man with two long machetes. He quickly pulled out his sword and held it up to stop the machetes from hitting him. While he had the man held like this and kicked him in the stomach, causing him to fall.

"I got you Lopez!" one of the Park Avenue boys yelled out. He charged at Masters with a lead pipe. Masters, with his free hand, pulled out a pistol and shot the guy right in the head.

"Why are all these gang members idiots?" Lopez asked himself.

"I ask myself the same thing." Masters said before aiming his gun at Lopez.

Gomez was walking directly behind LaMuerto who was making his way over towards Masters and Lopez. As he was walking, Gomez felt a hand reach out and grab his neck and soon pulled him back towards the darkness.

"AHHHH!" Gomez yelled out as he was pulled. LaMuerto turned around to see no one standing behind him now. He heard a light, maniacal laughter start erupting from the dark end of the sewer that was behind him. He turned around to see a Park Avenue member aiming a gun directly at his head. He quickly knocked the gun out of his hand and pulled out his own gun, a Smith & Wesson, and shot the Park Avenue member right between the eyes.

"Perra." LaMuerto muttered at the dead body. He looked over at Masters who was back in a struggle with Lopez. He had his gun knocked out of his hand and was almost stabbed by one of the machetes. He hit Lopez in the head with the shield attached to his arm and aimed his sword right at his chest.

"Any last words?" Masters asked him.

"Mwahahahaha." was heard throughout the sewers as gas started to fill it. All the Rolling Sevens members began coughing and were forced to look away from the people they were fighting. LaMuerto looked up to see every Rolling Sevens member lying dead, except for Masters. Lopez had escaped during the distraction, along with every other Park Avenue member.

"Get back up there and tell the remaining men to retreat." LaMuerto said through gritted teeth. Masters walked to the ladder and climbed up it, leaving LaMuerto alone. He was grabbed by each arm by two Park Avenue members. He was pinned to the ground and heard the laughing come much closer.

"Did you really think this little invasion would work LaMuerto?" Psych asked. He got no response and laughed again.

"It's a shame we have to work against each other. Maybe when I wipe out your whole gang, then you'll see we make a good team. Until then, take care of him boys." Psych said, walking towards the left side of the sewer, where he had his men waiting.

LaMuerto was lifted up and immediately threw the two Park Avenue boys down to the ground. He shot one in the head and stared at the other one. His eyes began to turn a bluish white and from above the sewers, all that was heard was the screams from the Park Avenue member.


	37. Wrestling with a Grizzly Part 2

Wrestling With A Grizzly Part 2

Hunter sat in his living room two days later watching the news. He was furious he couldn't do anything to stop the prison break, or that he couldn't stop the underground gang war that happened two days ago. What made him even more mad was the fact that he had no mask now and couldn't go out to do hero work. As if someone was reading his thoughts, Maria Hill came through the front door with a box.

"Whatcha got?" Hunter asked staring at the TV.

"It's for you." she said, walking over to him. "Where's your cast?"

"My arm healed about a week ago Hill." Hunter said, moving his right hand and arm around with no problem.

"So, why tell the doctor you needed the cast?" Hill asked putting the box down.

"A teenage NORMAL boy who has a broken hand heal in two weeks. Like that isn't weird at all." Hunter said picking up the box. He opened it up and pulled out what was inside. He looked at it and saw it was his mask although it felt quite heavier than it did before.

"How did y-" he started saying.

"Fury thought he'd repay you for saving the city. I told him 'The Hunter' was in need of a new mask. I gave him the broken one and he gave me that in return. Apparently it's more hero worthy." Hill said sitting down next to him. Hunter quickly hugged her and jumped up.

"It's much heavier I can tell you that." Hunter said tossing it back and forth from each hand.

Hunter and Maria's attention was quickly turned to the TV. Grizzly and Rocket Racer were yet again wrecking havoc on the city.

"Go save the city." Maria said laughing. Hunter ran to his room and came out with a gym bag.

"Love you!" he screamed running out the door.

* * *

Fisk stood in Wilbur Day's laboratory along with Day, Fred Myers, and Dmitri Kravinoff. They were standing around Day's workbench where he had multiple things lying around.

"First off, let me make it clear. None of your gadgets or gizmos have been finished yet. Dmitri, I am still working on that belt you have requested. Now-" Day began to say.

"What exactly is this Dmitri capable of?" Myers said eyeing Dmitri up.

"I am a master of disguise. But, sadly, there are no disguises I own. I can impersonate anyone and get away with it, I used to do this back in Russia to steal and supply for myself. They called me the Chameleon in the papers." Dmitri said smiling. "For some reason I am stronger than most too. What exactly are you capable of?" he asked folding his arms.

"I, uh, use to be a famous pitcher." Myers said nodding his head. "I don't exactly, uh, know how they can use that to their advantage. But I, uh, can throw pretty fast."

"Alright then. You two done?" Day asked. When he got no response he kept going. "As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted!" He glared at Dmitri and Myers, making Fisk chuckle. "The belt is not completely done just yet. I'm trying to figure out the headpiece to connect to your thoughts. As for you Myers, you didn't know what you were getting. And you still don't." Day said laughing at the last part.

"Wow, alright. Thanks." Myers said throwing his hands into the air.

"Are we ready to move to my office?" Fisk asked, stopping the discussion.

"Yeah, I don't wanna be here anyway." Myers said, acting like a little kid.

"Let's go." Dmitri and Day said in unison. The four walked out and into the hall and ran into Tarantula.

"Boss did you know what Grizzly and Rocket Racer are up to?" Tarantula asked Fisk.

"Of course I know, they are my employees." Fisk said, motioning for Tarantula to follow the group. They piled into Fisk's van and were off towards Fisk's office.

* * *

Grizzly and Rocket Racer stood on the street, as a wreckage of cars and building debris lay around them. Grizzly picked up a turned over car and threw it at a police cruiser driving towards them. The impact caused the police car to go into the air, and Rocket Racer shot a rocket at it, blowing it up. Grizzly laughed but Rocket Racer felt a wave of guilt go over him. He turned around and saw a police car speeding right at him. He flew right over it with his hover board. It came back around and Rocket Racer jumped off his board, diving towards the car. He dropped his fist down onto the engine cause the car to blow up from the impact. The explosion sent Rocket Racer flying into Grizzly who caught him.

"You good kid?" Grizzly asked him, setting him down.

"That was unexpected." he said, dusting off his pants.

"Good thing Day made you that armored suit, you'd be toast otherwise." Grizzly said, picking up another car. He tossed this one up into the air, and is came to flying back towards him he kicked it away. This car had people in it and Rocket Racer heard their screams fill his ears. The car however did not explode, it landed upside down. The people started crawling out of it, bloodied and hurt.

"Time to end those pests." Grizzly laughed, stomping towards the people. Before he reached them, something went flying into him causing him to go crashing to the left. Rocket Racer saw him go flying into the alley and he saw The Hunter come walking out of that same alley.

"Miss me?" The Hunter asked, running at Rocket Racer. He jumped over a rocket that was fired at him, and which went into a building. The side of the building went collapsing to the ground. Hunter delivered a punch to the side of Rocket Racer's face, sending him crashing off his board and to the ground. A loud roar was heard and Grizzly came stomping out of the alley.

"You are going to die today!" he yelled at Hunter.

Hunter smiled and cracked his neck. "Let's rock and roll."


	38. Wrestling With A Grizzly Part 3

Wrestling With A Grizzly Part 3

Hunter was thrown across the street and into a tour bus that was parked there. A rocket came flying at him and he had to move quick to avoid it. The rocket went flying into the bus, blowing it up and sending Hunter flying. Thankfully, no one was in the bus but it wasn't good that the villains had the upper hand. Hunter started running at Grizzly who lifted him up into the air and caught Hunter. He slammed him down into the street and Hunter let out a cry of pain.

"You may be back now, but I am gonna make you wish that you stayed hidden." Grizzly said, smirking at Hunter. He began to squeeze his hands around Hunter's neck who was struggling to get out of it. He lifted Hunter up into the air again and slammed him back down.

"Are we really going to kill him?" Rocket Racer asked, flying up to Grizzly. Grizzly just kept squeezing Hunter's throat, trying to choke him to death. Hunter kicked Grizzly in the stomach, pushing him back. Hunter started crawling away but felt his leg get grabbed. Grizzly picked him back up by the leg and then slammed him down into the ground.

"Son of a bitch." Hunter gasped, crashing into the ground. Something or someone went crashing into Grizzly, sending him tumbling down the street in a struggle. Rocket Racer got distracted by the sudden attack and was caught off guard by Hunter. Hunter pulled him off his board and punched him in the face, knocking him to the ground.

Hunter picked up Rocket Racer and punched him in the stomach three times before kneeing him there too. Rocket fell to the ground, even though he had armor on. He fired back with a punch of his own, and due to the super powered gloves, sent Hunter flying into a nearby building. Grizzly came back, charging at Hunter. Hunter jumped up and over Grizzly, who crashed into the building. Hunter looked over at Rocket Racer who was fleeing on his board. Hunter looked back at Grizzly who was running away as well.

"And good riddance." Hunter said dusting his hands off. Hunter ran towards a nearby alley and was prepared to change back into his normal street clothes. As he reached the alley he was tackled to the ground by an unknown person. He turned his head and saw who it was.

"What the hell are you doing Wolverine?!" Hunter yelled at his attacker.

"I'm putting a stop to your attacks bub." Wolverine said, bringing out his claws. He went and took a stab at Hunter who moved his head out of the way and looked at the claws with wide eyes.

"I-I'm a good guy!" Hunter yelled at Wolverine.

"Aren't you The Hunter?" Wolverine asked. Bringing his fist back up and getting ready to bring the claws back down.

"Yes." Hunter said nodding.

"Well you've caused a lot of bad things bub. I thought I might as well stop you. You know, put an end to the madness. No hard feelings." Wolverine said, slamming the claws down again. Hunter just barely moved his head, avoiding the claws.

"I'm not a bad guy you dumbass!" Hunter kicked Wolverine off of him and stood up quickly. He turned around to see Wolverine already standing. Wolverine dove at Hunter and began to punch him, with his claws now retracted back into his hands. Hunter kicked him off again and quickly jumped at Wolverine. He grabbed him by the waist and threw him backwards, like a german-suplex. Wolverine stood up quickly and held his neck. Hunter charged at him and tackled him to the ground. He started throwing fist after fist at Wolverine, who brought out the claws again. Wolverine cut Hunter on the stomach, causing his shirt to rip. Hunter started bleeding and doubled over in pain.

"Had enough bub?" Wolverine asked, standing up. Hunter's stomach began to heal, slowly, but healing. "You have a healing factor?"

"If that's what you wanna call it." Hunter said wincing in pain. Wolverine retracted his claws and extended his hand.

"What's this? A peace treaty?" Hunter asked, accepting the hand.

"For now. I need to ask you some questions though." Wolverine said, pulling out a cigar.

* * *

Dr. Edith Lansky, Dr. James Sanders, and Dr. Mark Raxton stood in James Sanders house. Sanders had a lab in his garage where he used to work on mediocre experiments before getting hired by Oscorp. After the troll attack they brought their work to the garage so they could finish it in time for their presentation.

"The liquid alloy is coming along great. It's already done!" Raxton said, holding up a test tube full of the red substance. "Remember to not let it come in contact with your skin, it is deadly!" Raxton said, placing the test tube in a holder.

"The backup suit is ready in case anything goes wrong. The bad thing is, it's tights, so like, it's a bit uncomfortable." Sanders said.

"The actual suit used for the experiment is good to go too. We just need Oscorp back up and running." Edith Lansky said with joy. Everything was going according to plan and Edith thought nothing could go wrong.

* * *

"I'm not gonna say sorry for attacking you." Wolverine said sitting on a roof ledge with Hunter.

"I would like an apology for the cuts." Hunter said aggravated.

"Well, since I'm in New York, and if you ever need my help, just holler or something."

"Wait, Wolverine!" Hunter said as Wolverine was walking away from the ledge.

"What?" Wolverine said, turning his head.

"Why attack me when you saw me fighting the bad guys?" Hunter asked, holding his stomach.

"Heat of the moment." Wolverine shrugged, walking off.

Hunter looked out towards the city from the ledge he was on. He didn't know how he was gonna stop the duo of Grizzly and Rocket Racer since when he dodged one, the other hit him right away. He couldn't call Spider-Man since he would be busy chasing down the troll thing.

 _Maybe Clint?_

Hunter walked down the street, now in street clothes and was on his way home. Whatever Hunter was gonna do, he needed to figure it out quick, so he had a plan the next time an attack happened. He walked home holding his stomach as the sun began to set on Manhattan.


	39. Wrestling With A Grizzly Part 4

Wrestling With A Grizzly Part 4

Hunter was walking down the halls of Midtown High with Riley on Monday, February 5th. He decided to not wear the cast on his arm anymore but had bandages wrapped around his abdomen from his encounter with Wolverine. While walking, down the hall the two bumped into Hunter's new friend Marsha.

"Hey Marsha." Hunter said, startling her.

"Oh. Hi Hunter." she said looking up.

"I was wondering do you like science-y things?" Hunter asked.

"Um, sure, I guess." Marsha said with a nervous laugh.

"Well I got these tickets for an experiment happening at Oscorp. Something to do with manipulating the sun for a better source of energy. I don't know, my girlfriend was interested and is dragging me. I have an extra if you wanna come." Hunter said pulling out the ticket.

"Alright, cool. Thanks." Marsha said smiling and accepting the ticket. "I'll catch you later though, I gotta run." Marsha said, with a little wave and hurrying off.

"I think someone likes you." Riley chimed in.

"Oh please she does not like me." Hunter said laughing.

"I don't even see what she could like." Riley said pushing Hunter.

"Everything." Hunter said as he struck a pose and quickly started laughing.

"Why did you invite her and not me though? You know how nerdy I am." Riley asked.

"I was trying to be nice. She's new and needs some friends. Don't worry I'll invite you first next time." Hunter said pushing her playfully.

"You better."

"I will." Hunter said as he spotted Peter. "I gotta go and invite Pete though. Catch you later nerd." he said running off.

"He just can't catch a hint." Riley muttered. She laughed to herself and quickly walked away to her class.

"Petey boy!" Hunter yelled walking up to Peter who was talking to Mr. Greg Warren, the science teacher. Peter looked particularly excited, but once Hunter walked up to them they stopped talking.

"I'll speak to you later Peter." Mr. Warren said, nodding at Hunter.

"I needed to ask you something Pete." Hunter said reaching around and into his bag.

"Which is?" Peter asked.

"I got two extra tickets for this experiment going on at Oscorp next Monday. I was thinking you could invite one of your baby mamas to come? Maybe use that present I got you once night time comes around?" Hunter said extending his hand.

Peter rolled his eyes and said, "They're still allowing Oscorp to perform experiments? The company is under fire right now. I'd expect them to stop while they're ahead."

"Well, they created a weird squid guy, cut off a man's arm, made a weird polka dot monster, and had a troll attack. What else could go wrong?" Hunter asked.

"Maybe they could make the sun explode." Peter joked.

"Funny you say that. The experiment involves the sun." Hunter said, raising his eyebrows.

"How so?"

"Some type of renewable energy source. I don't know. Sin is dragging me along and told me to bring people." Hunter said rolling his eyes. "You in or what?"

"I guess so, but if something goes wrong don't expect me to stick around for long." Peter explained while grabbing his ticket and putting it in his pocket.

"Bring the blonde babe or something." Hunter said walking off.

* * *

"Boss! Did you hear what happened at the prison?!" Tarantula asked running into Fisk's private office. Fisk was sitting at his desk, doing business work when his employee ran in out of no where.

"What are you talking about?" Fisk asked.

"There was a breakout." Tarantula said, taking deep breaths.

"Who escaped?" Fisk asked, standing up.

"This old man, and two people we are familiar with." Tarantula said, taking a step back.

"Who escaped?" Fisk repeated, this time louder and with more anger in his voice.

"Snipez and Ryder..." Tarantula said, in a hushed tone.

"Repeat that for me. Louder."

"Snipez and Ryder." Tarantula said, staring at the floor.

Fisk stroked his chin and started pacing back and forth. "Leave." was all the billionaire said. Tarantula quickly left the office, leaving Fisk to have a melt down. He grabbed the chair behind his desk and threw it at the television, smashing it to pieces. He punched the wall, creating a hole where nearly his whole arm disappeared. He pulled his arm out and looked at his desk. He picked it up and threw it at his door, causing the desk to break from the force of the throw. Fisk looked around at his destroyed office and cleared his throat. He smoothed out his suits and played with his cuff-links as he stepped over the destroyed desk, and out his door.

* * *

Sebastian Kravinoff was in a local gym working out. He had to keep in tip top condition if he wanted to eventually hunt The Hunter. He was on a bike when his half-brother Dmitri walked through the gym door.

"Ah, Sebastian there you are. Sasha said you would be here." Dmitri said spreading his arms out.

"Dmitri what do I owe this pleasure?" Kraven The Hunter said, getting off of the bike and wiping off his face with a towel.

"I had a business proposition for you Sebastian." Dmitri said.

"Call me Kraven, brother. You and your business propositions never go well, you had to flee Russia for getting into 'business'." Kraven said, taking a drink of water.

"I'm smarter now. I've researched this one. There is a man, Fisk. He is making a group of criminals, or mercenaries and equipping them with gadgets and suits to make them unstoppable monsters. I am one of these people. He wanted me to ask you... Kraven. He wants you for his team, and to help bring down The Hunter." Dmitri said.

"Hmm, while it sounds promising I prefer to work alone brother. This team of criminals does not sound like a good reputation for my name. I'd rather bring down The Hunter myself."

"If you wish brother. I tried." Dmitri said, walking towards the exit.

"I'll consider it Dmitri." Kraven said, walking towards some weights.

"Thank you brother." Dmitri said smiling and leaving the gym. He walked outside and had a look of disgust on his face. "I hope he doesn't join. My brother is only worried about his ego, not the task at hand." he said to himself, getting in his car.

* * *

Robert Farrell ran up to the lab, where Wilbur Day worked, and where he was going to meet Grizzly to plan out their next evil deed. He walked inside and hung his backpack on a hook that was meant for lab coats. He walked past some security and into the training section of the lab. In there was Grizzly and Tarantula who were training together. They had been fighting for quite a bit it seemed as they were both extremely tired.

"Tarantula take a break." Robert said running up to Grizzly.

"Thanks kid." Tarantula said, rolling his eyes.

"So what's the next plan Grizz?" Robert asked.

"We are going to lure The Hunter out and kill him once and for all." Grizzly said simply.

"And how do we lure him out?" Robert asked.

"We kill." Grizzly said, smiling.

* * *

Hunter walked up to his house and right in the front door. He saw Maria Hill sitting at the table doing work on a laptop. He walked into the kitchen and looked around for something to eat.

"Hey Hill!" he yelled out to her.

"Yes?"

"This place you work at, what's it called again?" Hunter asked, walking out of the kitchen with a bag of Cool Ranch Doritos.

"S.H.I.E.L.D." Maria Hill answered staring at her laptop.

"Right. Right. How much information do these people have."

"They know everything kiddo." Hill said laughing.

"So they would know about, oh I don't know my actual mom?"

"Where is this coming from?" Hill asked looking up from her laptop.

"Just wondering."

"I would suppose so why?" Maria asked. She got no answer and looked up. Hunter had gotten his answer and went off to his room, already closing the door. "I have a bad feeling..." Maria started saying, before looking back at her laptop.


	40. Wrestling With A Grizzly Part 5

Wrestling With A Grizzly Part 5

Hunter sat in Nick Fury's office in the helicarrier. He was twiddling his thumbs and whistling as Nick Fury stared at him intently. Fury cleared his throat and Hunter continued to whistle.

"Excuse me Hunter but what the HELL did you need to meet with me about?" Fury asked annoyed.

"Oh right, I need someone's file." Hunter said, placing his arms on Fury's desk.

"Who's file?" Fury asked raising his eyebrow.

"Mine." Hunter said, getting up and looking around the office.

"Excuse me Mr. Hill." Fury said staring at him with a lone wide eye.

"Yes?"

"Do I look stupid to you?" Fury asked.

"Well when you make that face..." Hunter said, trailing off.

"You can't have your file, let alone anyone else's. Now get the HELL outta my office." Fury said, standing and pointing at the door. Just then his phone went off and he answered it, turning away from Hunter. Hunter, as quiet as he could, opened the filing cabinet and started looking for his name.

"Get the hell out of there." Fury demanded. He grabbed Hunter by the neck and brought him to Agent Phil Coulson.

"Get this boy back down onto the ground." Fury said, walking off and shaking his head. Coulson nodded and motioned for Hunter to follow him.

* * *

Once back on the ground, Hunter exited a black van that Coulson was in. As Hunter began walking away Coulson got a phone call.

"Don't let that boy out of your sight! He took the file!" Came through on the other side of the phone.

Coulson and the two other agents in the car immediately got out. Hunter looked back and saw the three men in suits quickly walking towards him. He started sprinting down the street, shoving people out of his way. Coulson was right on his tail, not letting him get away. Hunter turned into a nearby alley. He jumped up on a pipe hanging off of a wall and used that to shoot up towards a ledge. He jumped from the ledge to the roof of the building and looked down. Standing there was Coulson who looked furious. Hunter smiled and waved, before walking home.

* * *

"Are we understood Mr. Beck?" Fisk asked, sitting in a chair across from the man named Quentin Beck a.k.a Mysterio.

"Sure, I got nothing to lose." Beck said. He had been in this "prison" since the fight he had with The Hunter. He had woken up here the night after the fight and was told he needed to participate in whatever he had to in order for his freedom.

"But you have everything to gain." Fisk said, smiling and exiting the room. He walked out into the hall where Wilbur Day was waiting.

"Mr. Fisk I have some things we need to discuss."

"Which are?" Fisk asked turning around to look at Day.

"Well Myers's suit, Dmitri's gear, and well, um, the last secret project." Day said, leading him to the lab.

"Speak."

"Well, Myers's suit is ready to be worn, there's nothing special about it but all his weapons are complete. Dmitri's belt and headset will be good to go in about a week. I'll explain to him how to use it. Now the secret project, it's almost complete."

"About that project." Fisk said, stroking his chin.

"Yes?"

"It may be needed sooner than expected." Fisk said.

"For?"

"i'll explain more later Day. Good work though." Fisk said. He nodded and walked out of the lab.

* * *

Brutus was sitting in his low end apartment when he heard a knock on his door. He looked around and quickly grabbed a shotgun he kept in the living room for security measures. He never knew when men would come to kill him thanks to Fisk but he wouldn't go down without a fight. He aimed the shotgun at the door as another knock was heard.

"Who is it?" Brutus said.

"It's Ryder you dumbass. Let us in!" Ryder shouted out from the hall.

"Us?" Brutus asked, opening the door. Into his apartment walked Ryder, a man with a buzzcut and tattoos all over his body, and an old man.

"Who are these people?" Brutus asked.

"Squad." Ryder laughed. He flopped down onto the couch and put his feet onto Brutus's coffee table.

"Squad?" Brutus asked.

"They helped me escape. The old man we call Tinkerer cause he made us this gear. The other is Snipez. Weird name I know." Ryder said pointing at the two. "Shit, that reminds me, I gotta grab the stuff." Ryder said leaving the apartment.

"Name's Brutus." Brutus said awkwardly to Snipez and Tinkerer.

"Hey Brutus." Snipez said, giving a small wave.

"I need to rest my back." Tinkerer said, sitting on the couch. Ryder walked back through the door with a box of stuff. The stuff was his exosuit, Snipez's gauntlet gun, and a bunch of things Tinkerer could make stuff out of.

"Now old man, there is another thing we need. We got you out of the prison and we are letting you stay here. So you will repay my friend, Brutus, with something he wants." Ryder said, dropping the box in front of Brutus.

"And what is it you want... Brutus." Tinkerer asked.

Brutus stroked his chin and took his time thinking. "All I need is a gun and I'm good." Brutus said. Tinkerer smiled and leaned back on the couch.

"But a suit of armor would be nice." Brutus laughed.

"Son of a bi-" Tinkerer began to say.

"Get building." Ryder said. He pulled Brutus and Snipez aside and whispered, "Once this suit is done, we are taking down a man named Wilson Fisk."


	41. Wrestling With A Grizzly Part 6

Wrestling With A Grizzly Part 6

A day later, Hunter was sitting on his bed and set the file down on his lap. He was about to open it as his door busted open. He quickly threw the file across his room and it landed in his closet. He quickly folded his arms, crossed his legs, and began playing with his ear as Maria Hill walked in.

"Heyyyyyy Maria... what's up?" Hunter asked in a obvious nervous voice.

"Where is the file?" she asked in a stern tone.

"File? Whaaaaaaat?" Hunter asked standing up and walking towards her.

"Don't pull this shit Hunter. The file?" Maria asked again.

"I hid it in the kitchen." Hunter said, hanging his head. Maria walked out of Hunter's room, expecting him to follow. Hunter slammed the door and grabbed his gym bag that held his hero gear. He grabbed his phone and quickly put it in his pocket. He looked at the closet and back at his door, which was being knocked on. He went for the closet, as his door went falling to the ground. In his room walked Nick Fury, Phil Coulson, Maria Hill, Clint Barton and three S.H.I.E.L.D agents. Multiple guns were aimed at Hunter, as well as a bow and arrow.

"How the hell did you all get here so quickly?" Hunter asked, holding the file now.

"We were waiting outside Hunter. Now, me and you gotta talk." Nick Fury said.

"Greeeeeat. Just what I love to hear." Hunter said, sighing.

* * *

The Tinkerer had been working all night on a suit of armor for Brutus. He had finally finished it and called out the three to come and see it.

"It looks like a rejected Iron-Man suit." Ryder said laughing. The suit looked a dull silvery color. It would be able to withstand multiple hits and give quite some big ones. The helmet had a hole where Brutus's face would be.

"I quite like it Ryder." Brutus retorted.

"I also made another gauntlet gun for Snipez." Tinkerer said. He was completely exhausted. Snipez smiled and then quickly pulled Ryder to the side.

"Why are we attacking Fisk again?' Snipez asked, a bit worried.

"That fat ass decided to threaten me. So I am going to show him that I am not someone to mess with. He will realize he does not have the money to get him out of this one." Ryder said.

"Riiiiiight." Snipez said, still not sure of the plan.

* * *

Fisk, Grizzly, and Rocket Racer stood outside Mysterio's prison door. They had given him back his weapons and suit so he could get ready to put their plan in action. They heard a knock on the door, and the three looked at each other. Fisk placed his hand on the door knob and opened it up. He was sent flying backwards as the ground shook as he hit the ground. Grizzly looked back at him startled. He took two steps towards Fisk and looked backwards at the open door. A laser was sent right into Grizzly, sending him to the ground right next to Fisk. Rocket racer held his hand up at the open door, only to suffer the same fate as the other two.

"Mysterio works for no one." Mysterio said, levitating out of the room. Grizzly stood up and charged at him, only to be hit by another laser. Mysterio grabbed Grizzly's neck and threw him into the lab area, causing him to alert Wilbur Day of the situation.

"What is thi-" Wilbur Day said before getting his throat grabbed. Mysterio threw him out into the hall. Day went crashing right into Rocket Racer, who was just beginning to stand up. Fisk started standing up himself when he received a fist to the face. Fisk fell down off of his knee and back to the ground. Grizzly charged out of the lab and at Mysterio, who flew upwards and avoided it. Grizzly crashed right into the wall, as Mysterio flew off and far away from the laboratory. Grizzly, Fisk, Rocket Racer, and Day all groaned in pain as they picked themselves up.

"That son of a bitch." Grizzly said, holding his head.

"What the hell happened here?" the four heard Myers say. They all looked up to see Dmitri and Myers standing there with a third person.

"Who is that?" Fisk asked.

"I, am Kraven The Hunter." Kraven said smiling.

* * *

LaMuerto sat in one of his many offices playing darts as Tony Masters walked through the door.

"Ah, Mr. Masters. What do I owe this pleasure?"

"I have information on the Park Avenue plans." Tony Masters said.

"Which is?" LaMuerto asked, not looking away from the dart board.

"There is something going down tomorrow. I don't know what, but the whole gang should be doing something in the middle of the city." Masters said.

"And we will be there to stop them." LaMuerto said, smiling as he hit a bulls-eye. "Good work Masters."

Tony Masters nodded and walked to the door. He stopped outside of it and turned his head to look at his boss.

"LaMuerto."

"Si?" LaMuerto laughed.

"I prefer Taskmaster from now on."

* * *

Hunter sat in his kitchen with Nick Fury, Maria Hill, and Clint Barton.

"Why did you take the file?" Fury asked, staring at Hunter with his one eye. Hunter didn't answer as he slouched in his seat, staring at the ground, with his arms folded.

"Listen son, I need you to tell me. I could have you arrested." Fury said, getting angry.

"I wanted some info." Hunter muttered.

"Info on what?" Barton asked pacing behind Nick Fury. Fury turned around and glared at Barton who immediately stopped moving. "Sorry." Barton whispered.

"Info on what?" Fury repeated.

"Someone."

"How the HELL are you gonna get info on someone when it is your own GOD DAMN FILE?!" Fury yelled.

"Someone related to me." Hunter muttered again.

"Who?" Maria Hill asked.

"My actual mom." Hunter said looking up.

"Why?" Barton asked, extremely confused.

"I wanna see why I work the way I do. Like the whole healing quick thing. Someone's gotta be responsible for that." Hunter exclaimed.

"Why did this come up?" Barton asked.

"It's the super soldier serum son." Fury retorted.

"I had a... meeting with Wolverine and he brought it up, and it can't be the serum. I healed before I ever had those needles stuck into me. Scraping my knees on the playground as a little kid wouldn't even be a bad thing. It would heal in a matter of minutes." Hunter said, grabbing the file that was in front of Nick Fury.

"We can't let you see who your mother is." Fury said, reaching for the file.

 _Don't let him take it._

"Did you guys hear that?" Hunter asked, letting his guard down. Fury grabbed the file and handed it to Barton right away.

"Hear what?" Barton asked.

 _These people can't be your friends if they aren't going to help you._

"What is that?" Hunter asked, standing up.

"What is what Hunter?" Maria Hill asked.

 _Listen to me Hunter, I know what is best for you._

"You don't hear that voice?" Hunter asked looking around nervously.

"What the hell are you talking about kid?" Barton asked.

 _It's okay, I only wish to help you._

"I gotta go." Hunter said, sprinting out the door and grabbing his gym bag. He ran off into the night, not knowing what was going on.


	42. Wrestling With A Grizzly Finale

Author' Note:

Be prepared guys this will be a long chapter. Just a warning in advance. Love you all

* * *

Wrestling With A Grizzly -Finale-

"Yes we need you to deal with him... You are the only one capable of getting him... Okay thank you." Fury said hanging up his phone. It was the following day and he was back at Hunter's house, who was still out and about. Clint and Maria were also there and were sitting at the table drinking coffee.

"Clint, go out there and scout from the roof." Fury told Clint Barton.

"Should I-"

"Yes, suit up." Fury said, already knowing.

"On it." Barton said, getting up. He nodded at Maria and walked out the door out to his car. He opened the door and pulled out a duffel bag. He pulled out a bow and arrow and placed a quiver on his back. He grabbed out a couple dozen arrows and placed them in the quiver. He sighed and walked to a nearby alley before jumping up to a ladder and climbing to the roof.

* * *

Fisk, Myers, the Kravinoff brothers, Day, Grizzly, Tarantula and Rocket Racer stood in the laboratory. Myers picked up tights on the table and left the room to go and put them on.

"So here is the plan. A gang is rumored to attempt to take over the streets today, maybe even the city." Fisk said. "It is our duty, to stop them. We will kill each one of them so MY city is not destroyed."

"All of us?" Dmitri asked.

"No Dmitri, only Tarantula Grizzly, Rocket Racer, and Myers."

"What will me and my brother do?" Kraven asked.

"You two will remain here with me and Wilbur." Fisk told him. Myers walked back in with a completely black costume, with gray gloves, boots, and utility belt.

"What uh... what goes on the belt?" he asked.

"These." Day said pushing a bunch of boomerangs towards him.

"Those are uh... those are boomerangs." Myers said.

"Not just any usual boomerangs." Day told him. "Each have a unique quality. Some explode, some are extremely sharp, others venomous. There is a variety."

Myers nodded and finally said, "Why boomerangs? Is it the Aussie thing?!" Myers exclaimed.

"Just deal with it, Boomerang." Grizzly chimed in.

"Very original. Think of that all by yourself?" Myers asked. Grizzly snarled and made a fist and took a step towards Myers, now Boomerang.

"Come at me man! Don't make me throw a boomer at you!" he said mocking himself.

"ENOUGH!" Fisk yelled. "In the van." he said angered. Rocket Racer, Grizzly, Tarantula, and Boomerang all loaded up into the armored van and prepared to drive off.

* * *

Psych walked down the streets of Manhattan followed by his second in command, Ferdinand Lopez, and then the rest of the Park Avenue gang. They all carried guns of different kinds, bats, lead pipes, and knives. Lopez carried two large machetes in each of his hands. They had been threatening multiple people since coming out of hiding and causing chaos all over the city. They marched down the street until Psych signaled them all to stop. Down the street across from them stood LaMuerto with Taskmaster by his side, with the whole Rolling Sevens gang standing behind them.

"Well this is it huh?" Psych shouted to them.

"Time to end this." LaMuerto shouted back.

"Don't come crying to me when you lose." Psych taunted.

"Remember to beg for your life!" LaMuerto said raising his hand to signal his men. Psych did the same and as soon as LaMuerto closed his hand the Rolling Sevens started charging. Psych waited a moment before closing his and charging with the Park Avenue gang as a war took place in the middle of Manhattan.

* * *

"Why aren't you in school?" Riley yelled through the phone.

"I, uh, I'm not feeling well." Hunter said, faking a cough.

"That's bull. Something's been off lately and I'm gonna find out." Riley said stubbornly. Wolverine cleared his throat and when Hunter looked at him, he tapped his wrist.

"I'll try my best to explain Riley, but I gotta go." Hunter said hanging up the phone and placing his mask back on his face. He walked up to the roof ledge Wolverine was standing on and looked at him. Wolverine sniffed a couple of times before sending out his claws.

"I smell blood. There's gun powder too, and a lot of it." Wolverine said in disgust.

"Should we go to it?" Hunter asked. Wolverine gave a nod to signal yes and jumped down to the streets. Hunter soon followed and who stood a couple roof tops away in their Avengers gear was Clint Barton, a.k.a Hawkeye. He placed a finger on the ear piece in his ear and cleared his throat.

"Spotted him. Following him now." he said.

"Roger that. I'm on my way." was heard back.

* * *

Boomerang sat in the drivers seat of the armored van and was speeding down the streets of Manhattan.

"How far?!" he yelled to the back. The window connecting the front and back slid open.

"Couple more blocks." Rocket Racer answered. They kept going until they came across a street full of purple and red dressed gangs beating and killing each other. The group got out and stood in front of the van. From left to right it went Grizzly, Rocket Racer, Tarantula, and Boomerang. A scrawny gang member in purple ran up to the four. He represented the Rolling Sevens and charged at Grizzly with a bat. Tarantula webbed the bat away from him and tossed it to Rocket Racer. Rocket swung it at the mans stomach, connecting. The man dropped to his knees when Grizzly grabbed him by the neck. He threw him into the air and Boomerang tossed one of his boomerangs at the man, cutting him. Rocket flew up to him on his board and punched him before he hit the ground. The gang member flew into a crowd of the fighting gangs, knocking the surrounding members out. The four began to walk towards the war, not stepping out of line.

* * *

"Holy shit!" Tinkerer shouted at the TV with a beer in his hand.

"What is it old man?" Ryder asked, who was in his exosuit.

"This gang war going on." Tinkerer answered. Snipez came out of his room with his two gun gauntlets on each wrist. Brutus walked out into the living room clanking with each step. They all looked at the TV and saw the huge gang war going on in the middle of Manhattan. The camera panned over to four men dressed up and were taking out the gang members, killing each one that tried to attack them. Three were known criminals as Snipez's eyes went wide.

"T-t-those are Fisk's men." Snipez said loudly.

"In the car now. Old man stay here." Ryder demanded. The three ran outside and piled into the car and drove off immediately.

"Time to take out the new dogs." Ryder muttered to himself.

* * *

Lopez and Taskmaster were in a struggle. Taskmaster held Lopez close to the ground with his sword blocking the machete.

"It's like you can sense what I will do next." Lopez struggled to say.

"One of my best qualities is memorizing people's fighting abilities, like yours." Taskmaster said, kicking Lopez down. Lopez fell and had the sword pointed right at his chest. Just then someone jumped onto Taskmaster's back and began to furiously punch him in the head.

"Get away from my second in command!" Psych yelled. Taskmaster dropped to one knee as Psych got off his back. He backed up a little bit before running at Taskmaster. He jumped before running into him and brought the bottom of his foot down onto Taskmaster's head. He slammed his head down into the ground with his foot and began laughing as Taskmaster was out cold. LaMuerto appeared out of nowhere and grabbed Psych by the back of the neck. He threw him super far and into the side of an apartment building. He walked over to the downed man who was laughing insanely.

"You're insane." LaMuerto said.

"You just realized? I mean Psych stands for Psycho." he choked out in between laughs. Psych pulled out a small knife and jumped to his feet. He stabbed LaMuerto in the stomach and began to laugh as LaMuerto dropped to his knees.

"What was that about begging for mercy?" Psych said walking away as LaMuerto reached into his pocket. He got over to Lopez and lifted him back up.

"Psych!" was heard behind him. He turned around and saw LaMuerto standing but with a mask on. It was a black leather mask with a white spider on it.

"Huh... Well shit." Psych said, before LaMuerto charged at him and tackled him to the ground. Grizzly and Tarantula made their way over to the four leaders of the two gangs. Grizzly pulled Lopez to the side and slammed him to the ground. He groaned in pain as Tarantula stood behind LaMuerto, who was beating the hell out of Psych. Tarantula cleared his throat to have LaMuerto stand up and turn towards him.

"Whoa, and who are you?" Tarantula asked.

"Who are you?" LaMuerto retorted.

"Tarantula."

"Call me the Black Tarantula." LaMuerto said chuckling. Grizzly grabbed Black Tarantula by the back of the neck, before something went flying into the two and sent them to the ground. Something else went flying into Tarantula, sending him to the ground as well. Hunter and Wolverine stood up and looked around at all the mayhem.

"Worry about the costumed freaks and the top dogs." Wolverine said.

* * *

Ryder, Snipez, and Brutus went racing down the street, with cops following the speeding car towards the huge war going on in the middle of Manhattan. They arrived at the scene in minutes and immediately charged into the action. Ryder used the jump boost to jump over half the fighting people and landed in front of Boomerang. Snipez took cover behind pieces of debris as Brutus started trucking gang members. Ryder swung at Boomerang who ducked the hit and kicked Ryder in the back. Ryder tumbled onto the ground as Boomerang jumped onto him. Boomerang started to punch Ryder in the face when Brutus came charging at him. He tried moving but was unable to move the huge metal suit. He went falling to the ground along with Brutus, leaving the three laying there.

Over on the other side of the battle field most of the gang members were knocked out and all that stood were Hunter, Wolverine, Black Tarantula, Taskmaster, Lopez, Grizzly, Rocket Racer, Tarantula, and Psych. Grizzly and Tarantula were taking on Black Tarantula who had unnatural strength and was able to withstand them both. Hunter was held by the shirt with a knife at his neck. Holding the knife was Lopez. Taskmaster and Wolverine were fighting, sword against claws. Rocket Racer was hiding in an alley however, avoiding the action. Hunter kicked Lopez away, and threw him into Psych, sending the two to the ground. Hunter ran into the alley where Rocket Racer was and prepared to fight him.

"Please no!" Rocket Racer pleaded.

"What?!" Hunter asked confused.

"I don't wanna do this anymore! I'm just a kid! I shouldn't be killing people! I need you to help me!" he begged The Hunter.

"I... Sure, just do as I say and I promise I can get you out of this safely." Hunter nodded.

"Thank you... seeing those people die, and killing the ones that I have... it's just horrible... sickening even." Rocket Racer shivered at the thought.

"I said, I got you." Hunter said again. He ran out of the alley, leaving Rocket Racer behind. He was grabbed immediately by Black Tarantula and held up against a wall.

"Time to die hero." he said.

"Why do you guys try so hard to be like my web-head?" Hunter asked. The eye holes in the mask began to turn a light blue and Hunter saw things start to spark out of it. Hunter closed his eyes and cowered, scared for his life. An arrow came flying down and into Black Tarantula's shoulder, causing him to drop. Hunter looked up and saw Hawkeye standing on a rooftop. A man in an all metal suit came charging at Hunter as a shield came out of nowhere hitting the man in the head.

"Come on Brutus, step up your game!" Snipez yelled behind cover. He poked out and started firing his guns at Hawkeye who jumped off the roof and into an alley dodging the bullets. Wolverine yelled out in pain causing Hunter to look over. Wolverine had a sword through his stomach as Taskmaster was up against the wall catching his breath. Wolverine pulled the sword out and yelled as he did it. Hunter was then tackled to the ground by Grizzly who wrapped his huge metal bear hands around Hunter's throat.

* * *

All the gang members had fallen, leaving only the leaders, villains, and heroes left to battle. Any surviving gang members were pulling themselves away from the battle field. Ryder was hit by a bomb boomerang and went flying into a building. Hawkeye poked out of the alley and shot an arrow towards Snipez, and missed as Snipez ducked.

Psych and Lopez had fled from the scene with the surviving Park Avenue members. The Rolling Sevens were led away by Black Tarantula and Taskmaster. The people left there were Hunter, Wolverine, Hawkeye, Grizzly, Rocket Racer, Tarantula, Boomerang, Ryder, Snipez, and Brutus. The shield reappeared, hitting Grizzly before he killed Hunter. Hunter inhaled deeply and looked over and saw Captain America standing above him.

"Stop laying around and get up." Captain America laughed. Hunter stood up quickly as Wolverine got on his left. Hawkeye came out of the alley and appeared on Captain America's right side as they faced the remaining villains. Boomerang, Grizzly, and Tarantula stood in line and stared back at the four heroes. Hunter went charging at the three as something flew into him. He went tumbling into a trashcan, knocking it over. Mysterio stood up and walked beside Grizzly, joining the trio.

"Now!" Hunter yelled out. He charged at the four again as a rocket was fired into them, sending the five all around. Hunter grabbed Grizzly in mid air and positioned himself so Grizzly would go crashing into the ground and taking the impact. Mysterio caught himself and started flying as Ryder jumped up into the air and onto Mysterio's back. Mysterio threw Ryder off and down to the ground, damaging his exosuit. It sparked as Ryder got up and ran for the car.

"Boys retreat!" Ryder yelled to Brutus and Snipez. They jumped into the car and sped off leaving the nine to finish the battle. Hunter finally crashed into the ground with Grizzly, as the two created craters in the street. Hawkeye ran for the alley and grabbed Rocket Racer and pulled him out of the battlefield. Captain America tossed his shield at a boomerang, causing the boomerang to snap in half and hit Boomerang right in the stomach. Tarantula shot a web at Wolverine, who used his claws to destroy it with ease. Grizzly tried to reach his arm out, but the suit was too damaged and he couldn't move. Boomerang and Tarantula looked at each other and ran for the armored van. They jumped in and drove off leaving Grizzly behind. Mysterio also left him behind and flew off and away from the scene after his mysterious appearance.

"And the famous Maxwell Markham finally has a loss on his record." Hunter said, covered by the debris from the torn up street. Captain America and Wolverine lifted up Grizzly and dragged him to a huge police van on the corner of the street. The three heroes came together in a circle and all shook hands.

"Good work kid." Wolverine said.

"You just gotta rock and roll." Hunter said. As soon as he said that his phone began to ring.

"Gotta take this." Hunter said running away from the two. He opened the phone and immediately heard yelling.

"Where the hell were you today?!" Sin screamed at him.

"Hey there to you too beautiful." Hunter laughed as he walked away from the battle scene.


	43. Super Soldier Showdown Part 1

Author's Note:

In this chapter I've decided Hunter will no longer be The Hunter. It's time to become more creative. Find out below what it will be now. Love you all.

* * *

Super Soldier Showdown Part 1

"So I was thinking about something." Hunter said tossing a ball up into the air and catching it.

"Oh great, you know it's bad when you do that." Maria Hill said.

"Ha. Ha. Ha." Hunter said rolling his eyes. "I was thinking about the name, 'The Hunter'."

"You mean how blatantly obvious it is?" Hill asked.

"Exactly, I think I'm gonna change it." Hunter said looking at his phone. "Oh shit, it's Saturday, I have to go." he said, rushing out the door with his gym bag.

* * *

Hunter stood in the elevator of the Daily Bugle with two other people, but he didn't look like him. He had his hero gear on as the two others looked at him with wide eyes and open mouths. Hunter looked over at the person on his left who was a lady with glasses and in a suit.

"How's your day so far?" Hunter asked clapping his hands together.

"Uh, g-g-good..." she said, trailing off. Hunter turned to the man on his right and saw he was black with graying hair and glasses.

"Mr. Urich right?" Hunter asked him.

"I, uh, yes. How'd you know?" Ben Urich asked.

"I love your writing." Hunter said extending his hand.

"You could say I'm a fan of your work too." Ben Urich said accepting the handshake.

"Hey, do you think you could take me to Jameson?" Hunter asked.

"I, uh, I don't see why not." Urich said as the elevator dinged. The lady stayed on while Ben and Hunter walked onto the top floor of The Daily Bugle. They walked, attracting many stares from all the employees on the floor. They finally reached Jameson's office as he was on his laptop and had a cigar in his mouth.

"Jonah, you have a visitor." Ben said as Hunter walked in.

"Oh great. This freak. Aren't you friends with that Spider-Man?!" Jameson yelled.

"Why yes I am. Mr. Urich your assistance is no longer required." Hunter said looking back. Ben Urich left the room in disbelief. Hunter looked back at Jameson who was standing now. Hunter jumped up onto his desk and stared down at Jameson.

"What... what do you think you are doing?!" Jameson yelled at him.

"I need a favor to ask of you." Hunter started to explain. "You see, the name The Hunter doesn't quite fit me anymore. I need a better name, something a bit more catchy."

"You want me to pick a name for you?" Jameson asked in a quitter tone.

"No! I want you to put this new name in your paper." Hunter said.

"And, uh, what's the new name?" Jameson asked sitting down.

"The Patriot." Hunter said jumping off his desk. Jameson stared at Hunter for what seemed like an hour before throwing his head back and letting out a huge laugh. Hunter rolled his eyes and punched Jameson right in the jaw. Jameson fell backwards on his chair due to the punch.

"You prick!" Jameson yelled holding his jaw.

"You gonna advertise the new name dickbag?" Hunter asked.

"Fine! Fine!" Jameson yelled out. "Now get the hell out before I call the cops!" Hunter smiled and walked out of his office and back to the elevator. He pressed the button and waited to hear a ding.

* * *

Fisk sat a large table with his employed villains sitting all around the table as well. They all hung their heads and stayed completely silent as Fisk looked at each one of them with death stares.

"We lost Mysterio." Fisk said with gritted teeth.

"We lost Rocket Racer." Fisk said again standing up.

"We lost Grizzly!" Fisk yelled grabbing the chair he was previously sitting in and throwing it at the wall. As it hit the wall it completely broke due to the impact. The noise of it breaking cause everyone but Fisk to jump.

"We didn't want to get arrested too boss." Boomerang said.

"That Mysterio guy ran away, don't forget that." Dmitri added in.

"Rocket Racer was a traitor!" Tarantula spoke up.

"I am going to tell you this right now Mr. Fisk. I, Kraven The Hunter, am your only chance of bringing down this hero. I am the greatest hunter to ever walk this planet and will do what it takes to stand above his rotting corpse." Kraven said, making a fist.

"Kiss ass." Boomerang muttered.

"Dmitri's gear is finished too. Now I am working on better equipment Kraven can use." Day decided to add in.

"Let me tell you all something. If any more of you fail I will not hesitate to end every single one of you. Even if you are a favorite project of mine, even if you have a family, even if you have something valuable to me I will not wait a single second to end you. Maxwell Markham was an idiot and decided to be caught. Robert Farrell has completely vanished and I have no idea where he is. Do not think you are special. You fail. You die." Fisk said before his girlfriend, Vanessa, called him.

"Wilson we have two people you'd like to see down here." she said.

"I'm coming." Fisk said, hanging up. "You are all excused." Fisk walked down the steps to the floor below and into a secret room he had. Vanessa stood their with two bodyguards behind her and two men handcuffed and gagged sitting there. They wore purple jackets and bandannas representing the Rolling Sevens.

"You two men... I need to ask of you some questions." Fisk said. "Pertaining to your boss." Fisk said making a fist.

* * *

Hunter, now out of his hero gear walked into the visiting section of Ryker's Prison and sat down on a stool. This place was different then others since it had the glass wall separating the visitor from the prisoner. He waited until a man with shaggy hair and an ugly beard that was extremely long. He had brown eyes and many bags underneath those eyes. He sat down behind the glass and looked at Hunter and rolled his eyes.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" the man asked right after picking up the phone.

Hunter looked at the man with the most serious expression he's ever had.

"Hello to you too, dad."


	44. Super Soldier Showdown Part 2

Super Soldier Showdown Part 2

"How have you been pops?" Hunter asked, leaning on the small table in front of him.

"You know, I know something about you." Hank Gilmore said with a crazed look in his eye.

"Oh? And what is that?" Hunter asked, leaning in closer.

"You're that thing on the news. The thing that stops those 'bad guys'. Don't try to deny it sonny boy, I made you what you are. I know what you are capable of because I gave you those powers boy!" his father said intensely.

"I come in here to have another good father-son moment and now your just accusing me." Hunter said.

"I'm gonna get you back for putting me in here Hunter."

"You won't do shit. And there's nothing you could do to me." Hunter said, the serious expression returning.

"I get out tomorrow Hunter. My sentence is up. Watch yourself kiddo." his dad said.

"I don't get what happened to the loving father I had that sent me into a lab and let a bunch of needles dig into my body. Where is that man at?" Hunter asked sarcastically.

"He died in this prison. And now I am here. I blame you for this. For me being here. I'm gonna get you back for the years I spent in here." the crazy look in his eye still there as Hank Gilmore said that.

"Dark." Hunter said, moving back a bit. "It's been a good talk daddio. Hit me up when your in the city. We can go out and maybe I'll put you out. Until then." Hunter said putting down the phone. He could see his dad yelling at him on the other side but couldn't hear what he was saying. Guards grabbed him and pulled him back into the prison as Hunter walked out.

* * *

 _This could be your city._

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Hunter asked out loud on a rooftop. It was later on in the day and he was doing his routine before he was gonna go and hang out with Sin.

 _The powers you possess, they could help you become a god._

"I don't want to be a god." Hunter answered.

 _Then you are wasting your time saving people and fighting evil when you could do it all, simply by ruling._

"When I find out who this is plying with my mind, I'm gonna knock your teeth in." Hunter said. After that the voice went away and Hunter decided it was time he went to Sin's.

* * *

He arrived at Sin's about fifteen minutes late and saw an angry Sin waiting inside her house.

"Heyyyyy you." Hunter said in a nervous voice. Sin punched him on the arm and walked away from him. Hunter ran after her and pulled in for a hug as she pushed him away.

"You've been pissing me off lately." Sin said.

"What did I do?!" Hunter asked, spreading his arms out.

"Always being late, never telling me what's up! I feel like I barely know you now."

"Where the hell is this coming from?" Hunter asked again.

"This whole year you've just seemed different. Like something is off about you. Out of nowhere you have the body of like, a God. You always disappear or show up extremely late when we have dates, or hang out! It's been pissing me off!" Sin yelled at him.

"Sweetie calm down!"

"Don't tell me to calm down! I need to know something, and I need the truth." Sin said crossing her arms.

"Anything." Hunter said.

"Why are you always late?"

"Anything, except that." Hunter said, not wanting to spill the secret.

"Then I don't know if I can do this anymore." Sin muttered.

"What?" Hunter asked.

"I don't think I can do this with you anymore if you can't tell me. like don't you love me enough to just be hone-"

"I'm The Hunter."

"-st with me." Sin finished, as her eyes went wide. "What did you say?"

"I'm The Hunter. That's why I'm always late to things or disappear to things. Alright? You not knowing was supposed to protect you. But I'd rather you know then me not have you." Hunter said, flopping down on the couch. Sin stood there, mouth wide open and her eyes bugging. She was finally putting two and two together and felt like an idiot.

"You're so bad with names babe!" Sin yelled, as she jumped onto him.

"Ow! And yeah I know, don't worry I changed it." Hunter said.

"So like, do you have powers? Can you blast stuff from your hands? Can you run really fast?" Sin asked, as she kissed his cheek.

"I can punch really hard." Hunter said laughing, and then kissing her. The two then Eskimo kissed and sat there in silence for a little bit. Hunter began dozing off as Sin got up and grabbed a blanket. She threw it on top of him before laying down next to him, and placing her head on his lap.

* * *

The next day Hank Gilmore was released from Ryker's Island and walked out into the parking lot, with nothing but the clothes on his back. A car sped into the parking lot and stopped in front of Hank. The window slowly rolled down as a man with glasses looked at him.

"Mr. Gilmore?" the man asked.

"That would be me." Hank Gilmore said.

"Good to see you. Hop in." the man said. Hank opened the back door and got into the car with a bag of clothes next to him.

"So who do I owe the honor of this pickup?" Hank asked as the engine started.

"Just call me Mr. Rumlow." the man said smiling. The car sped off into the city as Hank started plotting in his head.


	45. Super Soldier Showdown Part 3

Super Soldier Showdown Part 3

Edith Lansky, Mark Raxton, and James Sanders rushed around a small stage setting up the final touches for their experiment that was going on today. Edith Lansky was in the suit that would absorb the suns light and convert it into energy. Raxton stood next to the alloy, preparing to explain what it was used for and Sanders stood off to the side, ready to introduce the experiment. Soon the place would be flooded with guests and they couldn't have a mess up like all the other Oscorp situations.

"Edith are we sure this can't fail?" asked James.

"Raxton, that alloy you made will be able to withstand the sun's temperature right?" Edith asked.

"That is correct." Mark answered smiling at his creation.

"Then yes, we should be good to go." Edith said with a smile.

* * *

Hunter sat in the passenger seat of Sin's car with the newspaper in his hand. He smiled at the headline and Sin looked over at him, causing her to smile.

"Whats got you so happy?" she asked.

"The headline reads 'The Hunter Now Known As The Patriot'. Someone seems to have persuaded Jameson to print a article all about it." Hunter said laughing. The two arrived outside Marsha's house and honked a couple times before she came running out.

 _Holy jiggle._

"Hunter unlock the door." Sin said.

"Oh, uh, yeah, uh, right." Hunter said, fumbling with the lock on the door. Marsha got in the back seat as they pulled away from the curb.

"Pete and his date are walking there so, we can just go straight there." Hunter told his girlfriend.

"Sweet." Sin said smiling.

* * *

Hunter, Sin and Marsha stood on the floor of where the experiment was set to take place. Hunter was looking around, as the place was packed full of business people and normal pedestrians. He looked towards the door and saw Peter and Gwen walk in to the room.

"Petey boy!" Hunter yelled at him, cupping his hands. Peter looked over and saw his friends and walked over, Gwen following very close behind.

"How you doing Pete? I haven't seen you since Thursday." Hunter said, giving him a noogie.

"I, uh… it was an eventful weekend…" Peter said nervously. Hunter stared at Peter for what seemed to be an hour. Eventually Hunter's eyes went wide and he pointed at Peter shaking his hand.

"I-I-I know that look!" Hunter said with a wide smile.

"Your present worked out well." Peter replied.

"Jesus…" Sin muttered.

"I'm lost." Marsha added in.

"Peter got laid!" Hunter yelled out, receiving stares from the people standing around them. "Sorry ma'am." Hunter said shyly to a woman staring at him.

"Peter, what is he talking about?" Gwen asked.

"You see, Pete here entered manhood, Gwen." Hunter said, placing a hand on Peter's shoulder.

"Hunter! C'mon, man!" yelled Peter.

"Seriously Hunter, shut up." Sin said, stifling a laugh.

"We should celebrate!" Hunter said loudly.

"There's going to be no celebrating for you if you keep acting this way." Sin said, crossing her arms. Hunter immediately shut up, causing Marsha to make a whip noise. Peter was glaring at Hunter as Gwen's face turned bright red. Just then, James Sanders, one of the scientists, spoke up.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you all for coming." James said. "Today we have an interesting experiment for you all. We have made a suit. But no ordinary suit, this suit is very special. It is combined with a liquid alloy that is almost as hot as the sun itself. It is placed inside the suit to help my fellow scientist, Edith, be able to perform this. We are going to be using the suit to extract light from the sun and use it as a renewable energy source." James said.

"Why did I come again?" Hunter whispered to his friends.

"Because you need to raise your IQ." Marsha said laughing quietly.

"Hello everyone. My name is Mark Raxton. I am responsible for creating the liquid alloy, and let me tell you it was not easy. I spent many hours combining many chemicals to create this, and most of them were deadly. Thankfully I am okay and am able to say this suit will not fail." Mark said smiling.

"Now, let's get this show on the road." James said, pressing a button on a small remote. A piece of the wall began to move and it slowly began to make a hole so that way the skyline could be seen and Edith Lansky could target the sun with the suit. She walked towards the open wall and aimed her hands at the sun. The circular piece on the suit's chest began to light up. Edith smiled as a beam of light started coming down and right into the hands and chest of the suit. People began to clap, including Peter, Gwen, Marsha, and Sin. Hunter slowly clapped but stared at the suit with a worried expression. More light energy started going into the suit, pushing Edith back a bit. A worried expression quickly appeared and disappeared on Edith's face. The light then came extremely fast and blasted into the suit and Edith, sending her flying across the room. The suit then began to shoot out beams of light in every direction.

"Oh shit." Hunter said as a beam went right by him. He heard someone fall the ground behind him and turned around. Laying there was Marsha who was on the ground curled up in a ball. She started glowing a brilliant white as more beams were sent throughout the room.

"Peter, get Gwen out of here!" Hunter yelled at him, but Peter was already gone.

"What the hell…" Hunter began to say, but suddenly Spider-Man came flying into the room. Hunter looked back at Marsha as EMT's rushed the room and grabbed her. They burned their hands on her body and didn't know how to get her out of there. Hunter saw another person get hit by a beam of light but instead of turning white, they started to scream in pain as a huge burn mark appeared where they were hit. Hunter grabbed Sin and Gwen and pulled them out of the room and into the hall.

"You two get out of here, I'm gonna find Peter." Hunter said. Sin pulled Gwen away from the room as Hunter ran into a bathroom.

In the experiment room, James Sanders and Mark Raxton ran out of the room and left Edith laying on the ground, stuck in the suit. More people were being hit by light beams and falling to the ground as they were burned to almost death. Spider-Man escorted whoever he could out of the room safely and helped get the injured to the medics nearby. Just then Hunter ran in dressed in his hero gear. No one else was in the room now except for Spider-Man and Edith Lansky.

"Help me…" Edith croaked as light continued to shoot out of the suit.

"Hey look, it's The Hunter. Gla-" Spider-Man began to say.

"It's The Patriot now. Read the paper man." Hunter said.

"It's still Spider-Man for me." he shrugged before jumping away to help Edith. Hunter began to run over to her as he was hit by a light beam and went flying across the room. He landed right next to the open wall and was close to falling out. The ceiling came crashing in when the Green Goblin stood amongst the rubble.

"If it isn't the itsy bitsy spider." the Goblin said cackling.

"This guy's original." Hunter said looking at Spider-Man. "Spidey switch with me!" Hunter said running back over to high fived each other, as if to tag in. Hunter got hit by another beam and fell to the ground this time. Hunter crawled over towards Edith and slid next to her. She had passed out from the pain of the suit and wasn't breathing.

"Shit." Hunter said loudly. Spider-Man looked over at the two and was punched in the side of the head by Goblin. Hunter picked up Edith and carried her out to the medics and placed her down. He ran back in to see the Goblin standing over Spider-Man who's masked had been ripped apart. The Goblin's eyes were wide and so were Hunter's. The Goblin jumped through the hole in the roof and got away as Hunter stared down at unconscious Spider-Man.

"He knew I was The Hunter... but he never told me who he was..." Hunter said picking Spider-Man up. Hunter jumped out of the hole in the wall with Peter Parker, also known as the Spider-Man. He landed on a roof and set Peter down.

"I better get you home." Hunter said out loud, hoping for a response.

* * *

Mark Raxton and James Sanders arrived at their lab completely out of breath. They were on the catwalk that was right above a bunch of huge tubs of chemicals that were highly dangerous.

"What do we do?" James asked.

"I'm getting out of here." Mark answered holding the alloy. "I'm taking my creation with me too."

"You can't go." James begged, but Mark was already walking away.

"Stop!" James yelled after him and grabbed his arm.

"Let go of me! This building turns everyone into a freak show!" Mark yelled back at him.

"We gotta do this together. We are in it together and we will get out of together." James tried to reason.

"There is no together! Edith was left there by those 'heroes' and we are gonna suffer the same fate. We could die James!" Mark yelled again.

"We could make something to make us better than the heroes!" James still tried to reason.

"You just don't get it." Mark said, shoving James hard. James stumbled backwards and flailed his arms around, hitting the beaker containing the alloy into the air. James fell over the catwalk rail and into a vat of chemicals as James was splashed by a drop of the alloy.

"AHHHH!" James yelled out as he sunk into the chemicals.

"Son of a bitch!" Mark hollered as his skin began to burn. He ran off of the catwalk and out of the lab as James popped out of the chemicals. He reached up and grabbed the side of it and then pulled himself out and fell to the ground. He was covered in some type of chemical that began to sink into his skin and his whole body began to shake. He tried crawling to the door leading out of the lab but couldn't continue any farther and laid there, passing out from the pain and the chemicals mixing with his blood.

* * *

Hank Gilmore sat in a very run down apartment complex and was staring at the TV. On it, it recently showed a scientific experiment and how it went completely wrong. Spider-Man and The Patriot had showed up and rescued all the citizens that were there and were chased off by a huge green monstrous looking thing.

"I have no doubt Oscorp is responsible for that green thing." Hank said.

"Shut up!" Hank's roommate said. He was forced to live with a near hobo so they could both be able to pay rent. Hank looked at him in disgust and got up from the couch he was on. He walked over to a cracked mirror and looked at himself. He touched his face and beard which was not shaven yet and he still had long shaggy hair. He walked into the bathroom which had a better mirror and picked up a electric razor that sat on the sink. He began to shave away at his face and soon was completely shaven. He picked up a pair of scissors and began to trim his hair until his bangs reached his forehead. He slicked his hair back with some gel and looked at himself.

"I'm gonna visit an old friend of mine. Maybe I could get some ideas from him."

"I said shut up!" the hobo yelled again. "Crazy dick, talking to yourself and shit." the hobo muttered. Hank shook his head and grabbed a black hoodie before walking out of the apartment.


	46. Super Soldier Showdown Part 4

Super Soldier Showdown Part 4

Hank walked down the street and turned into an alley and saw a man standing there.

"Mr. Rumlow is it?" Hank asked.

"You can call me Brock you know." Brock Rumlow told Hank.

"I know. I'm only messing with you. So what is this meeting going to be about?" Hank asked.

"Follow me." Brock said as he walked by Hank and out onto the busy streets of New York. Hank spun around and soon followed right behind Brock as they walked up to a small, four door, black car. Brock opened the back door and slid in, followed by hank. He shut the door and looked forward and saw a man at the drivers seat and a woman in the passenger seat.

"Who are they?" Hank asked.

"They are my friends, and are also apart of the meeting." Brock said.

"The woman is Ophelia Sarkissian." Brock said.

"Nice to meet you Ophelia." Hank said. She was light and for some reason had green hair. She also had on green lipstick which made Hank definitely question her look.

"The man is not important at this time." Brock said.

"Rude." the man said, pulling away from the curb.

"I am a big fan of your last experiment Hank." Ophelia said, smiling.

"Thank you, but that was years ago." Hank said.

"It doesn't matter. It was brilliant. People are even trying to replicate it to this day." Ophelia said looking back at him.

"Really? Who?" Hank asked, leaning forward.

" That doesn't matter right now. It will once we get to the meeting and make a plan." the man driving said.

"This isn't the meeting?" Hank asked confused.

"No, we are on our way there now." Brock said laughing.

* * *

James Sanders was still on the floor of his lab in the Oscorp building. He started crawling towards the door. He climbed up the steps, dragging his body and stopped in the hall. He laid there as people ran by him as the alarm rang. He felt himself shaking extremely fast and looked at his hand. It seemed like it was barely even moving but Sanders focused of all of the energy he had on concentrating on it. It was moving faster than a bullet. He grabbed onto the door handle and pulled himself up using that. He looked left and right and saw the hall was now empty. Entering his mind came the event that happened minutes ago. His 'friend' Mark Raxton shoving him off the catwalk and into the vat of chemicals. He felt his body began to shake again and smiled. He bolted out of the hall and down all the steps of the Oscorp building. In seconds he was on the busy streets of New York. He brushed back his short blonde hair with his hand and looked around.

"I'm coming for you Raxton." he said to himself and smiled. He took off his destroyed lab coat and threw it down onto the ground. He had on the extra suit he made for the experiment, which was black tights and the shirt's mid section was all red, except for a yellow lightning bolt going down the middle. He sped off shoving multiple people out of his way, but to them, they saw nothing and only felt a brush of air.

* * *

Marsha woke up in a hospital bed and was back to her normal skin color instead of a blinding white light. She looked around and saw another woman lying on a separate hospital bed next to her. It was the scientist Edith Lansky. Marsha tried to sit up, but got a huge headache and decided it was best to stay down. She had not remembered anything that happened except for a huge blinding light striking her, but after that it all went dark. She looked around a little more as a doctor entered the room and smiled at her.

"You seem to be doing better." he said looking at a clipboard. Marsha tried to speak but he stopped her by placing his finger to his lips.

"Just relax. Don't waste any energy you have in you." the doctor said before leaving the room.

* * *

Mark Raxton got into his apartment and immediately locked the door. He fell onto the couch and yelled out in pain and looked down as the burn he had on his hand spread. It now covered his whole right arm and was spreading to his shoulder and neck.

"What the hell is this!?" he yelled as he stood up and walked over to his desk. He swiped everything off of it and yelled in pain again. Soon the burn began to retract back to his hand and that was all it covered. The pain was becoming unbearable and Mark was gonna pass out from the pain. He hobbled over to his room and was trying to reach his bed but fell to the ground. His eyes went to the back of his head and he soon passed out.

* * *

Hunter stood on a roof as the hectic night continued. He was disappointed and pissed off at Peter that he never told him he was Spider-Man. He thought they were best buds but that obviously wasn't true. He saw a small black four door car driving down the street and got a strange feeling about it. Just then he got an alert about more help needed at Oscorp, so he had to leave the car be. He ran off to go and help the remaining injured people still at Oscorp.

* * *

The car Hank was in stopped outside a nightclub and everyone opened their door. Hank followed their lead and opened his door as well. He stepped out of the car and watched as Brock, Ophelia, and the driver walked into the club and looked back at him. Brock waved for Hank to follow, as he did. They walked past the bouncer and into the club which was full of drunk men and women dancing against each other. Hank looked around in disgust as the other three continued walking to a private room. There were multiple guards blocking the entrance to this room. They moved aside to let the four in and inside was a huge round table where a man sat, with his back to them. On each side of him were two men with nice looking suits and a pistol on each side.

"You've made it." the man facing the opposite way said.

"Rumlow present." Brock said.

"Sarkissian present." Ophelia also said.

"Zemo present." the driver, named Zemo said.

"I, uh, don't know what to say." Hank said, ruining the chain. Ophelia, Brock, and Zemo took seats around the table. Hank followed their lead and took a seat as well.

"Now before we get to business let me know you are with this." the man facing away from them said.

"Hail Hydra." Hank said, gulping and hanging his head.


	47. Super Soldier Showdown Part 5

Super Soldier Showdown Part 5

Hunter walked into school the next day with Riley and Sin and was completely tired. The two girls were talking about some fashion shit as Hunter looked around the hallways to see if Marsha was in school. He couldn't see her at all but as he scoped out the hall he made eye contact with Peter. He immediately looked away and pulled Sin and Riley in the other direction.

"What was that about?" Riley asked.

"Yea, what's up?" Sin asked.

"Nothing, I just wanted to go this way." Hunter said shaking his head.

"Okay... well I got to get to class." Riley said waving at the two.

"Babe, are you okay?" Sin asked Hunter after Riley walked away.

"I said it's nothing." Hunter said.

"I heard 'The Patriot' did some work last night after that experiment." Sin said.

"Yea, it was, uh, it was something." Hunter said shaking his head. Hunter and her stood there in silence for a bit before kissing her and walking off.

* * *

Brock Rumlow and Zemo stood in the lobby of Oscorp and looked at each other. Zemo tapped his wrist asking for the time as Rumlow looked at his watch. He mouthed 11:45 to him and the two went back to standing there. Suddenly Brock got a call on his phone and he immediately answered. Orders were being shouted through the phone at Brock. he hung up after the yelling stopped and nodded at Zemo. They walked over towards the elevator and hit the button. It dinged and the doors opened. Zemo walked in first and then Brock. They began traveling on multiple floors until they finally stopped at the right one. They got out and began walking past multiple rooms, looking into each one. The owner of the company, Norman Osborn, walked by the two as they hid their faces. They finally arrived at the right door and Zemo bent down. He pulled out a key card that belonged to a employee of Oscorp and swiped in. The door buzzed open and the two ran into the room. They immediately saw test tubes with the label of "serum" near it. Rumlow grabbed two and placed corks on them and placed them into a secure briefcase. Zemo threw the key card down onto the table where the serum was and the two ran out. On the key card it read "Andrew Maguire".

"Act normal. Don't draw attention." Rumlow told Zemo as they stepped into the elevator. Zemo held the briefcase as the elevator dinged and the two walked out to the lobby. They walked by like nothing was going on and reached their four door car outside the building. They got in and started driving.

"Easy pesy." Rumlow said.

"Riiight." Zemo said, setting down the briefcase in the backseat.

* * *

"Can you believe him?" Harry asked Hunter as the two were standing in the hall.

"Wait what?" Hunter asked as he snapped out of his daze.

"Peter. He always has to be better than me. He took Gwen from me!" Harry said raising his voice and attracting attention to himself.

"Calm down Harry, I don't think he took Gwen from you." Hunter said placing a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"What did you say?" Harry asked squinting his eyes.

"I said, I don't think he took Gwen from you. She liked him way before that whole double date thing man." Hunter told him. Harry pushed Hunter's hand off of him and shoved him, making Hunter take a step back. Hunter looked down and back up at Harry who was clenching his fists.

"Don't talk to me. You're a traitor." Harry said backing up and walking away from Hunter.

"What was that about?" a female voice asked behind Hunter. He turned around to see Mary Jane standing there.

"I... I honestly don't know." hunter said shaking his head.

"He flipped out like that on the double date too." MJ said.

"Something is not right with that boy..." Hunter said as the two walked off to their next class.

* * *

"You have your chemicals?" Ophelia asked Hank.

"Yes, all right here." Hank said extending his arms. Just then Brock Rumlow and Zemo bust through the door of the lab. It was underneath the night club they held the meeting at and the entrance was well hidden from the public. Zemo put the briefcase down next to the chemicals as Brock smiled.

"Got you your serum Mr. Gilmore." he said, walking over to a chair.

"Easy as taking candy from a baby." Zemo said sitting next to him. Hank opened the briefcase and looked inside.

"There's two." he said.

"An extra in case we mess up the first time." Brock said smiling. Hank picked up one test tube and took off the cork. He picked up a beaker full of an orange chemical and poured a small amount into the test tube. It started bubbling as Hank picked up a beaker full of a blue chemical. He poured a small amount into the test tube and watched it bubble a little more before it subsided. Ophelia grabbed the briefcase and closed it before backing up towards Brock and Zemo. Hank looked at the test tube and shrugged.

"What's the worst that could happen?" Hank asked the three sarcastically.

"You die." Brock said.

"The chemicals burn your insides." Zemo added in.

"You kill us along with yourself." Ophelia also said.

"You guys really need to get sarcasm." Hank said inhaling deeply. He shook his head and held the test tube up to his mouth. He gagged and then used his free hand to pinch his nose. He gulped down the whole serum before releasing his nose.

"Wasn't that bad." Hank said shrugging. "Tastes like-" Hank started saying before passing out and falling onto the table in front of him.

"Told you he'd die." Brock said. Just then Hank's body began to grow.

"What's going on?" Ophelia asked. Hank's muscles started growing bigger and bigger.

"He's getting as big as that green thing." Zemo added in, not seeming fazed by this at all. Hank's normal 6 foot frame was now about 10 feet tall. His body started turning blue and his eyes shot open. The whites of his eye's were now yellowish. His iris instead of being the normal brown, were now dark blue. Darker than any humans eyes could be. He slammed his two fists into the ground and used them to lift himself up. He banged his head into the ceiling causing some of it to fall to the ground.

"We need to subdue him." Brock said standing. He walked towards Hank and was thrown back with a huge fist. He slammed into the wall and slammed to the ground.

"Where's my sonny boy?" Hank roared out.


	48. Super Soldier Showdown - Finale

Super Soldier Showdown - Finale

"Why have we not been doin' anything boss?" Boomerang asked Wilson Fisk.

"Yeah! We've just been standing here scratching our balls!" Tarantula added in.

"Because we haven't needed to do anything." Fisk said with Dmitri and Kraven standing behind him.

"But what about that hero?" Boomerang asked.

"We are just letting him run wild." Tarantula said.

"He will be dealt with soon enough. We can't have another Grizzly incident." Fisk told his men, as he left the building. Kraven and Dmitri followed him out the door. Tarantula and Boomerang stayed back and made sure no one else was around.

"I say us two go and take care of The Patriot." Boomerang said. Immediately as he finished talking, Tarantula began to laugh.

"You are new here. If you go against Fisk's orders, he'll kill you." Tarantula said placing a hand on his shoulder.

"What's he going to do to me?" Boomerang asked.

"Kill you." Tarantula said backing up and leaving.

* * *

Hunter and Sin held hands and walked into the famous restaurant, Sapore Italian Cuisine. The owner Roderick Kingsley walked by them and out to his own private car. Hunter looked back at him and got a strange feeling but kept walking with Sin into the restaurant. They got to a table and sat down. Hunter had on jeans and a black and light grey flannel. Sin had on a red blouse and jeans, the shirt matching her hair. Hunter sat there and held his head causing Sin to look worried.

 _He's out._

"Hunter what's wrong?" Sin asked.

"I'm just a little stressed. That's all." Hunter said.

"Yeah, you haven't seemed right this past week. What's going on?" Sin asked.

"A lot."

"Like what though?" Sin asked.

"Stuff with Peter, Harry, I don't know how Marsha is, The Patriot has been getting bigger problems lately, in the form of trolls, and to put the cherry on top my dad is out of prison." Hunter said shaking his head.

"I've heard about the Harry stuff from Mary Jane. I've also seen the news, you save people baby, it's all for a good cause. And you're dad wasn't bound to be in prison forever. But what's going on with Peter?" Sin asked.

"I found out that he's-" Hunter began to say as someone walking into the restaurant caught his attention.

 _Reunion time._

"This voice in my head is annoying." Hunter said under his breath. The person began walking up towards Hunter and Sin and grabbed a chair. They placed a chair on the side of their table and sat down smiling.

"I'm sorry who are you?" Sin asked him.

"Well I'm this boys father." Hank said smiling at the two.

"At least you don't look like a hobo anymore." Hunter said rolling his eyes. "What are you doing here pops?" Hunter asked.

"I can't see my own child now?" Hank asked.

"Not if he doesn't want you to." Hunter said.

"Well that's a little rude don't you think. Why don't you introduce me to your little lady friend." Hank said looking at Sin.

"Sin this is Hank, my asshole father who made me a super soldier and failed because he got arrested. Hank this is no one you should worry about." Hunter said coldly.

"Nice to meet you." Hank said smiling.

"Now, leave dad." Hunter said. Hank's smile quickly disappeared as he turned his whole body towards Hunter.

"You know something you are being really disrespectful." Hank said slamming his fist into the table. Hunter looked at his hand and his eyes went wide as his father's hand was turning blue.

"I ought to teach you a lesson in manners." Hank said gritting his teeth.

"Sin, back away." Hunter said motioning with his hand. Hank grabbed Hunter by his collar and picked him up. Hank threw Hunter onto a table that was being used by an elderly man and a younger woman.

"You damn kids." the old man said. "I'm gonna excelsior my ass outta here." he said getting up and walking out with the woman. Hank shook his head and looked back at Hunter who he was choking on the table. Sin grabbed a chair and hit it over Hank's back, causing him to let go of Hunter and drop to his knees. Hank's whole body now began transforming into the blue monster that appeared when he drank the serum. Sin began backing up as the yellowish and dark blue eyes looked back at her.

"That wasn't very nice." Hank said smiling now greenish teeth at her. He grabbed her and slammed her through a table, making her go unconscious. Hunter looked over and saw this causing him to jump up and onto Hank's now blue back. At this point everyone ran from the restaurant screaming when he transformed into the blue creature. Hunter was thrown into the table him and Sin were sitting at and saw the gym bag he brought. He opened it and pulled out his mask before putting it on his face. He turned around to be punched into the wall of the restaurant. Hank ran at him and the two went through the wall and into an alley next to the building. Hank wrapped his huge blue hands around Hunter's neck and began squeezing.

"What's with villains and choking me?" Hunter asked.

 _You seem very chokable I guess._ The voice said in Hunter's head.

"You're gonna kill your own son?" Hunter choked out.

"Oh I'm not gonna kill ya." Hank said crazily. "I'm just gonna hurt you, really, really, b-" he said getting cut off by a punch from Hunter. Hunter brought both of his feet up and then kicked out connecting with Hank's chest. Hank stumbled backwards as Hunter struggled to get to his feet. He charged at Hank and the two went flying back into the restaurant and crashed into a table. Hank kicked Hunter off of him and towards the kitchen. Hank ran towards him and the two went tumbling into the huge kitchen and into a cart of food. Hunter looked to his right and grabbed a pan. He swung it and connected with Hank's head, causing him to roll over. Hunter then grabbed a huge butcher's knife and turned around to see Hank looking normal again.

"You aren't gonna kill your old man now are ya?" Hank asked tilting his head while lying on the ground. Hunter put his knee on Hank's chest and raised the knife above his head. Hunter dropped the knife and hung his head.

"No." Hunter said, getting off of him. Hank smiled and turned blue again. He kicked Hunter in the chest, sending him flying into a bunch of metal cabinets. Hank ran away from the restaurant as Hunter laid there and stumbled out to the front of the restaurant. He walked over to Sin and bent down next to her. He saw her breathing and sighed in relief. He picked her up and carried her out of the restaurant and into the night.


	49. Civil War Part 1

Civil War Part 1

Hunter, Hawkeye, and Wolverine were working out in Hawkeye's personal gym when Hunter's when static was heard coming from Hunter's gym bag. Hunter walked over to the bag and pulled out the walkie talkie and remembered who had the other one.

"Hunter! Get to Stark Tower, NOW!" Peter said on the other end of the crackly walkie talkie. Hunter rolled his eyes and pressed the button.

"And why should I help you?"

"NOW'S NOT THE TIME JUST GET OVER HERE! WE NEED YOUR HELP!" Hunter looked at Hawkeye who pulled out his crossbow and Wolverine who shot out his claws.

"Let's do this, bub." Wolverine said grabbing his leather jacket. Hunter put on his mask and his own leather jacket and followed Wolverine out of the gym. Hawkeye put on his quiver full of his arrows and quickly ran after the two.

When they got there, it looked like a warzone. Cars were blown up, buildings were crumbling, and fires raged in every direction. Sparks flew down from power lines and holes dotted the landscape. It looked like hell. Hunter looked around and saw Human Torch shooting fire at flying sand.

"Is that a rhino?" Wolverine asked.

"Well, it's not a hippo." Hunter said.

"I hate you." he said back to Hunter.

"Most people do." Hunter said shrugging and running into the fray. Hawkeye ran into an alley hoping to find a way to the roofs.

"Who called in the puppy?" Goblin said behind Wolverine. Wolverine turned around and received a huge fist to the stomach and was sent flying. He flew into a car when a huge mechanical Scorpion was falling from the sky right above him. He rolled out of the way as a man in a mechanical suit with a giant tail destroyed the car with its landing.

"You alright down there bub?" Human Torch asked flying over him.

"That's my line." Wolverine said as his claws emerged from his hand. The giant tail came flying at him as he put his claws up and blocked the tail. Peter in his Spider-Man costume came flying into view and went crashing into the street as sand formed itself into the shape of a man.

"What the f-" Wolverine began to say before a huge mechanical rhino came charging at him. Hunter dropped down next to Peter and reached down to pick him up.

"Thanks, pal." Peter said sarcastically. As Hunter pulled him up, he grunted in pain.

"Don't mention it." Hunter said, bringing his second hand onto Peter's arm and throwing him into an abandoned warehouse.

"That's for not telling me you asshole!" Hunter yelled out as the sandman made a hammer with his fist, hit him, and sent him flying into Stark Tower. Green Goblin then charged after Hunter and grabbed him. He cackled before throwing him through multiple floors of the building. Goblin jumped after Hunter and grabbed him yet again before throwing him yet again. Hunter landed on the top floor of Stark Tower and rolled over next to a couch. He looked up to see Tony Stark staring down at him.

"What the hell are you doing kid?" Tony Stark asked. Green Goblin burst through the wall and smashed into the couch next to Hunter.

"If it isn't the billionaire playboy himself." Goblin said.

"You forgot philanthropist. JARVIS, prepare a suit." Tony said. A door in the room opened as Captain America walked out with a newspaper under his arm and he was whistling.

"Tony you are out of toilet- troll. That is a troll." Captain America said.

"He prefers Goblin." Hunter said, getting grabbed by Goblin, yet again.

. . .

Peter looked up in the warehouse and saw two men sitting at a table with a map. One was wearing a brown and yellow quilted suit. It looked ridiculous. The other, however, wore a simple black and red suit with a harness covering his bald head.

"Oh shit."

"It's the Spider!"

"I know who he is…" the bald one said.

Peter stood up, dusted himself off, and looked at them. He pointed at the one in the brown and yellow and dropped to the floor again in laughter.

"You… look… like a… blanket!" he said in between laughing fits. Once he calmed down, he stood back up and looked at the other man. He looked slightly familiar.

"Where do I know you from?" Peter asked, rubbing his chin. "Were you on 'The Price Is Right' recently?"

"You… It's YOU!" Peter jumped at the man as fast as a missile and tackled him to the ground before beating his face into a pulp. "I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL FREAKIN' KILL YOU!"

The man in the quilted costume fired at Peter with some sort of shockwave, sending Peter flying back out onto the street.

. . .

Hunter was thrown at Tony and Captain America as a suit came flying in and Stark jumped inside. Captain America rolled toward the elevator and grabbed his shield before getting punched out the window by Goblin.

"And down goes the star spangled loser!" Goblin cackled. Iron Man, instead of going to save Cap, fired his repulsors at Goblin, making him step backwards. Hunter crawled towards Iron Man as Goblin began walking towards him.

. . .

The Sandman was in a battle with the man in the scorpion like suit. He whipped his tail at the Sandman which went right through him as a giant fist went right into the Scorpion's abdomen. He went flying into a building where Hawkeye was standing. The building began collapsing as Hawkeye began running and jumped to another one. He looked down to see Wolverine hanging onto the horn of the rhino suit. He looked up and saw Captain America plummeting to the ground.

"That's never good."

. . .

Peter laid on the ground in pain as his mind raced, when his spider sense tingled. He looked straight up and saw a red, white, and blue clad man falling with incredible speed right at him. He rolled out of the way, jumped up, and caught Captain America with feet to spare. Cap nodded at Peter as if to say 'Thanks'. Peter nodded back before turning his attention back towards the. Human Torch flew down next to him and looked at Peter and the warehouse repeatedly.

"Do you have something against abandoned buildings?" Human Torch asked.

"No, I have something against the criminals who HIDE in those abandoned buildings." Peter said before swinging back towards the warehouse. While swinging, his spider sense went off, and a giant sandy sledgehammer knocked him into the side of Stark Tower, weakening the structure even further.

. . .

Hunter and Iron Man were held in separate hands of the Goblin.

"I'm gonna kill the both of ya." Goblin said smiling. "Then, I'll kill the Spider-Man." he said beginning to laugh. He slammed Iron Man and Hunter into the floor and the two went falling down a level into the lab of Stark Tower. Hunter picked himself up and saw a pair of boots on a workbench.

"Take those." Stark said as he stepped out of the suit and walked towards a slightly bigger one. He began the process of having it put on as Hunter threw off his shoes and put on the boots.

"What do uh, what do these do?" Hunter asked.

"You fly, Sherlock." Iron Man said bursting through the ceiling and into Goblin.

"You fly, Sherlock." Hunter said, mocking Iron Man as he went shooting up through the ceiling and through the roof. He floated high in the sky for a bit and looked down at all the mayhem. Just then, the boots gave out and Hunter began falling.

. . .

"Do me a favor Spidey! Lead them away from my building!" Iron Man yelled as he flew outside, shooting in at the Goblin.

"Okey dokey!" he responded before shouting at Goblin, "Hey, Gobby! Not to make you mad or anything, but you're just a wannabe Hulk!"

"Oh no he didn't." Hawkeye said.

"Oh, I think he did." the man in the rhino suit said.

"Shut the hell up." Wolverine said, shoving his claws into the glass protecting the man's head. The man moved his head just as the claws hit the headrest, and Wolverine jumped away. Wolverine and Captain America began sprinting away from Stark Tower and towards Times Square. Human Torch began flying there as well with Sandman and the Scorpion all following them. Hawkeye started jumping from building to building as Iron Man left Peter to deal with the Goblin. Hunter came shooting out of the warehouse, somehow, with the quilted costumed man in his hands. He started flying where the rest of the crowd was headed.

"Woohoo!" Hunter yelled.

"Get back here with my partner!" the red and black clad man said, spreading the wings in his harness and flying after the two.

. . .

Rhino looked around at the destruction all around him and smiled. Buildings had collapsed, cars had exploded, and dead people scattered the streets. There was just one more thing he wanted to do.

"Lesee how powerful dis suit really is." He activated his rockets, aimed them at the main supports for Stark Tower, and fired. The rockets destroyed the supports, and the ground shook. The tower collapsed straight down and a huge cloud of smoke and dust was kicked up. The devastation was incredible. Rhino screamed and ran as the dust cloud raced towards him.

. . .

Peter watched as Stark Tower collapsed and suddenly remembered the old man on top of the tower.

He jumped over to the collapsing building and his spider sense led him right to the man, who was free falling within the plume of smoke that the tower was falling through. Peter caught the man, who was unconscious, and swung away before they both got crushed under the rubble. He landed on the roof on a building a few blocks away. The man was covered in dust and blood but he was alive. Peter's costume was almost completely destroyed. There were holes in his mask, the limbs of the costume were ripped off, and his spider symbol was gone.

Peter then remember the Goblin. He looked around everywhere and even tried swinging around until his spider sense activated but nothing happened. He looked down at the footprint of the collapsed building and his eyes went wide.

Peter looked down in a mix of sadness and relief. The monster was finally dead. His spider sense tingled and he expected the Goblin to jump out at him but it just told him to go to Times Square. The battle was far from over.

. . .

Hunter, Iron Man, Captain America, Wolverine, Human Torch, and Hawkeye stood on one side as Sandman, Scorpion, Rhino, the quilted costumed man, and the red and black suited man stood on the other side of Times Square and stared back at them.

"Boys, I think we can set our differences aside for one last fling." Sandman said to the other men on his side. "Because as much as I hate you all, I hate the heroes even more."

"Agreed." Scorpion said.

"I don't see why not." Rhino said.

"What about you two?" Sandman asked the other two. The quilted man and the black and red suited man nodded at each other.

"We're in." the bald one said. The villains all smiled and turned their attention back to the heroes. Peter eventually made his way back to his group, who were in a standoff against the villains.

"You two! You two BETRAYED ME!" a voice said, echoing throughout the canyon created by the buildings. It attracted both side's attention and they all began looking around. A blue face appeared on the big screen that was above Times Square.

"You are the two who betrayed me! I gave you those suits as a gift! And what do you do?! You left me to die! You screwed me over and left me to be electrocuted to death! Well now you are in for a shock!" the blue face said.

"That's my thing…" the quilted man said.

"I'm going to kill you! Each and every one of you! This city will be mine! And then everyone will know who I am! No one will ignore me! Ever! Again! Now, bow before Electro!" he shouted before the power went out throughout the city.

"How electrifying." Peter said with a snicker. Hunter nudged his arm.

"What is with you and shitty puns?" Hunter asked.

"SHUT UUUUUUUP!" the voice screamed again. Then, after a moment of silence within the darkness, the giant signs all around Times Square exploded, sending the signs crashing to the ground. Metal, glass, and wood hit the ground, sending shrapnel everywhere. The entirety of Times Square was completely destroyed.

This is the power you could have if you give in.

"Oh great, the voice is back." Hunter said.

"Dude, you need to get that checked out." Hawkeye said. Hunter grabbed Hawkeye and jumped through a window of one of the nearby buildings as a huge piece of metal crashed where he was standing.

"We need to get the people out of here." Cap said to the other heroes.

"No, we need to stop the ones responsible." Iron Man said.

"The safety of innocents is more important."

"I would think us stopping the ones responsible would save more lives Cap."

"Guys! Split up! Iron Man, you take flame boy-"

"HUMAN TORCH!"

"Right… you and Cap's sidekick are going with the tin man!" Wolverine finished.

"I've never once worked with Cap." Hunter retorted.

"Iron." Iron Man argued.

"I ain't dealin with this shit now! Me, the web slinger, and bird brain will go with Mr. Liberty!"

"Are you serious right now?" Peter asked.

"Never been more serious in my life, bub." Wolverine snickered as he jumped towards a piece of metal falling towards people.

. . .

The quilted man and the black and red suited man were sprinting away from the scene, completely unnoticed.

"We are not being apart of this!" the black and red one yelled.

"You are damn right we aren't." the other said, as the two escaped into the night.

. . .

Hunter was on Scorpion's back as he spun around in a circle trying to get him off. Human Torch was shooting fire balls at Sandman, not able to land a single hit.

"Your aim sucks!" Sandman said.

"I'm just trying to make you Glassman." Human Torch said. Just then, huge black trucks began pulling up all over Times Square. Out of the trucks came S.H.I.E.L.D operatives aiming all sorts of guns at the huge mech suits. Sandman smiled and floated away as Rhino and Scorpion looked around in confusion.

"What the hell happened to the other three?!" Scorpion asked.

"They are gone, Mac." said the one in the rhino suit. The one named Mac sighed and smiled.

"I know Alex. I know." he said, raising his hands in the huge suit.

Iron Man, Captain America, Human Torch, Wolverine, Hawkeye, Peter, and Hunter crowded together in a circle.

"I really want to say "Let's make this a weekly thing." but I wouldn't enjoy that." Human Torch said smiling, no longer on fire.

"You'd be out of your Goddamn mind..." Wolverine said, pulling out a cigar. "Gimme a hand here." he said, as Human Torch snapped a flame to light the cigar.

"It's not fair when all you have is a bow." Hawkeye said, walking away from the group.

"I'd like to say, if we had followed my plan, and taken down the villains, it would be much easier." Iron Man said.

"It's about the people, Tony, not your ego." Cap said, staring him down.

"I'm gonna go while I still can." Hunter said, quickly leaving the circle.

"Right behind you." Peter agreed, running to catch up to Hunter.

"Flame out." Human Torch said, flying off.

"Screw you two and your egos." Wolverine said walking off, smoking his cigar.


	50. Civil War Part 2

Civil War Part 2

Daily Bugle

Sunday, May 6th

ROSS PUSHES FOR SUPERHERO IDENTITIES TO BE GIVEN UP; CONGRESS MEETING TODAY

"Screw this."

Peter threw down the newspaper onto his table and sat in silence. He looked over at his aunt, Hunter, and Maria Hill, Hunter's mom, sitting on the couch next to him, all with worried looks on their faces.

"I hope that you two can stay out of the spotlight." Aunt May said.

"Yeah, last thing that you two need is supervillains knocking on your doors." Maria said before turning on the TV. They all watched as the Congress meeting that would determine if heroes had to give up their identities got started.

"I stand here today before all of you to explain why the Superhero Identity Law should be passed. We, the people of America, need to know who is responsible for the 'heroic' acts that took place on February 17th. These so-called 'heroes' destroyed half of New York in only a couple of hours and I want to show them that we no longer want them to help unless we can trust them, and the only way to trust them is if they tell us who they really are." General Ross, the man trying to pass the bill, explained. Quiet murmurs of both agreement and disagreement emerged from the crowd.

"General, you can trust me. I am Iron Man." Tony Stark said, walking out from the crowd and onto Ross's left side.

"We know who you are, Stark." General Ross said rolling his eyes.

"Tony," Steve Rodgers spoke up. "forcing the heroes to give up their identities is unconstitutional. They have lives that they need to protect. Them giving up who they are would put them and everyone they love in danger. They can't all be like you and publically announce it just to prove a point."

"Slow your roll. I didn't even bring that up yet, but I do believe that heroes should give up their identities. That way we know who we can blame. We see heroes in the news for saving the day but there's always something they do that affects the people negatively. I'll admit it, I destroy a lot of stuff. I destroyed half of New York, and I am owning up to it, like the rest should. Spider-Man, The Patriot, Wolverine, who are they? Why won't they own up to it?" Tony said, getting some applause from the ones who agree with him.

"Who said that they won't own up to it?! They can admit their faults without endangering themselves! The law is unnecessary and unconstitutional."

"They may own up to it, yes, but I don't see Spider-Man coming in and throwing the big bucks to rebuild Stark Tower! I don't see The Patriot helping repair Times Square. If these people let us know who they are, it could help us understand and trust them more. Me? I am a billionaire, playboy, and philanthropist who made a suit to break free from some terrorists. It kinda stuck with me."

"Yeah but you made the choice to become Iron Man and announce it. Not all the heroes are rich. It's not even about the money but being the egotistical prick you are-"

"Watch your language." Tony said smiling.

"You won't let that go, huh?" Steve said with a smirk.

"Not for years to come bud."

"Whatever. The point is, there are reasons that they can't give themselves up. They all have lives that depend on their alter egos. Your life depends on Iron Man." Steve turned towards General Ross. "General, with all due respect, if you try and get this law passed, expect backlash." With that, Steve turned towards the doors and left the Capitol building.

"With all due respect General, he still has to defrost his brain. This law should be passed, and I fully support it. I bet that other heroes do, too. Good luck, and I got your back." Tony said, putting on sunglasses and walking out the door. The TV clicked off a moment later. Peter and Hunter stared at the TV before looking at each other, both with worried expressions on their faces.

"Oh no." Peter said quietly.

"I liked Iron Man, but damn he's a dick." Hunter said, facepalming. "Would you do it?" he asked Peter.

"No." Peter replied, glancing at Aunt May. "Like Captain America said, some heroes have lives that depend on their alter egos."

"Right. Right." Hunter said staring off into space.

* * *

Marsha laid in the hospital bed and stared at the black TV screen. After the Oscorp incident months ago, she still wasn't released from the hospital. She gave off super heat signatures and the doctor's wanted to study. Sometimes, when she got angry, her body would become as bright as the sun. The other patient still in her room was Edith Lansky, the scientist and chemist who preformed the experiment. She has been in a coma after being knocked out. Marsha stared at the unconscious chemist and started becoming angry.

"You did this to me." Marsha whispered, her body starting to become whiter and whiter.

"You made it so I can't see my friends. It's. All. Your. Fault." Marsha said through gritted teeth. She shot a stream of what seemed like lava at the TV, making it engulf in flames. She started breathing heavily and closed her eyes. She began calming down as a nurse ran in with a fire extinguisher an started spraying the TV.

* * *

Author's Note:

And it has begun. Love you all


	51. Civil War Part 3

Civil War Part 3

Peter and Hunter were pacing around Peter's house when Hunter's phone started going off. Hunter picked up the phone and answered it.

"It's Clint." he told Peter.

"Clint?"

"Barton?" Hunter made a bow and arrow motion, making it clear that he was talking about Hawkeye. Peter nodded in realization and Hunter continued with, "Did you watch the meeting?" as he put the phone on speaker.

"I did. In fact, that's why I called." Clint said nervously on the other end.

"What did you need to talk about?" Hunter asked confused.

"It's not just me. It's all of us that need to talk. Grab your gear and meet us at the Avengers Headquarters. I'll send you the directions."

"Alright I'll be right over." Hunter said, putting on his leather jacket.

"Grab Spider-Man along the way."

"Easy." Hunter said, hanging up. Peter ran into his room and put his Spider-Man outfit on. He got back to Hunter and motioned for the door.

"New suit?" Hunter asked, now in his mask and jacket.

"Yeah. Fury sent it. The backup suit is hanging in my closet. Yanno, the red morphsuit and blue sweatshirt one? The one with the giant spider and big white eyes?"

"Didn't want to know your life story. I asked a question. Let's go." Hunter said nodding and running out the door. Peter followed and webbed up into the sky as Hunter stood at ground level.

"This is really unfair. I should've kept Stark's boots." Hunter said, sprinting to catch up.

"Shoulda, woulda, coulda." Peter replied with a laugh.

. . .

The duo finally arrived at the location Clint Barton directed them two. Outside the main gate stood two S.H.I.E.L.D agents who looked Peter and Hunter up and down.

"Here for the hero meeting?"

"Nope, Comic-Con." Hunter said.

"Funny, kid." the one agent said as he opened up the gate letting the two inside. "Follow me."

The man led Peter and Hunter down a long, dark hallway before they finally emerged into a giant room made of computers, holograms, and shiny white things.

"Damn. Impressive." Peter said.

"Yeah. The rest of them are waiting for you." the guard said before walking back to his post.

"Waiting where?" Hunter yelled at the man before the door closed.

"And the rest of them? How many other heroes are there?" Peter asked.

"Some could say there are too many." a man said, turning around in a chair. He had dark skin and was wearing a t-shirt. He didn't look like a hero at all.

"Who are you?" Hunter asked.

"Seriously? Is this guy for real?" the man asked, looking at Peter.

"No seriously, who are you?"

The man sighed and said, "Come on, no one ever knows who I am. I am Colonel James Rhodes. The War Machine. You know, the badass looking Iron Man suit? That's me."

"Doesn't ring a bell." Peter said.

"Wait, weren't you the Iron Patriot?" Hunter asked.

"Yes I was, but it's not as cool. But let me ask, who are you two?" James Rhodes asked.

"Spider-Man." Peter said in a monotone voice.

"The Patriot." Hunter said.

"See, doesn't sound as cool. I'm joking. You must be here for the meeting. Follow me." he said standing. After walking a while, Peter said, "How do we know that you are who you say you are?"

"Really? You need proof?" James said sighing. "Watch." He stuck his arms out as metal pieces flew into the hallway and attached onto his body, forming a suit of armor. The War Machine mask came flying at him as James stuck his hand out to stop it.

"No no no!" he said, before being thrown to the ground by the impact of the mask.

"Impressive." Hunter said giving a weak clap. Peter just stood there and tried his best not to laugh. They continued walking and they reached a room full of other people, all wearing their suits and costumes.

"Spider-Man!" Mr. Fantastic yelled at Peter.

"Bub!" Wolverine yelled across the room at Hunter.

"Wolvie!" Hunter yelled back.

"Oh God, you sound like Wade." Wolverine said rolling his eyes.

"WHO CALLED ME?" Deadpool said, popping out of a trash can.

"Jesus Christ." Wolverine said. Deadpool disappeared after throwing a smoke bomb onto the ground and running out, leaving the heroes to have their meeting. "That was interesting." Peter said.

"Let's get things started." Mr. Fantastic said. He walked over to the head of a table, where all of the heroes were sitting. Some of the heroes looked completely new. Some guy had a metal helmet with a black and red suit.

"Who's that?" Peter asked.

"Let's do that. Everyone go around and say who you are."

"No offense, Mr. Fantastic, but we need to get this over with." said a man in a red suit and a mask with horns on it.

"OK, Daredevil, I understand."

"I agree, let's introduce ourselves." Hunter chimed in. "I'm The Patriot."

 _You're in a room full of weaklings._

Peter sighed and said, "I'm Spider-Man."

"Hiiiii, Spider-Maaaaan." Hunter said, holding in a laugh.

"Who the hell names themselves 'Spider-Man'?" Daredevil asked.

"Gee, I don't know. Maybe someone who got bit by a genetically altered spider and got spider powers after it bit him and messed with his DNA."

"Lame, they call me Quicksilver." the one with white long hair said. He had on a black and grey long sleeve t-shirt, and blue track pants.

"And, I'm his sister, the Scarlet Witch." the girl next to him said. She had long dark hair and a red leather jacket it on with a blank tank top and black jeans.

"I'm Ant-Man." said the one with the metal helmet. "I can shrink." The girl next to him, who wore a black and yellow suit with wings on the back, said, "I'm Wasp. I can shrink, too."

"That's even worse than Spider-Man…" Daredevil said.

"Daredevil, you're a dick. I like it." Hunter said. "But let's keep it civil."

"Don't want a war to start." James said, as everyone laughed nervously.

"I'm here with Wolverine, Storm, and Ice Man. We represent the X-Men." a man with a red visor and black and yellow body suit said. "I'm Cyclops by the way." he finished saying. Storm was dark skinned with white hair, and a black body suit with wings attached to the arms. Ice Man turned to ice for a minute to show who he was, and also had on a black and yellow body suit.

"Okay, well I'm Mr. Fantastic. You all know my team, The Human Torch, Invisible Woman, and The Thing."

Johnny Storm stood up and screamed, "FLAME ON!" His entire body was engulfed in flames in an instant. Susan Storm became invisible in her chair. Ben Grimm just waved with his rocky hand.

"I'm the Black Panther. I'm the prince of Wakanda and I'm here to protect the interests of my people back home." said a man in a black leather suit. He had claws on his fingers and a grappling hook on his wrist.

"They call me Hawkeye." Hawkeye said with the quiver on his back. He had on a leather jumpsuit.

A shy man with dark brown hair and stubble stood up. He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and said, "I'm… uh… I'm Bruce Banner. I turn into an uncontrollable green rage monster when I get angry."

"I would like proof on the matter." Hunter said, sitting up.

"C'mon, man, don't make him angry." Peter said.

"You wouldn't like me when-"

"Hello. I'm Thor. I'm a God. Son of Odin. You know…" Thor said swinging around his signature hammer with a smug smile. He had long blonde hair and wore Asgardian battle armor and a red cape.

 _You could be like him. Powerful. Godly. Look at him, that shall be you._

Bruce looked down at the floor before sitting down. "Jerk." he whispered.

"Aye so, I'm Falcon. I got these wings," he extended his arms, revealing two wings. "and I can fly. That's all I have to say."

A man with a green and yellow suit on and a red face stood up and said, "I am Vision."

"Woah… nice suit, dude." Peter said.

"I am a robot, created by Tony Stark to defeat any cybernetic threats. And this is not a suit, this is my body."

"I am Black Widow." a lady with red hair said and was in a leather suit. Hunter stared at her inappropriately as she shot him a look. "Something you have to say?" she asked.

"I like your…. hair." Hunter said, not forgetting about Sin.

"Nice save, bro." Peter said. Hunter stuck out his hand for a fistbump and Peter punched it. The doors to the room slammed open and in walked Tony Stark.

"And I… I AM IRON MAN." he said in a loud voice. Captain America walked in a few moments later and said, "So you all saw the meeting?" Everyone nodded. "And what are your thoughts on it?"

Peter spoke up. "Listen, Tony, I respect you and everything, but I have to protect my secret identity. I have a family, I have a girlfriend. They would all be in danger if I told the world who I was."

"Anyone else share Spider-Man's thoughts on the matter?" asked Cap. A few nodded. "Tony, you see? These people can't give themselves up!"

"I'm making a new Avengers team, Cap, so shut up for a minute. Who agrees with MY side of it, that all heroes should give themselves up?" Tony asked. Others also nodded in agreement. "Those who agree, come with me." Half of the table stood up and walked over to Tony. That consisted of the Fantastic Four, Thor, Quicksilver, Scarlet Witch, War Machine, Black Panther, Vision, and Bruce Banner.

"And why do you all agree with Tony?" asked Cap.

"Well, my team is already public." said Mr. Fantastic. "There's no point in us arguing against giving up identities."

"People know who I am, too." James Rhodes said.

"I am a robot. I have no secret identity and thus I need not fight for the side that is fighting for keeping theirs." said Vision.

"I, Thor, am a God. Plain and simple."

"It's better that people know who we are, so we may take responsibility for our alter ego's actions." Scarlet Witch said, with Quicksilver nodding.

"And I am willing to give up my identity, since most of the world knows that I am Prince T'Challa anyway." Black Panther said, removing his mask.

Finally, Bruce spoke up. "The Hulk is too destructive. If he ever ends up killing someone, it's best that I'm locked away so it can never happen again."

"That was deep." Tony said before clapping. Bruce looked at him and shook his head before looking back at the ground. Peter, the X-Men, Black Widow, Hawkeye, Falcon, Daredevil, Ant-Man, and Wasp walked over behind Cap.

"I think I speak for most of these guys when I say that they have families and lives to protect. I mean look at them. They're all wearing masks and costumes." Cap said, crossing his arms.

"You there, earth boy, why do you stay seated?" Thor asked Hunter. Peter looked over at Hunter, who held his head in his hands.

"Uh, Patriot?" Peter asked nervously.

 _If you were to give up your identity think of how many people would bow at your feet. Think about the riches that would follow. The fame. These people cannot compare to you, yet you waste your time trying to be friends with them and help them. Think for once. Be smart. Be for the law!_

"I, uh, don't know what I think." Hunter said, looking up at Cap and then Tony.

"You have a secret identity to protect, dude. Come over here." Peter said, motioning for Hunter to stand next to him.

"But having no identity would be easier. Less secrets." Hunter said looking at Tony, who smiled.

"Make up your mind, kid." Captain America said sternly. "Now."

Hunter put his head back in his hands and thought for a while longer.

* * *

Author's Note:

Decisions. Decisions. Love you all


	52. Civil War Part 4

Civil War Part 4

"LaMuerto what's going on man? All production has stopped?" a Rolling Sevens gang member asked LaMuerto, now the Black Tarantula.

"What did you call me?" Black Tarantula asked turning around in his chair.

"La- I mean Black Tarantula, sir." the gang member tried to correct himself. Black Tarantula picked up a gun on his desk and shot it at the man's shoulder.

"Production has stopped cause of this hero thing. All of them are here in New York and if we move any product or try to take the city for my self they will quickly stop us. Understand punta?" Black Tarantula said. "It's even more difficult since Taskmaster decided to leave our operation and go off on his own."

"I understand sir. I am sorry for the misunderstanding." The gang member said, quickly running out and finding a medic.

* * *

"Oh where, oh where has my little Mark gone. Oh where, oh where could he be." James Sanders sang walking down the hall of Mark Raxton's apartment. "I've been tracking you for three months Marky, you aren't getting away this time." James said smiling. He brushed his blonde hair back and began stretching in the tights he wore, now his costume he wore when he searched for Mark.

"Hospital to hospital. Hotel to hotel. Now I got you." he said, stopping outside the door that should be his apartment. He knocked slowly three times as the door let out a creaking noise and it slowly opened. James took one step inside and saw a completely trashed room. A desk was broken in half, a glass coffee table laid shattered on the floor. He looked over at the wall and saw a TV attached to it and the glass too it was cracked. He walked further into the room and saw what looked like burn marks all over the wall and floor. He walked into the bedroom and saw blankets thrown all over. But one blanket looked to be covering a body on the body. He tiptoed over to the body and yanked the blanket off of it.

"What is this?!" he shouted looking down at pillows that formed the shape of a body. James felt like someone was watching him, and before he could turn around, a hand clasped onto his mouth.

"Didn't you know? It's your little Mark." Mark said smiling and throwing him into a wall. "And right here, is where he could be." he said, kicking James in the stomach.

"Finally, time for some payback." James said spitting and picking himself up. He moved so quick, Mark didn't even see him jump at him, as the two fell onto the bed. James punched Mark in the jaw, then Mark pushed James onto the floor.

"You gonna apologize for making me this speed demon or what?" James asked Mark, who was holding his chin. "Well? Are you Mark?" he asked as Mark held his chin and began laughing. Mark then began to turn red and a fire started forming on his hands.

"Uh, Mark, you okay? You don't look too good?" James said, standing and backing up.

"Don't call me Mark anymore. He isn't anymore." Mark said standing as his body became engulfed in flame. The room started becoming hotter and hotter as the flame grew on Mark's body. "What? No more stupid comments?" Mark said as he shot a fireball at James. James quickly dodged it as it went flying into the wall and the room began to catch on fire.

"Holy shit." James said, as he ran out the door.

"Good riddance!" Mark said, as his body returned to normal and he walked the opposite direction, as his apartment began to burn down.

* * *

Hunter and Sin walked through the hospital hallway discussing the meeting yesterday.

'So they both want you on their side?" Sin asked.

"I guess... I just don't know who to choose." Hunter said.

"Well if you go with Captain America you stay hidden. Which is good." she said.

 _But think of the power you can have._

Hunter cringed as the voice yet again returned. Sin put her hand on his shoulder as the two stopped walking.

"The voice again?" she asked.

"Yea." Hunter said nodding and walking into the hospital room. Laying on the bed was their friend Marsha. She was still here after three months and they didn't know why.

"Marsha! How are you feeling?" Hunter asked pulling up two chairs.

"Hey Hunter. Hi Sin. I feel alright. It'd be better if I wasn't here though." Marsha said smiling as her friends sat down next to her bed.

"Yea I could understand. Sorry we haven't visited in a while. It was Hunter's idea to visit you so I said sure." Sin said smiling.

"Really?" Marsha said blushing.

"Yeah. I mean it's the least we can do. The whole gang says feel better by the way." Hunter said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Thank you." Marsha said, blushing more and smiling. "No way!" she said pointing at the TV. Hunter and Sin turned around to look and saw Spider-Man with cops cornering him. He was about to be arrested due to the law that was passed for superheroes. You couldn't be a crime fighter unless you gave away your identity.

"That new law is bullshit." Sin said.

"I don't know." Hunter said shaking his head. "I think I might agree with it." Hunter said, rubbing his head. Sin turned and looked at him with wide eyes as Marsha continued watching the news.


	53. Civil War Part 5

Civil War Part 5

Tony Stark, Quicksilver, and Bruce Banner sat on one couch in a small relax room at the Avengers Headquarters. On a couch opposite them sat Captain America, Peter, and Daredevil. Sitting in a chair between the two sides was Hunter, who had yet to decide what side he would be on.

"So, we have gathered our top two heroes on our side, well.. our most persuasive. To try and convince The Patriot here to join the other side. So, since you're the losing side Cap, I'll let you choose someone to talk to him first." Tony said. Cap looked over at Daredevil and motioned for him to talk. Peter nudged Daredevil and Daredevil cleared his throat. Cap, Peter, Tony, Quicksilver, and Bruce got up and left the room as Daredevil looked straight forward.

"Well first off, I know that you're worried about making the wrong decision."

"I swear to God if you bring up your senses." Hunter said laughing.

"How did you know?"

"Spidey and I chit chat here and there."

"More like chit chat all the time. You two know each other personally. I can sense it." Daredevil said with a smirk.

"You son of a bitch." Hunter said smiling. "So horny, talk. Get it? You have horns."

"Very funny. Anything else you want to say?"

"Is your bra size double d's? Get it? Dare. Devil. DD? Okay, I'm done."

"You wear a mask, just like me, Spidey, and Cap. You have an identity to protect. A life to keep hidden. Maybe you don't care about your alter ego, but I know that you care about your family and friends. You can't just put them in that sort of danger. It's immoral. That's really all I have to say. Don't make the wrong choice. I'll be able to sense it." Daredevil smirked once more before walking out of the room.

"You sly son of a bitch." Hunter said as Bruce walked in and sat on the couch. "It's Mr. Angry!" Hunter said smiling at Bruce.

"Daredevil told us that you were a jokester. Anyway, you know who I am. You know what happens to me. I chose to give myself up because if the Hulk were to ever… kill, God forbid, the authorities would know exactly who did it and put him in custody, meaning me. I'm not doing this for myself, I'm doing this for the safety of the country. You should do the same."

"Wanna know something Brucie?" Hunter asked smirking.

"What?" Bruce sighed.

"I have some of him in me."

"What?" Bruce asked in a worried tone. "Did you repeat my experiments?"

"Do I look smart enough to repeat your gamma experiments? I am the experiment." Hunter said laughing.

"What do you mean?" Bruce asked, getting paranoid.

"As a child, I was experimented on, to recreate the perfect soldier. So my brilliant-that's sarcasm-brilliant father decided this: 'Why don't we take the things we know about the serum in Captain America, and the giant green rage monster, and mix it?' and boom, I am him."

"You're Hank Gilmore's son." Bruce whispered in realization.

"You know my dad?"

"I knew him as my partner, at one point. He was the first person to try and replicate the super soldier experiments after me, and he was also the only person to ever actually succeed in getting it to work. You're Hunter Hill!"

"I am The Patriot, Mr. Banner. To your eyes at least."

"Well, if you're smart, you'll tell the world who you are, especially since you have a part of The Hulk within you. Why does it matter if I know if you choose to tell?"

"What if I don't choose to tell?" Hunter said, leaning forward now.

"If you have The Hulk within you, you owe it to the world to tell. That's all I'm saying." Bruce stood up from his seat and walked out of the room. Peter walked in and stared at Hunter but he didn't sit or do anything else. All he said was, "Hunter, you know what you have to do. You're not only endangering your family, but my family as well. Everyone that you know will be in danger and then some. Don't tell your secret. It's all you have right now." Peter then turned around and walked out again. Next was Quicksilver.

"That was quick. I should know, I'm the fasting thing on this planet." he said with a laugh. Before Hunter's eyes Quicksilver disappeared and reappeared on a couch. "See?"

"No, and I kinda feel like Daredevil cause of that." Hunter said laughing. Quicksilver laughed to and looked at Hunter.

"Harsh kid. I like your style. Now, I don't have some big speech planned on why you should join our side, but all I know is this, people want to know who is protecting them. They need to know it is someone they can trust. Like Tony. Sure, he's a party maniac, but he hasn't killed anyone. Well, killed anyone innocent, at least. People get scared seeing someone in a mask. Think of it when a child sees you, in that mask. They are gonna be frightened. They are gonna think you might be the bad guy. If you let the world know who you are, you don't scare people. They know it is someone trustworthy under there. Someone responsible, brave, tough, whatever. Just think about it."

"You don't have a big speech planned?" Hunter asked smirking.

"Maybe I did." Quicksilver said smiling as he disappeared and the door flew open. Everyone walked back in and sat on their separate sides.

"So kid, what's the choice?" Tony asked. Hunter looked back and forth at Cap and Tony multiple times. He locked eyes with Peter and then with Bruce. Daredevil only stared forward, so there was no eye locking opportunity.

"Alright, I have made my choice." Hunter said, standing up.

"Well?" Cap said, leaning forward in his seat due to the anticipation. Hunter looked Cap dead in the eye. He took off his mask and dropped it on the ground, before walking out.


	54. Civil War Part 6

Civil War Part 6

Hunter sat comfortably in his living room trying to watch TV with Maria, Sin, and Peter crowding around him, staring down at him angrily.

"You guys are kind of blocking the TV." Hunter said taking a sip of water.

"And you are kind of a dumbass." Sin said crossing her arms.

"Ouch, my feelings." Hunter said.

"Dude, what you're choosing to do is SO irresponsible." Peter exclaimed.

"Watch TV?" Hunter asked.

"You won't get anywhere with him." Maria said, shaking her head.

Peter grabbed Hunter by the collar and brought him in close to his face. "Listen, PAL. You need to go back to all of them and tell them that you've changed your mind! What if a villain looks for known friends of you and finds Sin or Maria or Aunt May or Mary Jane?! It's not only about you!"

Hunter looked down at Peter's hands and smiled. "You better be careful." 

Peter pushed Hunter down onto the couch, walked towards the front door of Hunter's house, and left, slamming the door hard behind him. The house shuttered for a second due to the impact.

"Guess a spider crawled up his ass or something." Hunter said snickering. Sin slapped his arm and walked to Hunter's room as Maria walked to the kitchen. Hunter tensed up as his apartment building shook slightly, but he thought nothing of it once the shaking subsided.

. . .

"Glad to have you aboard." Mr. Fantastic said smiling. Hunter was now in the Baxter Building.

"Yeah it's really good to have you on Stark's side. This law is for the greater good and we need the other heroes to realize this." Susan Storm said. Hunter smiled at the two and looked over to see Johnny Storm and The Thing pushing each other.

"I'm telling you right now, A-Rod got it this year." Johnny said.

"Your dumbass doesn't realize he's too old for that stuff now." Thing said. He pushed Johnny back lightly, but it was strong enough to send him flying into a chair. As Johnny hit the chair, he flipped backwards and fell on the ground.

"Oh that's it. FLAME ON!" Johnny yelled as his body was engulfed in flames. He shot a fireball at Thing who was pushed back a little by it.

"Are they seriously fighting over baseball?" Scarlet Witch asked walking into the big room where the other heroes were. Hunter was staring at the two when someone appeared right next to him.

"Does this happen a lot?" Quicksilver asked. As he asked this, Thing picked up Johnny and threw him into the wall.

"Guys, don't ruin the lab." Mr. Fantastic said sighing. Scarlet Witch nudged Hunter and he looked over.

"Wanna see something cool?" she asked.

"Um, sure. Why not?" Hunter asked rhetorically. Scarlet Witch smiled and looked over at Johnny. Her eyes suddenly turned red and Johnny stopped moving. "Um, what happened?" Hunter asked. Just then, Johnny dropped to his knees and grabbed his head and began screaming in horror. Quicksilver smirked as Scarlet Witch's eyes returned to normal. Johnny laid there and curled up into a ball. "Come with us." Quicksilver said, motioning to Hunter.

"I'll take care of him." Susan said walking over to Johnny. Quicksilver, Scarlet Witch, and Hunter walked out of the Baxter Building and began walking down the street.

"People don't know yet do they?" Scarlet Witch asked.

"Not yet. By the way is there anything I should call you guys besides your hero names?" Hunter asked.

"Pietro." Quicksilver said.

"Wanda." Scarlet Witch said.

"Hunter." Hunter said smiling.

. . .

Psych and Machete, which is what they now called his second in command, stood on a medium sized podium in front of all the members of the Park Avenue gang. After the mini war they had with the Rolling Sevens they hadn't recovered and lost hundreds of their crew. Psych cleared his throat and the entire room went quiet.

"Now I needed you all here today for a quick meeting. I know after that little stint a while ago we never really recovered. Well now we have time. Heroes flood New York which gives us time to store up on ammo, weapons, product, men. We will take this city for own and crush anyone who gets in our way." Psych said. The last line got some cheers for his men before he cleared his throat again.

"Now I know some boys think I'm too insane to be the top guy around here. Hand me a machete please." he said to Machete. Machete pulled one out and gave it to his boss and went back to standing with his hands behind his back. Psych smiled down at before looking at the gang.

"I have decided that I am going to make an example out of one of you. If you think I am unfit to lead, after this you won't." Psych said looking around at the gang members. He pointed to one, and he was pushed onto the podium. He stood next to Machete as Psych walked up behind him.

"This is nothing personal. Just business." Psych said smiling. He brought the machete up over his head and looked at the gang member cringe. He turned his body quickly and brought the machete down onto Machete's head as blood splattered everywhere. Psych then continued to hack the machete into Machete's body as blood went all over the room and all over Psych's face.

"Now get back to work." he said smiling, as blood dripped down his face.


	55. Civil War Part 7

Civil War Part 7

"Hello Marsha. How are you feeling today?" a doctor said walking into the room.

"Good enough to leave." Marsha said in a mad tone.

"Now now. You know you can't leave until we find out what is going on inside of you." the doctor said walking over to Edith Lansky, who was on the other side of the room.

"Has Edith showed any signs of recovery?" the doctor asked Marsha.

"No she's been like that ever since she was brought in." Marsha said getting more angry. She remembered the day of the experiment and how it was Edith's suit that made her give off the weird heat signatures.

"It's a shame. That hit to the head must have been a big one." the doctor said, writing some stuff down on a clipboard. He walked over to Marsha and pulled a needle off of a tray. "You know how it usually is. This will help when we test you." the doctor said, flicking the tip and getting ready to put it in her arm.

"Not today it won't." Marsha said, swinging her leg around and connecting right with the doctor's crotch. The doctor dropped to his knees and Marsha jumped off the hospital bed. She ran at the doctor and brought her knee into his chin, knocking him out. She grabbed her knee and fell in pain.

"Shit that hurt." she said as she heard more doctors running down the hall. She looked at the window and opened it as two security guards reached the door with guns aimed at Marsha.

"Freeze little girl!" one yelled at her. Marsha was extremely angered and her skin became a bright red. The room became hotter and she turned to look at the guards who had faces of shock and freight.

"I don't freeze." she said, shooting a blast of fire at them, making the doorway unable to get through. She smiled and jumped out the window and shot beams of fire to keep herself in air.

* * *

Hunter walked through the front door of the gym he and Clint use to train in. As he walked in something felt off to him and he put himself on guard immediately. He continued walking to where the weights were and set his gym bag down. He went to the bench and made it so it was 1,104 pounds. He laid on the bench and placed his hands onto the bar and got ready to go to work. Before he could though, someone grabbed his legs and yanked him to the ground.

"Ow!" Hunter said looking up. Standing above him was Hawkeye.

"What the hell are you thinking?!" Hawkeye asked, pulling out an arrow.

"I was thinking I'd get a quick workout into my week. What are you thinking?" Hunter asked, standing up.

"I was thinking about how you put everyone you know in danger, you dumbass." Hawkeye said, backing up.

"Rude." Hunter said standing up. He looked at Hawkeye to see him aiming an arrow right at his forehead. "Think this through, Barton."

"I have, and trust me when I say it will end with everyone being safe." Hawkeye said, drawing the arrow back. Hunter quickly bolted to the side of the room only to feel the arrow go through his arm.

"Son of a bitch!" he yelled, pulling it out. Hunter ran and tackled Hawkeye and raised the arrow above his head. He was about to shove it in his shoulder when he felt a blast of energy hit his hands and the arrow was destroyed. Hunter looked up to see Cyclops standing there.

"Get off him." Cyclops said as Wolverine, Ice Man, and Storm appeared behind him.

"Aw, now this isn't fair." Hunter said, backing away from Hawkeye. Wolverine jumped at Hunter and grabbed his throat. He lifted him in the air and made his grip tighter. Hunter brought his legs up and kneed Wolverine in the chin. Wolverine dropped Hunter and backed up. Hunter rubbed his neck as blasts of ice came flying at him. He dodged them all and hit a jumping kick to Ice Man's face sending him into some gym equipment. Storm walked towards Hunter but a figure came flying out at her and tackled her into the hallway. Cyclops shot another energy beam at Hunter who slightly dodged it and hit an uppercut to Cyclop's jaw. He turned around quickly to see Hawkeye standing behind him with three arrows drawn back. He was about to let go when something hit him and Quicksilver appeared in his place.

"What? You didn't see that coming?" Quicksilver asked with a smirk. The figure that attacked Storm was revealed to be Black Panther as he joined Hunter and Quicksilver.

"How did you guys know this would happen?" Hunter asked the two.

"Tony wanted us to check on you." Black Panther said.

"Thankfully we did." Quicksilver said as he watched the five heroes from Cap's side retreat.

* * *

Brock, Ophelia, Hank, and Zemo sat in an underground room.

"The boss isn't happy we haven't gone after your son." Zemo said.

"But won't he be happy with the new plan?" Hank asked.

"He should be." Ohpelia said smiling. "Who wouldn't be happy that we plan to kill each hero here in the city?"

"The heroes." Brock said shrugging.

"It was a rhetorical question." Hank said standing up. "But what exactly will we do to wipe out the heroes?"

"The boss wants something specific done. Kingsley is helping us pay for the equipment." Zemo said smiling.

"Rodrick? The guy who owns the restaurant I destroyed?" Hank asked.

"Yeah, he wasn't happy about that either." Brock said.

"Well what's this specific thing?" Ophelia asked.

"A bomb right below the city." Brock said smiling.


	56. Civil War Part 8

Civil War Part 8

"So I called you three here to discuss strategies to end this little war we have going on with Cap's team." Tony Stark said on the helicarrier. There with him was Hunter, Bruce Banner, and Thor.

"I agree. A strategy is well needed." Thor said nodding his head.

"We've been attacked recently and they were after Hunter." Tony said. Hunter showed the scar where Hawkeye's arrow went through.

"Took it like a champ." Hunter said smiling. Just then, someone cleared their throat.

"So about that strategy?" Peter asked, jumping onto the helicarrier.

"Spider-Man, get out of here." Tony said.

"There is no law saying we can't have the helicarrier, bub." Wolverine said.

"I would know." Daredevil said with a slight smirk, also appearing onto the deck of the helicarrier.

"It's like a reunion." Tony said.

"A big, old, happy reunion." Cap said sarcastically.

"If it isn't thy enemy." Thor said.

"I'm here too. You guys should get out of here before things get out of hand." Bruce said quickly, motioning to Cap and his team to leave.

"What's gonna happen? You transform?" Wolverine asked stepping closer, the claws slowly coming out of his hand.

"Back up, Wolvie." said Peter. "We don't want the jolly green giant to come out and play."

Hunter was staring at Daredevil, and said, "Don't worry, that guy should be able to sense it."

Daredevil started to walk towards Hunter angrily, but Cap put his arm out to stop him. He walked slowly over to Hunter, looked him up and down, and said, "You've become pathetic. What the hell's the matter with you?"

"He's become smarter." Tony said, stepping between the two.

"Wish I could say the same with you." Cap said, getting into Tony's face.

"You've been blinded by stupidity, Steve." Thor said, joining the three. Cap started walking away, but stopped for a moment. He turned back around, took his shield off of his back, and threw it. Thor grabbed Tony and jumped out of the way. Hunter tried to run and grab it only to see it go right into Bruce's midsection, throwing him backwards.

"You stupid son of a bitch!" Hunter laughed. He quickly ran to Thor and Tony and then watched as Bruce's legs started twitching. Peter ran over to Bruce, who growled.

"The hell…?" Peter said. He turned Bruce over onto his back and looked at Bruce's eyes, which were bright green. "Oh no."

"You're in for a show, Pet... Spider-Man…" Hunter said, backing up. Peter ran away from Bruce, who was slowly standing up. He screamed in agony while squeezing his head. His muscles grew and thickened all over his body, causing his shirt to rip apart. He slammed his fists down into the deck of the helicarrier, causing small craters to form. His skin slowly changed from tan to pale to green. Bruce screamed once more, but this time it sounded more like a roar. The Hulk had arrived.

"I sense it." Daredevil said nervously. Tony stuck out his hands as pieces of a suit started flying towards him. Thor began swinging his hammer as Hunter picked up Cap's shield.

"So, Tony. What's the plan?" Hunter asked as Tony slowly became Iron Man. Hulk roared at the three and Tony smiled.

"We smash." he said as the face of the Iron Man suit attached to the rest of it, finally covering Tony. Hulk swung a fist at Cap who jumped out of the way with ease. Hulk roared, angered that he missed his target, and he swung again, this time the punch connecting with Daredevil, sending the Man Without Fear flying across the deck of the helicarrier, unconscious.

"Oh crap!" Peter exclaimed as he watched his friend land hard on the ground. Hunter threw Cap's shield at Cap, who jumped over it and ran after it as it landed. Thor summoned lightning and looked at Peter.

"Do you know who I am boy?" Thor asked.

"Goldilocks?" Peter asked.

"I am the son of Odin. I am a god. I… AM…. THOR!" he shouted, shooting a blast of lightning at Peter. Peter, however, dodged the lightning strike, barely escaping being fried.

"Close, but no cigar."

"What about a cigar?" Wolverine asked as he jumped onto Hulk's back and shoved his claws into Hulk's shoulders. Hulk let out yet another roar as he swung his body around incredibly fast, causing Wolverine to fly into the air. Iron Man flew up and slammed his fist into Wolverine's stomach as the two went crashing into the helicarrier. Hulk jumped straight up into the air and came back down with both fists, causing a huge crater to form. Pieces of concrete flew in all directions, acting as shrapnel. The helicarrier started to shake vigorously, and Peter's spider sense went off.

"This thing is going down! We gotta go!" He ran over to Daredevil, picked him up, and started running to the edge, but stopped when he saw no one was following. He sighed and ran back to the fight. He looked over and saw Cap and Hunter in a stand off. Cap swung the shield at Hunter who rolled out of the way and punched Cap in the stomach. Cap bent over as Hunter swepped his legs under Cap's, causing him to fall.

"I never wanted it to be like this, Mr. Rodgers." Hunter said. Just then, him and Cap began sliding downwards as the helicarrier was tilting. Hunter tried to run away but he was grabbed by Hulk and slammed into the ground. The helicarrier started falling faster and faster, while the deck's slant was getting steeper and steeper. The Hulk punched the deck, creating a hole for him to hang onto. Hunter gripped Hulk's leg, and looked over at Peter, who was clinging to the deck while holding Daredevil. Wolverine shoved his claws into the ground as he tried to stay on the ship. Thor swung his hammer around and hit Cap hard, sending him flying into the control tower of the helicarrier. Iron Man watched as ships left the inside of the helicarrier and flew to safety.

"Oh shit, people were here." he said.

The mighty airship kept falling until it hit the Hudson River and started sinking into the murky waters of the river. All the heroes left on the helicarrier struggled to escape, especially those on the inside. Peter watched as the water rushed up to him, and told a recently awoken Daredevil to hold his breath. Right before they went under, though, the helicarrier stopped sinking.

"Must have hit the bottom." Daredevil said.

"Yeah." Peter replied simply. He climbed up to the top of the helicarrier and jumped. He was just close enough to the city to swing away, leaving the helicarrier behind. Wolverine swam to the docks and climbed out of the river and ran from the scene. Iron Man and Thor flew away as Cap slowly emerged from the river and walked out into the city. Hulk jumped away with Hunter in his arms. People stared at the helicarrier and all the heroes fleeing and felt fear wash over them.


	57. Civil War Part 9

Civil War Part 9

Hunter was set down on the top of an apartment complex. He looked up at Hulk who stared down at him. He snorted and then growled quietly.

"If you are gonna strike me, go ahead." Hunter said, crossing his arms. Hulk raised his fist but was unable to hit Hunter.

"Well?" Hunter asked, but he knew that Hulk wouldn't do it. He was calming down. The Hulk roared, but the roar slowly morphed into a human scream. The Hulk's large, muscular, 9 foot tall frame shrunk into a small, wimpy, 6 foot tall frame. The new form collapsed onto the ground and shivered.

"Banner, you're back."

"Thanks, Captain Obvious." Bruce retorted while he slowly stood up. "What happened?"

"Some fighting, some drama, you just had to be there." Hunter said, helping him up.

"Did The Hulk… hurt anyone?"

"He put Daredevil into his place, that's for sure."

"Badly?"

"Bad enough that he went unconscious. Come on, let's get you some clothes that you can wear." Hunter said.

* * *

The next day, Hunter sat in Riley's house and was half asleep on the couch with Riley sitting next to him.

"Wake up you shithead." Riley said shaking Hunter and laughing. Hunter jolted awake and looked over at her with a smirk.

"You're an ass." he said rubbing his eyes.

"Why are you so tired?" Riley asked, turning her whole body towards Hunter and sitting Indian style on the couch.

"I was doing chores until two in the morning." Hunter lied.

"I heard Sin's been pretty ticked with you." Riley said.

"That she is." Hunter said with a sigh.

"Sinthea Schmidt. She's a special one. Very hot tempered, like her hair is red hot. I'm not as good with jokes like you are." Riley said with a nervous laugh. "Listen, just know if you ever need my help with anything, I'm here." she said, placing a hand on his leg. Hunter smiled as his phone went off.

"Shit… I…. gotta get my mom some groceries. We'll talk later." Hunter said flashing a quick smile before running off.

* * *

Marsha was at the school after hours and walked through the halls. She knocked out three staff in the main office when they stopped her for breaking in. One however was able to contact the cops before being taken out. She continued walking through the halls and stopped at her locker.

"Everyone is gonna consider me a freak." she said sadly. She continued walking through the dark halls when something caught her attention. She looked towards the hallway that led to the gym and saw a figure standing in the darkness.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Why did you break in here?" the figure asked in a deep voice.

"I… I don't know." Marsha said, looking at the ground.

"You need to leave. I know you are a good person but the cops are on their way for you." the figure said stepping closer.

"They can't do anything to me." Marsha said, looking up. Anger was washing over and her body began to light up again. Flames started to admit off of her and she began slowly walking towards the figure.

"I know who you are." she said.

"What?" they asked, standing their ground.

"You're The Patriot. You are working with the cops to stop me. I won't let you take me back there." she said, her body fully becoming engulfed in the flames.

"Holy shit." Hunter said in a hushed tone. Marsha shot a fireball at him and he narrowly dodged it as the gym doors caught on fire.

"Marsha this isn't you. You are a nice sweet girl who would never hurt anyone." Hunter said, reaching one arm out to her.

"It is me. People just never knew the anger I held in me. I just let them walk all over me and now I can actually do something about it. If only you knew the feeling." Marsha said.

"I've known that feeling before. I know that exact same feeling. Another girl I know feels the same too but she can't do anything. Anyway, you have a power now, and because you have that power, you have to use it responsibly. If you don't bad things will follow." Hunter said.

"What if I want bad things to happen?" Marsha asked as police tried to break through the door to the school, which was now barricaded.

"I know you don't want that. You know you don't want that. Just listen. You can be good. I learned to use them for good. I can teach you. Just take my hand." Hunter said, reaching out further. Marsha began reaching for his hand when a bullet went right by her face. Her anger again rushed over her and she turned to look at the police now swarming the school halls.

"Marsha… Don't." he said sternly. She quickly looked at him and back at the police began to come closer. She shot multiple fireball at them, causing them to jump back or sending some backwards. Marsha began walking towards some of the police as Hunter shrugged. He took off his leather jacket, put it in his bag, and put the bag on his back and ran at Marsha. He tackled her and the two went through a huge glass window and went crashing onto the grass. It immediately started catching on fire due to Marsha and Hunter started running away. Marsha took the bait and started chasing after him.

"You had to make this difficult." he shouted back. Before he knew it his back started burning and he was above the ground. Marsha used one hand to keep the two in air, but since it was uneven the two went crashing into a roof with a water tower on it. She shot a fireball at Hunter who went flying into one of the legs of the water tower. His shirt had holes all over it from the fire she gave off onto him. He stood up only to get kneed in the stomach.

"You have pretty good training for a newbie." Hunter said chuckling. She punched Hunter in the jaw, causing his skin to burn lightly. She grabbed him by the shirt and placed one hand on his mask, but was unable to burn it. Hunter swiped his leg under hers, causing her to fall and him to drop to his knees.

"I'm not going to kill you Patriot. But I just need to show I am not weak." Marsha said, standing up quickly.

"I've been taught not to hit girls." Hunter said. When he finished saying that he received a quick, yet sloppy, jab to the nose. He dropped to one knee and grabbed his face.

"Seriously?" he asked. He jumped up and revealed his bloody nose. He quickly kneed her in the stomach then elbowed her back, making her fall to the ground. His elbow burned lightly from his skin touching the harsh flames coming off her body. Hunter was grabbed by the shirt and mask again. She threw him into the water tower and pulled on his mask, causing it to rip off.

"No." she whispered as she watched her friend go through the water tower, and water come pouring down on her. Hunter looked up and immediately started running toward her.

"Marsha are you alright?!" he asked dropping to her side. Smoke came off her body and she was drenched in water. Her clothes had multiple burn holes as he pulled out his jacket to wrap it around her.

"You… You are him?" she asked.

"You better let me train you after this." Hunter said smiling, and sitting down next to her.


	58. Civil War Part 10

Civil War Part 10

Hunter walked into the Avengers Headquarters Thursday morning. Standing right inside was Captain America, who called him and asked to have a secret meeting. Hunter walked up to Cap and gave a sarcastic salute.

"So what's this about? Still want me on your side?" Hunter asked, looking around.

"No. Not at all. I just wanted to talk. Walk with me." Cap said, taking off down the hall.

"Talk about what?" Hunter asked, speed walking to catch up. Cap stayed quiet for a moment as he stood outside a door labeled "Top Personnel Only".

"Ever heard of Jonathan Schmidtt?" Captain America asked, walking into the room.

"Um who?" Hunter asked, walking into the room and seeing very antique like stuff.

"The Red Skull. He was a very dangerous man back when he was here." Cap said looking at the antiques. It was old war outfits and weapons.

"Is he dead now?" Hunter asked.

"I… I don't know. But he hasn't been seen or heard from in years. He was the leader of HYDRA and you know how bad that group is." Cap said looking at a old Captain America outfit he wore to entertain the troops. "Because of that man I lost my best friend… Well I mean he was lost…"

"Was?"

"I found him… It's a long story." Cap said, shaking his head. "Anyway, my point is men like Schmidtt will come after the heroes. They are the ones who want to kill the protectors. If you do go through with revealing your identity, men like him will be hurting the ones you love. Do you want to be held responsible for the deaths of your family and friends?"

"I can save them. I know I can. No one will die on my watch." Hunter said, as the two left the room.

"I'm going to hold you to that." Captain America said, as he left the facility.

* * *

Hunter was in his room now but it didn't seem like his room. It was dark and everything seemed foggy except for the area around him. He continued looking around, hoping things would clear up when something lit up on his nightstand. He walked over to it and it was his phone. Music started playing from it and it was the song "Another Way Out" by Hollywood Undead.

"Voices don't go away." filled Hunter's ears as he backed away from the phone. Hunter felt something behind him and he turned around to see a dark silhouette standing behind him. The silhouette wrapped its hands around Hunter's throat and began to say the words of the song.

"I wish there was another way out for you." it said as Hunter began to see black.

* * *

Hunter jumped awake in his bed and looked around. He felt his throat and sighed in relief and swung his legs off the bed. He looked at his phone and saw it was the middle of the night. In two days he would be revealing himself to the world. People all over would know he was The Patriot and everything would be different. Also he had three hours before he had to go to the Baxter Building and begin the training for Marsha, which he made his own personal task. He layed back down and hoped to sleep just a little bit more before having to leave the next day.

* * *

Hunter and Marsha arrived at the Baxter Building and went up to where Mr. Fantastic told them to get ready at. When they arrived in the huge room there were two blue spandex suits on a table for them. Marsha picked it up and went to the bathroom to change. Hunter looked around and saw that the room was a training room of some sort and it had a big glass window overlooking it. Behind the window was a control panel and behind that was Mr. Fantastic and the Invisible Woman. Mr. Fantastic raised an eyebrow at Hunter who looked down at the spandex suit.

"No thanks Reed. I'll stick to the leather jacket." Hunter said, putting on his mask.

"Suit yourself." Reed said as Marsha reentered the training room. "So what will be happening today."

"First off we need the suit to be red and black." Hunter said shaking his head. "But give us all you got." Hunter said.

"Wait, we are just going into it? No simple start off or anything?" Marsha asked Hunter.

"My first day, I was being shot at." Hunter said as he smirked. Reed Richards hit a button on the control panel and robots came out of the ground for the first training exercise. Marsha looked really confused as Hunter jumped out at the robots. He punched one, knocking the head clean off its shoulders. He ripped an arm off one and used it to take out two more before hitting the one with one arm in the head. He was grabbed by the neck by one robot and held into the air. Hunter was slammed into the ground and a dogpile began to form where he landed. Marsha got a worried look in her eye and her hands started to become fire. Her body soon started to become engulfed in flame as her eyes went bright red. She shot beams of fire out of her hand and it blew robots into pieces and off of Hunter. Hunter kicked one off and punched another one behind him in its chin. Marsha ran up to some and ducked a punch. She shot a fireball at its midsection, sending it flying. Hunter jumped up and kicked the last remaining robot, sending it into the wall. Hunter dusted himself off as Marsha's flames started to recceed. Her spandex suit was luckily still intact. Hunter took off his mask and looked her.

"Was someone scared I would get hurt?" Hunter asked.

"What? No!" Marsha said, walking away and blushing a little. Hunter's phone began to go off and he pulled it out. It was Sin.

"Hey, what's up?" he asked.

"We have to talk." she said, before hanging up. Hunter had a puzzled look on his face as he left the training room. He told Mr. Fantastic that he'd be back later and he had to go do something.


	59. Civil War Part 11 - Mid Arc Finale

Civil War Part 10 - Mid Arc Finale

* * *

Hunter arrived at Sin's house ten minutes later and knocked on the door. His hero gear was in his gym bad as Sin opened the door.

"Hey." Hunter said with a smile. Sin looked him and had a straight face but her eyes looked sad. She walked out onto the porch and closed the door behind her. She sat on the top step and Hunter sat down next to her. He put an arm around her shoulder and brought her in for a hug.

"Sin what's wrong?"

"It's us." she said, shrugging his arm off her shoulder.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't think it's going to work. Ever since you've become this hero you are never here any more. You're always out fighting and I'm left here to worry."

"You don't have to worry, I'm always fine. Come on don't do this." Hunter said trying to look her in the eyes.

"My family is moving soon anyway. I'm sorry Hunter. I didn't want to tell you but now that it's close it's just time." she said, standing up. She walked to her door as Hunter ran up to her.

"Sin, come on. We can make this work. Don't go."

"Goodbye Hunter." Sin said as tears filled her eyes, she flashed a quick smile and kissed him before crying and going inside. She closed the door on Hunter as he stood there not knowing what to do. His phone began going off and he saw it was Riley. He wiped his eyes and cleared his throat.

"Yea whats up?" Hunter asked.

"Whats wrong?" Riley asked.

"What are you talking about? Nothings wrong." Hunter said as he continued to walk.

"I've been friends with you long enough to realize somethings wrong. Anyway, do you wanna hang out tomorrow?" Riley asked.

"Yeah. Tomorrow night. I'm busy during the day." he said.

"Alright feel better dumbass." Riley said with a small giggle, and she hung up.

* * *

Tony Stark stood at a podium with Scarlet Witch, Quicksilver, Black Panther, Vision, War Machine, Hunter, the Fantastic Four, Thor, and Bruce Banner standing behind him. They were inside City Hall and it was filled with news reporter, civilians, government officials. Captain America's team was also there, seated right in front of the stage. Tony cleared his throat into the microphone and the talking all around the room immediately stopped.

"Welcome. Today is a day that will go down in history. The heroes behind me have all decided to trust the world, with their identities. You already know that I am Iron Man. My friend Thor here is well known also. War Machine is Colonel James Rhodes and you all know the Fantastic Four. Bruce Banner is also known as the monstrous Hulk. But I have multiple heroes that have decided to reveal themselves here to you today. Starting off is Black Panther."

"'Hello." he said with a thick African accent. "I am Prince T'Challa, the leader of the African nation Wakanda. I am here today to reveal to the world the I am the Black Panther. I am doing this because it is the only way that I can possibly protect my people. The United States' government agreed to protect my country if I gave up my identity, and I had to accept. I am sorry to everyone that I have hurt with this decision." Black Panther then walked away and sat down next to Tony, who nodded at him. Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch both stood up and walked over to the podium.

"My name is Quicksilver."

"And I am Scarlet Witch."

"We are what you call mutants. But we never really revealed who we are. We thought that if we did, you would be able to trust us more." Quicksilver said.

"So in this trust, I will tell you that my name is Wanda Maximoff."

"And my name is Pietro Maximoff." Quicksilver said as he and Scarlet Witch went back to their seats. Quicksilver looked at Hunter and nodded. Hunter stood up and slowly walked over to the podium. He cleared his throat and looked out at the crowd of people. He made eye contact with Peter and began to speak.

"Um, hi. My name is The Patriot… well, at least to all of you, but I usually go by another name. My real name. When I was a kid I was put through the super soldier experiments. Due to my ability to heal quicker than most, I survived the experiments. I'm like the well loved Captain America, meaning that I have super agility, strength, and healing. Realizing the abilities I had received could be used for good, I decided to fight crime, like anyone would right? And in doing so I've witnessed horrible things. And we, the heroes, are blamed for not being able to stop the things and you people think we can't be trusted. Then all this shit happened and now here I am. To prove to you people that I can be trusted. So-" Hunter said as he reached to take his mask off. "My name is Hunter Hill, and I am The Patriot." he said as the mask slipped down enough to reveal his face. Gasps were heard all around and some flashes went off as pictures were taken. Captain America stood up from where he was sitting and walked up to the stage. Stark got up now as the two got on either side of Hunter.

"I hope you're proud of yourself Stark." Captain America said.

"I am." Stark said.

"You've put all these people's lives in danger." Captain America said.

"But they will be able to save everyone else." Tony said. "You are the ones fighting the law and doing what's wrong, Steve."

"You know something, Stark? You're dumber than anyone could ever imagine. The way you're handling all this isn't what your father would want."

"You know nothing about what my father would want." Stark said, reaching over Hunter and shoving Cap. The shove caused Cap's team to stand up and they were prepared to jump into action.

"I know that he wanted what's best for America, and what you're doing is going to let evil walk all over us." Cap said, with a shove of his own. Stark's team now got to their feet and prepared for battle. "Stark, with the way things have been recently I knew that that the Avengers wouldn't last, so I had to up the ante."

A man dressed in all black began walking towards the stage. He had on a black hoodie, black gloves, and black pants. The hood was up and he was looking at the floor as he walked towards all the heroes. He got on stage and Cap backed up next to him. He removed the hood and Stark's eyes went wide.

"You brought him into this?" Stark asked, he raised his hands up and a suit came flying through the ceiling and attached to Stark. Hunter looked back and forth between Stark and Cap and then looked at the man next to Cap. Peter realized who the man was next to Cap and was in complete shock.

"Cap are you sure about this?" Peter asked.

"More sure than I've ever been." Cap said, as the man began removing his hoodie. It was revealed that he had a metal arm. The metal arm had a soviet star on the left shoulder.

"This means war." Stark said.


	60. Civil War Part 12

Civil War Part 12

Hunter arrived at Riley's house a couple hours after the press conference. He had ran home and stashed his hero gear and it hadn't fully sunk in that the world knew who he was. He arrived at her front door and knocked, he waited a little while until it opened and Riley was standing there. She looked at him with a straight face and didn't say anything.

"Well, um, can I come in?" Hunter asked.

"Why the hell did you never tell me?" Riley asked.

"I… I don't know. I didn't want people to know and with this whole law thing going on it was time. I'm sorry." Hunter said.

"I've been your best friend for how long though?" Riley asked.

"That's not the point." Hunter said.

"Did you not trust me to keep the secret?"

"I was just scared that the people who knew would get hurt!" Hunter said, throwing his hands in the air and sighing.

"Did you tell Sin?"

"Yes… I did."

"Come in." Riley said, shaking her head. She went and sat down on her couch and turned the volume up on the TV. Hunter went over and sat down next to her and didn't know what movie they were watching, but he wasn't going to question it.

"You know she's moving right?" Riley said looking over at Hunter.

"Yeah, she told me yesterday. That's when she broke up with me."

"I'm sorry." Riley said resting her head on his shoulder. They spent a moment like that before Riley lifted her head and looked at Hunter. He looked at her and smirked.

"What?" Hunter asked. She didn't say anything, she just kept looking at him. She quickly leaned in, and kissed Hunter before turning back to the TV and resting her head on his shoulder. Hunter's eyes were wide and he didn't know what just happened. Nothing else happened, they just watched movies for the rest of the day.

* * *

Wilson Fisk walked into the factory where he and his men had been plotting to take out the heroes. What he didn't expect was to see that his biggest foe was just a teenage boy. He now had to reconstruct his plan and make things easier than he thought they had to be. He walked into the meeting room of the factory where Wilbur Day, Fred Myers a.k.a Boomerang, and Sarge a.k.a Tarantula were. Also there was Dmitri and Kraven the Hunter.

"Morning." Fisk said with a nod. The others all nodded in response. Fisk turned around and motioned for the guards to shut the doors. "Now, let's talk business."

Outside two guards were standing outside the front entrance to the factory. They both held AK-47's and watched as a black van pulled into the parking lot. Out of the black van walked Ophelia, the Hydra agent with green hair and green makeup. Behind her was Baron Zemo, who had a purple body suit under swat team gear. Behind them were around five Hydra troops. Ophelia walked up to the two men and raised an eyebrow.

"What will it take to get in?" she asked.

"No one gets in ma'am." The first guard said.

"Wrong answer buddy." Baron Zemo said as Ophelia pulled out a pistol. She aimed at the guard's head and shot it, killing him. Zemo grabbed the second one and snapped his neck, but grabbed his swipe card before the body dropped to the ground. He swiped the card and a buzzing noise went off. They opened the door and the seven hydra agents walked into the factory. Three guards tried to stop them but all were shot in the head before they could get a word out. The seven man hydra crew stopped outside the meeting room door and stopped to listen. One Hydra guard keep watch, saw two of Fisk's vans appear and multiple men with guns stepped out and began to walk towards the building.

"We got company." the Hydra agent said.

"I want two with Zemo, the others with me." Ophelia said, walking towards the enemies. She flipped over a table and sat behind with three guards waiting. Zemo kicked down the door to the meeting room and pointed his Desert Eagle right at Fisk's head. The two men with Zemo shot down the guards in the room and aimed it at the men sitting around the table.

"What the hell is this?" Tarantula asked.

"We've decided we need to, eliminate you. More room for us in this world than there is for you." Baron Zemo said. Tarantula and Boomerang looked at each other, as Wilbur Day reached under the table. Shooting could be heard coming from the hall as Wilbur Day pulled out a pistol and shot one of the Hydra agents in the head. He aimed the gun at the second agent and looked at Zemo.

"Let him go." Wilbur said as he pushed the gun into the agent's head. Zemo sighed and nodded at the agent. The agent flipped Wilbur onto his back and stole the gun. Boomerang jumped up and tackled the agent to the ground as Tarantula ran at Zemo. Zemo dodged his jump narrowly and fired a shot into Tarantula's shoulder.

"Son of a bitch." Tarantula said wincing in pain. Wilbur jumped onto Zemo's back and was immediately flipped off. Zemo shot Wilbur in the stomach as Wilson stared down at him. Boomerang nodded at Tarantula and threw down a smoke bomb, as the two escaped. Fisk, Dmitri, and Kraven stayed in the room like nothing had just happened. Fisk walked up to Zemo and snatched the gun out of his hand. He walked back over to Wilbur who was on the ground gasping for air.

"Goodnight old friend. You've played your part." Fisk said placing the gun to Wilbur's head.

"Come on man. Don't do that." Zemo said, kicking the gun out of Fisk's hand. He punched Wilbur, knocking him out and looked at Fisk.

"You guys came sooner than expected." Wilson said, playing with hi cuff links.

"We needed your financial help." Ophelia said, walking back into the room alone.

"Isn't Kingsley enough for you?" Wilson said, sitting down.

"We needed a little more." she said smirking.

* * *

Tarantula arrived at his apartment and dropped to a knee outside the door. He took off his mask and pushed the door open with all his strength. The bullet wound took a lot out of him as he crawled into his apartment and dropped to the floor. He groaned in pain as someone walked out to the living room.

"Oh my gosh what happened?!" the person asked.

"I think I got fired." Tarantula said chuckling.

"Who did this?" the person asked, now kneeling next to him.

"I don't know Maria. But remember how I would tell you one day you could wear this suit?"

"Yes." the girl named Maria answered.

"Well, soon it will be your time. But first you need training." Sarge said, sitting up against a bookshelf.

"Alright. I promise I'll make those assholes pay. No one hurts my dad and gets away with it." Maria said.


	61. Civil War Part 13

Civil War Part 13

Peter walked into Midtown High School and was greeted by a crowd of people surrounding someone. He shoved his way to the front of the crowd, when he saw that, unsurprisingly, Hunter was the very center of the crowd, surrounded by kids who wanted to personally meet The Patriot's alter ego. Hunter looked up at Peter with an annoyed expression and Peter shook his head before beginning to walk away.

"Pete! Hey man! Wait!" Hunter shoved his way through the crowd and towards Peter, who began to walk faster. Hunter reached out to grab his shoulder, but Peter grabbed Hunter's hand and shoved it away.

"We'll talk about this later." Peter remarked coldly.

"Dude, why are you mad at me?" Hunter asked.

"You really are a dumbass, aren't you?! You admitting who you are put me and EVERYONE else here in danger! Why don't you get that?"

"Peter, wait-"

"NO! Just leave me alone, Hunter." Peter walked over to his locker, grabbed a book, and slammed the locker shut, causing the entire row of lockers to shake uncontrollably. Mary Jane walked up to Hunter and watched as Peter stormed off.

"What's up with him?" she asked.

"I guess he's on his period."

"Wish I knew that feeling." Mary Jane muttered under her breath.

"W… What?" Hunter asked

"Um, nothing!" she said quickly before chasing after Peter. Walking up to Hunter next was Harry Osborne. He looked Hunter up and down then smiled.

"If it isn't the man of the hour." Harry said.

"Huh, I guess I am." Hunter said annoyed.

"Who would have thought that my good friend would turn out to be a superhero." Harry said.

"I could've guessed it." Hunter said with a chuckle.

"No shit, Hunter. Listen, I needed to ask a favor."

"Shoot Harry."

"You know how my dad went missing?" Harry asked, leaning against the wall.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that man."

"We all are. I was wondering, how much would it take for you to… track him down?" Harry asked.

"You know I'm not a detective right?"

"But you have the abilities to find him." Harry tried to reason.

"Listen, Harry. I want to help, I do. But that's not my forte." Hunter said, placing hand on his shoulder.

"You're just like Peter, no help to me at all." Harry said, brushing his hand off of him and walking away. Hunter looked back and watched him walk away as Flash began walking up to him.

"You've gotta be kidding me." Hunter whispered to himself.

"If it isn't The Puny Patriot." Flash said, crossing his arms and smirking.

"Flash, not the time."

"Or what?" Flash said, getting his face. Hunter grabbed Flash by the neck and pushed him against the locker.

"Or I'm gonna beat your ass forcing you to be bed ridden until your thirties." Hunter said, letting him go. Flash showed he was scared for a second before forcing a laugh and walking away. Hunter felt someone tap his shoulder and he quickly turned around. Standing there was Gwen.

"Jesus what do you want?" Hunter said, officially done with the people in his school.

"I just wanted to talk about Peter."

"Because I lead his fan club right?" Hunter asked beginning to walk over to Marsha.

"He's just seemed off lately and I was wondering if you knew what was going on." Gwen said looking down.

"Listen, we all have a lot going on. Talk to Pete. Not me." Hunter said, reaching Marsha. Gwen walked away looking for Peter as Marsha looked at Hunter.

"Hey you." she said. "How's your day been?"

"Hectic and annoying." Hunter. "You?"

"Like nothing has changed." she not helping to laugh.

"I hate you." he said pushing her and smirking. The bell for class rang and the two said their byes.

"Here we go." Hunter said as he walked into class.

* * *

"Is it close to being ready?" Ophelia asked Brock.

"Are you kidding we just got all the parts we needed to build it." Brock retorted.

"We need this done soon Brcoky." Baron Zemo said. The three were in the sewer system of Manhattan with a platoon of Hydra soldiers. They had set up multiple bases underground to start preparing the bomb that would go off and destroy Manhattan while all the heroes were still there.

"The boss said he's gonna be here soon. We don't have an exact date but he wants that thing to go off when he is here." Ophelia said.

"We get that. We need time to construct it though, it's not like Rome was built in a day." Hank Gilmore said. He went back to working on the bomb as Ophelia and Baron Zemo began to help.

"So your son revealed himself all over." Brock said breaking the silence.

"Yeah. I was hoping he'd inherit my brains." Hank said, shaking his head. He wiped sweat off his forehead and pulled out a wrench.

"I can't believe your so okay with the plans." Baron Zemo said.

"It's complicated why things are like this." Hank said.

"Maybe it's cause you used him as a human guinea pig." Brock said, looking at him from the corner of his eye.

"Or it's cause he never checked to on me in prison. Or that he din't bother to visit at all. No letters. No happy birthdays. Nothing from him. He's not my son. He's a freak. You don't know what I know." Hank said, throwing the wrench down.

"From what I know Hank, you were the same with him. The only birthday of his you guys celebrated was when you made him your test subject." Ophelia said.

"Why the hell are you against me?" Hank asked, angered now.

"Calm down man." Brock said, placing his hand on his gun.

"Sorry. Sorry. You want him dead and I can help. He is no son of mine. He's not my blood. He is nothing to me." Hank said. The three Hydra commanders looked back at the bomb and got back to work, as Hank sat there angered by the conversation.


	62. Civil War Part 14

Civil War Part 14

Tony Stark and his team sat in Stark Tower and had been discussing a plan in case something goes wrong with their plans already. Stark had mapped out patrols for each hero for each day and specific times. He called the meeting because he had a strange feeling something was going to happen in the coming days. He looked at his team and began to talk.

"I know lately things have been quiet. The most chaotic it's been was the press conference. But I wanted you all to know I don't think we are going to be safe for much longer." Tony said.

"What are you talking about?" Quicksilver asked.

"Lately I've felt uneasy about things." Tony said looking out the window. "We need a plan in case something does happen."

"What kind of plan?" James asked his friend.

"An action plan. Who does what, who handles what." Stark said.

"Alright then, speak Tony." Thor said, as he leaned back in his chair.

"I'm not going to be staying here anymore. It is too unsafe. I'm too vulnerable here." Tony said turning towards his team.

"Where are you going to stay?" Reed asked.

"That I won't say. But I'm going to set up security cameras all over the building. Hunter each day, you have to watch those cameras. Make sure you take care of anyone who comes here." Tony said looking at him.

"You got it." Hunter nodded.

"Bruce, you will have Vision with you every day now, not just when you travel to the Baxter Building."

"If you say so." Bruce said, looking at Vision. Vision nodded at Bruce and Bruce looked down and sighed.

"That's all team. Make sure to stay in contact with each other if anything does go down. I'll keep in touch." Tony said, as the heroes began to stand up and disperse from the tower. "Fantastic Four wait." Tony said, as the four stopped leaving. They walked up to him as he looked down.

"I feel as if though Bruce will become unstable soon enough. When the impending war does happen, he will lose control. I don't know when but we need a plan to handle him if he does."

"I don't think fire will do anything." Johnny said.

"But a rock man can." The Thing said smiling and clenching his fist.

"Thank you." Tony said as he looked back out the window. The four began to leave as Tony looked back over his shoulder.

"Stay safe." he said as they left.


	63. Civil War - Finale

Civil War - Finale

That Saturday, War Machine was patrolling the skies of New York. It had been a long, boring day and he was excited to finally have it over with. He had one last station to check on, which was Manhattan. He thought it was all clear when he heard something approaching. He turned to see Falcon, with his huge grey wings attached to his back, flying right at him. War Machine didn't know what to do as Falcon tackled him out of the air and the two went plummeting towards the rooftop of a nearby building. As War Machine got close to the rooftop he activated the radio built into his suit.

"Back up. I need backup!" he shouted as him and Falcon crashed into the roof.

. . .

Hunter was lounging around Tony Stark's lab in Stark Tower. He had on his cargo pants but had on a black hoodie instead of the usual leather jacket. He was trying to tinker around and build something to be useful to him in the future, but he had no luck. He spun around and took a quick glance at the security cameras and thought he saw nothing. He spun back around and picked up a glove from one of the old Iron Man's suit and looked it over. His head shot up quickly and he looked back at the surveillance footage. Walking into the elevator in the lobby was Bucky Barnes, the newest member of Captain America's team, and the so called secret weapon. Hunter had to think quick of a plan to stop Bucky, but couldn't. Just then through the communication channel he and the other Iron Man team members had, came a message.

"Back up. I need backup!" War Machine shouted through the radio.

. . .

Black Panther was jumping from roof to roof doing his patrol of Hell's Kitchen. He had a feeling in him that something was soon going to happen and today that feeling was stronger than ever. He stopped on the roof of Fogwell's Gym to take a breather. He kneeled on the roof and looked over the city.

"So this is how it begins?" he asked out of nowhere.

"No, this is how it ends." Daredevil said, as he was standing behind Black Panther.

. . .

Thor was standing on the Empire State Building and stared into the clouds. He listened as War Machine cried for help into the radio and was prepared to take off. He raised his hammer into the sky to channel lightning.

"By the power of Asgard!" he yelled out as lightning came striking down onto the hammer and the building.

"Hey, um Thor, huge fan ya know. But uh, I kinda maybe have been assigned to take you out, so like, no hard feelings." Ant-Man said, as he and Wasp appeared and stood to the side of Thor.

. . .

"Are you sure Stark is trustable though?" Scarlet Witch asked as her and her brother turned down a hallway into the gym where Hawkeye and Black Widow were supposed to be.

"He's been trustworthy so far." Quicksilver said, trying to reason with his sister. He got War Machine's alert and decided to take out the other heroes before he and his sister were hunted. As they walked around the corner of the next hallway two guns, and a bow and arrow met them, aimed right at their face.

"Bet you didn't see that one coming." Hawkeye said with a smirk.

. . .

Reed Richards, Sue Storm, Bruce Banner, and Vision were sitting in Reed's lab designing an experiment to help control Bruce's anger and potentially help him from turning into The Hulk. Reed was in complete focus mode as someone knocked on the lab door. He ignored it as Sue looked at the door.

"I don't think we should open that." Vision said, staring at the door.

"Why not?" Sue asked. After she asked , Johnny came flying through the door and into a wall.

"Johnny?" Bruce asked, looking away from the lab table.

"We got a problem." The Thing said, as he was blasted into the lab by a laser beam. Walking into the lab came the X-Men.

"Sup bitches." Wolverine said, flicking a cigar on the ground as Ice-Man, Storm, and Cyclops stood behind him.

. . .

Hydra agents stood on a rooftop overlooking the streets the bombs were below. They had been waiting for the best moment to set it off and needed multiple heroes in the area before they decided to set it off. They had seen and heard of many hero sightings and of small fights starting between the heroes and decided this was the best time to attack. A helicopter had landed on the roof ten minutes prior to the heroes confronting each other and two people came out of it to over look the explosion. One was the new leader of Hydra but no one knew who it was. They had on all black and had a mask that covered their face from being seen. The second person had on all black as well and was a bit shorter than The Leader. They also wore the mask and hood to cover up any sign of their face. They watched as war started to consume the city.

. . .

Bucky was staring out the window of the top floor of Stark Tower. He had looked all over for Tony Stark and could find no sign of him. All he knew was that the building was completely empty. There was no sign of life anywhere he looked. He continued to stare out the window as he crossed his arms. He could see Spider-Man swinging around outside waiting for Iron Man to go flying through this exact window. Down below he saw the red white and blue dot waiting on the ground for Hunter to appear. Just then Bucky quickly turned around as Hunter stood on the elevated floor with his hood up and he was holding a crowbar in one hand.

"I assume you're looking for someone." Hunter said, looking up and making eye contact with Bucky. He didn't get a response, all he got was Bucky clenching his fists and getting into a fighting stance.

"I also assume you haven't found him. Well you'll just have to settle for me." Hunter said. He jumped off the elevated floor and did a barrell roll to land in front of Bucky. As soon as he stood up a fist was swung at him, and he ducked. Hunter threw a punch that was caught by Bucky's mechanical arm. Bucky began to squeeze his hand as Hunter brought his other arm's elbow into Bucky's shoulder. Hunter kicked Bucky in the knee, causing him to drop. He hit the metal arm with the crowbar, causing Bucky to let go and roll backwards. He stood back up and smirked.

"This should be fun." Bucky said, as he and Hunter charged at each other.

. . .

War Machine and Falcon were trading blows to each other on the rooftop they had landed on. Both were able to dodge the other's attack with ease. Falcon jumped into the air and tried to hit a dive kick on War Machine who rolled out of the way. War Machine stood up and went to punch Falcon who jumped over him and kicked backwards, knocking War Machine onto his knees. He tried to fire his two guns at War Machine, but the bullets did nothing to the metal armor. Falcon tried to bring War Machine back into the air, but as he took off, War Machine grabbed his wing and threw him into the side of another building with it.

. . .

Black Panther and Daredevil had been standing their ground the whole time. No one made a move cause they didn't want to be the first one to throw a punch. Black Panther decided to not wait any longer and pounced at Daredevil. The two went rolling to the edge of the roof as Daredevil wound up on top. He started throwing punched at Black Panther who had to cover up to stop all the force from affecting him. Black Panther moved his head causing Daredevil to punch the ground with all his power. He let out a roar of pain and stood up and walked away from Black Panther. Black Panther ran at Daredevil, who was too busy with his injury to notice. He got tackled to the ground as the fight continued.

. . .

Thor could feel Ant-Man and Wasp running all over his body but he could never pinpoint their exact location since they never stayed in one place. He would swat at his body whenever he thought he knew where they were. He felt one running up his arm and he saw Ant-Man jump up and come right at his face. He felt a fist hit him in the cheek, causing Thor stumble backwards towards the edge of the building. He saw Wasp now flying at him and got a punch to the jaw, causing him to fully fall off, and he went plummeting to the ground.

. . .

Quicksilver looked back and forth at his sister and the arrow pointing right at his forehead. He looked at Black Widow who had both her guns trained on his sister's' eyes which made him extremely mad. He ran at Black Widow in super speed making everything around him seem slow. He knocked the guns out of Black Widow's hands and tackled Hawkeye, as both of them flew into the wall. They both slumped to the ground, as Scarlet Witch shot a blast of energy at Black Widow, sending her flying across the hall.

Quicksilver chuckled and said, "Did you see that one coming?" Hawkeye smirked as the two sat there catching their breath.

. . .

Reed Richards had a stare down with Cyclops as Bruce Banner was being protected by Vision. Sue Storm stared down Storm as Johnny stood back up after being thrown into the wall.

"Flame on!" he yelled, as he flew at Ice-Man. Ice-Man ran out of the Baxter Building as quick as he could as he was chased by Human Torch. Cyclops hit his beam at Reed Richards, sending him flying into Vision and Bruce Banner. Bruce Banner hit the ground hard and closed his eyes. Vision didn't fall at all and was able to keep hovering. Reed Richards stood back up and extended his arm and punched Cyclops, and sent him flying. Sue went invisible as Storm shot a lightning bolt, and it went into the wall.

"Come out come out wherever you are." Storm said walking around the room, cluelessly. Wolverine was tackled through the wall by Vision as Bruce Banner opened his eyes and they were bright green. His muscles began to swell and his shirt began ripping from them growing.

He let out an extraordinarily loud yell and his boots exploded due to his feet outgrowing them. Bruce, now the Hulk, stood up, looked at the X-Men, who were staring in awe, and roared, shattering windows and lab equipment. The Thing stood up and charged at Hulk, remembering Stark's one wish. He tackled Hulk through the wall and the two went tumbling into the streets of Manhattan.

. . .

Peter watched as two figures were engaged in a fist fight on the top floor of Stark Tower. He swung his way over to a roof and watched the fight happen. He sat on the rooftop and waited for Stark to come flying out of the window but that never happened. Instead he saw Bucky roll away from his opponent and looked confused.

"Isn't he supposed to send Stark out here?" Peter asked himself. He jumped into the air as something went flying under him. He turned around after landing and saw Tony Stark, in a full Iron Man suit, holding his arm out at Peter. Smoke billowed from the repulsor blast cannon in the suit's hand, and he noticed a glow coming from the cannon. Another beam shot out, and he dodged it quickly and clung to a wall.

"Not what you were expecting?" Stark asked Peter.

"No, not really. Why are you doing this Stark? What do you have to prove by eliminating the rest of us? You're just killing heroes that could help!"

"You guys aren't heroes in the name of the law, and by law, I am supposed to stop you." Tony said

"Since when do you care about the law? You've broken it more than any of us!"

"But me breaking it never threatened the lives of others." Stark said as he fired yet another blast.

. . .

Hunter swung the crowbar at Bucky who jumped out of the way a second before it could have hit him. He jumped at Hunter and punched him before landing on the ground. Hunter fell and went sliding backwards. He got up and ran for the crowbar as Bucky swept his leg under Hunter's knocking him down again. He picked up Hunter by the throat with his metal hand and held him in mid air. He used his foot to kick the crowbar up to his other hand and smashed the window with it. He held Hunter outside the window as his legs dangled in the air.

"Think you can make this drop?" Bucky asked.

"Let's find out." Hunter said. He grabbed Bucky's head and pulled forward as the two started free falling to the ground.

. . .

Falcon flew through the skies as heat seeking missiles chased after him. He looked around for anything that could throw them off of his trail, but all he could think of was flying through something that the missiles would have a hard time maneuvering through.

"Like a building…" Falcon whispered to himself. He dove down fast towards the street and evened himself out before lining up with a building at the end of the street. He flew as fast as possible and braced himself before he slammed into the building's window, knocking him out instantly. The missiles exploded, sending Falcon flying through the other side of the building, and causing the building to slowly fall apart.

"One down." War Machine said into the radio, as he watched the building collapse.

. . .

Black Panther was kicked off of Daredevil and rolled back towards the edge of the roof. Daredevil ran at him and tackled him off the roof as the two fell down into a dumpster below. Black Panther kicked Daredevil out of the dumpster and fell out himself. He propped himself on one knee and looked at Daredevil who was on his hands and knees. He slowly walked over to Daredevil who jumped him and kicked Black Panther, causing him to fall backwards. Daredevil pulled out the two pieces of his bo staff and spun them around as Black Panther rose to his feet.

"You are a worthy opponent Daredevil." Black Panther said. "I'm honored to fight you."

"Flattery won't get you anywhere, pal." Daredevil retorted. Black Panther chuckled and cracked his neck.

"Don't get too cocky. You are still the bad guy in the end." Black Panther said.

"Funny, the same could be said about you."

. . .

Thor continued falling to the ground as he watched the miniature Ant-Man and Wasp dive towards him. Thor smiled and began to spin his hammer. As he did so he turned his body, and right before he hit the ground, shot like a bullet into the sky and began flying. Wasp grew to normal size and began to fly after him with her robotic wings. Ant-Man landed on her back, still in miniature form as the chase began through the streets of Manhattan. Thor quickly turned around and shot a bolt of lightning fire at the two, as they went flying into a building and through the window of it. The duo were left there unconscious as Thor smirked.

"'Take me out' he said. HA! No one can take out Thor!" Thor said, as a bus came into a view and hit him, making him stick to the front.

. . .

Scarlet Witch fired another blast at Black Widow who rolled out of the way. She pulled out two batons that became electrocuted due to the gloves she had on. She began to swing them at Scarlet Witch who got hit each time and let out a cry in pain. Quicksilver heard this and his head looked in the direction the cry came from. He was about to shoot up when Hawkeye grabbed his shirt and punched him in the back of the head. Quicksilver dropped to a knee and turned around. He punched Hawkeye in the stomach making him hunch over. He used his super speed and uppercut Hawkeye then ran over to his sister. He tackled her out of the way of another blow and the two flew onto a couch.

"I got this." he said as he stood back up. Scarlet Witch held her side in pain and watched as Quicksilver quickly went down the hall and punched Hawkeye right across the face, causing him to fall back onto the ground. He turned around to receive a blow from the electric baton and dropped to his knees. Black Widow then kneed him in the face, knocking him out next to Hawkeye. She turned around to see Scarlet Witch standing there. A red energy surrounded her hands and Black Widow looked into her eyes. She saw that it was engulfed in red as Scarlet Witch aimed her hand at Black Widow.

"Shit." Widow whispered as the blast hit her and sent her flying into the wall, knocking her out. Scarlet Witch dragged her brother to a safe room in the gym and sat there waiting for him to wake up.

"It's going to be ok Pietro. It's gonna be ok." she said, brushing his hair as she rested his head in her lap.

. . .

Invisible Woman punched Storm from behind, causing her to drop to her knees. She then kneed her in the face and slammed her into a table in the lab. Storm tried to fight back but didn't know where to swing or shoot her lightning. She looked around as the beating stopped and thought it was her chance. Her hand began to spark asa chair rose behind and was slammed into her back. She fell to the ground and was knocked out as Invisible Woman revealed herself.

"Woah bub, is this even a fair fight?" Wolverine asked as Vision threw him into a wall. Wolverine jumped at him with his claws. His claws phased through Vision's body and Wolverine fell to the ground.

"Are you serious right now?" he asked in anger. "There's no way to beat you." Just then Vision fired his laser beam at Wolverine who crossed his claws to stop the beam from hitting him. He was pushed backwards by the force of it and was punched by Reed Richards in the back of the head, causing his guard to go down. The beam hit him in the chest and he went flying into a big computer monitor, which electrocuted him, and knocked him out. Reed was distracted by Wolverine and received another blast and was hit into a lab table, causing it to be destroyed and him become unconscious. Vision then punched Cyclops sending him flying. Meanwhile, Human Torch and Ice-Man stopped the chase on the roof of the Baxter Building. Ice-Man fired a beam of ice at Human Torch, who fired back with a huge fireball. After the two beams were negated, both men collapsed onto the ground, due to them draining their powers.

. . .

Black Panther jumped off the wall as Daredevil rolled out of the way. After slamming his foot down where Daredevil's chest should have been, Black Panther looked all around for his opponent, who had seemingly disappeared..

"Where are you, cowering in fear?"

"I guess you haven't heard." a voice said from the shadows. "I'm the man without fear." Daredevil dropped down from the top of a fire escape, slamming Black Panther's head into the ground, rendering him out cold.

. . .

Hunter fell into the ground, sending everything around him into the air. A crater formed around his body as Peter came swinging into save Bucky from falling to his death. He dropped Bucky off next to Captain America then went back up to fight Tony. Peter dodged another beam from Tony and attached a web to his suit. He swung him into a building and went swinging after him.

Captain America and Bucky walked up to Hunter who laying in the crater. Hunter looked around and saw people standing on a rooftop overlooking what was happening down people. He realized that the people above were Hydra agents. Among those Hydra agents was his dad. His eyes went wide as Bucky's hands wrapped around his throat and lifted him up. Hunter kicked Bucky away and dropped down to his knees. Cap threw his shield at Hunter who jumped over and ran at Cap, tackling him to the ground.

"Listen to me Cap!" Hunter tried to reason.

"No!" Cap said, punching Hunter across the face. He continued to punch him as Hunter looked up at the rooftop and saw a masked figure aiming a large gun at what he thought was him. Hunter tried to push Cap's head to look at the rooftop. As Cap looked that way Peter swung in front of the view as Tony chased him through the air. When they moved Captain America's eyes went wide as he saw who was on the roof.

"Hydra." Cap whispered. Bucky looked too and began sprinting towards the building. He tried to climb his way up through an alley but wasn't able to get far. Hunter rolled away from underneath Cap who was staring down the two masked figures. One of them removed their masks revealing a huge Red Skull.

"Th… This can't be. He died." Cap said, taking a step backwards. Just then Tony landed next to the two, and tackled Cap. The tackle hit Hunter, causing him to go across the street. Tony removed his helmet and Captain America punched him across the face. Tony backed away as Cap stood up. He was about to continue the fight with Tony as a bullet came flying towards his head. The bullet went right through as blood splattered over Hunter's face. Peter watched as Captain America's body fell to the ground and Tony's eyes went wide. Peter dropped down and got on his knees.

"What…?" he said looking at Cap's lifeless body. Hunter watched as the shooter took off their mask, revealing… Sin.

"That fu-" Hunter began to say as a rumble was felt all throughout the city. In a panic, Hunter yelled out "Peter! Grab the body! Stark get Bucky!"

"On it!" Peter screamed without thinking. Stark stood there, in complete shock. Bucky ran at him and tackled him into a nearby building as Hunter charged the Hydra agents. Just then underneath Hunter's feet, the ground began to fly into the air and everything became cloudy. Explosions filled his ears as he was thrown backwards and fly through multiple buildings. Peter watched from the top of Stark Tower as Hunter flew, now lifeless, through the air and explosions took over Manhattan. Tears filled his eyes as he looked down at the dead Captain America and saw buildings crumble on top of his dead friend.


	64. Secret Wars Part 1

Secret Wars Part 1

Hunter stood in a white room. He looked around and saw absolutely nothing. He walked around a bit and heard his footsteps echo throughout the large white room. He looked down at his body and saw dried blood on his hands and shirt. He was extremely confused and looked up to see a table and chair now in front of him. He walked towards it slowly and as it got closer, he slowed down. Eventually he came to a stop at the chair and looked it up and down. It was nothing special, a normal wooden, brown chair. Same with the table, nothing special about it. He looked back at the chair and it now had a piece of paper saying "sit" on it. He removed the paper and slowly sat down and faced the opposite end of the table. He saw someone sitting across from and he jumped a little.

"Don't be scared." the person said. He couldn't see their face clearly but they were pale and had a black sleeveless jacket on with the hood up. He looked down and his eyes wide.

 _Holy boobs._

 _You shouldn't be thinking like that young man._

Hunter got confused and thought it was the woman in his head but realized the voice was back. He shook his head and looked back at the woman across from who had her arms folded.

"Are you okay now?" the lady asked.

"Y-y-yes." Hunter said, nodding quickly.

"Do you know where you are?" the lady asked.

"I have not the slightest clue." Hunter said.

"This is the in between. You see you have a gift and a curse. Hunter, right?" the lady said. Hunter responded with a slow nod and she continued to speak. "That special gift is a healing ability if you have not realized by now. A month ago you were in the middle of a huge explosion that destroyed almost all of Manhattan. That explosion basically ended your life. Or so we all thought. The reason I know this is because I am Death. Yes, yes, I am Death, the one that claims the lifeless souls of people. You however, I cannot claim. You can't die and therefor you are safe from me."

"I don't know if I wanna be safe from you." Hunter blurted out. "Oh shit, my bad." he said, his eyes going wide yet again. Death chuckled and smiled, revealing her face.

"How flattering." Death said. "Now, back to the matter hand. You were basically dead after that explosion. But the organs you need to live were not hurt. You've had cuts and bruises but your heart and brain are completely fine. You've been in a coma for a month."

"Really?" Hunter asked.

"Yes. And now it is your time to go back. I'll see you again eventually sweetheart." she said laughing. She stood up and walked over to him. She leaned down and kissed him on the cheek and backed away smiling.

"So how do I go back?" Hunter asked. Death walked up to him again and pushed him backwards. He fell back and darkness covered all the white.

* * *

Nick Fury was looking out the window of a hospital room. In that same room sat Maria Hill reading a magazine and Marsha sleeping besides the hospital bed where Hunter was. This had been a daily routine for Fury who had been waiting for the moment he would wake up. Each day for the past month Hunter has been here, he would visit and wait to see if Hunter ever awoke from his coma. Maria Hill stayed here every night making sure he was alright if anything did happen. Fury turned and leaned against the window.

"Do you think he'll ever wake up?" Fury asked.

"He wouldn't still be in this room if the doctors thought he would be in a coma forever." Maria said, flipping the page in her magazine.

"You are very calm whenever he is in danger." Fury stated.

"I've read his file. So have you. We both know what he is capable of."

"But we don't know how much he can take before he can't come back." Fury said, stroking his goatee.

"Well, an explosion won't do the trick." Maria said, closing the magazine and placing on the chair next to her.

"What about that girl? What is she to him?" Fury asked, sitting down now and throwing the magazine on the floor.

"A friend and a side kick. Seems like they've become insuperable. Kinda cute if you think about it." Maria said with a smirk. Marsha stirred in her seat, causing Nick and Maria to stop the conversation. Marsha moved her head onto Hunter's shoulder as his chest slowly moved up and down. When they saw she wasn't waking up, they continued.

"Do you think he'll do it?" Nick asked.

"Depends."

"On what?" he asked again.

"Who he is working with. If he knows who we are after I'm positive he'll be in. But he may be blinded by the need for revenge and rage." Maria said.

"Well if his head is out of his own ass, he should join the mission." Nick said. He stood up and adjusted his jacket. "Maybe we'll have to persuade him in."

"I guess we'll have to wait and see."

"We don't have much time Hill." Nick said. Just then, Marsha stretched her arms out and rubbed her eyes.

"Good afternoon." Nick said.

"Um, hi." Marsha said.

"Sorry. My name is Nick Fury. I'm a friend of Hunter's." he said. Marsha squinted her eyes and tilted her head, not seeming to believe her.

"Do you not believe me?" Nick asked.

"You're his friend?" Marsha retorted.

"Yes. I am Hunter's friend." Nick said again, long and slow.

"Bullshit." Hunter croaked, making all heads turn to him.


	65. Secret Wars Part 2

Secret Wars Part 2

Hunter lifted himself up and sat in the hospital bed. He rubbed his eyes and looked at Nick Fury.

"Since when are we friends?" Hunter asked, smirking a little. Everyone else in the room was shocked. They were staring wide-eyed at Hunter, because out of nowhere he just woke up from the coma that kept him in that hospital bed for almost two months now.

"You look like you've guys have seen a ghost." Hunter said. Marsha was the first to come to her senses as she hugged Hunter and buried her face into his shoulder.

"You had us all scared to death." she said, releasing Hunterr from the bear hug.

"Yeah, well I was basically half dead." Hunter said, chuckling.

"That's not funny." Maria said.

"Hunter, we need to talk." Nick said, interrupting the conversation.

"Dude, I'm not even ten minutes out of a comma and I'm gonna be lectured? Wassup with that?" Hunter asked rhetorically.

"It's not a lecture. I need your help." Nick said, pulling a chair over to the right side of Hunter.

"Tony said the same thing. Look at what happened." Hunter retorted.

"This is different. This will help all of us. I can do this with or without you, Hunter. With you would make things a lot easier. But hey, it's your choice. Do whatever." Nick Fury said, standing backup.

"What is it you need help with." Hunter said. Fury stopped at the doorway and smirked to himself. He turned around, now with a serious face and looked Hunter in the eyes.

"Hydra-"

"I'm in." Hunter say immediately. This caused Nick Fury to chuckle and smile at Hunter.

"Glad to hear." Fury said.

"On one condition." Hunter said.

"Which is?"

"She comes along." he said pointing at Marsha.

"Deal. She could be useful anyway. I'll get you the details soon enough. Be ready to move soon though. You got a lot of work ahead of you." Nick said, leaving the hospital room.

* * *

Two days later, Hunter was brought to a helicarrier by S.H.I.E.L.D agents. They escorted him to one of the many armories inside the helicarrier and left him to pick out the things he wanted. As he was looking over the gear, Nick Fury entered the room. He came up next to Hunter who was holding a pistol in his hand.

"The Desert Eagle. A fine choice. Almost all bad asses are known to use that gun." Nick said, looking over the table full of weapons.

"I don't use weapons." Hunter said, looking up to Nick.

"Let me tell you something. This thing we have being planned, we will not being use any known power. This is a S.H.I.E.L.D mission Hunter. No fairy bullshit here. We do it our way. You got that?" Nick said.

"I didn't think we had the capability of using fairy bullshit." Hunter said, shaking his head.

"You may think you won't use that now, but eventually you're gonna have to kid. You'll be brought to the point where you fire that gun, and you'll never let it go. Trust me, you'll see." Fury said. Hunter grabbed a holster and placed it around his waist. He put the Desert Eagle into the holster and continued to look over the table.

"If you haven't notice we have military gear that will be very useful on this mission. That leather jacket won't be saving you out there." Fury said. Hunter took off his jacket and looked over the table. He put on an all black combat shirt and fingerless gloves. He took off his Jordans and replaced them with combat boots. He put an earpiece in his ear and placed his clothes in a duffel bag on the table. He walked out of the armory, with the duffel bag over his shoulder, following Fury to the hangar. They entered and saw a huge Quinjet in the middle surrounded by multiple people, who Hunter assumed was his team.

"Introducing first, the leader of this little unit. Maria Hill. Hunter I think you two have met." Nick said, his face more serious than ever.

"You're funny." Hunter said.

"Next up is the stealth expert of the group. Natasha Romanoff a.k.a Black Widow."

"Glad this time we aren't fighting each other." Black Widow said with a smirk. She cocked a pistol back and placed it in a holster as she walked away, swaying her hips.

"Now we have the expert marksmen of the unit. The Winter Soldier, although he prefers Bucky now." Fury said, as Bucky walked up to the two. He simply nodded at Hunter and walked over to the two other team members.

"You already know the team's pyromaniac, hell you hand picked her." Fury said as marsha ran to Hunter and hugged him. She was wearing a black suit, similar to something Human Torch wheres to control the flame his body gives off.

"Last but not least we have the techno nerd of your little team. Robert Farrell."

"The Rocket Racer?" Hunter asked in shock.

"I prefer just Robert now." he said, with a chuckle. He walked up to Hunter and extended his hand. "You saved me from a horrible life and now I want to help you guys take down the ones who have ruined millions of other people's lives." Robert said. Hunter accepted his hand and the two walked over to the other four. The boarding ramp to the quinjet lowered as Fury began to back up.

"Now I know you all have to bond and shit to be a real team, and you can. Just on the flights to known locations of Hydra bases. You all have squadrints you are the leader and you all have the same goal. We have to take down all leaders of Hydra so that way they are no longer a threat. Your first mission starts today. Good luck and I'll talk to you soon." Fury said, walking out of the hangar.

Black Widow walked into the quinjet first, followed by Bucky and Maria Hill.

"What a way to begin." Robert joked. He walked up the ramp and into the huge airship as Hunter stood outside of it looking around at the hangar. He was rushed into this and was extremely confused at what he had to do. He felt someone grab his hand and saw Marsha in front of him. Her mouth was moving but Hunter's ears wouldn't register the words.

You've disappointed me. You showed your weakness. You almost died. You did not show the powerful god you could be with those powers you possess. Instead you let yourself be the bitch of many. Tony Stark. Captain America. Peter. Sin. Now Nick Fury. What's next? Before you disappoint me even more you must show what you are capable of soon. Or else….

The voice trailed off as Hunter closed his eyes and opened them slowly.

"Are you okay?" Marsha asked.

"I'm… fine." he said, shaking his head.

"Let's go then." she said, tugging at his hand. He laughed as she smiled and he noticed for the first time she had dimples. He let her drag him onto the quinjet as the two laughed their way on.

"Who needs Sin when I have a new flame head." Hunter thought to himself. He chuckled and followed Marsha as the quinjet began to rise and shot out of the hangar of the helicarrier.


	66. Secret Wars Part 3

Author's Note:

Okay, so, each part of secret wars will take place in four different settings. And each setting will have two parts each, because they are going to be pretty long. Part 4 should come soon. Bear with me for this, it may take awhile.

* * *

Secret Wars Part 3

"So what exactly is going on here? Fury never explained to me what was happening." Robert Ferrell said, as the team of six sat inside the hangar. Hunter sat down next to Ferrell and dropped his bag on the ground.

"There is a known Hydra base in Tokyo. We are supposed to go there and take out all known members and find out the location of other Hydra bases. There is also supposed to be a hard drive to tell us the known Hydra leaders." Maria Hill said. "So, this base is in two sections. There's an underground area where we will have a team go in, and there is a large battleship. Either area could have the hard drive that we are looking for."

"I'll get the boat." Hunter said, as the hangar door began to lower. Hunter could see the bright lights of the city down below and looked surprised. "How are we already here?" Hunter asked.

"The jet moves fast. What can I say." Maria Hill said. She walked over to her bag and pulled out what looked like an iPad. "This device is linked to cameras on all of our suits, I feel like you know what you're doing." she said, hanging it to Robert.

"I've been trained." Robert said smirking. He took it and started playing around with it.

"Me, Romanoff, and the female Human Torch over here will go under ground. Ferrell stays up here and will let us know anything that is useful. Hunter, you and Bucky will be on the boat together. Make sure it's quiet." Maria said, narrowing her eyes at the two. Bucky cocked two pistols with silencers on them and placed them in holsters on his belt. The jet hovered a small distance away from the boat, which meant the two were gonna have to swim. Bucky jumped out of the quinjet and made a big splash as he started swimming towards the Hydra ship.

"Let's rock and roll." Hunter sighed to himself. He dove in after Bucky and followed close behind.

* * *

The quinjet landed on a rooftop nearby a blocked off street. Maria, Natasha, and Marsha walked out and made they're way down to street level where two assault vans waited. Outside one assault van stood six S.H.I.E.L.D agents. They were dressed in all black and were loaded out with lots of weapons. Each one had a taser, a silenced pistol, and a silenced sub-machine gun equipped.

"Girls, these men are going to help us when we are down in the Hydra base. They are well trained and basically are elite soldiers given to us so we do not fail. Two will be assigned to each of us." Maria said, as the men went over to the lone manhole in the street. They lifted it up and Maria walked over to it.

"Widow. Your at this one." she said. Black Widow walked over and looked down.

"Alright. See you on the other side." she said smirking. She jumped down as two soldiers followed her in. Maria and Marsha walked over to the next street where the manhole was already lifted up. "This is your stop Maria said." Marsha nodded nervously and dropped down. Two more went with her and Maria walked with the last two men to the last manhole.

"You ready?" one asked.

"Yeah. It's time to end this." Maria said, as the three went down the manhole.

* * *

Hunter and Bucky hung to the side of the battleship as they heard multiple guards pass by. Eventually the footsteps got farther away as Bucky jumped onto the deck. Hunter quickly followed and looked around. He saw cargo containers all over along with lots of guard spread out at the cabin.

"We have to get up there." Bucky said, as the two knelt behind a cargo container. There were two floors of the cabin, the upstairs one had all the computers which is where they had to be.

"And how do we do that?" Hunter asked,

"Quietly." Bucky stayed crouched and walked out from the hiding spot. He hurried over to another container, where a guard was standing. He grabbed the guard and put him in headlock. As h did that, he covered his mouth and brought him to the other side of the container. Once the guard was knocked out he motioned for Hunter to take out the guard in front of the cabin door. Hunter nodded and reached down to his belt. He rolled a grenade across the ground with the pin still in it. The guy in the doorway to the cabin noticed it and walked after it to see exactly what it was. Hunter quickly crouch walked over to him and pushed him over board when he reached the grenade. Bucky crouched next to the entrance to the cabin. Hunter came up to the other side and they sat there for a moment.

"What do we do?" Hunter whispered. Bucky peeked over to see about 15 guards on just the bottom floor.

"If we alert one, we alert them all." Bucky said.

"So what do we do?" Hunter asked.

"We can go two ways. We both take on all of them. Or you go in and take out those fifteen, and i can take out any that come at us."

"So much for quiet huh." Hunter said smirking. Bucky pulled out two pistols and slowly cocked them.

"On three." he said.

"One." Hunter began.

"Two." Bucky continued.

"Three." they heard a voice say, as a flashlight began to shine on them.

* * *

Black Widow and the two guards walked down the sewers looking for any sign of life. These sewers however were strange as the walls were white and shined almost as bright as the sun.

"It's like someone lives down here." Natasha said.

"Must be one of Hydra's bases." one of the men with her said.

"Either that, or the people of Tokyo have a lot of time on their hands." the other man said.

"So boys, what are your names. Or do you prefer thing one and thing two?" Natasha asked, pulling out a pistol equipped with a flashlight. She cocked the pistol and turned the flashlight on.

"The name's Christopher." one said. He had dark brown hair and he looked Spanish.

"The name is Snipez." he said with a smirk. Natasha nodded and the three continued down the sewers. They eventually came across a door that stuck out. It was black and it had no door handle.

"Well that stick's out like a sore thumb." Snipez said.

"Should I place a charge?" Chris asked.

"Wait." Natasha said, leaning against the door. She heard voices on the other side.

"I want all of them terminated." a harsh voice was yelling. "Each and every one of those S.H.I.E.L.D shitheads that have entered my bases!" the voice yelled, as a door was slammed.

"Plant the charge. Now." Natasha said, as she backed up with Snipez. Chris pulled out a charge and placed it on the door. He hit the remote and detonated the charge, sending the door flying into the room.

"And boom goes the dynamite." Christopher said smiling. The three rushed into the room to see four Hydra soldiers aiming guns at them. Natasha shot two in the head right away. Chris tackled one to the ground and stabbed him in the shoulder. He took out a pistol, but was kicked off the guard and sent into a table. Snipez pulled out a throwing knife and threw it at the wall. It bounced off and went right into the guards head on top of Christopher. The last guard charged at Snipez who dodged it easily, quickly pulled out a pistol, and shot him in the back of the head.

"Easy peasy." Snipez said. He began to walk to the door across from where they entered but it was kicked open.

"Everyone freeze."

"Here we go boys." Natasha said with a smirk.

* * *

Maria Hill was walking down the sewers as the ground shook.

"Did you feel that?" she asked her two men.

"Came from that way." one said pointing to the right.

"Let's get going." Maria said, as the three started sprinting towards the noise.

* * *

Marsha and her two men were in a different part of the sewers. The walls were not white, however they were bright red. Marsha used the flames that could emit from her body in order to light up the way. They crept slowly through the sewers and the only noise they heard were rats squealing throughout the long corridors.

"What exactly are we looking for?" one of the agents asked.

"A leader of Hydra." Marsha answered. Just then a gunshot was heard, and it was close to the group of three. A little too close. Marsha turned around quickly to see one of the agents she was with drop to his knees, and fall forward. The other agent was holding the gun and staring down at the dead body.

"Looks like you found him." he said smiling.

* * *

Hunter rose from the ground slowly, with his hands behind his head. Bucky did the same thing at the same time as they both had Hydra soldiers aiming guns at the back of their heads. Hunter nodded at Bucky slightly and Bucky nodded back.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" one asked. Hunter quickly elbowed the guard in the face and tilted his head to the right. At the moment it's as if time slowed down and he watched as a bullet flew past his face and into the soldier's head. He turned quickly to see Bucky take down the one behind him and shoot that one in the head.

"Well that was gory." Hunter said.

"Man up." Bucky said, shooting the window to the cabin. He threw in two grenades and backed up a couple steps. Hunter backed up with him as the grenades went off and screams were heard from inside.

"Let's do this." Bucky said, aiming his guns forward. He walked slowly towards the cabin and kicked down the door. Hunter followed closely behind and he noticed two men hidden behind desks.

 _Duck._

Hunter grabbed Bucky and dove to the ground as gunfire went to where they were just standing.

"Guess I'm not the only with a spidey sense." Hunter said chuckling.

"What?" Bucky asked.

"It's... It's a thing with a friend. Forget about it." Hunter said, getting on one knee. "Let's go." Hunter jumped up and charged at a Hydra soldier as Bucky stood up and began shooting.

* * *

"Robert. This is Maria. Can you hear me?"

"Loud and clear." he responded.

"I'm going to put a scanner on the wall. It's going to send you the whole layout of the sewers. I'm gonna need you to guide us. It's getting crazy down here and we're blind." Maria said, placing the scanner on the wall. It shot up and started flashing a blue light.

"I'm getting it. Give me a minute."

"What do you think that gun shot was?" one of the S.H.I.E.L.D men asked.

"Hopefully it was one of our guys getting the upper hand." the other one answered.

* * *

"Who are you?" Marsha asked nervously.

"Well I guess you can know, seeing as how I'm going to kill you anyway." the man said, pointing his gun at Marsha. "The name is Brock Rumlow."

"Who?"

"Crossbones. No? Whatever." he said shrugging. Marsha quickly fired a fire blast from her hands at him, but he was able to dodge it easily. "They brought you along for what reason? You can't even hit me. And you have fire on your side." Marsha began to sprint away from the scene, as her whole body was becoming engulfed by the flames. She heard gunshots fired at her and footsteps behind her.

"Get back here you little shit." Brock yelled chasing after her.


	67. Secret Wars Part 4

Secret Wars Part 4

Hunter and Bucky stood in the room with a ton of knocked out and dead guards on the ground. They looked around to make sure there were no more threats, and Hunter let out a sigh.

"Damn that was a lot." Hunter said, leaning against a wall.

"You're bleeding from your shoulder. And your leg." Bucky pointed out.

"I'll be fine." Hunter said, shaking his head. "Just give me a minute to gather myself."

"Yeah... you do that. I'll grab the flash drive." Bucky said, jogging to the staircase and jumping up there. On the ground floor, Hunter heard a radio start going off.

"Heroes are here. They know of the location. Over." the voice said. Hunter stared at the radio. "Take out anyone you see on the spot... Get back here you little bitch!" the man yelled through the radio. Gunshots were heard and a female's voice was heard yelling back.

"Get away!" Hunter's eyes went wide at hearing that voice. That girl, was Marsha.

* * *

Black Widow had a gun aimed right between her eyes. She saw Snipez pushed up against a wall with a gun aimed at his temple, and Christopher was kept on the ground with an AK-47 held to his head.

"Who sent you?" The man in the middle asked. He was the leader oft the six men in the room. The other two men were watching the doors in case anyone were to come across the room.

"I would move this gun away from my face if you know what's good for you." Black Widow said.

"I'm not okay with another man holding me to a wall. I've been in prison, I've seen what this leads to." Snipez said. Everyone looked at him questioningly and his eyes went wide. "No! I've never seen it personally. Just heard stories."

"Ha! Yeah okay." Christopher said.

"Shut up." the man holding the AK said. He kicked Christopher in the ribs, causing him to clench his side.

"You asshole." he said to the man.

"All of you shut up!" the leader yelled. Just then, using the distraction to her advantage, Black Widow pulled out her electric batons and shoved it into the man's abdomen who was in front of her. She grabbed his gun and quickly shot the two guards holding down her men. They dropped to the ground dead, and Snipez and Christopher picked up their weapons.

"Now, it's time for you to be useful." Black Widow said with a smirk.

* * *

Maria Hill and her team were being led down the sewer by Robert until they came at a cross road. The sewer split into two parts, and from each tunnel gunshots could be heard. Maria looked at both tunnels and pressed her ear piece.

"Robert which way?!" she asked quickly.

"You guys are gonna have to split up." Robert answered.

"I'll take the left way. You two go right." one of the S.H.I.E.L.D agents, who had a Russian accent, said. He began to sprint down the tunnel as Maria was left with the other agent.

"That Brutus always is a hard head. Come on let's go." the other agent said.

* * *

"Hunter!" Bucky yelled out.

"Yea, what;s up?" he yelled back.

"We have to check below deck. The flash drive isn't up here." Bucky said jumping down the stairs. The two ran over to hatch in the ground and lifted it up. Bucky went down first, followed by Hunter who went slowly due to his leg. The two were down there and saw only a small amount of computers.

"It's got to be here." Bucky said. The two checked all computers and finally found the flash drive in the last one. It had the hydra symbol on it and was plugged in. Hunter looked at the computer screen and saw the schematics for the sewers.

"Hey, look." Bucky said in a whispered tone, tapping Hunter's shoulder. Hunter looked up to see a man standing at the bottom of the ladder with a grenade. He had a crazy smile on his face. Bucky slowly started reaching for his gun when the man went to remove the pin.

"Don't move." he said. Behind Hunter and Bucky were boxes and boxes of missiles. Hunter looked forward as a few desks and open space was the only thing between him and the man with a grenade. Bucky quickly drew his gun as the grenade was thrown behind the two.

"Don't bother shooting!" Hunter yelled. The two began running to the ladder as the grenade went off, blowing up all the missiles with it. Bucky was sent flying at the man, and Hunter went flying into the ladder and fell to the ground, unconscious.

* * *

Maria and the agent with her continued running down the tunnel until they came across the spotless white sewer walls. They heard gunfire coming from down the hall and they began to slow down. They both pulled out pistols and slowly walked down the hall until they stopped at the door. Maria nodded and they both popped in aiming their guns at the people standing there.

"Not so friendly I see." Black Widow said, standing over dead Hydra soldiers.

"We heard the gunfire and thought something bad happened." Maria said, holstering her pistol.

"Where are the others?" Chris asked.

"Brutus slipped off. There was more gunfire down another tunnel." Maria said.

"Alright. Well let's catch up to him." Snipez said. "Ryder you take the rear, Maria you lead." he said.

The group split up down the sewer and backtracked to where they split up with Brutus.

* * *

Hunter woke up to water flooding his mouth and nose. Bucky was knocked out on top of the man who blew up the ship. Hunter looked at the walls and saw water flooding in from everywhere. He slowly stood up and hobbled over to Bucky. He shook him awake and helped lift him up. Bucky pulled out his gun and shot the man there in the head.

"Shit head." Bucky said. He slowly began to climb up the ladder, followed by Hunter. Half way up the ladder, the boat began to fill even quicker with water. Bucky looked up to see the hatch close right in his face. Bucky formed a fist with his robotic arm and began to punch the hatch. Hunter could feel the water raising to his waist and he looked up.

"Bucky hurry up!" he yelled.

"Give me a minute!" Bucky yelled. He threw one last punch sending the hatch flying off its hinges, and the two climbed out. Hunter began to limp his way to the edge of the boat when it began to explode even more. Bucky ran to Hunter and pushed him over board. Hunter fell down into the water below and saw Bucky jump off. He did a barrel roll and waited for Hunter to swim up. Hunter pushed himself up and grabbed onto the edge of the dock and caught up with Bucky.

"Thanks for the shove." Hunter said sarcastically.

"Yea, don't mention it. Now let's get back to the quinjet." Bucky said. He placed Hunter's arm around his neck and helped him walk away from the exploding Hydra battle ship.

* * *

Maria, Natasha, Chris, Snipez, an Ryder sprinted down the sewer system that now had red walls. They heard multiple gunshots and tried to go as fast as they could. Chris and Snipez were the faster of the group so they were able to move further down while the rest of the group fought to catch up. Eventually they came across Brutus who was sitting against the wall holding his shoulder.

"Brock. It's Brock." he said.

"Shit." Chris said.

"Really?" Snipez asked.

"He shot me. Chasing girl too." Brutus said.

"You guys go I'll try to help him out." Chris said.

"I'll stay with you in case Brock calls for back up." Maria said. Snipez and Ryder continued running down the sewer as Natasha went backwards to the exit. "I'm gonna get the quinjet closer to us." she yelled back.

* * *

Marsha hid behind a red brick pillar. She had lost Brock further back, but couldn't running as she lost all her energy. She heard footsteps coming her way and she clenched her fists. She slowly began to ignite herself and turned the corner. Standing there were two of the S.H.I.E.L.D agents.

"Wha... What happened to Brock?" she asked.

"He wasn't anywhere we could see him." Ryder said.

"And trust us, we saw like, the whole sewage system." Snipez said. "Come on let's get out of here. Hunter's been asking about you." Snipez said with a smirk. The three began to walk back down the sewer, and to the quinjet.

* * *

Some time later, back on the quinjet, everyone was present and they were back in the air. Hunter had his leg bandage, along with Brutus who had his shoulder taped up. The two sat next to each other and Hunter looked around.

"So what now?" Hunter asked.

"We head to the next place." Maria said.

"The drive tells us we are headed to Sydney." Robert said.

"Who are we looking for?" Snipez asked.

"No idea. But a general is definitely there." Robert said nodding his head.

"I hope you all are ready." Maria said.

"Ready for what?" Bucky asked.

"Ready for the Secret Wars that are about to take place." Maria said with a smile. Just then, the jet shot off, headed for Sydney.

* * *

Author's Note:

Yipi-kyay mother fuckers. So a lot is going to be going on. I just wanted to say if anyone has suggestions, I would gladly take them. Also I'd take suggestions to help with my Batman and Deadpool stories (check them out if you haven't already). Also i'm going to be doing a walking dead fan fic soon so any ideas for that would be appreciated. Other than that I'm excited for this arc. It's a lot of stealth and action with some, non powered characters. It also features the re-emergence of Snipez, Ryder, and Brutus. But how did they get into SHIELD? I guess we are clueless for now. Love you all


	68. Secret Wars Part 5

Secret Wars Part 5

"Hunter wake up." Maria Hill said, shaking his shoulder. Hunter let out a loud snore and rolled onto his other side.

"That's attractive." Marsha said, laughing and walking away.

"Hunter come on." Maria said, slapping his head. Hunter jumped up and looked around.

"Are we at Sydney yet?" he asked, rubbing his eyes.

"No. Change of plans." Maria said, cocking a pistol and placing it in the holster on her belt.

"Change of plans? What do you mean?" Hunter asked.

"They knew we were coming. Brock alerted them. So now, we are headed to Berlin. that's where the general escaped to, and lucky for us, there's a second general there." Maria said.

"So what's the plan?" Hunter asked, tying his combat boots. He stood up and walked over to where the rest of the group was.

"Well, we are going to split into groups. Ryder, Snipez, and Robert are going to stay here. Brutus is still hurt so he'll stick with them. We're going to need them to protect the quinjet from any Hydra soldiers who come and investigate it. Me, Marsha, and Natasha are going to go one way into the fort. You, Bucky, and Chris will go the back way."

"Whoa, wait, fort?" Hunter asked.

"That's right. We are in their stomping grounds now. Welcome to Berlin, Germany." Maria said. The quinjet landed and the six heroes walked out into the cold Berlin air.

* * *

"Alright. Chris. Hunter. On me. We'll move towards the back." Bucky said, crouch walking along a concrete wall. The three eventually got to one corner of the fort's walls and stopped there.

"How are we getting in?" Chris asked. Bucky pulled out C4 and raised his eyebrows.

"This work for you?" Bucky asked sarcastically. He placed the charge on the wall and backed away. He pulled out the detonator before Hunter stopped him.

"Aren't we a stealth team?" Hunter asked.

"Not today kid. Not today." Bucky said. He activated the detonator, causing the wall to explode. Bucky, rushed in and aimed his assault rifle all around. Chris jumped in next and aimed to the right. The two began shooting at Hydra soldiers rushing towards them. Hunter jumped in finally and charged at the soldiers, picking them up and throwing them down. He got shot in the shoulder and grabbed it immediately. Bucky shot the soldier immediately at picked up Hunter.

"We gotta move!" Chris yelled.

"Inside quick." Hunter said. The three ran for the castle like building and kicked down the door to the back. Bucky led the way and shot any soldiers in their way. He eventually got to a red door in a large hallway. Bucky rushed into it and closed immediately once Hunter and Chris were in. It was pitch black.

"Where's a light?" Bucky asked. The three felt a long the wall but couldn't find anything.

"Wait. I forgot about this." Chris said, pulling out a box of matches. He lit one and turned around in the room to reveal a Hydra soldier.

"Found the switch!" Bucky said. He flipped it and turned around to reveal twenty five Hydra soldiers. Standing behind a podium was one of the generals they were after, Baron Zemo.

"Welcome to your doom S.H.I.E.L.D." The Baron said laughing. Hunter slowly creeped over to the door attracting attention from the soldiers. "Boy don't be stupid." The Baron warned. Hunter stared down Baron Zemo as he slowly turned the knob and opened up the door. He gave Baron Zemo the middle finger before bolting out of the room.

"Bring me his head." Zemo said. Half the guards from the room rushed out after Hunter, leaving Bucky and Chris with the rest of them.

* * *

Maria, Marsha, and Natasha listened as the alarms for the fort went off all over. They decided to do the opposite and were going to scale the tower walls instead of blowing them up. They already had grappling hooks attached to the walls and Maria was climbing first. Since Marsha could fly, she didn't need to climb and was already up there waiting. As Natasha was making her way up she looked up to see Hydra soldiers standing on the walls looking down at her. One pulled out a knife and powerfully brought it down on the rope keeping her on the wall. Natasha started falling towards the snowy ground and eventually hit it, hurting her back. She began to roll down the hill the fort was on and Maria lost sight of her due to the trees and the blizzard that was going on. Maria looked up to see the Hydra soldiers now looking her way. Marsha stopped flying and stood next to Maria, as they both stared at the small army in front of them. Walking out from behind all those men was one of the Hydra leaders, Viper.

"Well girls, it seems that the fight is over before it even began." Viper said, pulling out a pistol, and aiming it right at Maria's head.

* * *

Snipez and Ryder sat near the entrance of the quinjet, waiting for any Hydra soldiers to possibly stumble across the jet. Robert and Brutus sat where the pilot and co-pilot usually would. Robert was staring at the device that tracked the team's movement throughout the base. Brutus noticed a strange look on his face and spoke up.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Widow's tracker is offline." Robert said.

"What? How?" Ryder asked from the other room.

"I... I have no clue." Robert answered honestly.

"Should we go out there or something?" Snipez asked.

"No, we have to stay here. Make sure we can get away quickly." Ryder told him. Just then there was a knock on the side of the jet.

"You four in there, surrender now! We know you have one injured and one kid!"

"I'm a teenager, not a kid." Robert sighed.

"How could they know that?" Snipez wondered.

"Don't make us enter by force. Make this easy on yourselves!"

The four looked at each other with worried expressions as they heard a count down begin outside.

"Five!"

Ryder went and picked up an assault rifle and handed it to Snipez. He handed a shotgun to Brutus who sat against the wall smirking. Robert ran to a bag and grabbed his Rocket Racer gloves, before hiding behind a wall.

"Four!"

"Three!" the four heard from the other side of the jet now.

"Well shit." Snipez said smiling.

"Two!"

"See you in hell boys." Ryder said laughing.

"One!" The door leading out of the quinjet exploded as bullts flew through the air from both sides.

* * *

Author's Note:

Sorry for it being so rushed. There's just a lot to be done with this arc and well i just wanted to get this out. If anyone even does read this I wanna say thank you for sticking with me the whole way and I'll do my best to make the next chapter better. Until then, I love you all. Bye


	69. Secret Wars - Finale

Secret Wars - Finale

Hunter sprinted down the halls of the fort looking for any possible exit to the situation he was in. Behind him was an army of men that wanted to kill him with any possible method. Hunter turned to the right and was greeted by a hallway that led to a dead end. He tried to turn around and go back, but behind him was the army staring right at him. They stood in a type of formation that showed they were about to release all the bullets they had right into Hunter.

"Any last words?" one of the Hydra men said.

Hunter stood there for a minute and was at a loss of words. He looked up and shrugged, "I guess not." He looked down before charging at the large group, jumping into the air, and diving into them throwing his fists in all directions.

* * *

Bucky and Chris stood in the same room as Baron Zemo, as he stared at both of them. He finally stopped and began to walk back and forth in front of them slowly. After sending his men to chase Hunter, he was left with five. He eventually stopped walking when he heard the gunfire coming down the hall. His smile was so big, you could see his purple mask spread out with it. He looked at Bucky and walked up to him.

"Did you really think this was going to work? This little plan of yours to take out the leaders of Hydra and it would all be over. Is that what you thought? You're pathetic. All of you." Baron said. He struck Bucky in the face with a quick punch. The punch caught Bucky off guard and he dropped to a knee.

"And you," Baron said walking in front of Chris, "good work." Bucky said smiling. Chris smiled and nodded back at Bucky.

"Thank you sir." Chris said. Bucky looked up, the anger extremely visible from the expression on his face.

"You piece of shit." Bucky said. He stood up and went at Chris but was grabbed by Baron and kneed in the stomach. Baron threw Bucky to the ground, and placed a foot on his chest.

"Save yourself the trouble and stay down." Baron said, pressing his boot into Bucky's chest.

* * *

Maria and Marsha kneeled in front of Viper and the soldiers she had with weapons pointed at them. Viper was smirking down at them as she got down onto one knee and looked into Maria's eyes.

"It's nothing personal. Just world domination that's all. And it starts with your demise." Viper said, her smirk growing into a grin. Just then Natasha jumped onto Viper's back and placed her in a headlock. Marsha stood up and shot her fire blast at the guards up there with them. Viper threw off Natasha as Maria hit Vipr over the head with her gun, knocking her out.

"It's nothing personal." Maria said.

"Oh gosh. You sound like Hunter." Marsha said laughing.

"Ladies, let's save the chit chat for later. We need to get her to the jet, and I am freezing to death out here." Natasha said.

Marsha picked up Viper as the three climbed down back to the ground.

"How'd you get up there?" Maria asked.

"Magic." Natasha said with a smirk.

* * *

Ryder, Snipez, Brutus, and Robert sat around the quinjet with dead Hydra soldiers laying all around it. The four were lucky to survive the bullet filled battle and Ryder was the only one to end up hurt, he had bullet wounds in his shoulder and leg. Robert got up and tossed him the first aid kit and sat back down.

"How the hell did we pull that off?" Brutus asked.

"Luck." Snipez said with a smirk.

"Or we are just that damn good." Ryder said laughing.

"I'll stick with luck." Robert said smiling. They heard footsteps coming there way and immediately picked their guns back up, but were surprised to see it was Natasha, Maria, and Marsha who had a knocked out woman with them.

"Who's she?" Snipez asked.

"A Hydra leader." Natasha said smiling.

* * *

Hunter stood in the hallway with fists clenched as all the Hydra soldiers laid around him knocked out. He gritted his teeth and began walking back to where Baron Zemo was. He was extremely angered that the plan had gone so wrong and his friends were put into all this danger. He turned the corner and looked in the door to see Chris standing with Baron Zemo as Bucky was laying on the ground. Hunter pulled out his gun and aimed straight at the Baron's head.

"Let him go." Hunter simply said.

"You... You lived?" Baron said in shock.

"You let him go. I let you go. It's fair." Hunter said. Baron I complete shock at Hunter's survival, removed his foot from Bucky's chest. He helped Bucky walk through the fort and back to the quinjet.

* * *

Later that day, on the ride home, the group sat in silence. Viper had been knocked out and placed in a makeshift cell on the jet. Ryder and Brutus both were wounded and were going to need medical attention when they got back to S.H.I.E.L.D Headquarters, and Chris was a traitor the whole time.

"There's one good thing that came out of this." Maria said.

"What's that?" Bucky asked.

"We're done. Fury is sending in the professionals and we can go home and relax." Maria said smiling.

Hunter smiled but soon realized that he'd have to face all his friends who probably thought he was dead. He pulled Marsha aside and she could tell he was worried.

"How am I just going to return?" Hunter asked.

"What?"

"Peter, Harry, Gwen, MJ, Riley, all of them. How am I supposed to come back to all of them when they last saw me, I was in coma. Or I was buried by debris." Hunter said.

"Well while you were in the coma, Riley moved away. Peter tried to visit you every day though." Marsha said.

"And the others?" Hunter asked, still worried.

"We can figure it out okay? Together." Marsha said, kissing his cheek. Hunter stared at the wall, preparing to deal with all of the problems he left back home.

* * *

Author's Note:

This arc was really rushed and I'm sorry. The future ones will be more planned out and much better, I promise. Until then though, love you all.


	70. Gang Wars Part 1

Gang Wars Part 1

"Mr. Hammer, I have news." a large bald, dark skinned man said. He stood inside a large office where a man with slicked back blonde hair sat in a black leather chair behind a large wooden desk. The man stood up and adjusted the tie he wore. He walked over to one of the many bookshelves he had in his office and looked over all the books he had.

"Go on." the man said.

"Well, Mr. Hammer, Hunter Hill is back in New York." the large man said.

"Finally. And he is awake correct?" Mr. Hammer asked.

"Awake and moving." the man said with a smile.

"Thank you Titus." Mr. Hammer said.

"No problem sir." Titus answered.

"Get the car ready. I need to meet with him. Get me to him as soon as possible." Mr. Hammer said.

"Of course, Mr. Hammer." Titus said nodding and exiting the room.

* * *

Hunter walked out of the quinjet and onto the helicarrier after everyone else from his team. He saw Nick Fury waiting for him along with everyone else, and he didn't seem excited.

"Glad to see you well Hunter." Fury said.

"Why do I feel like there's something bad coming up?" Hunter asked.

"Cause there is." Fury said with a smile. He began walking as everyone followed him. He entered the inside portion of the helicarrier and continued until he was at the armory where he finally stopped. S.H.I.E.L.D. agents stood in there with him as the group piled into the room. The agents began to strip down everyone of their weapons and gear that they took from the armory. After Brutus and Ryder were stripped of their weapons and armor, they were taken to the infirmary.

"So what's the bad?" Natasha said, smirking at Hunter.

"Damn, she beat me to it." Hunter said smiling.

"The bad news is that while we brought in a H.Y.D.R.A. leader, we lost two of our own. The worst part about losing them, is the fact that they were spies for H.Y.D.R.A. the whole time and we didn't know it." Fury said with a sigh.

"Well I think the good outways the bad sir." Maria Hill added in.

"I mean we caught the green haired witch… She can tell us where the other leaders are, right? And the traitors." Snipez said.

"Yes, but as Hill has told you, you guys are now off the mission. The leaders of S.H.I.E.L.D. saw that I was right about the bases. Thanks to you guys with the information you were able to provide, we have experts going out there now to bring us back each general or leader or whatever they prefer. You did good team." Fury said with a nod. "You're free to go. Except you two. You come with me." Fury said, pointing at Robert and Snipez. The three left the room, leaving Natasha, Maria, Marsha, and Hunter.

"Well I have to take these two back down to the surface. I'll catch you later Nat." Maria said. Hunter waited for Maria and Marsha to exit the room before looking at Natasha.

"Sorry for trying to kill you." Hunter said with a nervous smile.

"You wouldn't be able to if you tried kiddo." Natasha said smiling back. Hunter chuckled and ran to catch up with Maria.

* * *

"LaMuerto." a Rolling Sevens member said.

"Yes?" LaMuerto answered.

"We have the Park Avenue boys against the wall finally. It's time we do what needs to be done." the gang member said.

"Get me a meeting with their leader. Don't die in the process." LaMuerto said.

"Are you sure?"

"Are you questioning me?!" LaMuerto asked angrily.

"N-n-no sir, not at all." the gang member said, leaving his office quickly.

"This city will soon be mine." LaMuerto said smiling to himself.

* * *

Hunter was finally back in New York and back on the streets as people greeted him with smiles, and lots and lots of questions. Everyone wanted to know how he survived what happened months ago during the hero vs hero battle. Hunter just passed them by saying hello and hi and flashing a smile here and there. Eventually he got to where he was supposed to be. Hunter sat outside a coffee shop that was blocked off by security. He tapped one security guard on their backs, causing the guard to turn around.

"Say, who am I meeting?" Hunter asked.

"Just hold on. He'll be here soon." the guard said. Hunter turned around to his table as a limo pulled up outside the coffee shop. Hunter watched as a man in a nice looking suit, with slicked back blonde hair walked out of the limo. He approached Hunter and sat down across from him at the table.

"Hello, Hunter." the man said smiling.

"How's Ben been, Mr. Hammer?" Hunter said with a smile.

"You remember who I am. That's good." Mr. Hammer said.

"Of course. Your son was my best friend for a while until you moved from New York." Hunter said.

"Well, I see someone has a good memory." Mr. Hammer said. "Now let me tell you why I am here. I, Justin Hammer, need you for a business proposition."

"Go on. I'll amuse you." Hunter said smirking.

"Well, I work for a little company. Let's call them A.I.M. okay? Now this company works in building weapons and such to help us win battles over seas and keep the U.S. as #1 in the world." Justin Hammer said smiling. "We need you to help us with making the weapons to keep our great country from falling." he continued.

"You need me to help build weapons?" Hunter asked.

"You just have to acquire the materials for such weapons. That's all."

"Would it be illegal? Cause I don't do illegal Mr. Hammer." Hunter said.

"It's not all illegal… okay fine it's mostly illegal." Just Hammer admitted.

"Sorry no deal. Tell Ben I said hi though." Hunter said standing up. He walked out of the security filled zone and past all the fans that had gathered around.

"Should we bring him back sir?" a guard asked.

"No let him go. I'll figure out a way to have him help. He'll have to help me eventually." Justin Hammer said, walking back to his limo and getting in.


	71. Gang Wars Part 2

Gang Wars Part 2

LaMuerto walked into Central Park with two men following him. he saw two Park Avenue gang members standing at a bench where a man with tattoos all over his body was. LaMuerto walked over to the same bench and sat down next to the man.

"Psych." LaMuerto said.

"What's up beaner." Psych said, seeming more jumpy than ever. "Listen man, you try anything and you'll end up dead okay."

"First off, if you want to still be able to talk, you won't ever call me beaner again. Secondly, this isn't an attempt to kill you. I want to talk business." LaMuerto said.

"Business?" Psych asked.

"You take your boys off the streets, and no more of them have to die. You'll also be paid heavily for giving up the parts of New York you own." LaMuerto said.

"I ain't giving up my territory. You can go to hell!" Psych yelled as he stood up.

"Then this means war." LaMuerto said, standing to.

"I'll make sure to be there when you're being buried." Psych said, backing away with his men.

"That little twerp is going to realize he's in over his head soon enough." LaMuerto said, leaving with his two men.

* * *

Hunter walked towards Peter's house excited to finally see his friend after almost three months. He saw Mary Jane sitting on Peter's doorstep with her head in her hands.

Shit, did something happen to Pete?

Hunter walked over to her and sat down next to her. She quickly looked up at him and then went back to putting her face in her hands. Hunter looked around confused about what to do.

"Um, hey MJ." Hunter said.

"Where is your asshole friend?" Mary Jane asked.

"I have no idea. I just got back." Hunter said.

"Holy shit! That's right! You had that coma thingy."

"Yeah, that coma thingy." Hunter said, rolling his eyes and mocking her at the same time.

"I'm sorry. It's just been roughly lately okay." Mary Jane said, standing up. Hunter stood up and walked after her. He grabbed her arm and turned her around.

"Tell me what's going on." Hunter said.

"It's Peter. He's been acting strange lately. It's like a whole new person. He broke up with me and hasn't even spoken to me since."

"What? Why the hell did he do that?" Hunter asked.

"I'm wondering the same thing. I mean I don't think I did anything wrong." Mary Jane said.

"I'll talk to him okay? I'll figure this out." Hunter said. Mary Jane then hugged Hunter and began crying into his chest. Hunter stood there not knowing what to do. He patted her back and rubbed her head.

"Um, it'll be alright." Hunter said. Mary Jane looked up at Hunter and stared at him for a minute. "Can I help you?" Hunter said with a slight chuckle. Mary Jane quickly kissed her Hunter before running into her house. Hunter stood there not knowing what to do and eventually backed away from both houses.

"I don't know what the hell is going on anymore." Hunter said out loud to himself.

* * *

Justin Hammer walked into his house where his son was waiting on the couch.

"Did you talk to him?" Ben asked.

"Yes I did." Justin said.

"And?"

"I'm working on it." Justin said, walking into the kitchen of his mansion. He placed his hands on the table and stared down, not knowing what to do about the situation.

"Let me talk to him." Ben said, following his dad.

"No, I have to handle this." Justin said. Ben took a moment and studied his dad's face before realizing what was going on.

"You didn't tell him the real reason you needed him, is that it?' Ben asked.

"No. I didn't. I'm not going to, I can find another way to handle this situation."

"No. I will talk to him and I will get our job done."

"That kid was your best friend." Justin said.

"Key word, 'was'. Everything changes with time. This isn't you speaking either. You're just scared he'll try to break you in half. Don't be. I'll talk to him. I'll handle it." Ben said, leaving for the door.

* * *

Hunter was walking down the street when all of a sudden a limo pulled up to him. The door opened and out stepped a boy his age, with long blonde hair, and he wore preppy clothes. Hunter was confused until he realized who it really was.

"Ben?!" Hunter asked.

"Hunter! How you doing man?" Ben said. The two hugged quickly and looked around making sure no one saw. Immediately after they both laughed and Ben continued talking.

"How you been man? Saving the world and all must get tiring." Ben said.

"Let's just say there's never a dull day." Hunter said with a smile.

"I would bet so." Ben said laughing.

"So, first your old man, now you. What's made me so important?" Hunter asked.

"I can't check in with an old friend? Is that against the law?" Ben said grinning.

"No, it's not. But when your dad asked for something, I had to figure you would to." Hunter said. Ben's grin soon went away and he nodded his head.

"I gotta go man. It was good seeing you. Trust me, you'll help me and my dad out. You're the good guy, it's your job." Ben said. He got back in his limo, and it drove off. Hunter watched it disappear as the voice in his head came back.

He wants your powers.

"Of course he does." Hunter said answering, the voice. He shook his head, and continued his walk home.


	72. Gang Wars Part 3

Gang Wars Part 3

Justin Hammer sat in his office going over the blueprints for the new weapon he was helping build for A.I.M. He heard a knock on the door and stood up from his workbench. He fixed his suit and opened the door to see a well dressed bald man standing there.

"Darren Cross. Welcome." Justin Hammer.

"Hello, Justin Hammer." Darren Cross said, entering the house.

"I suppose you are here to discuss how the weapon is coming along?" Justin asked.

"It's not a weapon, Justin, let's get that clear right now. It is a suit to help stop all the problems in the world." Darren said. He followed Justin into his office where there were multiple blueprints scattered everywhere.

"As you can see, I've been very torn lately as to what exactly we need to perfect the suit." Justin said, referring to all the scattered blueprints.

"Well if we were able to capture the Ant-Man, it would make everything a lot easier for us." Darren said.

"We can't just go and kidnap a superhero, Cross." Justin said.

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Darren said rolling his eyes. "Well we need to figure out a way to complete this Hammer. Otherwise we'll lose all support coming to us and be left with nothing."

"I'm trying Cross." Justin said.

"Try harder. The Yellowjacket must happen." Darren said.

* * *

Hunter sprinted after cop cars wearing his leather jacket and cargo pants. He followed them to a gun store which was apparently being held up by a couple of Park Avenue gang members. Cops stood outside all around the exit with guns aimed at the doors.

"Let me handle this boys." Hunter said. He climbed the building and found a way in using a vent. He got into the building and landed in the gun range area of the building. He stealthy made his way to the front of the store where four Park Avenue gang members were holding up the clerk behind the counter. Two other gang members were stealing the weapons in the store.

"Is this all the guns you got?" one of the gang members said.

"I swear to you, what you see is it." the man behind the counter said. Hunter decided that he had to act now or he had no chance. He tackled one guy to the ground as the two stealing guns stopped. They ran over to Hunter who punched one in the stomach and the other across the face. Both fell down as Hunter kneed them both in the head to knock them out.

"The boy wonder is back." a gang member said.

"Boy wonder? What kind of name is that?" Hunter asked. He ran at the member and pushed him into the counter. He punched him twice across the face, knocking him out. The last two men held shotguns. One was pointed at the cashier and the other at Hunter. Hunter grabbed the shotgun and swung it at the gang member, hitting him in the head. He threw the gun at the last member, stunning him. Hunter kneed the man in the stomach and hit him with an uppercut, to finally take out all the gang members.

Hunter opened the doors to the gun store as police ran in to arrest the men that were unconscious on the ground.

"You're welcome." Hunter said sarcastically as police officers ran by him.

* * *

Nick Fury and Tony Stark sat on a couch inside the newly built Stark Tower. Tony stood up almost immediately and looked out the window down at the city as Fury pulled files out of his trench coat. He placed the files onto the table in front of the couch and sat back. Tony turned around and stared at the file.

"What's that?" Tony asked, walking up to the table.

"A new project I'm over seeing." Fury said.

"And why do I get to see it?" Tony asked.

"I want you to help see this thing through." Fury told him.

"You want my help after all that happened?" asked Tony.

"Listen, things fix itself if you haven't realized. The past is done but we have to plan for the future, Tony." Fury said.

"So what is this?" Tony asked.

"You will have Hunter live here. Along with two other teenage super freaks. Eventually there will be more. Tony, we have to prepare for whatever comes our way. Tony this is the, The Young Avengers Initiative." Fury said, standing up.


	73. Gang Wars Part 4

Gang Wars Part 4

Hunter walked through his house and looked at the packed bags stacked near the door. He walked over to Maria Hill who just finished packing another bag. She looked at him and wiped her face, as she was sweating from the summer heat.

"Are you sure about this?" Hunter asked.

"Positive. We'll be much safer this way. I'll go somewhere safe. And you'll… you'll be somewhere big." Maria said, carrying the bag to the door.

"Big?" Hunter asked.

"You'll see kiddo." Maria Hill told him.

* * *

The car Hunter was in stopped outside of the newly built Stark Tower. Hunter looked at Maria with a puzzled look.

"Why'd we stop?" Hunter asked.

"Welcome home." was all Maria said to him. Hunter had a surprised look on his face as he got out of the car and began to bring his bags into Stark Tower. He loaded three bags into the elevator and walked back to Maria.

"Will I see you again?" Hunter asked.

"I'll be around." Maria said with a smirk. She drove off in her car as Hunter walked back inside. He got inside the elevator as it began to go up. Hunter stood there and jumped when a voice came over the loudspeaker.

"Good day today Mr. Hill. Would you like anything while you wait to see Mr. Stark?" J.A.R.V.I.S., Tony's robot butler, said.

"No thank you." Hunter said. The bell eventually dinged and the elevator opened to Tony Stark standing there waiting. He walked in and grabbed his bags and began walking to what Hunter assumed was his room.

"What's going on Tony?" Hunter asked, arriving at his room. His room was all blue and it had one long stair that led to his bed. There was also a glass case in his room that held what he thought was his new hero gear. Tony dropped his bags, snapping Hunter out of his daze.

"I can't exactly tell you what's going on. What you can know, that's your new gear. Feel free to try it on. I have a training room on one of the floors in this building. I'll be in the kitchen with your roommates when you're done." Tony said. With a nod, he left the room.

Hunter walked over to the glass case and stared at it. Inside he saw his old mask, although it was probably new and had some sort of high tech feature that Tony applied to it. He opened the case and took out his mask. He put it on and it immediately wrapped around his head. Hunter fell to the ground clawing at it and screaming in fear.

"Relax Mr. Hill, the mask will not harm you." he heard J.A.R.V.I.S. say into his ear. He opened his eyes to see everything was red and there was circle going around the room looking for a target of some sort.

"This new mask allows facial recognition to whomever you look at. There is also a call option. Mr. Stark thought that'd be handy for you." J.A.R.V.I.S. said. Hunter took off the mask and watched it go back to its normal form.

"This shit can be too much sometimes." Hunter said. He took out the leather jacket and saw that it was new. It had a hood attached to it and on the back, Captain America's shield was painted on it. He ran his hand over it, then placed it back in the case. Finally, he took out his new weapons. Inside the case were two pistols that Hunter didn't bother to touch. Instead, he took out a shield. It looked like the NFL logo a bit and was painted red white and blue. The top part of it was painted blue and had three white stars. going down from there it had red and white stripes. Along with that, was a brace for his arm so he could pick it up using magnets. He placed the shield back in the case, and left his room.

He entered the kitchen where he saw Tony sitting with Marsha and Robert. Hunter ran up to Marsha and hugged her. She hugged him back and smiled.

"What are you doing here?" Hunter asked.

"I have no idea. My mom and dad said I had to come here. That it would be good and safe." Marsha said, shrugging her shoulders. Hunter turned around and looked at Robert. He fist bumped him and sat down between them.

"Fury shipped me here the day we got back." Robert said.

"Yes I did. And for one specific reason." Nick Fury said, appearing from around the corner. "That reason, is because this world will need heroes to protect it. It always has, and it always will. That's how we get shit done." Fury said with a smirk. "After the death of Cap… I realized heroes don't last forever. Sometimes you need to be ready to replace them in case it's their time. So with my pal Tony Stark here, I've started a new project."

"Which is?" Marsha asked.

"The Young Avengers. It starts with you three. It will be an academy sort of. Heroes will teach the youth the right things to do. Ya know what I mean? Help them master their abilities." Nick Fury said.

"I get what you're saying. Like what Professor Xavier is doing?" Robert asked.

"Exactly. He uses mutants. We use people with natural born talents, or the results of freak accidents. Or even experiments." Nick said, giving Marsha and Hunter a look.

"So why are you telling us all this if we are the students?" Hunter asked.

"Tony is your teacher. So is Hawkeye, along with Black Widow. But first off, you must complete the teams. I've been getting reports of teen heroes around the globe. But we can't target them. Not yet. We need to know exactly where they are before we send you out there. For now rest up. I'll be back eventually." Fury said. He turned around, and left without another word. Robert got up and went to his room, as Tony went to the elevator. Marsha and Hunter caught up about what they've done since they got back.

"Hey I'll be back." Hunter said quickly. He put his phone on the table and ran to the bathroom. Just then his phone went off and Marsha couldn't help. She saw it was a text from Mary Jane and felt a bit of jealousy. Hunter came back soon and she tried her best to act like she was okay.

* * *

Two Park Avenue boys ran through the halls of the run down house to where Psych was. He sat there watching a pile of cash burn in front of him. The two guys stopped when they saw the sight and gave each other a worried look.

"Hey boss…" one said.

"Yeah?" Psych asked, throwing another wad of cash into the fire.

"The Patriot stopped our robbery."

"Yeah, we was trying to get some more guns to help us fight LaMuerto and his bitches." the other guy said.

"That kid has been a pain in my side for too long…" Psych said.

"What are you going to do about it boss?" one asked.

After staring into the fire for what seemed like forever, Psych slowly turned his head towards his two men and smiled.

"We kill The Patriot." Psych said, grinning wide.


	74. Gang Wars Part 5

Gang Wars Part 5

Hunter woke up and looked around his room. He remembered how he now lived in Stark Tower due to Nick Fury wanting to train young heroes for the future. He sat up and stretched. He got up, changed, and went to the bathroom.

After doing his morning routine he walked out to the kitchen. He saw no one there and grabbed orange juice before walking a couple steps into the living room. He looked around and saw a large TV with a large couch in front of it. He shook his head and sat down.

"This place is weird empty." Hunter said. He leaned back and rest his head as he heard someone else walk out of their room. He looked over to see Marsha walking over to the kitchen in a large t-shirt and plaid pajama pants.

"Hey good lookin'." Hunter said with a small laugh.

"What's up?" Marsha said laughing. She sat down next to him and stared at the TV. "You know I love this channel." she said, laughing again.

"Ha ha ha. You are so funny." Hunter said, rolling his eyes. All of a sudden he felt his phone vibrate and pulled it out of his pocket. "Shit." Hunter said jumping up. He ran into his room and came out with his leather jacket on. He was holding his mask and his new shield when Marsha stood up. Robert ran out of his room and saw Hunter standing there.

"Oh good. You're dressed. The surveillance room just went crazy." Robert said.

"We have a surveillance room?" Marsha asked.

"There are lots of rooms connected to this place. I have the surveillance room connected to my phone… somehow. I'm headed down there now. I'll talk to you over the radios we have." Robert said, going to the elevator.

"Um alright. I'll be back." Hunter said. He placed the mask on his face as it began to wrap around like a helmet. He shivered and got in the elevator too. "I'll never get used to it wrapping around my face." he sighed to himself. The elevator closed as Marsha said, "Be careful!"

* * *

Hunter arrived at the local convenience store which was being held up by several members of the Rolling Sevens gang. Hunter heard static come through which hurt his ear.

"Hello? Hunter?!" Robert yelled through the microphone.

"A little quieter." Hunter said, standing outside the door.

"Yeah, you don't have to yell you know." Hunter heard Marsha said. Hunter smiled and held up his shield. He barged into the store as shots were immediately fired at him.

"Hacking into the store's security cameras now." Robert said.

"You don't have to give me a play by play Robbie." Hunter said, hiding behind his shield.

"Sorry, but hey, aren't you bulletproof?" Robert said.

"My gift has it's limits you know. I can take a pounding into the ground for some reason, but I can't take so many bullets." Hunter said. He began to walk quickly towards a gang member. He whacked the member with his shield, stunning him. Hunter popped up quickly and threw a quick punch. He slammed the shield into the members face, knocking him out.

"One behind you." Robert said quickly. Hunter turned around and drop kicked the man behind him, knocking him out too.

"Two more at the counter." Marsha said. Hunter quickly walked over to the counter and threw his shield like a frisbee at the two men holding up the cashier. They were instantly knocked out by the shield, and fell to the ground. Hunter heard sirens outside as he walked out to police running in.

"And again… no thank you." Hunter said. Just then his phone went off and he saw it was a text from Mary Jane. "Oh gosh…" Hunter said sighing. He ran off, having to go and talk to her.

* * *

LaMuerto sat in his office in another one of his many hideouts as one of his gang members walked in.

"Hey uh, boss, someone is here to see you. She's a hottie too." the gang member said. All of a sudden a woman burst through the door and stabbed the gang member through the back. He looked down to see the sword going through his chest, and fell as soon as the sword came out. The lady walked up to laMuerto's desk slowly and stopped right in front of it.

"Carlos LaMuerto, I need to speak with you." she said. She had long red hair that in a ponytail. She wore a leather jacket that wascut short above her stomach and a shirt underneath, which was cut the same way. She also had on leather pants and a large circle tattoo with a diamond in it surrounding her belly button.

"What makes you think I shouldn't kill you right now after doing that to my man." LaMuerto said.

"Seeing as how I am equal to you in battle, we would just fight until both of us couldn't go anymore." the lady said.

"Who are you?" LaMuerto asked with a confused look.

"My name is Mary Walker. People call me Bloody Mary, and you can see why. I'm here on business." Mary said.

"Go on…"

"The Hand sent me to kill you. They say that you're a traitor. I don't really like traitors." Mary said.

"And what if you don't kill me? What if I gave you an even bigger reward for The Hand?" LaMuerto asked.

"I'm listening."

"His name, is Hunter Hill…" LaMuerto said.

* * *

Hunter walked up to Mary Jane's house and knocked on her door. He walked over to the steps and sat down, waiting outside a bit before Mary Jane opened the door and walked outside to join him. She sat down on the steps beside him and sat in silence for a moment.

"Listen, we need to talk." Mary Jane said.

"Well duh." Hunter said with a chuckle.

"I don't know if I mean that kiss you know… I might have just done because of the heat of the moment." Mary Jane said.

"I understand. I mean, I wanted to tell you I can't do this to you or Peter. I don't know what's going on with him. I haven't seen or talked to him since he got back. But, you two were meant for each other I know that. I ship it." Hunter said with a smile.

"Thank you Hunter. I hope you find the person you are meant to be with." Mary Jane said blushing a little. Just then Hunter got a text and he checked who it was from. It was Marsha saying he was wanted back at Stark Tower. He looked at Mary Jane and smiled.

"I think I have." Hunter said. He stood up, hugged MJ goodbye, and began to jog towards Stark Tower.

* * *

Hunter exited the elevator on the floor where his room was, along with the current and future Young Avengers member's rooms. He took a couple of steps into the living room before seeing a woman with long red hair holding a sword to Robert's throat.

"Hello… Hunter Hill." the lady said.


	75. Gang Wars Part 6

Gang Wars Part 6

"Who are you?" Hunter asked. He noticed how Robert looked like he was close to crying due to the large blade near his throat. The lady smiled at Hunter and pulled out a gun with her free hand.

"They call me Bloody Mary." she said.

"Well, Ms. Bloody, why don't you let him go? Then me and you can settle whatever problem you have with me." Hunter said.

Bloody Mary snickered before saying, "he never told me I was going to kill a kid. Now I sort of feel bad. But I'll do it anyway." She kicked Robert onto the couch and threw the sword at Hunter, who narrowly moved out of the way. He saw the sword get stuck in the wall and looked back to see Mary charging at him. Hunter swung at her, only for her to duck and immediately respond with a swift kick to his head, knocking im down onto one knee. She kneed him in the face, causing him to now fall on the floor.

"You're making this too easy kid." she said. Hunter kicked up, knocking the gun out of her hand. He jumped up punched her in the stomach, and she responded back quickly with an elbow to the back of Hunter's head. Hunter fell forward and felt a gun get pointed at his head.

"Nighty night kid." Bloody Mary said. Hunter quickly smacked the gun away and jumped up, kneeing her in the jaw. She stumbled backwards as Hunter tackled her to the ground. She placed him in a choke hold and Hunter began to flail around trying to get air. Robert then appeared of the two, wearing one of his gauntlets and fired it at her, sending electricity all throughout her body. Her grip on Hunter loosened and he backed away from her quickly, gasping for air at the same time.

"You alright?" Robert asked, pushing up his glasses.

"Yeah, I'm fine. My ego hurts a tid bit though." Hunter said while rubbing his neck. He stood up and looked around and then looked back at Robert.

"Where's Marsha?" Hunter asked.

"She stayed in the surveillance room. I'm guessing she told you to get here." Robert said.

"Yeah she did. Good thing I listened." Hunter said with a small laugh. Just then. Bloody Mary began to move around. Robert aimed his gauntlet back at her and Hunter raised his fists preparing for a fight.

"You win this round kiddo." Mary said with a laugh. She threw down a little pellet and smoke began to fill the room. Hunter and Robert began to cough as the smoke faded away, and there was no sign Bloody Mary was even here.

"Damn." Robert said.

"Add her to list of freaks I need to chase down." Hunter said.

"There's a list?" Robert asked.

"It was sarcasm… Aren't you supposed to be really smart?" Hunter asked walking to the elevator.

"Listen, you don't give off the sign that it's sarcasm." Robert said, following him.

* * *

Three days later, Hunter was standing on the balcony outside Stark Tower looking at the sky as the moon slowly began to rise in the star lit sky. He heard footsteps behind him as Nick Fury walked over and stood next to him, placing his arms on the railing. After a while of silence, Nick Fury was the first to speak up.

"I heard about the break in." he said.

"Yeah, we had it handled." Hunter said, not looking away from the sky.

"From what I heard, you basically had your ass handed to you on a silver platter." Fury said.

"I'm alive though? Aren't I?" Hunter asked.

"You may be able to heal quickly from a knife wound, or a hard punch, but I don't think your body can create oxygen for you. If you were choked out long enough, I'm pretty sure you would have been a goner."

"Why did you come here Fury?" Hunter asked. Nick Fury sighed and pulled out multiple files. He walked back inside and sat down on the couch, placing the files on a coffee table in front of the couch. Hunter walked inside after him, and sat down next to him.

"What are these?"

"Targets. Well, let me use a friendlier word. Recruits." Fury said.

"Recruits for what?" Hunter asked.

"The Young Avengers of course! Don't tell me you forgot." Nick said with a chuckle.

"I didn't forget." Hunter said.

"Well, Tony isn't exactly in a good place right now. He isn't himself. So I can't count on him to recruit these kids for me. So I'm leaving it up to the three we already have recruited. Meaning you and your friends."

"I know what you meant." Hunter said with a smirk. He sat there staring at the files as Nick Fury watched him.

"Well, go on, pick one!" Fury demanded. Hunter lifted one up, and opened it. His eyes went wide as he leaned back on the couch. He sighed and closed the file.

"Greeeat. I just can't wait for this." Hunter said, the fake enthusiasm obvious to anyone who heard him.


	76. Gang Wars Part 7

Gang Wars Part 7

The next day, Hunter, Marsha, and Robert sat in their living room all silent and staring at the television. Out of nowhere Hunter pulled out the file he got from Nick Fury and threw it on the table. Marsha turned off the TV, and Robert picked up the file. He opened it and saw a picture of a girl about their age with long brown hair. She had caramel skin and bright blue eyes.

"Who's Alicia Rodgers?" Robert asked.

"A future Avenger." Hunter said.

"Fury gave you that I'm guessing." Marsha said.

"You'd be guessing correctly." Hunter said, walking to his room to get dressed.

"When are we going to meet with her?" Robert asked, still looking at the picture.

"Now." Hunter said, walking out in his gear. He tossed a pair of keys to Marsha, who caught them at the last second.

"Why do I have keys in my hand?" Marsha asked.

"You're driving to her." Hunter said smirking. Robert stood up, seeming more excited than usual.

"You are going to stay here Robbie. I need you in my ear." Hunter said with a chuckle. "I'll be waiting in the car hot stuff." Hunter said smiling at Marsha.

* * *

Marsha and Hunter were parked outside of a homeless shelter where Alicia was apparently last seen. Hunter pressed two fingers to his ear and began to talk.

"So what has our new friend been up to lately?" Hunter asked.

"Apparently, ever since the Battle of the Heroes, she's been helping clean up the city and helping the people in need." Robert said.

"Then she'll be more than willing to join us." Hunter said with a nervous laugh.

"I'd be careful either way. It says here she's a mutant. And her powers include, teleportation, super strength, and super intelligence." Robert said.

Hunter sighed and opened the car door. He got out and walked into the homeless shelter and looked around. People sat all over the floor, sleeping or eating. Others just sat there, staring into nothingness. Hunter looked behind a counter and saw the girl, Alicia, handing out food bowls to people. He walked up to her as she began to speak.

"Hello and how may I he- you're The Patriot…" Alicia said, looking up at Hunter.

"Yes I am." Hunter said smiling.

"What are you doing here?" Alicia asked.

"I know about your abilities, Alicia. I'm here to let you know you can put them to good use. I'm making a group, the Young Avengers." Hunter said.

"I'm in." Alicia said, without hesitation. "When do we start?" Alicia asked.

"Right now." Hunter said laughing. He walked Alicia to the car and they drove off back to Stark Tower.

* * *

LaMuerto stood on the roof of a run down factory as the sun began to set in New York. He had two men standing behind him, heavily armed with rifles and pistols on their side. Just then, a messenger for LaMuerto ran through the door leading to the inside of the factory.

"Psych has his men posted all over the city. He doesn't seem to care about your threats LaMuerto." the messenger said.

"What do we do boss?" one of his heavily armed men asked.

"We kill them. We kill them all. This is war now boys. A Turf War." LaMuerto said.

"Or a Gang War!" the messenger said trying to seem clever. LaMuerto sighed, pulled out a pistol, and aimed it at the messenger.

"Get my men to take over the streets. I will turn this city upside down if I have to, in order for it to be mine." LaMuerto said. He looked down to see a van pulling up outside the factory, and multiple Park Avenue gang members walked out of it. LaMuerto pulled a grenade off of his belt and threw it down at the van. A few seconds passed by and it exploded, killing the gang members. LaMuerto turned around and began to leave the factory, before it caught on fire as well.

* * *

Four Park Avenue members stood outside an apartment complex looking around as it was officially night. They had heard that the Rolling Sevens had killed some of their men earlier in the day, and everyone had to be well alert. Psych had gone into hiding so LaMuerto couldn't find, and kill him. A black van pulled up right in front of the four Park Avenue boys and the doors swung open. Rolling Sevens members came out with guns firing right for the Park Avenue members. Two fell instantly as the other two pulled out pistols and began to fire back. They were able to kill one Rolling Sevens member, before they both dropped to the ground too.

"LaMuerto sends his regards." one of the Rolling Sevens members said. Just then, the two members next to him dropped dead after two gunshots were fired. The last man standing couldn't find the shooter and was worried for his life. The door to the apartment complex busted open as Psych jumped out and tackled the Sevens member to the ground. He pulled out a knife and stabbed the member in the chest with it, killing him slowly. Psych watched him bleed out as he picked up a pistol, and shot him in the head, ending his suffering.

"It takes two to tango my dear LaMuerto. I'll see you soon." Psych said. He jumped in the van, and drove off in it, leaving all the bodies lying there.


	77. Gang Wars Part 8

Gang Wars Part 8

Hunter, Alicia, Marsha, and Robert stared outside the large window overlooking the city. In the past two days, the city had been torn apart due to gang wars raging on. Hunter rubbed his chin and scratched at the stubble he had growing. He then walked away from the window as Marsha looked back at him.

"Where are you going?" Marsha asked.

"To shave." Hunter said, walking into the bathroom. Marsha shook her head and looked back out the window. There was no one visible on the streets. The only things that could be seen were black vans and red low riders driving around the city patrolling each gang's claimed locations. The police had lost all control as well, as cops had been killed when trying to stop the gang violence. Hunter walked out with his Patriot gear on and his shield was attached to the gauntlet he wore.

"And where are you going?" Alicia asked.

"I'm going to solve this gang problem." Hunter said.

"By yourself?" Robert asked.

"No. I want you and Alicia in the surveillance rooms. You have to find me the leaders of these gangs and let me know where to find them." Hunter said.

"And me?" Marsha asked.

"With me." Hunter said smiling. He put his mask on and let it wrap around his face before getting in the elevator.

* * *

"How are the plans coming along Justin?" Darren Cross said.

"We've had to put them on halt Darren. Ant-Man has gone missing so we can't track him down. Also, The Patriot and my son have barely talked. We've gotten nowhere with him." Justin answered his coworker.

"Why do we even need this Patriot again?" Darren asked.

"If we do create this weapon. He will be one of the first to likely stop us. But, if we convince him we are good, we can take the thing that makes him so unique. Once we have extracted that from his blood, we can kill him and not have to worry about any super soldier situations." Justin said.

"Now I see. Well… keep trying to track Ant-Man. We need to find him." Darren said, exiting the house.

"You just wait Darren Cross. This yellow-jacket suit will be mine and I'll use to show you who truly is the boss around here." Justin said to himself. He shook his head, adjusted his suit, and went back to looking over the blueprints he had in front of him.

* * *

Hunter entered the New York Police Department and attracted lots of stares from every officer there. The whole place became quiet as he walked in and Hunter stood up on a desk.

"Captain Stacy, if you'll hear me out for a minute?" Hunter asked.

"Go on." Captain George Stacy said rolling his eyes.

"I understand why the police haven't really been thankful for heroes as of late. The past year or two all we have done is brought more villains into the world. I know we almost always destroy the city while bringing down the bad guy, but we get the job done. But now there is no guy who can teleport using spots. There is no huge goblin creature. There isn't a super hero civil war going on. Instead it's regular people fighting to control this city. We have to put a stop to it dammit. This is our city, and we can't let some two bit thugs take it. Cause if they take it, we won't get the chance to rebuild it this time." Hunter said. After a while of silence, Captain Stacy decided to speak up.

"What do you need from us?" he asked.

"The man power. Set up blockades throughout the city. Do something to lower the gang activity." Hunter said.

"I want half the officers set up in Times Square. DeWolff I want you take five or six officers and cover 6th street. Johnson do the same with 4th. Let's move people." Stacy said. Hunter stepped down from the desk as officers began to rush out of the police department and drive to their posts.

"I guess I'll be seeing you out there." Hunter said.

"Yeah you will be. And one last thing." Captain Stacy said.

"What's that?" Hunter asked.

"Don't get involved with my daughter." George Stacy said, leaving the Police Department.

"I never planned on it." Hunter said following him.

* * *

Five Rolling Sevens members stood opposite five members of the Park Avenue gang. Each side held large guns and it seemed as though they were about to go to war with each other. The Rolling Sevens aimed their guns first, causing the Park Avenue gang to react. One Park Avenue member threw a grenade, which blew up and quickly eliminated the threat that the Rolling Sevens members possessed. The Park Avenue members were about to pile into their low-rider when a figure dressed in all white dropped down in front of them. The figure had purple stripes on its shoulders and its eyes glowed green. The figure also wore a green necklace and had long hair wrapped up in a pony tail. The figure flicked its hands causing large claws to shoot out.

"Who the hell are you?" a gang member asked. The figure quickly charged the gang members and began to kill each one before the others could realize what was happening. It slashed its claws at the gang members, cutting deep into their skin and causing them to bleed out. One tried to throw a punch but the figure dodged it quickly and reacted with a kick to the back of their head. The figure picked up a gun and then shot the gang member. After all members were killed, the figure climbed up a building, and ran off.


	78. Gang Wars - Finale

Gang Wars - Finale

Hunter stood on the roof of a cop car as he watched purple and red clash in the streets of Manhattan. After his talk with the police he ran off to go and help the cause himself but didn't know what exactly to do. Marsha stood next to him, wearing a fantastic four bodysuit but the four had been taken off. This way when she turned into the big ball of flames, she wouldn't burn up what she had on.

"So, we just knock them out?" Hunter asked.

"That should work." Marsha said.

"Make sure they don't end up with third degree burns." Robert chimed in. Hunter chuckled and hopped down from the roof. He began walking towards the gang member as he heard Marsha ignite, and fly to another part in the city. Hunter punched two guys in the jaw, one wearing purple and the other wearing red. Both fell to the ground knocked out.

"I think I broke their jaws." Hunter said.

"Better than killing them." Robert said. Hunter shrugged and began to clear up the block he was on.

* * *

Psycho sat in one of his many hideouts throughout the city as the wars raged on in the streets. He had four gang members with him at all times in case any Rolling Sevens members found his spot. He was playing with a knife when the door burst open and a Park Avenue scout came running in.

"What is it?!" Psych yelled at him, slamming the knife into the desk he was behind.

"Their pushing us back boss!" the scout said to him.

"Well we should push harder!" Psych yelled back at him. He was standing now and walking towards the scout, with the knife back in his hand. He shoved the knife into the scout's stomach and left it there as he bled out.

"I'm sick and tired of this shit. We need an added boost. We need that LaMuerto guy out of my city!" Psych yelled to the sky. Just then the door barged open again and Psych turned around to see his four mean dead with their throats slit.

"Well, it seems I've been caught." Psych said.

"Time for your reign to end." a white figure with a spanish accent said. Psych turned around to see it was not LaMuerto but someone dressed in all white with a tiger amulet around their neck.

"I've heard of you from my men. They're calling you the White Tiger… " Psych said. The White Tiger lunged at Psych who was able to fling her over him and avoid her claws. Pysch grabbed a gun from one of his dead gang members and aimed it at her.

"Don't step any closer. I'll put a bullet in you. Then ten more just to be safe." Psych told her. White Tiger smirked under her white mask and pounced at him again. She was able to dodge all bullets that Psych fired at her. She scratched his stomach causing him to bleed a little and he roared in anger.

"I'm going to end you, you little bitch!" Psych yelled as he charged at her.

* * *

"Patriot, we've located the Rolling Sevens leader's whereabouts. He's in a van traveling down Main Street." Captain Stacy said over a radio. Hunter began to sprint towards the vehicle's location hoping to catch up to him in time. He finally reached a rooftop overlooking Main Street. He looked up to see a black figure swinging from buildings above. He shrugged it off and jumped down, crashing through the vehicle's sun roof. He knocked out the two men in the back and watched as the driver began panicking.

"Well if it isn't the thorn in my side." LaMuerto said with a smirk. Hunter smiled back and threw a punch at the criminal, who caught his arm and punched Hunter in the face. The mask protected him from any damage and Hunter smiled again.

"Finally!" Hunter said. He watched as the driver continued to panic and crashed the van into the side of a small office building.

* * *

Psych and White Tiger fell to the ground as a car came crashing through the wall of the room they were in. Psych looked up to see his two enemies come flying out of the passenger side of the car. They were rolling around throwing punches each other on the floor as a gang member fell out of the driver's seat. Psych picked up a pistol and shot the man in the head, eliminating him quickly. White Tiger got up and ran at Psych, tackling him back down. Hunter looked up and noticed this and ran over to the two. He pulled White Tiger off of him before she could kill him and gave her a puzzled look.

"Who the hell are you?" Hunter asked.

"I have no problem with you. Let me handle my business." she told him. She pushed by him, but he grabbed her arm before she could get too far. She turned around and scratched Hunter across the the chest, causing his shirt to rip. All of a sudden a familiar voice appeared in Hunter's head.

 _Follow her lead boy. Kill these two men. Show how powerful you really are._

"I will not kill." Hunter said to the voice. He looked up to see the three in a huge brawl, exchanging hits everywhere.

 _Then it seems you are not worthy of your abilities. From now on, you will be like the people you stand before and protect. As the being I am, I take away your invincibility. If you will not kill, you will be killed._

Hunter's eyes widened from what he had heard. He looked down at the cut on his chest and saw that it wasn't healing itself. He looked up to see Psych aiming a gun at him, and he heard the bullet get fired from it. He felt a sharp pain go through his shoulder as he dropped to the ground and cried out in pain.

* * *

Outside the building, police officers were swarming from all directions. Captain George Stacy led them followed by Detective Jean DeWolff. Marsha came flying in and landed next to the two as they waited for a sign that the fighting was over. All of a sudden Marsha looked worried when she heard a gun go off and Hunter's voice cry out.

"We need to get in there." Marsha said to Captain Stacy.

"Fine." Captain Stacy said after a moment of silence. He kicked down the door and led the way in as the officers followed.

* * *

Hunter laid there, watching as the blood came out of his chest and and his shoulder. He grabbed his shoulder after standing up and saw how White Tiger had LaMuerto pinned to a wall. He ran over to the two and shoved her out of the way with his good shoulder.

"What's wrong?" LaMuerto asked, "Little boy got a booboo?" Hunter gritted his teeth and threw a punch at LaMuerto, connecting with his jaw. LaMuerto fired back with a kick to Hunter's leg, making Hunter drop down. LaMuerto then continued with multiple punched to Hunter's already injured shoulder, causing Hunter to start blacking out. Hunter quickly stood up as his eyes began to glow green and he punched LaMuerto in the face, breaking his nose. He watched as LaMuerto went into the wall and dropped to the ground from the punch. He turned around to see both Psych and the White Tiger gone and police filling in the room.

"It's going to be okay Hunter." he heard Marsha say to him. After that Hunter blacked out.

* * *

Hunter woke up on the couch in Stark Tower. He looked out the window to see it was dark outside. He looked at the TV and saw footage of LaMuerto being placed in the back of a police van as Captain Stacy was being interviewed.

"The city loves you after what you did." Marsha said, sitting down next to Hunter's head.

"That's good." Hunter said with a small laugh. Marsha smiled and then became serious all of a sudden.

"What happened to you out there?" Marsha asked. Hunter looked up at the ceiling, not talking for a long time. Marsha sat there waiting for an answer and eventually got one.

"I'm no longer invincible."


	79. The Kingpin Of Crime Part 1

The Kingpin Of Crime Part 1

Hunter stood in a random street of New York City. It was completely abandoned and there was no one in sight. He looked behind him to see buildings on fire and crumbling. He looked forward to see his father standing right in his face. He grabbed Hunter by the collar and picked him up.

"Not so powerful now that you can die huh?" Hank asked him. "Now you're just another super soldier. A super soldier that can be killed just like Captain America."

Hunter dropped back down to the street to now see people lying at his feet lifeless. Among the faces he saw Robert, Alicia, Tony, Clint, Maria Hill, Mary Jane, Peter, and lastly Marsha. Hunter looked up to see a female figure standing across from him.

"Did you do this?" Hunter yelled out. The figure didn't respond but pulled out a knife.

"Answer me!" Hunter yelled out again. The figure now threw the knife at Hunter who watched it land in his chest. He looked down to see blood pour out of him and he dropped to his knees. He began to fall forward and as his face got closer to the asphalt, he heard a familiar buzzing noise.

* * *

Hunter jumped awake in bed and looked at his alarm clock. It read "Wednesday, August 15th 8:30 a.m." Hunter fell back down as his head hit the pillow and he rolled onto his side, facing the wall. He heard the door opened and heard the footsteps move closer to the bed. He didn't move, wanting to see what was about to happen. All of a sudden he felt a hand slam down on the side of his face and female laughter. He jumped up to see Alicia standing there cracking up.

"What the f-" Hunter started saying.

"Ah ah ah. Language." Alicia said. She walked out of his room as Hunter rolled out of bed to follow her. He walked out to the living room to see Marsha and Robert already awake. Hunter walked over to the mini kitchen area of the room and opened the fridge.

"Um… Hunter?" Marsha asked.

"Hunter doesn't like people until he has had his cocoa puffs. Okay?" Hunter said, pulling milk out of the fridge.

"Well in case you cared, Jean called saying she had some info she needed to share with you." Marsha told him.

"Hunter's cocoa puffs can wait." Hunter said, as he walked back into his room. He came back out and was dressed in his usual leather jacket and other black clothing when Robert stopped him.

"What do you want us to do?" he asked Hunter.

"Well, we should find out more about our new friend's abilities. Train with her." Hunter told Robert.

"And me?" Marsha asked.

"Just keep looking pretty." Hunter said, as the elevator doors closed and he left the room.

"Well, don't tell the boss this, but I'm going to go and run a personal erring." Marsha told the other two. "You two don't blow the tower up."

* * *

"Mr. Fisk we have a report on The Patriot." a man in a suit said. He was standing behind Wilson Fisk's desk and was waiting for Wilson Fisk to turn around and face him.

"Go on." Wilson Fisk said.

"Well, after he came back to New York he helped destroy the gang wars that were going on. There is next to zero activity going on now in the streets and in general." the man said.

"My gang operation. Did you know that? I was getting money from Park Avenue. I supplied them they paid me. Now I've lost my way of controlling the street." Fisk said, finally turning around in his chair.

"What should we do about him sir?" the man asked.

"It's just another pathetic kid trying to play hero. We've experienced this before but now we will get it right." Wilson Fisk said.

"What does that mean sir?" the man asked confused.

"We are going to give him a choice. Give up being a hero, or watch as all his loved ones are killed and then finally him." Wilson Fisk said, with a smile spreading across his face.

* * *

"Do I really have to keep doing this over and over?" Maria Vasquez asked her father.

"Do you want to avenge me? Do you want to take out the ones who nearly killed me?" her father said back to her.

"Yes. I do. But you are training me to death." Maria told him.

"Well, we will stop once you are dead. Now, keep punching the bag." the father said.

"So tell me, who exactly am I going after? Are they famous? Unknown people? I've been training for months now, I have to go after them soon." Maria said as she began to punch the punching bag again.

"One of them is very loved by the people of New York. The other has guards, money, and the media in the palm of his hand. You aren't ready yet."

"How do you know this though?" Maria asked.

"I have fought one before and worked for the other."

"Father, who are they?" Maria asked him.

"They are not of importance, but you called me the wrong name. We are training. And when we train my name is not father."

"You are right. I made a mistake." Maria said, punching the bag harder. "I'm sorry, Sarge."


	80. The Kingpin Of Crime Part 2

The Kingpin Of Crime Part 2

Hunter arrived at the New York City Police Department and walked inside. He received a nod from George Stacy and Hunter nodded back in response. He walked over to Jean DeWolff's desk and sat down on it as she separated files. She sighed and looked up at him.

"When I said I wanted to see you, I meant eye to eye. Not you sitting on my work space." Jean said.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry." Hunter said, getting done. "What news did you have?"

"You're white assassin is at it again." Jean said handing him a file. "This time it was two members of the Russian mob."

"Great. Cleaning up the streets but making it bloodier at the same time." Hunter said, taking the file.

"We got word of a deal going down. You might want to check it out for your assassin." Jean informed Hunter. Hunter was already leaving the station and threw his hand up to signal bye as he walked out the door.

* * *

"You ready?" Robert asked Alicia. They were on a different floor in Stark Tower and it was a training course set up by Tony Stark.

"Um yeah, but what's with all the padding on me?" Alicia asked.

"To protect you. Duh." Robert said. He quickly ran to a room connected to the course. In the room he had a control panel and windows to overlook the course. He pressed the button and robots came out of the wall surprising Alicia.

"Woah." Alicia said. She looked at one robot coming towards her and she ran at it and punched it. The robot went flying into the wall and smashed into pieces due to the punch. Alicia then closed her eyes and focused and a large portal appeared in front of her. She grabbed a robot behind her and threw it through the portal. The robot came out of the other end from the sky and it smashed into the ground. She punched the last two robots and smiled at the window. Robert walked out of the control room as Alicia took off her helmet, releasing her long brown hair.

"So teleportation and super strength." Robert said walking up to her.

"Yup that's me." Alicia said smiling still. Robert walked over to the elevator and Alicia followed. They stood in there in silence for a bit before Robert spoke up.

"What do you think of Warper?" Robert asked.

"What?" Alicia asked back.

"You know, as like a hero name. I'm Rocket Racer. Hunter is The Patriot. You could be The Warper." Robert told her.

"I like it." Alicia said with another smile.

"Good." Robert said smiling back at her.

* * *

Marsha shot fireballs at two targets and watched as four more targets appeared closer towards her. She jumped back and shot four more fireballs at them, destroying those as well. A drone sprung out of the ceiling and began to fire mini lasers at her. She jumped into the air and used her fire blast as a way to fly. She flew towards the drone and used one hand to destroy it with the fire. She landed on the ground as two men came entered the room clapping.

"Pretty good." Johnny Storm told her. "I see the suit stays intact."

"You know your heat levels are way off the charts. They are stronger than Johnny's in a way." Mr. Fantastic said looking at a clipboard.

"Yeah, but she isn't as good as me when it comes to fighting." Johnny said.

"We'll see about that." Marsha said with a laugh. "Thanks again for training me. Hunter doesn't know a lot about using fire as a weapon so it means a lot." Marsha said.

"No problem kid." Johnny said as he walked out of the room.

"Your powers are truly amazing. Make sure to always use them for good." Mr. Fantastic said with a smile, and he nodded as he left the room.

* * *

Hunter watched over the deal that was going on between the Russian mobsters and a gun salesman. The salesman had just delivered a duffel bag and took a briefcase from the mobsters before leaving the area. A white figure dropped down behind the mobsters, who Hunter recognized as the White Tiger. Hunter jumped down there as well, making sure to be careful now that he could be hurt.

"Stop Tiger." Hunter said. The mobsters noticed him and immediately ran away from the two.

"What was that about?" White Tiger asked.

"You have to stop killing." Hunter argued.

"I'm taking out criminals. You should be thanking me." White Tiger told him.

"I should be. But you are killing them, and that's not how I roll." Hunter said.

"Well maybe you should change how you roll." White Tiger said, turning around.

"Wait I have something I needed to talk to you ab-" Hunter began to say. White Tiger turned around to see that Hunter was gone and there was no sign of him.

Hunter opened his eyes to see that he was sitting across from an old enemy of his.

"Hello Hunter." Wilson Fisk said. "It seems we have some business to discuss."


	81. The Kingpin Of Crime Part 3

The Kingpin Of Crime Part 3

Hunter had a bag removed from his head and saw he was sitting in a van with Wilson Fisk sitting across from him. Hunter looked to his right and left to see two men in all black with glasses on, staring forward. Hunter looked back at Fisk who smiled at him.

"Hello Hunter." Fisk said.

"What do you want?" Hunter asked. "Better yet, who are you?" Hunter asked.

"My name is Wilson Fisk. you don't know this but I've been watching you. Ever since you started this hero crusade. I had been planning to take you out for good. I was building a team. I had a team! But sadly, I had to get rid of them. You had been fighting them the whole time and didn't know the true mastermind behind it all. Well, now it's time you met him." Fisk said.

"What team?" Hunter asked.

"Do you remember Grizzly? How about Tarantula and Boomerang? And I am pretty sure you remember Rocket Racer." Wilson Fisk said.

"They all worked for you?" Hunter asked.

"That is correct. You see I have one goal, to cleanse New York of all the freaks running around it. Spider-Man already made the mistake to go against me and he is dealing with the consequences right now. You can make the right choice however." Fisk began to tell him.

"Go on." Hunter said.

"If you give up this hero business, and you go back to a normal life, I will make sure all your loved ones are protected. No one will ever be harmed. But if you continue down this path, I will make you watch as everyone dies around you. One by one. They all fall down. Like dominos." Fisk told him, his voice getting darker as he went on.

"You're pretty much leaving me with no choice huh?" Hunter asked.

"There is a choice. Life or death. I expect you'll choose wisely." Fisk told him.

"You're threats don't scare me. I'll have you in prison soon enough, same as where I put everyone else who's fought me." Hunter said.

"That's… cute." Fisk said. The van came to a stop as Hunter was thrown out and it sped off before he could do anything to fight against the large bald man.

* * *

The next day, Hunter was sitting in the living room of his floor in Stark Tower. The elevator was dinging but as far as Hunter knew, everyone else was sleeping. He grabbed a baseball bat coincidentally leaning against the wall and held it up ready to swing it. As the elevator opened Hunter saw Maria Hill walk out of it and he quickly put down the bat.

"That's how you say hi to me?" Maria asked.

"My bad." Hunter said with a laugh. He hugged her and she ruffled his hair.

"How have things been? Update me." Maria said, sitting on the couch.

"Well, Fury has me finding these super powered people and making them join a team. He's calling us the Young Avengers. Um, Tony has cut himself off from everyone. Even Pepper can't get through to him. He just locks himself in his lab and builds suits I guess. Also, this guy, Wilson Fisk threatened to kill everyone I know and love. It's an interesting week." Hunter said.

"Well, I'm glad I'm here to have the Young Avengers protection then. Actually it will surprise you to know, Fury told me to come in and over look how the team is doing and progressing. I'm not going anywhere." Maria said smiling.

"Well that's good. You can help train the newbies. Marsha doesn't know that I know, but she's going out and training with Human Torch to control her fire powers. It's cute how she thinks she can keep things from me." Hunter said with a laugh. "You just have to train Alicia and Robert."

"Robert is the super smart one right?" Maria asked.

"Yeah, we don't know how much he'll go into the field." Hunter said, walking over to the fridge.

"And Alicia? She must be new." Maria said, turning on the TV.

"According to Robert she has super strength and can warp. Or like teleport. Something along the lines of that." Hunter said, taking a sip of water. Hunter looked up to see White Tiger standing on the balcony and he began walking towards her. "I'll be right back." Hunter said. He walked out on to the balcony and White Tiger turned around to face him.

"Can I help you?" Hunter asked.

"I've decided to join you." White Tiger said.

"Really?"

"Yes. As long as you promise to help make the world a much safer place. You ill have me helping you accomplish that goal." White Tiger said.

* * *

Author's Note:

Hey guys, so I should update you. This story isn't as popular as my Deadpool or Justice League stories and due to this I won't be updating this constantly. When I get the chance I'll update the story but for now, until I see a boost in views or more reviews or something, I'm going to put out chapters slowly.


	82. The Kingpin Of Crime Part 4

The Kingpin Of Crime Part 4

Wilson Fisk sat at a round table as five people entered the room and sat down around the table. Each one looked at Fisk who stared down at a folder he had in front of him. He opened the folder and pulled out information sheets that had pictures attached to them. Each sheet listed the most vital information of that person's life and anything special about them that should be known by only the most important people. He handed out the papers to each person around the room and finally stood up. He walked towards the window and stared out of it as the people looked at each paper and passed it a long to the next.

"I gathered you all here because I need work done." Wilson Fisk said. "You are all very skilled in this work and I trust you can get the job done without any problem." He turned around to look at them again and studied each one.

The first person was the mutant Mystique. She had short red hair and blue skin. Fisk stared into her yellow eyes that gave nothing back but a stone cold stare and he looked at the next person. The second person called himself the Punisher. He had on a large black trench coat with a bullet proof vest on with a skull on it. He had slicked back hair and guns attached to his belt and knives on his leg.

The third person was Bloody Mary wh Fisk had heard about. She was in the city before but failed her job and went into hiding hoping not to be found and arrested. She had the same short cut leather jacket as always and black leather pants. She had her long red hair let down and was holding a pistol. the fourth was called Lady Deathstrike, another mutant. She, like Wolverine, had an adamantium skeleton and claws would come out of her finger tips. She also wore a full body suit and kept her black hair tied up in a ponytail. The last man was named Tombstone who Fisk had work for him before. He wore a suit, looking like the only professional on, and was extremely strong.

"Why are we here?" Punisher asked.

"Yeah, what is the point of this meeting?" Mystique asked.

"I've called you all in to help me with a task. I have some problems I need dealt with and if you're able to take out these problems, you will all be paid heavily." Fisk said.

"These are the targets?" Lady Deathstrike asked.

"Yes. Those targets won't be your normal politician or business man obviously. That is why you will be paid more than the average hit man." Fisk told them.

"Hunter Hill. Marsha Rosenberg. Robert Farrell. Alicia Rodgers. Tony Stark. Maria Hill. Peter Parker…" Bloody Mary read off the list. "These are just kids. I've already tried killing two of them."

"Most of these guys are super heroes." Tombstone spoke up.

"I need them eliminated. You can accept the job or I can find another person to do it. I've heard of someone who accepts any contract and doesn't die on the job." Fisk said. "The main targets are the two Hill's, Rosenberg, Stark, Rodgers, and Farrell. That is all you need to take out."

"I'll do it." Mystique said.

"I'm in too." Lady Deathstrike said.

"Wonderful. How about the rest?" Fisk asked.

"I'll attempt this." Tombstone said.

"I'd like another try at killing the kid." Bloody Mary said with a smile. Punisher sighed and shook his head.

"I won't be the weak one in the group. I'll kill these people. Make sure you pay good though." he said. Fisk was now smiling madly and he collected the papers from everyone.

"This is very good. You can start whenever. Make sure each one ends up dead!" Fisk ordered. The group of assassins all nodded and began to leave the room. Fisk went back to looking out the window and stared at Stark Tower.

"I'll make sure you watch them all die around you boy. Then you'll pay for disobeying me." Fisk said to himself.

* * *

Author's Note:

Hey guys, so what I'm going to do is post a chapter each weekend until he story starts picking up, but I won't stop posting. On my page there is a poll for this story so I would appreciate it if you went and voted on it cause the votes may impact this story at one point. Anyway, it seems the inhabitants of Stark Tower are about to be in for a surprise. I guess we'll have to see what happens next weekend. Love you all, and thank you.


	83. The Kingpin Of Crime Part 5

The Kingpin Of Crime Part 5

It was Sunday, August 19th and Hunter was sitting in the living room watching the news. Maria Hill and Tony Stark were the only other two people in the building since the others went out to go and visit their families. Tony was in his lab talking with Pepper. Maria was in the gym using her free time to stay in shape. She finished her workout early and went to check on Hunter. She walked into the room and saw he was watching the news which was about the group of villains running around New York and fighting Spider-Man.

"Shouldn't you help out your bug friend?" Maria asked.

"He'd let me know if he needed help from me. I'll let him handle this like he lets me handle my business." Hunter said.

"Does he even know your back yet? Like from the coma and everything." Maria said.

"Um, I'd like to think so. It would be a very awkward encounter if he didn't know." Hunter said, shrugging.

"Anyway I went back into previous files. It turns out you have met this Wilson Fisk before. He made you the offer to join him. It seems the both of you forgot about this." Maria said.

"Wow. Shows how important I am to him." Hunter said, faking a frown. He sat down next to the counter as a red dot appeared on his forehead. Maria turned around and saw this and her eyes went wide. She tackled Hunter to the ground as the large window shattered and glass went flying everywhere.

"What was that?!" Hunter asked.

"A sniper." Maria said. She ran for Hunter's room and came out holding one of the pistols that was in his gear case. The elevator began to ding as Maria aimed the pistol towards it. Hunter grabbed his phone out of the basketball shorts he had on and texted the others not to come home until it was clear. He looked up to see someone in a leather jacket with a skull on their chest standing building away with a sniper.

The elevator doors finally opened and into the room walked Tony who didn't seem to know what was going on. Maria grabbed him and ducked behind the couch as Hunter stood up.

"Sniper's gone." Hunter said. Maria and Tony stood up as Maria placed the pistol on a glass table next to the back of the couch. Tony looked at Hunter then Maria and kneed Maria in the stomach. He picked up the pistol as Hunter ran and tackled him to the ground.

"What the hell is going on?!" Hunter yelled. Tony punched him across the face and Hunter fell off of him. Hunter grabbed his jaw as Tony aimed the gun at his head when the elevator began to ding again. Maria kicked Tony in the back of the knee and punched him to the side of the head. Tony fell to the ground as his body began to transform revealing it was Mystique.

"I think we are trying to be killed off." Maria said.

"That seems highly likely." Hunter said. The elevator opened and in walked Punisher and Bloody Mary, both holding guns and had many more lethal weapons attached to their bodies.

"Well, shit." Hunter said.

* * *

Tony was working in his lab and had ACDC blasting throughout the sealed room with his back to the locked glass doors. He had red and yellow metals spread out across his workbench and was using a blowtorch on them when two of the assassins stood outside the glass. Lady Deathstrike tried knocking against the glass but Tony didn't hear it and continued to work. Tombstone cracked his neck and punched the glass, causing it to shatter. Tony turned around as the music stopped and the two walked into his lab.

"Can I help you two? By the way you are going to have to pay for that glass. It was some high quality glass." Tony said. He looked them up and down when Lady Deathstrike began to have her metal claws starting coming out of her fingertips. Tony looked at her with disgust and backed up into his workbench.

"That is so unbelievably gross." Tony said. Deathstrike swung the claws at Tony who narrowly avoided, although his shirt was ripped. He slipped his hand into a gauntlet for the Iron Man suit and held it up at the two.

"Time for you to die." Tombstone said. He swung at Tony who ducked under it and fired the gauntlet at Tombstone who went flying into one of his other workbenches that held an older model of the Iron Man suit. Lady Deathstrike swung at Tony again who backed away from it and fired the gauntlet again. She was able to move out of the way quick enough as Tony ran for the broken glass. He was about to get away when Tombstone grabbed his shirt and pulled him back into the room. Tony went flying into the wall as Lady Deathstrike began to run at him. He rolled out of the way as her claws got stuck into the wall. Tony punched her with the gauntlet and she was knocked out due to the impact.

"Now to deal with ugly." Tony said. He turned around and received a punch to the stomach, causing him to fly into another wall. Tony sat there holding his stomach as Tombstone stomped over to him. Tony looked up and quickly shot Tombstone with his repulsor ray, making him fall backwards and lay there. Tony stood up and bent over as he had a coughing fit. He put on the second gauntlet and began to drag the two out into the hall.

* * *

Hunter hid behind his shield as Punisher shot at him with his pistols. After the bullets stopped Hunter stood up and quickly threw the shield at Punisher who was hit in the chest by it. Punisher slid back and dropped the shield.

"This seems like a fight we won't win. See ya kid." Punisher sad with a smirk. He ran out the shattered window as a parachute with a skull on it appeared and he floated away. Hunter looked away from the window to see Mystique get in the elevator and it closed on her as she changed into Pepper Potts. Hunter then looked to see Maria fighting the last assassin in the room, Bloody Mary. Maria ducked a punch and responded with her own. Bloody Mary pulled out a sword that Maria tried to knock away. She failed as Bloody Mary kicked her to the ground and held the sword at her chest. Hunter tackled Mary to the ground and kicked the sword away as Mary punched him across the face over and over. Hunter slowly got off of her and grabbed his face as Maria Hill grabbed Mary and slammed her into the wall head first, knocking her out. The two Hill's stood over her as Maria spoke first.

"Have Tony prepare a cell." Maria said.

"So much for a normal Sunday." Hunter said, walking to the elevator.


	84. The Kingpin Of Crime Part 6

The Kingpin Of Crime Part 6

Hunter looked around to see that he was in the middle of the city now. The sky was dark and looked like it was a dark purple as weird things were floating there that Hunter knew nothing about. He looked to his right to see Spider-Man standing next to him, holding his fists up. He looked to his left to see another person standing next to him but their face was covered and he could see nothing about their body. He looked up to see other heroes in the city frozen in position fighting strange creatures.

 _This is a potential future Hunter._

"A potential future for what?" Hunter asked, as the voice had returned to him again.

 _For you of course. For you and the other heroes of your world._

"How do I stop this?" Hunter asked.

 _Be smart._

Hunter turned around to see a large flash go off and then everything went black.

* * *

Hunter woke up and he was lying half way off the bed. He looked around and saw it was nearly twelve in the afternoon.

"What the f-" Hunter began to say before he was interrupted.

"Language." Marsha said walking into the room smiling at him. Hunter smiled back and sat up in his bed as she sat down on the edge of it.

"Good morning good looking." Hunter said.

"I believe you mean good afternoon. And you are late."

"Late for what?" Hunter asked, lying back down.

"Tiger is waiting for you at the police department. You two were supposed to hunt down the remaining assassins. Robert and Alicia are training with Tony and Maria so they are occupied." Marsha said.

"Are you gonna train with Johnny?" Hunter asked, getting up and changing his shirt.

"You know I go to the Baxter building…?" Marsha asked, seeming nervous.

"Of course I know. And I am fine with it. Now I'll see you later." Hunter said with a smile. He grabbed his mask and shield and made his way to the elevator. He got in and smiled at Marsha as the doors closed and she was left by herself.

* * *

"You're finally here." White Tiger said as Hunter walked up to the police department. White Tiger was leaning against the wall in her usual gear, the white bodysuit with black stripes and her hair sticking out of the top in a pony tail.

"Hey Ava, sorry about that." Hunter said to her.

"I find it weird how you call me by my first name. We are partners not friends." White Tiger told him.

"Ouch. And also, I find it weird how you wear the same full body suit all the time. Wash that thing sometime." Hunter said. He saw her squint her eyes and Hunter quickly walked into the police department. Jean DeWolff was waiting at the door for him with a file.

"Wow. Nice service." White Tiger said.

"Your two guys have been spotted all over the city. The last known location was a hotel. Here." Jean said, handing him the file. "I have some work to handle so I'm sorry to cut this chat short."

"Let's get moving." Hunter said as he and White Tiger left the building headed for the address they had been given.

* * *

"Your time is coming my daughter." Sarge said as he stood in his training room with Maria Vasquez.

"Finally. I've been waiting to get out there and rid this city of the evil that plagues it." Maria said.

"And that is what you will do. The hero they call The Patriot is no hero. He destroys this city every time he claims to defend it. And my old boss, Wilson Fisk, he is the largest crime kingpin this city has. But no one even knows it is him. Any event involving some robbery, it would be him. His name written all over it and the people of New York are clueless." Sarge said. He pulled out a dummy that Maria began to use martial art moves on.

"Will I use your old uniform?" Maria asked.

"No. I have been getting a suit designed just for you. You should have it in no time. And when you do, that's when we strike. We'll come out of the darkness and be a hero to all. A true hero. Not a fake one that the media tells us about." Sarge said, as he sat down in a wooden chair watching Maria train.

"What ever happened to your old team? You never talk about them." Maria asked.

"They are probably all dead, thanks to Wilson Fisk. Wilbur Day, Fred Myers, and Max Markham. They were all targets after Fisk turned on us. But now I will get revenge. For them and for me." Sarge said.

"You aren't going back out there. It's not safe for you." Maria said.

"Don't worry," Sarge said with a smile, "if I do go back out, I'll make sure I am in the best condition to fight. I won't be injured. I'll be in a super condition, you could say."


	85. The Kingpin Of Crime Part 7

The Kingpin Of Crime Part 7

Hunter and White Tiger searched the top floor of the location they were given. It was a hotel room and the whole top floor was empty and they had no idea why. Hunter held his shield ready for anything and White Tiger had her claws at the ready.

"I hear talking." White Tiger said, looking forward.

"You do?" Hunter asked in a quiet tone.

"Down the hall." White Tiger said, nodding forward. Hunter began to slowly walk forward when he too began to hear the talking. He stopped outside the room he had heard the talking from. White Tiger stood on the other side of the door as Hunter decided to peek inside. He saw all the furniture turned over and the reflection of Mystique, the blue assassin. She was relaxing on the bed, with her eyes closed and Hunter decided to risk it. He pressed a finger to his mouth and began to tiptoe inside the room as White Tiger followed close behind him. He walked closer to Mystique as her eyes immediately opened and she jumped at Hunter. She knocked the shield out of his hand, and took him down easily. She then looked at White Tiger and smirked at her. She began to punch and kick White Tiger, backing her up into the hallway as Hunter came from behind and tackled Mystique down. He heard a gun be cocked as he looked up to see Punisher standing there with a machine gun.

"We aren't going down today kid. Today you die." Punisher said. He was about to fire the gun when it was knocked out of his hand by a boomerang. They all looked up to see Fred Myers standing there, with a scruffy beard now. He held two boomerangs on his hands and had a belt full of them.

"Well, well, well. Another one of my targets." Punisher said, "Fisk wants you dead too buddy." Punisher said to him.

"I'm here to deliver a message to Mr. Fisk. Tell him, I'm alive and well. And I'll be seeing him soon." the Australian said. Hunter took the time to run at Punisher and knock him to the ground as White Tiger kicked Mystique in the face. Boomerang began to run down the hall as Punisher pushed Hunter off of him and chased after Boomerang. Mystique looked at the two teenaged heroes and smiled at both of them. She punched White Tiger in the stomach, then pulled her legs from underneath her, bringing her down. She jumped up and roundhouse kicked Hunter in the back of the head, and then elbowed him in the nose, causing him to fall to the ground. Mystique got up as White Tiger clawed her legs, as Mystique winced in pain. Tiger then swept her feet under Mystique, knocking her onto her back.

"Go save that, boomerang guy." White Tiger said. Hunter nodded at her and ran after the two men who had disappeared. Mystique jumped up and began swinging at Tiger who dodged each strike and kicked Mystique in the stomach. She fell to the ground again as Tiger finisher her off by clawing her across the face, then punching her to top it off.

* * *

On the roof of the building, Boomerang hid behind an electrical box as Punisher aimed a gun at the row of boxes set up. Boomerang pulled out an explosive boomerang and quickly threw it at Punisher, who caught it. He smiled and let it fall to the ground as it exploded and Punisher went flying forward. Hunter ran through the door leading to the roof, just in time to be knocked back by an explosion. Punisher stood up as Boomerang ran out of hiding and began to knee him in the chest and punch him in the back. Punisher pushed Boomerang away as Hunter ran back out. Punisher pulled out a pistol and immediately turned and shot at Hunter, hitting his shoulder. Hunter screamed in pain and dropped to his knees, gripping his shoulder.

"Son of a bi-" Hunter began to say. He was punched across the face by Punisher as Boomerang ran and tackled him to the ground. Punisher turned around and punched him across the face, knocking Boomerang off of him. Hunter stood up and punched Punisher in the stomach then the face. Punisher backed up as Hunter stood up, with blood dripping down his shirt.

"Alright kid. You live to fight another day." Punisher said with a smirk, as he wiped blood from his mouth. He jumped off the roof as he pulled his parachute and the same skull appeared. Hunter looked over at Boomerang who was now gone, but left a boomerang where he last was.

"I need to get this thing patched up." Hunter said, grabbing his shoulder. He picked up the boomerang and left the rooftop to meet with White Tiger.

* * *

Wilson Fisk stood in his penthouse suite as one of his many henchmen came up behind him. Fisk turned around and raised an eyebrow at the man. The man was about to talk when Punisher walked into the suite and pushed the man out of his way so he could get into Wilson Fisk's face.

"Boss, I got some good news." Punisher said.

"Are the targets dead?" Wilson Fisk asked.

"Well…no." Punisher said.

"Where is Mystique?" Wilson Fisk asked.

"Well, she's going to jail. But besides that, I have good news." Punisher said.

"Go on then." Wilson Fisk said getting angry.

"Your target, The Patriot, was bleeding." Punisher said.

"So?" Wilson Fisk.

"That kid didn't use to bleed. Something changed in him." Punisher said.

"Thank you, Frank." Wilson Fisk said, staring at him. "I'm afraid I won't need your services anymore though." He punched Punisher in the stomach, making him fall to the ground. Fisk then picked up Punisher and slammed him into the wall, and wrapped his hands around his throat. He threw him through the glass window as Punisher caught onto the edge of the building. Wilson Fisk walked over to the window and looked down at Punisher. He raised his middle finger, and let go of the ledge as he pulled out another parachute.

"You. Have The Patriot find me soon. I want to handle him myself." Wilson said, adjusting his cufflinks.


	86. The Kingpin Of Crime Part 8

The Kingpin Of Crime Part 8

Tony Stark walked to the front door of Stark Tower after tossing a rag into a waste basket. He opened the door as a man in a suit stood there. Tony looked him up and down and stared back at him, waiting for him to talk. The man had slicked back blonde hair and wore glasses along with an earpiece in his ear that had a blue light shining from it.

"Are you gonna speak or stand there?" Tony asked.

"I have a message for The Patriot." the man answered, continuing to stare forward.

"Alright. Let's go. Follow me." Tony said. The man walked into the building as Tony followed behind him as they continued for the elevator.

* * *

"Why can't you ever use the front door?" Hunter asked, as White Tiger walked into the room from the balcony.

"I use the front door." Alicia said, sitting down on the couch next to Marsha as White Tiger walked in front of the two.

"It isn't that hard Ava." Hunter said with a smirk, as he placed a bowl of chips on the table in front of the couch.

"What did I say about calling me Ava?" Ava asked rhetorically, glaring at Hunter.

"Listen you may think we aren't friends, but you are part of this team now. And that means two things. One, we call each other by first name. Two, you join us on movie Monday." Hunter said as he sat down next to Marsha. Robert came running and jumped over the couch and landed next to Alicia as Ava rolled her eyes. She sat down on the end of the couch as Hunter grabbed the remote. Just as he was about to turn the television on the elevator went off and Tony Stark walked in with the strange man in a suit.

"Patriot. Wilson Fisk has a message for you. Three days from now. August 31st, he would like to meet with you. To settle all of this. He wants to make an agreement of sorts. He's rented out an office building on the corner of 3rd and 4th. Be there by five or don't bother showing up." the man said. He immediately turned around and walked into the elevator. Tony turned to look at Hunter who was staring at the closed elevator doors.

"Don't do it." Marsha said.

"Why shouldn't he?" Ava asked.

"It's not smart. Fisk is a dangerous man. Hunter can't go there alone." Robert said.

"That's exactly why he should go. Wilson Fisk is a dangerous man and the public needs to know it. Hunter can stop him." Alicia said, adding onto the conversation.

 _The girl and boy are right. It is not a smart move to make. Even with your super strength there is no way to survive what's in store. Fisk is a very powerful man but in more than one way. His strength is something to marvel at. The only way you can do it is if you had your healing ability, which I will not give back to you until listen to me and kill._

Hunter shook his head and stood up from the couch. He walked into his room and shut his door behind him as he sat down on his bed and stared at the floor. He began to go over all the possible outcomes in his head and none of them came out looking good. Either way Fisk was going to find a way to kill him and everyone he cared about. He looked up to see the door opened and Marsha walked in and sat down next to him.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked him. She brushed back his hair and rubbed his back as Hunter sighed and looked at her.

"Anyway this turns out, it doesn't end well." Hunter said.

"Look, I don't think it's a good idea that you go and meet with him alone. But, the choice is up to you. I'm just trying to look out for you." Marsha said.

"I have to do what's right." Hunter said.

"Then it's settled." Marsha said, seeming a bit sad. Hunter kissed her cheek as he stood up and held his hand out.

"It's movie Monday. Let's go." Hunter said flashing a smile. Marsha couldn't help it and smiled back as the two walked out to join the others.

* * *

"When he meets with me, I'm going to end him once and for all. Hopefully my guys can deal with that pathetic bug so that way I don't have to deal with any costumed freaks." Wilson Fisk said, looking at himself in a mirror.

"What about Daredevil?" A man next to him asked.

"Oh… Well he is no big threat. He has no powers unlike Spider-Man and The Patriot." Fisk said, "tell me, how is the search going for Punisher and Boomerang?"

"No luck on either of them sir. Both have disappeared off the face of the Earth." The man responded.

"Well I can deal with both of them after the 31st. Soon, I will be the only one to own this city. And no one will be able to stop me." Fisk said grinning at himself. He played with his cufflinks before he walked away from the mirror and began to go out and do business.

* * *

Author's Note:

Hey everyone! (See what I did there?) We are nearing the end here and who knows what will happen... Well I do but that's besides the point. Anyway, I wonder how Hunter will stand toe to toe with The Kingpin Of Crime. He may need help if he decides to fight Fisk. But all will be revealed soon enough. It would mean a lot if you all could vote for the poll I have on my page and it may effect the story in some way if I get enough votes. As always I'll see you in the next chapter and I love you all.


	87. The Kingpin Of Crime Part 9

The Kingpin Of Crime Part 9

It was August 31st, the night Hunter was set to meet Wilson Fisk and end all that was going on. He was walking towards the office building and was an hour late already but he knew Fisk wouldn't leave. To Fisk, killing Hunter was too important, and him being late wouldn't ruin the Kingpin's agenda. He continued walking towards the large office building that he was supposed to be at when he saw a window shatter from one of the top floors. Out of the window came a large body and it went straight into the roof of a car. Hunter ran to the body and the car and when he reached it he had wide eyes. Wilson Fisk laid there, dead on the roof of the car. The sight made Hunter want to puke but he had to stop the killer from getting away first. He entered the large building and began running up the stairs and reached the floor of the shattered window. He was out of breath and waited a minute to enter the room. He turned to go in but saw a dark figure standing there and instantly recognized who it was.

"Peter?!"

Peter slowly turned his head to face Hunter, who was standing in the doorway of Fisk's makeshift office. He looked over his shoulder at Hunter, fully in his Patriot costume. Then, he glanced down at his hands, which were covered by the black suit. Peter noticed that the window was shattered, a car alarm blared throughout the city, and he could feel the suit writhing in anger, but he didn't know why.

"You killed him." Hunter gasped, slowly walking towards the window. He looked out of it and down towards the ground as people stared back up at him from the street. He turned his head around to look at Peter who started walking to where he was. Hunter slowly backed away from the window and Peter, as Peter reached the edge. He looked down to see the body of Wilson Fisk, lying on top of a car, as the lights blinked on and off, in synch with the alarm.

"Why?" Hunter asked, removing his mask. He looked at Peter who looked down at the body then back up at Hunter.

"I…" Peter stuttered. "I didn't."

"Peter, I just WATCHED you do it!" Hunter exclaimed.

"Hunter, that's crazy! I don't kill people! This is some kind of dream or something. This can't be real!"

Hunter walked over to Peter and punched him in the face, hard. Peter clutched his nose and stumbled backwards. He could feel the suit starting to get riled up again.

"Is that real enough for you?" Hunter asked. He began to leave when Peter grabbed his shoulder and spun him around.

"Hunter, you have to believe me. I didn't do this." Peter said. Hunter looked at the ground before looking back up and punching Peter again. He began to leave when he felt something wrap around his waist. He was pulled back and thrown against the wall as tentacle's extended out of Peter's back. Hunter fell to a knee as Peter stood there looking at his hands and turning his head to look at the tentacles coming out of his back.

"I didn't do that I swear!" Peter tried to reason. "I'm not doing any of this!"

"Stop with the lies, Petey boy." Hunter said standing up. He went to punch Peter again but was grabbed and thrown out of the office and into the hall by one of the tentacles.

"Hunter get out of here!" Peter yelled at him. Hunter stood up and ran at Peter, who fired webs at him making him stick to the wall. Peter tried to take off the suit, but found that he couldn't… or was it that he didn't want to? Hunter struggled to break away from the black web holding him against the wall as Peter began to walk closer to him.

"Let me go Peter!" Hunter yelled at him.

"Just listen to me Hunter." Peter said calmly.

"Let me go, and I'll listen." Hunter said, wiggling his body trying to get away. Peter ripped the black web off of the wall as Hunter stared at him. He then headbutted Peter and pushed him against the wall, before repeatedly punching him in the face. Peter shot two more webs at Hunter, as he went flying back into the wall and again struggled to break free.

"Ready to listen?" Peter asked angrily.

"Ready to confess to murder?" Hunter asked, spitting on the ground. Peter walked up to him and punched him across the face with all his strength, causing blood to come flying out of Hunter's mouth.

"I haven't murdered anyone, bitch, but you're making me come pretty close to it."

"Go look at that body and tell me you didn't do that." Hunter said. Peter punched Hunter in the stomach causing Hunter to cough up more blood. Hunter looked up and saw how Peter's suit moved throughout his body.

"Peter... take off the suit." Hunter said.

Peter started laughing maniacally before throwing Hunter against the wall over and over again. Hunter grabbed a tentacle holding him against the wall and ripped it away from the suit before he tackled Peter to the ground and held him there. The black suit started crawling up Hunter's arms and he backed up immediately. He watched as the suit went back to Peter, who stood back up.

"Okay, yeah. You're not a murderer." Hunter said, using his wrist to wipe his mouth. "Now take the damn suit off."

"Why should I?" Peter asked.

"Because the way things are going, you'll be no better than the man who killed your Uncle Ben. The suit killed Fisk, it killed that Australian dude, and it'll kill me!" Hunter yelled at him. A moment passed before the word, "No." was uttered from Peter's mouth. More tentacles emerged from the suit, grabbed Hunter by the hands, and held him out of the window, dangling over the street 20 stories below.

"Peter, how would Aunt May feel about this? And MJ? People already think Spider-Man is the bad guy. Don't give them more of a reason to hate him." Hunter said, looking at the ground. "It really sucks to be afraid of heights right now!"

Peter stood there and remained silent which angered Hunter even more.

"Son of a bitch. Screw it." Hunter said. He wrapped his hands around the tentacles and pulled Peter out of the building, while throwing himself inside. He watched as Peter fell to the ground and webbed his way back to the open window, staring at Hunter.

"I don't have time for you." Peter snarled. He grabbed Hunter by the throat, threw him through the floor, and jumped back out the window, swinging into the night.

Hunter laid there, as every bone in his body ached and he could feel blood coming out of his mouth and his head. He slowly reached into his pocket and pulled out his cellphone. He dialed Marsha's number and groaned as he raised the phone to his ear. He heard someone pick up and without letting them speak he gave them directions very quickly.

"Yeah hi. I need someone to pick me up... soon. Alright thanks bye." Hunter said. He stared at the whole in the ceiling as he heard the voice that was a pain to him for so long come back.

 _You avoided a date with death. Congratulations. But now your friend is a monster to this city. The Kingpin is dead and there is sure to be a power struggle in the crime business. It seems with Wilson Fisk out of the picture, a whole new mess has filled your plate._

"Please, just shut up for once." Hunter said as he passed out from the pain.

* * *

Author's Note:

Hey guys, what a conclusion am I right? But wait, there is more. Another chapter will soon follow up this one to set up for the next arc. And that voice, that very annoying and mysterious voice is right. A lot of people and things are about to fill Hunter's plate. But what could they or who could they be? I guess we'll all find out soon enough. Again, thank you all for reading and please continue voting on the poll. It's a three way tie right now and I need a solid first place so vote on! Anyway, I love you all!


	88. The Kingpin Of Crime - Finale

The Kingpin Of Crime - Finale

Hunter woke up the next day lying in his bed at Stark Tower. Most of his body had bandages on it and he looked to the side to see Alicia sitting next to his bed reading a book. He let out a groan when he moved his neck due to the pain, and Alicia turned her head to look at him.

"Someone's finally up." She said with a smile. She disappeared which made Hunter's eyes go wide and then she immediately reappeared. She noticed his stunned expression and laughed.

"Remember, I can teleport." She said.

"Oh right." Hunter said. She handed him a bottle of painkillers as Marsha walked into the room.

"Hey Hunter, you might want to see this." Marsha said. Alicia helped Hunter up and the three walked into the living room to see that The Patriot was on the news. It showed a side by side of him on the street and in the window from last night. It then showed the picture of Wilson Fisk laying dead on a car.

"That is right ladies and gentlemen. The Kingpin Of Crime is dead. Murdered. By who you may ask? Well The Patriot a.k.a Hunter Hill. Why he killed Wilson Fisk? We may never know, but what we do know is that The Patriot is no better than the criminals he stops." The news reporter said.

"Did you kill him?" Marsha asked.

"Marsha, you should know me well enough. I don't kill people." Hunter said.

"Then who did?" Alicia asked jumpin in.

"Let's just say I have a fear of spiders now." Hunter said, sitting down on the couch.

"Arachnophobia?" Marsha asked with a smirk, as she sat down next to him.

* * *

"So Fisk is dead." Punisher said, sitting in a run down apartment building. "My business here isn't done. That kid murdered him, which makes him a target. Then I got to deal with that boomerang thrower."

He stood up and walked over to a crate full of ammo. He began to pack bullets into a clip and smiled to himself.

"Watch your back kid." Punisher said to himself as he looked out the window.

* * *

"My student, it is time for you to go out into the city. Time for us to take back what is ours." Sarge said, as he dragged a sparring dummy out for Maria to see. The dummy was dressed in what Maria's gear would be and she smiled at the sight of it. It started with a pink collar around the neck and then the body part started at where her breasts were. The suit was mostly all black and leather except for four pink lines that went up to the top and outlined it. It also had a pink sleeve that extended out to her arms and then turned black with a pink symbol in the middle of the lower arm. Out of the arm extended two blades that were poisonous to anyone. On the hands and feet were suction cups that allowed her to stick to walls like the first Tarantula could.

"Wear it with my pride. Your mother would be so proud." Sarge said.

"You can stop acting like I'm your real daughter. You only adopted me." Maria said as she brushed back the pink piece of hair she had that matched the suit. "Anyway, who is my first target?"

"The man who beat us to revenger. Hunter Hill. The Patriot." Sarge said with an evil grin.

* * *

Author's Note:

Well this marks the end of the reign of Wilson Fisk... for good. However it seems a new threat is already rising. And maybe it's more than just one threat. But now Hunter will have multiple targets on his back since he killed the biggest crime lord in New York. Well, allegedly killed him. Anyway thank you all for reading, reviewing, and voting. Wilson Fisk currently leads the poll and maybe he deserves it after such a tragic death. Keep voting, once someone gets to six votes I think I'll close it and announce the winner. Well, that's until the next chapter. Love you all.


	89. Arachnophobia Part 1

Arachnophobia Part 1

 **September 3rd, 2016- Stark Tower**

That Monday, Hunter was still dealing with the injuries he had sustained in his fight with Peter. His back was killing him, he had cuts all over that and his head, and he could barely put pressure on his right ankle. He was forced to lounge around Stark Tower all day while his friends had to go and deal with crime in New York. While most people were out, Hunter was sitting on the couch, with his foot elevated, and watching TV when Maria Hill walked into the room from the elevator. She sat down next to Hunter and there was a moment of awkward silence before she finally spoke up.

"Who did it?" Maria Hill asked.

"Did what?" Hunter asked back, looking at her.

"Who killed him?" Maria asked again.

"I'm not giving him up. He's my responsibility." Hunter said.

"He nearly killed you along with Fisk." Maria said. "Give him up and he will be in S.H.I.E.L.D. custody in no time."

"I can't do that I'm sorry." Hunter said, looking back at the TV.

"You know you are going to have to go to court then right? You could go to jail for murder." Maria told him.

"I'm not going to jail." Hunter said. "And that is because I didn't do it."

"Well have fun proving that in a court of law." Maria said standing up and going to the elevator. Hunter sat there for another minute or two, staring at the television before he came to a realization.

"I'm gonna need a lawyer. Greeeeat." He said to himself as he threw his head back and stared at the ceiling.

* * *

Alicia Rodgers and Ava Ayala were headed towards the New York City Police Department due to multiple robberies taking place in Chinatown recently. Ava was in her White Tiger gear while Alicia wore a short cut leather jacket, a black t-shirt, ripped up jeans, and combat boots. They walked into the station and both were greeted by Jean DeWolff.

"Are you the two here for the Chinatown cases?" Jean asked, walking over to her desk. The two followed and Ava received stares from many officers due to her White Tiger suit. Jean picked up a file and handed them to Alicia.

"That's all we got. Hey also, tell Hunter he should confess soon or everything is just going to get worse for him." Jean said. "I don't want to have to be the one to put him behind bars."

Alicia and Ava then walked out of the police station without a word and started going towards Chinatown.

"Do you think he actually did it?" Ava asked.

"No, I don't. I think it's just the public's way of trying to get heroes to be under the government's rule. Like what General Ross was trying to do." Alicia said.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Ava told her.

"Were you not around when all that was happening?" Alicia asked her.

"No, I was back home during that time I guess. That's when I received this amulet." Ava said. She showed Alicia the necklace she wore and Alicia just shook her head.

"You missed a lot then Ava." Alicia said as they continued walking.

Eventually they reached Chinatown and were on a street with hanging lanterns and chinese writing sticking out from signs on buildings. They turned into an alley where the first robbery's trail had stopped. On the brick wall to their right that was a large area covered in black. Alicia walked up to it and stared at it for a minute before turning back to Ava.

"It's dark matter." Alicia said.

"What?" Ava asked.

"It's from this place called the dark zone. Hunter once fought someone who had traveled there and back. But I don't know how this could be in our world." Alicia said. She turned back to look at it only to see it slowly disappear back into brick.

"That's… strange." Ava said.

"Yes… Yes it is." Alicia said, as the two walked out of the alley.

* * *

"So what's the plan?" Maria asked, wearing her new Tarantula gear. She looked over at Sarge who had his old friend standing behind him.

"Well. With Fisk dead, Hunter is the only target we currently have. I say we hit him at home." Sarge said.

"No no no. That would be dumb." Boomerang said, as he sharpened a boomerang.

"Then what?" Sarge asked, looking back at him.

"We have to wait for something big to happen. Something that catches his attention and in the middle of that we go after him." Boomerang said.

"We need to be that big thing! We can't keep playing second fiddle." Sarge said, standing up from the wooden chair he sat in. He walked around his apartment that wasn't the best place to live. Maria turned suddenly got an idea and clapped her hands together.

"What about his friends?" Maria asked.

"What about them?" Boomerang asked.

"We could kidnap them to lure him out." Maria said.

"That idea is so st-"

"Brilliant." Sarge said interrupting Boomerang. The two looked at each other as Boomerang shrugged and walked towards the door.

"You two can plan it. I want nothing to do with this until it happens." He said, opening it and closing it behind him. Sarge smiled at Maria and grabbed paper and a pencil.

"Let's get planning." Sarge said.

* * *

That night, Hunter was sleeping in his room while the other residents of the Tower were sleeping as well. It was close to midnight when Hunter's door slowly opened but he didn't notice it. A man walked into his room and slowly moved towards Hunter with a gun out. He kneeled next to Hunter's bed and placed a hand over Hunter's mouth, whose eyes shot open.

"Shhh. Don't make a sound." The man said to him. "Listen well kid. Me and you are gonna go on a little trip. If you make any noises at all, I'm gonna put a bullet in your brain. Got me? Now let's move." Hunter turned around to see the man's face was covered by darkness but the one thing he could see was a skull on the chest of the man.

"Actually, I have a way I can do this where you won't interfere." The man said. He hit Hunter in the head with the butt of the pistol, knocking him out. He then picked up Hunter's knocked out body and carried him out of Stark Tower without anyone noticing.


	90. Arachnophobia Part 2

Arachnophobia Part 2

Hunter woke up on a rooftop and was on his knees as Punisher sat on the edge of the roof. He turned his head and smirked when he saw that Hunter had woken up. He stood up and walked over to a table he had set up. Hunter wiggled his body and realized he was tied up and that he was gagged. He looked up to see Punisher standing above him holding a large blade.

"Now… I'm going to take that rag out. I don't want to hear a peep. You'll speak when spoken to. And if you talk when not spoken to, I'll cut that tongue out. You understand?" Punisher asked him. Hunter nodded slowly as Punisher pulled the rag out of Hunter's mouth.

"Why did you kill Wilson Fisk?" Punisher asked.

"I didn't." Hunter said.

"Bullshit." Punisher said. He placed the blade right next to Hunter's neck and kneeled down to look him in the eyes. "Cut the shit and tell me why you did it."

Hunter sighed and looked up to the sky before looking at Punisher. When he didn't talk Punisher scrunched up his nose and stood up. He began to walk away but then turned around and punched Hunter across the face.

"Cut the crap kid. I wanna know why you did it." Punisher yelled at him. Hunter's mouth began to bleed and he could barely feel the right side of his face.

"Let him go Frank." Someone said standing on the other end of the roof. Punisher turned to look to him and laughed when he saw who it was.

"Get the hell outta here red." Punisher said. Hunter turned his head and saw two horns and red eyes in coming out of the darkness.

"I'm telling you one last time. Let him go." Daredevil said emerging from the darkness of the roof.

"Or what? You gonna beat me up like you do with all those criminals?" Punisher asked. Daredevil knelt down next to Hunter and was about to untie him when he heard a gun get cocked. Punisher walked over to him and placed the gun to his head as Daredevil stood up.

"Don't touch him red." Punisher said. Daredevil slowly put his hands up as Punisher looked down at Hunter. Once his eyes left Daredevil, the latter quickly knocked the gun out of Punisher's hand and kicked him in the knee. Punisher dropped down to one knee and punched Daredevil in the stomach and grabbed his leg. He pulled it out from underneath him and began to throw left and right hooks at Daredevil's face.

Hunter slowly stood up, trying to keep balance as he was still tied up. When he got to his feet he ran at Punisher and threw his body into him. The two went rolling towards the edge of the roof as Daredevil spit out blood.

"You asshole." Punisher said, grabbing Hunter and hanging him over the ledge. Daredevil pulled out his baton and pressed a button on it. Two hooks popped out from separate sides. Daredevil threw it at Punisher who just dodged the sharp objects. However, the baton cut Hunter's bonds and he was set free. He began falling but caught a window sill as Punisher looked down at him.

"I told you to let him go." Daredevil said.

"I'm sick and tired of your shit red." Punisher said. He ran at Daredevil who quickly dodged a punch and responded with a knee to Punisher's chest. He went to punch Punisher in the face, but was blocked and hit by a punch to the jaw. Daredevil stumbled back as Punisher kicked Daredevil in the chest, knocking him over.

Hunter slowly climbed up and saw that Punisher yet again had the advantage over Daredevil. He ran at Punisher and tackled him off of Daredevil, who slowly began getting up. Punisher punched Hunter across the face, and quickly pulled out a pistol. He aimed it at Hunter's head causing him and Daredevil not to move.

"Now. Why did you kill Fisk?" Punisher asked. Hunter didn't answer and continued staring at Punisher as Daredevil took a step forward.

"Let me handle this." Daredevil said.

"Why should you?" Punisher asked.

"I had problems with Wilson Fisk just like you did." Daredevil answered. He walked next to Punisher as both looked at Hunter who had blood dripping from his mouth.

"Why did you do it?" Daredevil asked.

"I didn't do it." Hunter said.

"That's bullshit and you know it!" Punisher yelled at him as he paced back and forth.

"Shut up Frank!" Daredevil shouted back. He looked at Hunter who stood there waiting for a response. "Get home. If I find any proof that shows you are lying, I won't hesitate coming after you."

Hunter began walking away when he heard Punisher get angry again. He turned around to see Punisher and Daredevil having a heated conversation when all of a sudden Punisher hit Daredevil across the face with a crowbar. He picked up the pistol he dropped and aimed it at Hunter.

"One batch… Two batch… Penny and Dime." Punisher said. He shot the gun as the bullet went straight into Hunter's stomach, causing him to stumble backwards. His foot slipped and he began falling off the roof. He saw an alley down below and before he hit the ground everything went black.


	91. Arachnophobia Part 3

Arachnophobia Part 3

 **September 4th - New York City Hospital**

Hunter woke up and saw Tony Stark sitting in a chair reading a book. He looked down and saw that he had bandages wrapped around his stomach. He tried to move around but the pain was too much to handle and he gave up. Tony looked up and closed the book.

"You're welcome." Tony said.

"For?" Hunter asked.

"You see the security cameras picked up an unknown figure in the building. Once I saw you were gone, I followed you and Punisher. Once he shot you I swooped in and grabbed you. I quickly brought you here and now, this is where we are." Tony said. He stood up and walked over to Hunter's bedside.

"Well. Thank you then." Hunter said.

"You know kid. You've been getting your ass handed to you way too much lately." Tony said.

"Sometimes I have to let the other guys feel good." Hunter said with a smirk.

"Sometimes you have to stop being stupid." Tony said. He pushed back his sleeve and looked at his watch and began walking towards the door. He turned around and looked at Hunter before saying, "Marsha and Robert are in the lobby. I'll send them up." Hunter nodded at him as Tony disappeared into the hall.

A few minutes passed when Marsha and Robert ran into the room. Marsha ran straight to Hunter's bed and hugged him causing him to groan in pain. Robert pulled a chair over and sat on the right side of Hunter.

"What the hell do you do?" Robert asked.

"What?" Hunter asked.

"You somehow find a way to hurt every part of your body. How do you do it?" Robert asked rhetorically.

"I guess I'm just lucky." Hunter said smiling. Marsha rolled her eyes and sat next to the door as the three sat in silence.

* * *

Punisher sat in his apartment in a wooden chair behind a rusty metal desk. He stared forward at the green wallpaper that was beginning to come off of the wall. In the corner of the room there was boxes full of ammunition and guns all at his disposal. As he stared forward he listened to a radio that was on the desk. It was synched with the police radios so Punisher could get to the criminals before the police could. He turned the radio to a local news channel and was surprised by what he heard.

"Hunter Hill a.k.a. The Patriot was entered in the hospital early this morning after suffering a bullet wound to the stomach. He is currently in recovery and no known details have been revealed about the attacker." The news reporter said. Punisher continued staring at the wall but his face soon scrunched up and he was filled with rage.

"That son of a bitch lived." Punisher said. He stood up and slammed his hands into the desk. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before picking up the chair and smashing it into the wall. He grabbed two pistols and placed them into holsters on his belt. He then picked up a shotgun and his jacket before walking out the door.

* * *

"Alright. I told Dr. Richards I'd go to the Baxter Building to train." Marsha said standing up from her seat next to Hunter's bed. She walked over to Robert who was sleeping on a seat next to the window. She shook him awake and he jumped up.

"Going already?" Robert asked.

"Yes I am. Will you two be fine?" She asked. They both nodded yes and Marsha gave Hunter a kiss on the cheek before leaving the hospital room. Hunter looked at Robert and waited a minute before asking, "So what do you got for me?"

"Well I haven't been able to track down the last two recruits we need. Also, you're helmet is being repaired after the death of Fisk." Robert said. "Say Hunter?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you and Marsha like… a thing?" Robert asked.

"We are just friends Robert." Hunter said with a chuckle.

"I was just wondering you know… You guys do seem like it." Robert said as he became nervous. He stood up and rubbed the back of his head before leaving the hospital room causing Hunter to laugh to himself.

Out in the hall Robert was walking to the cafeteria of the hospital when he heard someone calling out for help. He looked to his right and saw a large corridor. He turned down it and heard the cries for help grow louder. When he arrived where the cries were coming from he saw it was a door leading to a large stairwell. He opened the door and looked down from the rail and saw no one around.

"Hello?!" Robert yelled. He felt his phone vibrate and pulled it out before a hand wrapped around his mouth. His eyes shot open and he was pulled away from the railing as he dropped his phone close to the edge. He was turned around to see Sarge and Boomerang standing there.

"Remember us?" Boomerang asked.

"Your old team before you became all high and mighty." Sarge said to him. He pulled out a gun and smiled at Robert. "Knock him out kiddo." Sarge said. Robert felt a slight pain in his neck and soon everything went dark.

* * *

"Where the hell did he go?" Hunter asked himself as he stared at the door. He shook his head and looked up at the ceiling as the light flickered on and off. Eventually the pattern stopped and the light stayed off for a few minutes and when it turned back on, Hunter was chained to his hospital bed. He saw it was special made cuffs that his strength couldn't break.

"Hello my love." A female voice said from the corner of the room. Hunter turned his head and saw a familiar face with red fiery hair.

"You she-devil." Hunter said as he felt rage consume his whole body.

"Is that anyway to talk to your old girlfriend?" The same voice asked.

"Why are you here Sinthea?" Hunter asked as he struggled to break free from the handcuffs.

"I wanted to check on you Hunter." Sin said, stepping out of the darkness. "I've been keeping up on you. You've been getting worse and worse as each day passes. Look at you stuck in this terrible place."

"Get out." Hunter said. Sin smiled at him before sitting down in the chair next to his bed. Hunter continued to struggle against the handcuffs as the metal rubbed against his skin, causing him to slowly bleed.

"My father thinks, me and you will battle it out for years to come like he and Captain America did." Sin said. "I, on the other hand, think differently. I think that me and you could do wonders together. We could rule this world with an iron fist. Everything would be how we wanted it to be."

"I'm dreaming aren't I?" Hunter asked.

"This is as real as Spider-Man killing Wilson Fisk my darling. You can feel the pain from those cuffs cutting your skin and you know it." Sin said.

"When I get out of these…" Hunter began to say. His mind trailed off as he realized he couldn't get out of them.

"They're made from the same metal that created Captain America's shield. How's he doing by the way?" Sin asked, as Hunter stared at her with more anger than ever. "Oh that's right. You know, you may think it was me who did it. But it wasn't. Crossbones pulled the trigger. I…" Sin said.

"Crossbones? Frank Rumlow right?" Hunter asked.

"You're so cute when you're angry. I think I've told you too much as it is." Sin said standing. "I'll be visiting you again soon. And in time, you'll warm up to the idea of us taking over the world. I don't doubt it." She walked towards the windows as the power went out in the hospital. "Now that wasn't me."

"What the hell is going on." Hunter said closing his eyes.

"Hunter." Sin said, causing him to look at her. "I know you think that our time together was only a mission… I'm sorry you think that… Because it wasn't." Sin said. She opened the window and climbed out of it, disappearing into the night as Hunter saw the room go pitch black again. When he had some light shine in he saw the cuffs were gone and had been replaced with bandages. He then heard a familiar saying being yelled down the hall, getting closer to him.

"One batch!" Someone yelled, firing a shotgun.

"Two batch!" He heard get closer, followed by another shot.

"Penny!" He heard right outside his door. The door flew open as it was destroyed by the shotgun as Punisher stood in the doorway.

"And Dime! Good to see you up and well buddy. Let's chat!" Punisher said, as he walked into the hospital room.

* * *

Author's Note:

Hey everyone, as you know my 100th chapter is approaching soon and I was thinking I'd do something special for it. Instead of having Hunter become like Captain America or something I'm going to do something even better! I'm doing a Q&A! That's great right?! Anyway please leave questions for me to answer and I'll be saying this all the way up until 100. It would mean a lot if you could ask some questions cause I'll look pretty damn dumb if no one says anything. Also, DiligentWriter who writes The Spectacular Spider-Man (you should check it out if you haven't already) will be answering questions too so ask some Spider-Man questions while you are at it! Alright that's it for now, I love you all :)


	92. Arachnophobia Part 4

Arachnophobia Part 4

"Now I know red said you didn't do it. But I don't believe that. See what I believe, is that you were there that night and you kicked that fat son of a bitch out the window. Explain to me how you didn't do it." Punisher said as he aimed his shotgun at Hunter's head. Hunter laid there and stared at Punisher who continued to stare down the barrel of the gun.

"Frank, stop with this." Daredevil said as he entered from the window. He walked over to him and took the shotgun from him without a struggle.

"This is bullshit and you know it red! This little bastard killed Fisk before I could even get one hit on him. You couldn't even get a hit on him. After all the shit he caused, neither of us got a chance at redemption." Punisher said. He punched the wall causing his knuckles to bleed as he looked at Hunter.

"I didn't kill Fisk!" Hunter said.

"Then who did?" Daredevil asked. "If you don't tell us this is going to keep happening."

"I don't know who did." Hunter said.

"That's a lie." Daredevil said. "Tell me who did it and I'll bring them to justice Hunter."

"You can't bring them to justice. If I couldn't stop them, how could you. This person is powerful now… They are different." Hunter said.

Without another word Daredevil stared forward a minute before walking towards the window he entered from and began to exit. Punisher looked at him before aiming the shotgun at Hunter again.

"Frank, if I have to stop you from shooting this kid one more time, you'll end up in the deepest cell on Rykers Island." Daredevil said before leaving. Punisher mumbled to himself before lowering the shotgun and standing there. He was about to leave when Hunter's T.V. turned on in the middle of the power outage. Both looked at it as Sarge came up on the screen.

"Are we good? Alright. Hello, Hunter Hill. You see I've got this message broadcasting to you and only you. I've taken your friend, Robert isn't it? See… I know you're not in the best condition so I am going to be taking care of him for now. And maybe I'll 'help' out your other friends while I'm at it." Sarge said.

"'Ello mate. I know I saved you way back when. Which isn't actually way back. But, I was never on the path of being a good guy. And I still ain't. Watch your back Patriot. We're coming for ya." Boomerang said.

"We will take down each one of your allies until it's just you left. And then, we'll make sure you suffer even more after that. Slowly and painfully." A new face said. Hunter didn't recognize her at all but she had to be around his age. Also, Hunter seemed to notice how she gave off a different vibe then Sarge and Boomerang. It seemed as though she didn't want to be there at all.

"Watch out." Sarge said before the T.V. shut off. Hunter continued staring at the black screen as Punisher looked back between that and him.

"You ain't gonna do nothing?" Punisher asked. Hunter looked at him before slowly moving his legs to the side of the bed and slowly standing up.

"Help me get out of here." Hunter said as Punisher nodded.

* * *

Later that night, Alicia was walking around the computer lab of Stark Tower that the team used to research villains. She was worried for Robert, who she hadn't seen all day and for Hunter who was still dealing with his injuries. Marsha and Ava were already in bed but Alicia wanted to keep working. Ever since she was introduced to the dark matter case, she wanted to figure out how to stop the robberies. She had pulled up old police files about the villain Spot who once fought Hunter and had the ability to travel between the dark world and this one.

While Alicia was distracted, Maria slowly descended from a web that she had attache to the ceiling. Sarge had hacked the cameras for a short amount of time so Maria wouldn't be caught by anyone still awake. As, Maria reached the floor and slowly made her way towards Alicia, Boomerang was waiting outside in the hall. He held two boomerangs in his hand and felt like he was ready for anything.

Once Maria reached Alicia, she placed a hand on her mouth but was immediately thrown over Alicia's shoulder. Maria got up to see Alicia in a fighting stance smirking.

"You need to learn to be more quiet." Alicia said. She swung at Maria who ducked, spun around, and tried to kick Alicia in the face. However, Alicia caught Maria's leg and threw her into the wall. Boomerang kicked the door in and quickly threw his boomerangs, both of which hit Alicia in her arms. Alicia turned around, picked up a chair, and threw it at Boomerang who took the hit and fell to the ground. Maria jumped onto Alicia's back and stabbed Alicia in the shoulder with the spike sticking out of her costumes wrist. Alicia threw her off as the room began to spin and everything started becoming blurry. She dropped to her knees as Maria retracted the spikes and punched her in the face to knock her out for good.

"Let's get her with the other one." Maria said as Boomerang nodded. Boomerang threw her over his shoulder as the two walked out unnoticed.

* * *

Author's Note:

Hey everyone. Just a reminder, please leave reviews asking any questions that may come to your mind since my 100th chapter will be a Question and Answer chapter. I'll answer any question that I have the answer to. It would be really appreciated if you guys could do that and that's about it. Thanks for reading and I love you all.


	93. Arachnophobia Part 5

Arachnophobia Part 5

 **Wednesday, September 5th**

Marsha and Ava slowly walked towards an abandoned apartment complex. The two were the only ones in Stark Tower when it received an alert of petty criminals hanging around the area. The two were hesitant to go but then they received another alert stating violence had been happening around the same area and they wanted to make sure no civilians got hurt in the process.

Marsha looked at Ava as the two reached the door and Ava nodded at her. Marsha kicked in the door as Ava jumped inside, springing her claws from the White Tiger suit. She slowly walked around the building as Marsha's hands began to create fire, lighting the place up.

"I hear nothing. It seems it may have been a false alarm." Ava said. Just then, the door immediately shut behind them, but no one was there to have done it.

"Or maybe it was a trap." Marsha said.

"Clever girl." Boomerang said walking out from around a corner. Tarantula appeared behind him sticking out her venom stingers and smirking.

"Two down. Two to go. Then we'll make Hunter watch as we torture you. Then we'll slowly take his life." Sarge said appearing from the stairs that happened to be right in front of Ava.

"The strong one who can teleport was no match for us. Your brainiac friend didn't stand any chance. You two will be easy to take out." Boomerang said as he pulled out two sharpened boomerangs. He quickly tossed them as Marsha shot fire at them, turning them into ashes.

Tarantula ran at Ava who moved out of the way with ease, but she was kicked towards her by Sarge who smiled. Tarantula grabbed Ava and watched as the stinger on her arm shrunk so it wouldn't kill Ava.

"Have a good nap." Tarantula said. She stuck the stinger into Ava's neck who collapsed onto the ground. Marsha dodged another boomerang and soon her whole body had become engulfed in flames. She shot fire out towards Sarge who was tackled out of the way by Tarantula. The walls caught on fire and quickly began to spread throughout the building. Marsha let the fire settle down as she ran over to Ava.

"Wake up Tiger. We gotta go." Marsha said. Marsha felt a metal object hit the back of her head, and soon everything went black.

Sarge and Boomerang carried Ava and Marsha out to a van they had hidden in the back. Maria climbed into the back of it as the abandoned apartment complex was soon burning to a crisp thanks to the fire spreading inside it. Sarge heard sirens and quickly got in the driver's seat, leaving the scene.

* * *

"Well good news Mr. Hill. You are good to go." a nurse said smiling down at Hunter who was in a wheelchair. He nodded at her and gave a half smile as Maria Hill wheeled him down the hall.

"We have a lot to talk about when we get back to the Tower." Maria said.

"I figured." Hunter said back.

"An important someone wants to speak with you too." Maria said. She continued to push him down the hall until they finally reached the exit. Hunter slowly stood up as Maria put his arm around her. The two slowly walked over to her car and got in.

"Why am I sitting in the back?" Hunter asked as Maria was about to close the door. She stopped and shook her head at him before finally shutting the door. Hunter sighed and closed his eyes when a voice startled him.

"Good afternoon Hunter." Nick Fury said looking back at him from the passenger seat. Hunter jumped before Fury even finished speaking as Maria opened the door to get in the driver's seat.

"We have a lot to discuss Hunter. About you, about the young avengers, and about the fact that your whole team is missing." Fury said as Maria pulled away from the curb.

"My team is what?!" Hunter asked as the three began their trip to Stark Tower.

* * *

"What the hell were you thinking out there. You are reckless you know that. Idiotic even." Sarge said pacing back and forth in front of Maria. "If it wasn't for me you'd be messed up by the Tiger girl."

"I had everything handled!" Maria said breaking her silence. Robert let out a groan trying to catch one of his captor's attention but had no luck.

"I handled it for you. I knew you weren't ready to take on the Tarantula role." Sarge said. Maria rolled her eyes and looked over at the four teenage heroes they had tied to chairs and gagged.

"I don't know why you wanted my help. It seems that this is all about you and your revenge on Hunter. Can't you just admit that you will never be as strong as him?" Maria said looking back at him. When she saw his eyes after her comment, she knew she had said the wrong thing. His eyes filled with a hatred unlike any other. He balled his fists up and and his eyes began to squint at her.

"What the hell did you just say?" Sarge asked. He stood up from the desk he was standing and walked in front of Maria.

"I didn't say anything." Maria said as she felt her whole body tense up.

"You said I'll never be as strong as him? Well guess what… You're right. But I will do one thing. And I'll kill him. And any of his little pals that get in my way." Sarge said. It seemed as though he was going to walk away until he immediately turned around and backhanded Maria.

"Watch what you say to me. I made you. Don't forget that. You'd be nothing without me." Sarge said as he left the basement.

* * *

Author's Note:

Hey everyone. What a chapter, am I right? I really enjoy typing for Hunter and all but sometimes you gotta let other characters have the spotlight for a change. That's why Sarge, Maria, and Boomerang have been appearing so much. I like to think Boomerang is a little bit like the DC Captain Boomerang, cocky and a smartass but that's just me. Anyway, please make sure to leave any questions you have in a review, or a private message. I need a lot for chapter 100! Thank you all for reading and I'll see you all next time. Love you all and peace!


	94. Arachnophobia Part 6

Arachnophobia Part 6

Hunter sat in the the living room of the Young Avengers floor in Stark Tower as Nick Fury, Maria Hill, and Tony Stark stood in front of him. Maria had bags under eyes showing that she hadn't slept in days. Fury stood in front of the two rubbing his head as Tony stroked his goatee.

"Do you know what the hell is going on?" Nick Fury asked.

"No Fury I don't. I've been in the hospital recently." Hunter said looking up at him.

"The other kids are missing." Tony Stark chimed in.

"Do you know where they are?" Maria Hill asked.

"I just said I've been in the hospital!" Hunter said looking at her. "If I had any idea I'd be out getting them right now."

"I'm sending out a four man search party Hunter. I know who has taken them and I know you know too. He's an old enemy of yours and I doubt you are going to let him get away with this." Nick Fury said walking to the elevator.

"I'll walk you out." Maria Hill said walking over to him.

"You're on that four man team Hunter. I'll see you tomorrow." Nick Fury said as he stepped into the elevator followed by Maria. Tony waited a moment before looking at Hunter.

"What's going on kid?" Tony asked.

"I feel weak Stark." Hunter said.

"What?"

"I feel weak! Weaker than when I was shot by Punisher. I feel weaker than when I was betrayed by my own father. He planned to turn me over to Hydra so I could be some weapon. And I even feel weaker than when my mother left me when I was a little kid." Hunter said. He threw the glass he was holding against the wall causing it to smash into pieces.

"Kid…" Stark said taking a step towards him.

"Then you guys throw all this bullshit at me! It's not my fault everyone's missing! I had my own problems to deal with! I watched my so called best friend kill a man Tony! He denies it though. Now the people in the world think I'm a killer. That I am the bad guy…" Hunter said. "If they want a bad guy I'll give a bad guy cause I'm tired of everything being my damn fault."

"No one wants a bad guy out of you." Tony said trying to calm him. Hunter walked towards his room and looked at the ground. He looked back up at Tony and his eyes were a brighter green than usual.

"Then stay off my back." Hunter said, his voice sounding deeper. He walked out to the balcony and disappeared as Tony stared at the vacant space speechless. The elevator dinged and Maria Hill walked out of it looking around.

"Where'd he go?" she asked.

"I… I don't know." Tony said shaking his head.

* * *

 **Friday, September 7th**

Maria Vasquez sat in front of Robert and Alicia who were still tied to chairs and positioned back to back. Marsha and Ava were kept in a different room and Marsha had to continuously be knocked out so she couldn't escape with her fire abilities.

Maria was seated on a wooden desk kept in the basement or training room. She swung her feet back and forth and stared at the space in between Robert and Alicia's head.

"You don't have to do this." Robert said as he turned his head to look at Maria.

"Be quiet." Maria said.

"I'm serious. You don't have to do this." Robert said again.

"And I'm serious too. I'll knock your teeth out if you speak again." Maria said.

"We are building a team… A team of teenagers with special gifts. You could be a part of it." Robert said.

"Be q… Wait really?" Maria asked.

"Yes really. We could use you. We wouldn't mistreat you like Sarge has." Robert said.

"He's right. We are building something special and you can help us." Alicia piped in. "It doesn't have to be like this. Help us stop those two mn and you can walk away free. You can be a hero."

"I never wanted this life. It was Sarge who brought me into it. He trained me and gave me this suit and told me that Hunter Hill and Wilson Fisk were bad people that needed to be stopped. I didn't know we'd be killing people and kidnapping teens." Maria said shaking her head. She looked at the ground and put her face in her hands.

"Wait kill people?" Robert asked.

"Who are you gonna kill?" Alicia asked.

"All of you." Maria said looking up at them with obvious sadness in her eyes.

* * *

Author's Note:

Hey everyone! Same request as usual! Please leave some questions for me and my friend DiligentWriter in the review section and I'll add them to the list I have going. Or private message me either one works. Love you all and see ya!


	95. Arachnophobia Part 7

Arachnophobia Part 7

Sarge stood in an alley leaning against a wall wearing a black hoodie with the hood up. He had contacted someone to come and give him things to help him compete with Hunter and they told him to meet him at this specific location. When a black van started backing up towards Sarge, he smirked and rubbed his hands together. He walked to the van as the back doors were flung open and guns were sprawled out all across the back.

"What you lookin for?" the man asked. Sarge looked him up and down and noticed his strange looking outfit.

"Um, something powerful. That could make me unstoppable." Sarge said. He looked at the man again and couldn't help but stare at his vest which had a large skull on it.

"Powerful huh? I'll give you something powerful." the man said. The weapon dealer picked up a large machine gun and cocked it before handing it to Sarge. Sarge took it and held it in his hands and smiled.

"This is perfect." Sarge said as he pulled out a wad of money. "Say do you got anything that's… deep in the market?"

"Deep in the market?" the man asked.

"Yeah. Like a drug to enhance my strength and shit like that." Sarge said as he began to pull out more bills. The man looked back as if he wasn't sure what to see before nodding at Sarge.

"I think I got something." He went back to the front and popped open the glove compartment before taking a box of pills to Sarge. "These aren't the best though. One guy used them and nearly died. Started going crazy too. I would only sell these at a very high price and to someone who knows the risk."

"I know the risk." Sarge said.

"I don't think you do. Cause if you did you wouldn't even risk taking them." the man said, placing the pill box in the passenger seat. "It's 250 for the gun. 50 for a box of ammo. Drop the money in the back and get out of here."

Sarge did as instructed as he picked up the machine gun and box of ammo for it. He slammed the doors shut as the van began to pull away and Sarge walked down the alley to where he had a car parked. He threw the machine gun in the back seat along with the box of ammo before getting into the driver seat. He was about to drive away before he noticed something in the passenger seat next to him. It was a small vial that contained a weird looking liquid. Sarge picked it up and saw a note next to it and read it out loud.

"Take him down. Hail Hydra." Sarge said as he crumbled up the note. He looked at the vial and shrugged before taking the cork off and drinking all of it. He cracked his neck and drove off as the black van slowly came back around and began following him.

"Follow him?" Punisher asked gripping the wheel tight.

"Yeah. Don't lose him." Hunter said sitting in the passenger seat.

* * *

"Hey, care if we switch rooms?" Maria asked as she appeared from the stairs leading down to the basement. She was talking to Boomerang who was sitting in what used to be an office as Marsha laid on the ground out cold and tied up while Ava was tied to a chair in the corner of the room.

"Why do you wanna switch? The two love birds talking? I can knock some sense into them if you need me to." Boomerang said as he began to walk over to her. Maria stuck a hand out and stopped him letting out a small forced laugh.

"No. I'm just getting all claustrophobic down there. I'd be better up here." Maria said.

"Um. Sure then Tarantula." Boomerang said rolling his eyes. He began to walk down the steps when out of the corner of his eye he saw Maria slowly began to stick out one of her stingers. He turned around and threw a boomerang. Maria shot a web and narrowly dodged it as she hung from the ceiling.

"What was that for?!" Maria yelled at him.

"I don't know what's gotten into you kid. But your old man won't like it one bit." Boomerang said as he pulled two more boomerangs off his belt. He hit a button on one and it began to blink. He threw it at Maria who ducked under it and smiled. It turned around and exploded into a large smoke bomb. She felt a fist hit her in the stomach and then two hands shove her to the ground.

"He isn't my father!" Maria yelled. She kicked up, hitting Boomerang in the neck. "I never wanted this life! I wanted to do good, not be a killer!"

She stuck her stingers out and swung them at Boomerang who dodged both hits as Ava began to shake in her chair so she could break free. Boomerang swung at Maria who ducked under it and shot a web out from web shooters she had on her wrists, catching Boomerang's fist. She pulled him near her, but he stopped her momentum by throwing his shoulder into her, knocking her down.

"Listen little girl. You can die with these freaks. See if I care." Boomerang said. He pulled out a knife and smiled. "It's not like me to use this, but you've left me no choice."

He tried to jam the knife down into her chest but she rolled out of the way and grabbed the knife from him using a web. She threw it towards Ava before charging at Boomerang. He caught her and threw her against the wall. The impact of her head hitting the wall knocked her out as Boomerang sighed in relief.

"I wish old Wilbur was still alive." he said wiping his forehead. He started pulling Maria's body towards the stairs going down. Once he got her there, he kicked her down and watched her body roll to the basement. He then closed the door leading to the basement and grabbed the knife away from Ava.

"You're all doomed now." he said smiling at her. He laughed before walking out of the office and slamming the door.

* * *

Author's Note:

Hey guys, how's it going? I've been noticing not a lot of you guys leave reviews or private message me questions. It sucks cause I would love to hear from you guys and see what you all ask yourselves while reading this story. It doesn't even have to relate to this story it could be about my other stories or anything! Even life! I think there are 5 more chapters until 100 so you have time but please make the effort to leave a question because it would really mean a lot. Alright, thank you guys for reading. I love you all.

P.S. ask DiligentWriter anything too. I'm helping him out on his GTA: To Protect and Serve story so check that out when it starts up.


	96. Arachnophobia Part 8

Arachnophobia Part 8

 **Saturday, September 8th 2016 - Stark Tower**

"Where the hell has this kid been?!" Nick Fury yelled. "I told him I wanted to meet with him two days ago. This kid just disappeared?"

"Yes. That is what happened." Maria Hill sad.

"How?!" Nick Fury yelled.

"Patchy, listen. The kid's been under a lot of stress. Us pestering him about Wilson Fisk's death obviously didn't help with that. On all other things his friends have been kidnapped." Tony Stark said.

"Well then why don't you suit up and go save them Stark?" Nick Fury asked.

"I'm out of the game. Ever since I fought Steve… I'm not suiting up again." Tony said.

"Well this kid better show up on my radar again soon, or there will be big problems." Nick Fury said. He walked to the elevator and got inside staring down Tony as the doors shut.

"You're never suiting up again?" Maria Hill asked looking at Tony as if she knew something. Tony squinted his eyes at her as he pressed the button to the elevator.

"When the kid comes back let him know that the brand new Young Avengers floor is starting construction." Tony said. He stepped in the elevator and smirked at her as the doors shut on him and Maria sighed.

* * *

Sarge arrived back at his house the day after drinking the weird liquid he had discovered in his car. He got inside his house and made his way to where he left Boomerang and Maria but discovered that it was fairly quiet. He saw Boomerang passed out on the couch with a beer bottle in his hand. Sarge kicked his leg, causing Boomerang to jump up and look around.

"What's goin' on?" Boomerang asked.

"You idiot. Why would you leave them alone?" Sarge asked.

"Trust me it's fine." Boomerang said waving his hand and putting his head back down. Sarge grabbed the beer bottle out of his hand and threw it in the trash before opening up the room to his office where Ava was asleep in her chair and Marsha was still unconscious on the ground.

"Where's Maria?" Sarge asked.

"Screw that bitch." Boomerang said. Sarge gritted his teeth and grabbed Boomerang by the collar. He slammed him against the wall which made Boomerang's eyes pop right out of his head. Boomerang looked at him with a panicked expression and kicked around as Sarge held him there.

"Where's my daughter?" Sarge asked.

"She's not your daughter so stop trying to feed everyone that bs. She's in the basement out cold. She tried to take me out Sarge." Boomerang said.

"She what?" Sarge asked, slamming Boomerang against the wall again, this time harder.

"She tried taking me out! She yelled about how she never wanted to be bad only good." Boomerang said. Sarge let him go and walked away from him. He wiped his face with his hand and looked back at Boomerang.

"We need to get all those kids down there." Sarge said. "Once Hunter comes to get them, we'll kill him and ditch these kids to Hydra."

"Whoa wait… Hydra?" Boomerang asked.

"They gave me something that will help us. I owe them something in return." Sarge said.

"Hydra killed Wilbur. Remember him?" Boomerang asked, taking a step towards Sarge.

"Yeah I d-" Sarge almost finished saying. What interrupted him was someone breaking down the door and the sound of a gun clicking. His gun dealer appeared around the corner aiming a shotgun at both Sarge and Boomerang.

"Where are the kids?" Punisher yelled.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Sarge asked. Boomerang began to reach for his belt when Punisher shot the TV next to him. Sarge charged at Punisher, knocking the gun out of his hand and tackling him to the ground. Sarge punched Punisher who quickly moved his head out of the way. Sarge's fist went through the ground as Punisher's eyes went wide. Sarge grabbed Punisher with his free hand and threw him into the sliding doors he had next to the TV.

Punisher went through the door and out onto the patio Sarge owned. He laid there breathing heavily as Sarge stormed out to him. Sarge picked him up by the neck and squeezed causing Punisher to choke. Sarge then slammed Punisher into the ground. He then threw him out into the alley behind his house where Punisher rolled under a dumpster. Sarge walked over to the dumpster and looked underneath it where Punisher held a pistol. Sarge grabbed the pistol and threw it away as Punisher rolled out from underneath it. He pushed the dumpster into Sarge and tried running away. Sarge didn't allow that though and was able to catch up to him quickly with his enhanced abilities.

"I'm gonna kill you." Sarge said as he held Punisher against a brick wall. Punisher punched Sarge across the face. Sarge laughed as Punisher pulled out a knife and slammed it into Sarge's back.

"I don't feel pain anymore." Sarge said.

"What the hell did you do to yourself man?!" Punisher asked. He ducked under a punch thrown by Sarge and stabbed him with another knife. Sarge laughed at another failed attempt before grabbing Punisher and throwing him against the wall. Punisher saw blood dripping from his head and seethed with anger. Sarge punched him one last time across the face knocking him out.

"My heart is racing!" Sarge yelled.

* * *

Back inside, Boomerang had pushed Marsha and Ava down into the basement where Robert and Alicia struggled to break free from their chairs and Maria still laid on the ground unconscious. Boomerang slammed the door to the basement shut and walked back out to Sarge's living room. He looked up and saw Hunter wearing his Patriot helmet standing in the doorway.

"New mask?" Boomerang asked.

"Yeah it wraps around the face now. More protection for the back of my head." Hunter said.

"Smart." Boomerang said.

"I know right." Hunter said nodding. Boomerang then grabbed two boomerangs and tossed them at Hunter whose jacket was cut due to it. He jumped over the couch and landed in front of Boomerang who tried to hit him with an uppercut. Hunter backed out of the way of it and swung at Boomerang who ducked and then elbowed Hunter in the stomach. Hunter backed up and dodged two more punches as Boomerang reached for his belt. Hunter took this chance to punch Boomerang in the jaw holding back just enough so he wouldn't kill him. Saliva flew out of Boomerang's mouth and across the room as his head turned and his body fell to the ground out cold.

Hunter was about to rescue the others when he heard someone behind him. He turned around and saw Sarge standing there grinning widely.

"My heart's' racin' right now kid. This is one hell of a drink Hydra gave me but I feel stronger then ever." Sarge said.

"Stand down." Hunter said.

"I'm gonna finally end you kid." Sarge said as he ran at Hunter.


	97. Arachnophobia Part 9

Arachnophobia Part 9

Hunter jumped out of the way as Sarge went flying through the wall and into his office. Hunter looked back as his helmet began to point out how fast Sarge's pulse had been going.

"Stark's tech is so strange." Hunter said. Sarge came charging at him once again and like a matador dodging a bull, Hunter quickly got out of the way. Sarge stopped himself from crashing through another wall. Once he turned around, Hunter was right there and began to punch him in the stomach. Hunter looked up at Sarge who was maniacally grinning.

"It's like you're a fly." Sarge said. He punched Hunter in the stomach which immediately brought him to his knees. Sarge then punched him across the face, knocking Hunter fully onto the floor.

"You sure do pack a punch." Hunter said as he could taste blood in his mouth. Sarge picked him up by his leather jacket and threw him through the door and into his office. Hunter rolled across the floor and into the far wall as he gasped for air.

"What's the matter kid? Now that I'm stronger than you you can't fight?" Sarge asked. Hunter spit on the floor before standing up. He raised his fists and shook his head. He then swung at Sarge who easily moved out of the way. Sarge grabbed Hunter's arm and threw him into a bookshelf. The shelf fell on top of Hunter along with many books as Sarge smiled at the sight.

"Let me tell you something. I've been hiding ever since that fat lard Wilson Fisk tried to get me killed. It's funny since Hydra were the people that killed my friend Wilbur and tried to kill me. Now I've drank their little potion thingy and I'm as strong as that big green guy. What's his name? The Hulk? I feel like I could take a punch from him." Sarge said as he squatted next to the knocked over bookshelf. Hunter slowly lifted himself up along with the bookshelf. Sarge took a step back as Hunter quickly rolled out from underneath it and stared at the ceiling.

"I'm reading that you may have a few cracked ribs sir." Jarvis told Hunter through the helmet he wore.

Popping into Hunter's view was Sarge who began to knock on the helmet. Hunter grabbed him and threw his body on top of the bookshelf. Hunter quickly stood up and grabbed a lamp sitting on a nearby desk. He slammed the lamp onto Sarge's head as the lightbulb broke.

"Now that wasn't a bright idea was it?" Sarge asked as a streak of blood started to go down his face. "See what I did there?"

"Hilarious." Hunter said as he slowly backed away from him. Sarge grabbed the desk and threw it at Hunter, who took the hit and went flying into the wall.

"Possibly a broken nose now too." Jarvis added in. Hunter closed his eyes and sighed as Sarge stared him down.

"We all know how this is going to end Hunter. You dead. So just make it easy and give up." Sarge said. Hunter pushed the desk away from him and used all the energy he had to charge at Sarge. Sarge did the same and ran at Hunter. When the two collided, Sarge went down to the floor while Hunter flew into the other bookshelf in the room that was next to the one already on the ground. Hunter laid under a pile of books as he heard Sarge start to stand up.

"That's it. Good fight kid. You try your hardest. You got heart, I'll give you that." Sarge said. Hunter looked around as his vision became blurry.

"Sir, you may even have a con-" Jarvis started to say but was stopped when Hunter removed the helmet. It turned back into a mask as Hunter tossed it to the side of the room and slowly stood up.

"You're still gonna try and fight?" Sarge asked. He was actually shocked that on kid could take so much physical punishment and keep going.

"Please. I could do this all day." Hunter said as he raised his fists again. Sarge shrugged before swinging at Hunter who ducked under his fist. Hunter then hit Sarge with three shots to the stomach followed by a knee. Sarge raised his leg and kicked Hunter in the knee, making him drop to one knee. Hunter grabbed Sarge's ankles and pulled them out from underneath as he fell to the ground.

"I can't… I can't feel -" Sarge tried saying. Hunter had gotten onto him and started to punch him across the face over and over. Once Hunter hit him and saw blood fly out of his mouth and onto the wall, he knew he had to stop. He slowly stood off of him and looked down.

"I can't feel my left arm. My heart…" Sarge said as his mouth had blood pour from it with every word spoken. Hunter's eyes went wide as he realized what he was saying.

"Oh shit." Hunter said. He quickly grabbed his mask and put it on as the voice that used to speak to him returned once again.

 _Why save him? He's a criminal, a killer. He kidnapped your friends and tried to kill you too. Let him die. If he is saved he will try to kill you again. He'll always be after you if you keeping letting him live. Death is apart of life, and his life has nothing else to strive for. The one thing it actually does have left is to kill you._

"Jarvis, call the closest hospital." Hunter said after a moment of thinking. "Tell them a criminal is having a heart attack and will need police there when he wakes up."

"Understood sir." Jarvis said. Hunter walked over to the door in the floor. He quickly pulled it open and saw his friends in the middle of the room staring up at him.

"What are you guys doing here? You know school starts soon right?" Hunter asked as he walked down into the basement.

* * *

Author's Note:

Hey everyone. Just a heads up the 100th chapter is coming soon so make sure to leave any questions you may have in the reviews or pm me. That's about all I have to say. Oh! The Arachnophobia Arc will be ending in two chapters sadly, but never fear the next arc will be a good one... I hope. We'll shed some light on a few reintroduced characters. Other than that I love you all and PEACE!


	98. Arachnophobia - Finale

Arachnophobia - Finale

 **Sunday, September 9th 2016 - Stark Tower**

Hunter sat on the couch with Marsha, Robert, Maria, Ava, and Alicia. Nick Fury stood in front of them, his one eye looking more serious than ever. He had his hands behind his back and focused his attention on Hunter.

"You left and disappeared for what? Three days? You teamed yourself up with a known vigilante and took down two criminals who also became kidnappers recently. Now you've added a member to your team who I did not authorize. Miss Maria Vasquez, The Tarantula. Well since you've been so busy doing this I took it upon myself to invite the three men I was going to pair you up with here." Fury said as three teenagers walked out from the elevator and next to Fury. He walked over to the first boy.

"This is Thomas Shepherd also known as Speed to the officers who can never catch him." Fury said. He had white hair and orange goggles on his face followed with a cocky smile. His outfit was mostly green despite the sides of his stomach, his hands, and the underneath of his arms were silver.

"This is his twin brother, William Kaplan. He goes by the code name of Wiccan. These two gifted boys are the children of Scarlet Witch. Surprised? I am too." Fury said. William seemed to be shy as he stared at the ground and avoided showing off unlike his brother Thomas who was running around the room and looking at everything at an alarming speed.

William had shaggy brown hair that went down to his eyes. He also had on a black headband, along with a red torn up cape around the top half of his body. He had on all black with no sleeves and black fingerless gloves.

"Last but certainly not least we have Noh or Noah Varr. The government had sent him over to S.H.I.E.L.D. after he was one of the things discovered in the meteor shower. An alien basically. He is the leader of the team."

Hunter's eyes nearly popped out of his head when he heard this. He looked at Noah who smiled at Hunter, as if he knew how much that had just hurt him. He had white hair like Thomas but his was combed back. His outfit looked like the reverse of Thomas' because he had on mostly green except for the side of his midsection. He had no sleeves and golden gauntlets with red gems in the middle.

"Robert. Why don't you introduce everyone to each other." Nick said. Robert nodded to say yes as Nick pulled Hunter outside to the balcony.

"I know what you are thinking. With Maria Hill in Chicago now I can't have her running the show and ordering you guys what to do. So consider this a test run. He will lead until she gets back and if the team likes it then so be it. Deal with it kid. I can't handle you going rogue and leaving the others behind." Nick said as he patted Hunter's shoulder. Hunter still was too shocked to say anything as Fury left the apartment. Hunter turned around and saw Noah Varr standing right behind him.

"Listen pal. I know this isn't what you expected. But I want you to know we can co-lead if you want." Noah said with a cocky smirk. Hunter walked right by him and past all the others into his room. Marsha followed him and shut the door behind her as she turned to look at him.

"What's on your mind?" Marsha asked.

"I assembled half this team. I deserve to be the leader. Not some alien." Hunter said.

"I get it. I'd be mad too." Marsha said as she sat next to him on his bed. She placed her hand on his knee and rested her head on his shoulder. "If it makes any difference I don't care if you're the leader."

"It helps." Hunter said as a small smile formed on his face. He put his hand onto Marsha's as the two sat there in silence.

After a while, Marsha looked up at Hunter and placed a hand on his cheek. Hunter looked at her and smiled nervously.

"What?" Hunter asked. Marsha didn't answer and instead pulled his face to hers and kissed him. The two stayed like that until Marsha pushed him down onto the bed. She got on top of him and began to kiss him again.

* * *

Robert, Noah, Thomas, and William stood on the balcony watching the sunset. Thomas had run up to the roof and was bouncing his leg at a super fast speed. William used the powers he inherited from his mother to levitate himself as Robert and Noah stood there.

"So it must feel weird." Thomas said. "Us new guys showing up out of nowhere. Let me tell you. I didn't know me and old Billy here were always brothers. We actually fought… a lot! He was trying to stop me from the things I did and I wouldn't let him."

"But then Fury came along and we met Scarlet Witch who talked to us." William added on. "He told us about a group of young heroes who could relate to us in a way."

"At least you guys are human. Having an alien join you must feel real freaky." Noah said. "I know you may think badly of me but I have no intentions. I don't know how I ended up in that meteor show. All I remember is that the crash hurt like a bitch. At least I think that's what you people would say."

"It's gonna be good having you guys around. I won't seem like the biggest freak show." Robert said. He laughed at his own joke and began to walk back inside when Thomas appeared in front of him out of nowhere.

"Say, what's your power?" Thomas asked.

"I don't have a power. I'm just really smart and made my own super gear." Robert said as he walked past him.

"So like super brain?" Thomas asked appearing in front of him again.

"Sure. Like super brain. Now I'm tired and I'm gonna sleep. You guys should too. Stark's made a room just for us two floors below. Just look for your names and I'll see you guys in the morning." Robert said as the elevator closed.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm gonna check out the city." Thomas said as he ran off. William watched as his brother disappeared and he floated down next to Noah.

"Don't worry. Hunter will come to like us eventually. He just feels hurt since he's not the leader." William said. He walked away as Noah stared out at the New York skyline.

"I feel as though there's a reason I was sent to this world…" Noah said to himself as he stayed there listening to the noise of the city below.


	99. Arachnophobia - Epilogue

Arachnophobia - Epilogue

"How's he doing?" Hank Gilmore asked as he sat behind a desk that had chemicals, beakers, and test tubes scattered all over it. Next to him stood Sin who was quiet while a squadron of Hydra soldiers walked past her.

"He's alright. He stopped that man Hydra tried to help." Sin said. Hank nodded at this news as he picked up a beaker filled with a blue liquid and poured it into a test tube that had a small amount of green liquid in it. It began to bubble and he placed it in a rack as he turned and looked at her fully.

"Hunter wouldn't understand what we are trying to do if we told him. He would think we are just lying. It's for his own good." Hank said. He picked the test tube back up and twirled it around. "Once I get rid of this monster inside of me I can start doing some good. Our plan will work I have no doubt."

"If you say so." Sin said. Brock Rumlow began to walk up to the two as an army of Hydra soldiers marched behind him. He had armor covering his whole body and a large white letter "X" panted across the chest plate he wore. He had on a mask that looked like it belonged to a welder. He had painted that white too.

"Gilmore. Schmidt. I'm being sent to Chicago. Some S.H.I.E.L.D. agents have been sent there and it's my job to terminate them. Keep watch over the base while I'm gone." Brock said.

"Alright Rumlow." Sin said. Brock began to walk away but turned around when he heard his last name. He lifted up the mask and let out a small laugh before shaking his head.

"Guess you haven't heard. Code name is Crossbones now." he said as he lowered the mask again. He walked away from the two, and they began their private conversation again.

"We can't give ourselves away. Hydra can't know we are working to destroy them. It's best we stop meeting for now in case we are being watched. You know how your father can be." Hank said. Sin nodded and walked away as Hank sat there staring at the lab table.


	100. 100th Chapter Specal: Q and A

**QnA**

Q: DiligentWriter, do you accept suggestions from readers? (WinterRain36)

A: Yeah man! I love getting feedback and reviews. It's what helps me develop my story further.

* * *

Q: Bleedgreen99, is the voice in Hunter's head Death? (Nerdherder01)

A: No it is not. It's someone not introduced yet but will be coming soon. Beware :)

* * *

Q: DiligentWriter, why have you not included Gwen and Mary Jane as much recently? (highlander348)

A: I haven't included them recently because they aren't an important part of Peter's life at the moment, plain and simple. If Mary Jane meant anything to him, he would talk to her. If Gwen meant anything to him, he would talk to HER. The black suit is slowly making him push away everyone that is important to him, which is why the last arc and a half haven't really been too focused on Peter's personal life, like Gwen, MJ, Harry, and Hunter.

* * *

Q: Are you two planning on doing an Infinity War? (Nerdherder 01)

A: BG - Well, both Hunter and Peter are on two different paths currently. And it all depends on where those paths lead. We haven't alluded to anything yet but the universe is wide open for anything to happen. And who knows, maybe Hunter or Peter will piss off some major inter galactic being and start something they can't finish.

DW - Peter has already brought a piece of space to earth; a.k.a. the black suit. If this living organism can come from the far depths of space, then maybe there are much bigger, more powerful things that he and all the other heroes have to worry about. Again, like Bleedgreen said, no promises.

BG - Also, a character will be introduced soon on my part that will open up the universe. Literally.

DW - Just keep your fingers crossed.

* * *

Q: DiligentWriter, is Gwen finally going to put the moves on Peter? ;) (highlander348)

A: Probably not anytime soon, but that doesn't mean that nothing is going to happen between their characters. You'll just have to wait and see.

* * *

Q: I have seen in some other Spider-Man fanfics that they have added the DC Comics Justice League in their stories. I was just wondering if you will ever do something like that? (ThomasWrites)

A: DW - No, we have no plans on doing that at the moment. Probably never will. Too complicated and it wouldn't make any sense.

BG - Anything is possible, but most likely no.

* * *

Q: DiligentWriter, can Gwen seduce Peter? (Ravenmore45)

A: DW - What's wrong with you people?

BG - I'd read it.

* * *

Q: Will the voice in Hunter's head that made him heal ever come back? (ThomasWrites)

A: Yes.

* * *

Q: DiligentWriter, will you be including Black Cat or a Black Cat type of character as a romance option for Peter? (Cheesehead2000)

A: No, not as a romance option. She'll be there to tempt Peter to abandon his personal life and keep (or at least recreate) the black suit. That should also give you an idea of when she'll be showing up. :)

* * *

Q: Bleedgreen99, can you make a fanfiction with Black Cat and Spider-Man? (I deleted this pm by accident. I'm sorry!)

A: BG - No. I'll leave the Spider-Man work to my friend DiligentWriter.

DW - I'm saying no. If you want Black Cat and Spider-Man to cross paths, you'll have to keep up with my story.

* * *

Q: What are your favorite superhero movies/TV shows, guys? (spiderman1fan)

A: DW - I, shockingly, am a huge fan of Sam Raimi's Spider-Man from 2002. It's what got me into Spider-Man and superheroes in general. As for TV, I like The Incredible Hulk, the 1970s live action show. (BG: shockingly… that's sarcasm right?)

BG - My favorite Marvel movie would probably be Deadpool since I'm such a huge fan of him but other than that I might have to go with Captain America: The Winter Soldier. I really enjoyed Batman vs Superman as well unlike most people and my favorite TV show would be The Flash.

* * *

Q: Bleedgreen99, will you do a crossover story with Static Shock and Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.? (spiderman1fan)

A: BG - I don't think so. I never really enjoyed Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. and Static Shock is a D.C. related character so he would never be involved with Hunter.

DW - You asked me the same question, and I'm also saying no. Static Shock is DC and we've already said that DC and Marvel will never cross over in our stories.

* * *

Q: I'm thinking of writing my own Spider-Man fanfic, and wanted to ask how you managed to get started with your story. I mean, I don't know where to start because there's so many different directions and villains and love interests to choose from. I want to do something different, but not something totally off the radar, you know? (Nerdherder01)

A: BG- Well in my opinion I think it'd be cool if you started off with Peter already as Spider-Man. Everybody knows his backstory by now so what you could do is have Peter go through flashbacks and stuff like that. Then you start off with a villain who is not too big but not too small. And with the love interests, you could always switch it up during the story like I did with Hunter.

DW - Yeah

* * *

Q: DiligentWriter, will Peter ever visit an alternate Earth or dimension in your story? (spiderman1fan)

A: Most likely at some point, but that's a long way away. We've barely scratched the surface of what our universe has to offer. Dimension hopping definitely isn't one of the first things we'll introduce, since it would be such a huge deal and a major plot point. We'll start small and get bigger.

* * *

Q: DiligentWriter, do you plan on killing anyone major off besides obvious people from the comics, like someone we truly wouldn't expect? (Bleedgreen99)

A: Yes.

* * *

Q: Bleedgreen99, how did you think of the idea of Hunter? (DiligentWriter)

A: Well one of my favorite superheroes is Captain America so that's where the super soldier serum idea came in place. I also wanted to make a hero that seemed badass, funny, but also serious. I wanted a hero that I could do many things with and not have to worry about him dying… so I made it so he can't up until now. The outfit was just based off of things I thought would make him look cool and I built around the idea of a super soldier teenager.

* * *

Q: DiligentWriter, I've been wondering this for a while and I think everyone else has been too. When will it come to the point where it's Team Hunter vs Team Harry vs Team Peter? (Bleedgreen99)

A: Can't say when, but I can say that it WILL happen.

* * *

Q: Bleedgreen99, will Hunter ever go full Hulk mode? (DiligentWriter)

A: Yes. But only when he is truly pushed to the edge. It's like a last resort of sorts. Who knows when he will be that desperate… oh wait, I do.

* * *

Q: DiligentWriter, will Peter be forced to team up with anyone soon? (Bleedgreen99)

A: Yes. Let's just say that he'll be pretty busy in April of 2017.

* * *

Q: Will Hunter or Peter ever die? (Guest)

A: DW - No comment

BG - No comment.


	101. The Young Avengers Part 1

The Young Avengers Part 1

 **Friday, September 14th - Chicago, Illinois**

Maria Hill sat in the back of a large black van and was in the middle van of a three van convoy. She had S.H.I.E.L.D. agents Ryder, Snipez, and Brutus with her while the agents in the other cars were being used as dummies to throw off anyone trying to follow them. She sat in the van flipping through a magazine waiting to move but they were stuck due to the traffic. Maria looked out the window and watched smoke rings float out and into the air from one of the factories in Chicago.

"How's your day going?" Snipez asked since he was the one sitting next to her.

"Annoying since I'm being forced to wait in this dumb traffic when I should be at this very important business meeting." Maria said.

"I couldn't agree more." Snipez said. "I could be rotting in jail cell with those two buffoons but thanks to S.H.I.E.L.D. I don't have to worry about that."

"Who are you calling a buffoon stick man?" Brutus said with his heavy Russian accent.

"Yeah, if it wasn't for us you'd be in that hell hole still." Ryder said. Traffic began to move and the conversation soon stopped when the speed began to pick up. Snipez stared at the back of Brutus' head as he drove while Ryder looked out the window.

"What the hell does stick man even mean?" Snipez asked.

"It means you're puny." Brutus said.

"Can you all please shut up… I would like some peace and quiet. I need to read over my speech." Maria said. She looked at each agent who nodded. She looked down at the papers she was holding and began to read it in her head.

"Oh shit, Brutus speed up!" Snipez shouted. Maria looked up and to her left as a large trash truck rammed into the side of their van. The van tipped over onto it's side and glass flew everywhere.

"Protect her!" Ryder shouted as he broke the windshield. He unbuckled himself and crawled out from the wreckage as two men stepped out of the trash truck. Ryder stood up and swung at one, who dodged the punch with ease. The man then punched Ryder in the ribcage and headbutted him, sending Ryder to the street. Brutus came crawling out next, and he stood up right away as the two men approached him.

"Duck!" Snipez yelled. Brutus dropped to the ground as the sound of a chaingun began and bullets flew out from the car, going into the two men. After their bodies took each bullet in, they fell to the ground as Snipez, Brutus, and Maria crawled out from the wreckage. Police sirens filled the air and Brutus helped Ryder up.

"You need to get out of here." Brutus said to Maria. She smirked and pulled out a pistol. Maria cocked it and held it in both of her hands waiting for more action.

"We need to get out of here!" Ryder ordered to the others. Once the cop cars arrived, they got out of their cars and began walking towards Maria and her three bodyguards.

"Ma'am are you alright?" one cop asked.

"I'm fine officer. Those two men assaulted us." Maria said, quickly hiding her pistol.

"I see they didn't get the job done." another officer said walking up.

"I… what?" Maria asked. The cops pulled out their weapons and aimed it at the four.

"Please don't arrest me for this." Snipez said. The mounted gun on his gauntlet sprung out and he shot the two cops aiming their guns at him. More cop cars arrived and Maria and the other began to run from the scene, knowing now they weren't safe. When they started going back to where they had come from, they saw multiple men blocking them from leaving. They then turned around to keep going forward but saw a blockade of men there too.

"Get out of here you three. It's me they want." Maria said. The three looked at each other and then back at Maria. "Go! Now! Or I'll have all of you thrown back in jail."

The three ran off as the men let them by and slowly began to surround Maria.

"The boss man wants you lady." one man said. Maria pulled out her pistol and shot down three men and ran. She jumped over their bodies as the other men began to chase her. She found an abandoned car and got inside where the keys were still in the ignition. She turned the car on and drove off thinking she got away. As she continued driving, a police blockade had been set up in front of a bridge she was going towards. She brought the car to a halt as Crossbones was standing in the middle of the policemen. He walked forward to where she was and then dragged her out of the car.

"Hello Maria Hill. And goodbye." Crossbones said. He pulled out a pistol and fired it, sending bullet right into Maria's chest. He walked away as she lied there with blood pouring from her chest and drenching her shirt. She stared at the sky and her eyes began to slowly close. Soon everything went black.


	102. One Year Later

One Year Later...

So it has been one year. What a journey, well… eh. This story has had its ups and downs. There have been good arcs and bad arcs and then the alright arcs in between. I feel as though sometimes certain things are just a big confusing mess, like the Secret Wars arc. That's why I cut that short and I feel as though I sort of rebooted the story after that. Anyway, that's not the point it has been one year since I started this story and I can say I'm surprised with the outcome. I have a few loyal fans who read each chapter when it comes out and who help me out by reviewing and letting me know what they think.

My friend, DiligentWriter did something similar to this kind of thing and I am not going to copy what he did. I think I might just go back to every main character that has been introduced, and revisit them. Like how they were introduced and where they are now. But also I'd like to say a small thank you to anyone who has ever read this story, anyone who ever favorited it or followed it, and anyone that reviewed. It's all support in a way and it helps me to keep writing for Hunter. Anyway without further ado, here are the characters! (I'm gonna regret this.)

* * *

Hunter Hill - We first met Hunter in chapter 1 since he is the main character of course. We saw how he got his powers and when he first had the chance to use them in a fight and now we see that he is a member of the Young Avengers. He has evolved a lot, going from a wise cracking amateur to a serious ass kicker, in his own way of course. What the future holds for him, who knows? All we know is that he is hell bent on taking down Hydra after all the hell they have caused him.

Hank Gilmore - Hank was first introduced in chapter 1 as well where he gave Hunter the super soldier ability mixed with a bit of Hulk DNA. He is the reason Hunter is the hero is today even though they are currently on opposite sides of a back and forth war between good and evil. Hank is currently somewhere locked away in Hydra base, trying to find a cure to stop him from turning into a large blue monster.

Maria Hill - She was first brought into the story when she arrested Hank for the experiment on Hunter and soon adopted Hunter after. She has been a big influence in his life and one of his greatest friends. Sadly, (spoiler alert) Maria was killed by Crossbones in chapter 101 and who knows how her death will affect Hunter and the other characters? I guess we'll just have to see.

Hunter's classmates (Flash, Harry, Gwen, MJ, Riley) - Flash Thompson was and still is the Midtown High School d-bag. Harry, Gwen, and MJ have all had their adventures continue in my friend DiligentWriter's story, so if you want to see what is going on in their lives check out that. Riley on the other hand has disappeared ever since being introduced. She was a possible love interest to Hunter but she disappeared after Hunter entered his coma and she hasn't been seen since. Will she return?... probably not.

Synthea "Sin" Schmidtt - was first introduced as the love interest and girlfriend of Hunter. The flaming red (similar to Mary Jane) who was always their for the hero. Although things took a turn for the worse when Hunter and her broke up and she was soon revealed to be in Hydra. Now she too is locked away somewhere in a Hydra base, plotting something. But, I can tell you she'll be seen soon.

Spot - was the first villain that Hunter had to face. He was a big threat for the beginner and proved to be strong and smart enough to stand toe to toe with a super soldier. However, he is now rotting in a special cell made just for him so he can't escape.

Wilson Fisk's guinea pigs (Sarge, Boomerang, Grizzly, Wilbur Day) - All of Fisk's men have been stopped. They were all introduced one at a time after their lives seemed to be heading for the dump. Fisk saw the potential in them and hired them, hoping to use them to stop the superheroes that ran New York. His plans failed though since Grizzly, Sarge, and Boomerang are all now in prison and Wilbur Day is resting in peace.

Wilson Fisk - The Kingpin of Crime came into the story proving to be one of Hunter's biggest threats, if not the biggest. He had the money, the men, and the weaponry to take on Hunter, Daredevil, and Spider-Man but it never seemed to go Fisk's way. His men failed each time and he never wanted to get his hands dirty. But he messed with the wrong heroes and now he is dead. People are still trying to figure out who the killer was, Spider-Man or Hunter. Who do you think really did it?

Mysterio - Mysterio so far has been the only villain to nearly put Hunter past the breaking point. From a CGI specialist to a menacing foe, Mysterio was feared by the people of New York during his short reign of terror. He fought Hunter and lost and was then kidnapped by Wilson Fisk. When he escaped, he stayed hidden and has been under the radar ever since.

The Three Musketeers (Mark Raxton, James Sanders, Edith Lansky) - these three were introduced as scientists working at Oscorp. Although they were all on the same team, they seemed to have their own agenda. After their experiment everything began to take a turn for the worse. Edith has been in the hospital in a coma while James and Mark have been chasing each other all over the globe. Although for some reason, I have a strange feeling the three musketeers may be reuniting sooner rather than later.

LaMuerto - Known as the mysterious leader of one of the biggest gangs in New York, LaMuerto didn't like how Hunter had gotten involved with his business. He had a growing rivalry with another gang leader named Psych, which resulted in a huge gang war. Hunter had to rally the troops and defeat both gangs, causing LaMuerto to be defeated. He is now in prison but will not forget what Hunter and Psych did to him.

Psych - the rival of LaMuerto who has shown to be quite… psychotic. He is roaming the streets somewhere, staying quiet and under Hunter's radar. He will return and probably in a way you won't expect.

Ryder, Snipez, and Brutus - The other three musketeers. They started off as bikers and one of Fisk's cronies (Snipez) but all ended up in the same boat. Snipez and Ryder were roomies in jail and broke out together. When Brutus rescued them they were on the run and disappeared. They reemerged as S.H.I.E.L.D. agents and were witnesses of Maria Hill's death. Hunter's gonna wanna talk to them.

Hydra Agents (Crossbones, Baron Zemo, Viper, Christopher) - Crossbones is the character who currently has a target on their back and Hunter will be… hunting him. He started off as an unknown man working with Hank and has grown to be a supervillain who escaped Hunter and his crew during the Secret War. Baron Zemo and Viper were introduced with him and were also hunted by the Secret War crew. Baron was able to escape but Viper was taken into S.H.I.E.L.D. custody and remains there. Christopher was a good guy to begin with but changed sides. He's now hated by most of the heroes and if he ever did come back, he better be hiding behind a big gun.

Chameleon and Kraven - both were introduced as clients of Wilson Fisk. Chameleon has the mutant genome unlike his half brother Kraven who his only known for his strength. Both had a vendetta against Hunter and Spider-Man. They have already faced one and now may go after Hunter or may not. But, they are a duo not to be messed with.

Young Avengers (Marsha, Ava, Alicia, Robert, Maria, Speed, Noah, Wiccan) - I can officially say, they have assembled.

* * *

There you go. To my knowledge that is every main character so far. There are more to come and definitely some to lose here. Anyway, I'm going to be posting a real chapter tonight so I'll see you all in a bit!


	103. The Young Avengers Part 2

The Young Avengers Part 2

 **Monday, September 17th**

Rain slowly fell from the sky as a large, polished, wooden casket was set in front of a group of people. Hunter was among those people as he sat in the first row. He stared at the ground and felt a tear slowly roll down his cheek as Tony Stark stood next to the casket and gave a speech about Maria Hill and what a great person she was. Hunter felt a hand on his shoulder but didn't look to see who it was. He heard people begin to stand up and walk away but he continued to just sit there and stare at the ground.

"Hunter." Tony said walking over to him. "You alright?"

"I'm fine." Hunter lied. He wiped his cheek and looked up at the casket. He stood up and walked over to it as more tears began to roll down his face. He placed a hand on the casket and heard people approach him.

"Hunter we need to talk." Nick Fury said. Hunter turned to look at him and saw Marsha, Robert, Thomas, William, Noah, Alicia, Ava, and Maria all standing there behind him.

"Yeah what do you need?" Hunter asked, not looking anyone in the eye. Nick cleared his throat and rubbed his head.

"We need the Young Avengers to handle the problem in Chicago." Nick Fury said. "I know that may be difficult but we need you guys."

The team began to nod and accept the mission but Hunter continued to stare off into space. He slowly nodded his head as Nick Fury nodded back and walked away. The others began to leave with him to allow Hunter to have his privacy, except for Marsha who stayed back to comfort Hunter. She walked up to Hunter and hugged him from behind as he continued to stare at the polished wood. He ran his hand along it and slowly put his head to it. Marsh looked at him and heard him slowly begin to cry fully. She rubbed his back as he stood there and let out all the pain he was feeling.

"She didn't deserve it." Hunter said.

"I know Hunter." Marsha said. Hunter turned to her and put his head on her shoulder. She kissed the side of his head as Hunter backed away and wiped his face.

"I'm alright. I'm alright." Hunter repeated to himself. He wiggled his arms and shook his head. He walked over to where the others were standing while Marsha followed right behind him.

"So what are we doing?" Noah asked as Hunter walked up. Stark stood next to Fury and stared at the casket as Fury cleared his throat and pulled a file out of his coat. He handed it to Noah who then handed it to Robert who opened it.

"What are we looking at?" Thomas asked as he quickly appeared behind Robert. Robert jumped when Thomas appeared and threw the file up but then caught it.

"I hate it when you do that man." Robert said shaking his head. He opened the file and read it in his head and slowly began to nod.

"Well? What are we looking at?" Maria asked.

"Chicago. It's being taken over by Hydra." Robert said.

"We are supposed to take on an army? Us?" William asked.

"That is correct. I do not doubt your abilities and after recent events," Fury said quickly looking at Maria's casket then back at the group, "you should have enough motivation to take them down."

"Looks like Brock Rumlow is taking the charge in Chicago. Going by the name Crossbones." Thomas said as he held the file now and was no longer near Robert.

"How did you…" Robert said slowly drifting off. He threw his hands in the air and walked away from the circle with Alicia joining him. William and Thomas soon left to go to Stark Tower followed by Maria.

"Listen you four." Fury said looking at Hunter, Noah, Ava, and Marsha. "You guys are the true leaders in my eyes."

"Eye." Hunter corrected. He faked a smirk and looked back at the ground and brushed his hair back.

"I want a clean slate on this. Arrest or take out all Hydra operatives." Fury finished. Noah nodded and began to leave. Ava and Marsha left too leaving Hunter there with Stark and Fury.

"Hunter, I have no idea how you feel right now but I need you to do this." Fury said as he backed away from the two. Hunter looked up and nodded. Fury disappeared as Stark placed a hand on Hunter's shoulder.

"Listen kiddo. I've lost people before too. I know the feeling. It kills you inside but you gotta keep for them or they died for nothing. Make Maria proud you get me?" Stark asked. Hunter nodded and began to leave as Stark added one last piece of advice. "Oh and Hunter. Kill that son of a bitch."

* * *

Author's Note:

Sorry guys, I said I was going to post last night but my laptop started having problems and it still is. I was lucky to finish this chapter but I don't know how long it will cooperate with me. So bare with me here, if I don't post for a bit it's cause I'm trying to fix it and get it in tip top conduit again. Anyway, thank you guys for reading and I love you all.


	104. The Young Avengers Part 3

The Young Avengers Part 3

 **Tuesday, September 18th - Stark Tower**

Noah stood next to a large planning board that had a bunch of photos on it and lines connecting the photos all over. Robert was standing on the other side of the board while Alicia, Ava, Marsha, Maria, and William sat on the couch in front of them. Hunter and Thomas stood behind the couch. Hunter was leaning forward on a glass table while Thomas continued to move around the room quickly, since he seemed to have the attention span of a fish.

"So we know the man in charge is named Crossbones." Noah said as he looked at the others. "But what we don't know who exactly is working underneath him. The commanders, who he has on his side, all that stuff. It's a mystery."

"Our main goal is to get into Chicago and stay unnoticed while we are there." Robert said. "We take down Crossbones and we are done. Once he is gone the whole operation falls."

"But we need information before we can even think of stopping him." Noah said.

"Like why Chicago?" Ava asked.

"Exactly." Noah said. "Why Chicago? Why not New York or Los Angeles?"

"Why Maria Hill?" Hunter asked looking up from the table. Noah nodded at him and circled a briefcase in red marker on the board.

"He was after that?" Alicia asked.

"Apparently. Witnesses of the murder say that Maria Hill had this and Crossbones took it once he had murdered her." Noah said. Thomas disappeared for a second and returned with a file that had the word "RESTRICTED" on it in nice big red letters. He bit down on a doughnut as he read and shook his head. William used his powers to take the file from him and levitate it over to himself.

"I'll handle the big words bro." William said with a smirk.

"Ass." Thomas said under his breath as he stuffed the doughnut in his mouth. William read the file then passed it over to Noah as a blue aura surrounded it. Noah pinned the file to the board and looked at it as he did so.

"Some type of super weapon." Thomas said so the others could know. They nodded as Hunter walked towards the board and rubbed his chin.

"Okay so we got a terrorist group taking over a city. They take out Maria and take the plans to a super weapon with their intentions being super obvious. But why are they still? Why not leave when you have the plans?" Hunter asked the others.

"There are more parts to the plan." Marsha said looking up at him. He smiled at her as he circled a group of people in suits that was on the side of the board.

"These people Maria planned on meeting with had the other parts to the plan. They are being hunted right now by Hydra." Robert said.

"So what's the plan when we get there boss?" Hunter asked looking at Noah.

"Fury has rented out multiple rooms in a hotel for us. We are going to stay under the radar on this mission and no killing. Not unless it's your life on the line. S.H.I.E.L.D. can do what they want with the prisoners but I'm not having my team kill. We are going to track down Crossbones and take him down. Then we hand him over and get back here for my test in a week." Noah said with a smile.

"Really?" William asked.

"What? I need to do good with grades." Noah said. The others stood up as Noah clapped his hands. "Grab your gear and anything you may need. We are shipping out in twenty minutes." Hunter walked off to his room as Marsha followed him. The others, besides Robert, piled into the elevator.

"You aren't going to follow his orders are you?" Marsha asked.

"Would you?" Hunter retorted. He picked up his leather jacket and ran his hand over the Captain America shield symbol on the back. "I need to do what is right." He put on the jacket and turned to the glass case that held his gear. He pulled out Captain America's original shield and attached it to straps on his back. He then grabbed his mask that turned into a helmet and threw it onto his bed.

"Hunter, I want you to know I'm with you all the way." Marsha said as she walked up behind him and hugged him. Hunter smiled and turned around to kiss her forehead. He looked back at the glass case that held two pistols in it.

* * *

Meanwhile, Robert had put on his Rocket Racer gear and was holding onto his board as he waited out in the lobby for everyone else. Thomas had put on his orange goggles and green and white suit. He bounced around the main room of the Young Avengers floor as William walked out with his blue suit and torn up cape. Ava appeared out of her room wearing her White Tiger amulet and outfit and looked at Thomas.

"Do you like, do drugs or something?" Ava asked.

"No that' bad for you!" Thomas said as he stopped running around. "I just have a lot of energy." He smirked and continued to run as Alicia was the next to walk out wearing a low cut leather jacket, gauntlets made by Robert that helped her control her strength in combat, and torn up jeans. Maria was next as she walked out in the same outfit that was made by Sarge. Noah was the last to walk out wearing his special gauntlets as well as his white and green uniform.

"Let's do this." Noah said. They walked back to the elevator and got ready to meet Robert in the lobby.

* * *

Marsha was waiting outside of Hunter's room wearing a cheap hoodie and sweatpants with her flame retardant suit underneath. Hunter was sitting on his bed holding his mask and looked up when she appeared. She motioned her head to say "let's go" and Hunter nodded.

"Let's rock and roll beautiful." he said standing up. She smiled and the two left Stark Tower, while the guns in Hunter's case were no longer there.


	105. The Young Avengers Part 4

The Young Avengers Part 4

 **Thursday, September 20th - Chicago, IL**

"Rumlow! What the hell is going on?" Sin asked as she walked up to Crossbones who was disassembling a gun. Crossbones looked around and squinted at her.

"What does it look like, I'm cleaning my guns." Crossbones said. He dropped the pieces of it he was holding and picked up a rag right before Sin snatched the rag out of his hand.

"No I mean this operation. You dragged me out here for a reason so I would like to hear it." Sin said. She crossed her arms and gave Crossbones one of those death stares every girl or woman could give.

"We aren't hitting anywhere now. We need to stay quiet after the Maria Hill incident. There are multiple blueprint pages out there and we need to make sure that the other S.H.I.E.L.D. representatives don't flee the city." Crossbones said. He grabbed the rag back from Sin and proceeded to wipe down the pieces of his gun. Sin sighed and watched as a squadron of Hydra soldiers practiced in hand to hand combat.

"How do we know the reps haven't run already?" Sin asked. She looked back at Crossbones who gave off the impression that he was extremely annoyed by her presence.

"Cause I got a guy on the inside. Listen kid, why don't you let the grown ups handle their thing and you go and finger paint or something." Crossbones said, waving a hand at her while inspecting his pistol. He began to reassemble it as Sin shook her head and walked away from him.

"I should chop his hand off for waving me away like that." Sin said. She turned into a large corridor that led to multiple rooms that held beds for the Hydra soldiers to rest at. The room she was just in was the only other place in the underground bunker. It had a large open space to practice fighting and workbenches to prepare weapons and anything else they could think to build. Sin walked down the long hall and turned into a room where she flopped down onto a bed and closed her eyes.

* * *

 **Saturday, September 22nd - Chicago, IL - The Drake Hotel**

"You had to choose one of the most known hotels in Chicago?" Robert asked Noah while he was setting up a computer on an empty table. Noah was watching him, standing there with his arms crossed.

"Oh shut it. They won't find us unless they really dig into the record books." Noah said. Robert shook his head as the computer lit up.

"There we go. All set. Where are the others?" Robert asked. He took a seat in front of the desk as Noah took two steps towards him and leaned forward looking over Robert's shoulder.

"I told them all to take a rest. This is a three man operation." Noah said.

"Three?" Robert asked. Just then, a bunch of windows came up on the computer, showing microphone levels, speaker levels and a camera that showed the streets of Chicago.

"Hey guys!" Thomas said from outside in the city. He was wearing a brown trenchcoat, his orange goggles, black jeans, and a black army cap that had the camera hidden in it. He had his hands tucked into his pocket and looked around, trying not to draw attention to himself. He didn't know he was doing the exact opposite though, all because he screamed out "hey guys" with no one around to answer.

"What's the plan Noah? What are we doing?" Robert asked turning around. Noah leaned even further forward and typed something in. A picture appeared on the screen and in Thomas' goggles of Sinthea Schmidtt.

"Woah these goggles are siiiick." Thomas said as he began to walk around the city.

"They are one time thing amigo. Listen this girl was spotted in the city the same day we arrived. As we all should know, this is Hunter's ex girlfriend and a member of Hydra. It's no coincidence she is here." Noah said.

"How did you know all that?" Thomas asked.

"Didn't you read the debriefing of the mission?" Noah asked back.

"Good lord you're more of a nerd than I am." Robert said. He cracked his fingers and sat back as Thomas wondered around the city not knowing what to look for.

"So what exactly am I doing?" Thomas asked.

"Look for the girl idiot!" Noah said as he sighed and walked away from the computer. He sat down on the bed and fell back, letting Robert and Speed work for now. Noah closed his eyes and quickly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 _A meteor crashed down into Earth, containing a large glass case. In that case was Noh-Varr who looked like an ordinary human despite his white hair. He had the same gauntlets and costume he used currently and was frozen inside. Noah didn't remember a lot about that day, or whatever led up to it but he knows he was sent to Earth on a mission._

 _As he laid there in the glass case Noah saw other meteors fall to the Earth with him, all landing in different spots. He didn't know what was inside of those, but it wasn't just rocks. He laid in the cold chamber for what seemed like forever until men in suits came to collect him. Instead of freeing him, they took his chamber as well. They covered it up, stopping Noah from seeing anything on the outside._

 _When he could see again, he saw he was in a giant cube now and three people were on the other side of the cube staring at him. All three were male and two had been wearing suits. The man in the middle however wasn't, he had a long black leather coat and an eyepatch._

 _"Hello there. Do you understand me?" the man asked._

 _"Of course I understand you." Noah answered, not meaning to sound rude. "Where am I?"_

 _"You are in what we call the Cube. I'll be honest, you aren't like most people we throw in here. You don't need the treatment they do. My name is Nick Fury. This is Tony Stark." he said gesturing with his hand to the man who had a goatee, sunglasses, and a suit with no tie on. "The other man is my assistant, Phil Coulson." He had his hair combed to the side and wore a suit that was buttoned with an ID card clipped to the pocket on it._

 _"Hi there." Phil Coulson said with a smile._

 _"Let the pirate do the talking." Tony Stark said looking at Phil._

 _"We need you to do something for us. So first, tell us your name." Nick said._

 _"I am Noh-Varr." Noah said._

 _"What species are you?" Nick asked._

 _"I am of the Kree species. And trust me. I do not mean you any harm." Noah said. Fury smiled and turned away from the Cube._

 _"Well we'll just have to make sure that stays true." Fury said as he walked away, with Stark and Coulson following._

* * *

"Noah! We found her!" Robert yelled to Noah who jumped awake. "Where?" Noah asked as he walked over to the desk.

"A local market, just looking around." Robert answered. Thomas' camera was focused on a crate of oranges as he stuffed two in his pocket. Noah facepalmed and moved closer to the desk.

"We aren't here to steal nitwit." Noah said.

"I was gonna pay later." Thomas said a bit too loudly. He attracted the attention of Sin who squinted her eyes at him and began walking towards him.

"Um Thomas." Robert said. All of a sudden the camera went fuzzy and Thomas became quiet.

"What happened? Where did the camera view go?" Noah asked. The sound of the door bursting open and paper flying into the air caught both Noah and Robert's attention. They turned to see Thomas lying on the bed holding the goggles up.

"I think I broke them." Thomas said. His arm dropped and he instantly began to snore as Noah rolled his eyes and snatched the goggles out of his hand.

"Now we can't follow her back to the base." Noah said.

"She knew who Thomas was… how?" Robert asked. Noah stared at the computer screen as that question bounced around his head.

* * *

Author's Note:

Howdy y'all. I hate myself sometimes, just cause I say stuff like "howdy y'all". Anyway, the young avengers is going to be one of my best arcs in my opinion. It will be a challenge to expand on the characters of the team but I think I can do it. It may not be the best expansion but they will get backstories and you will be able to learn more about them. Also, there is a new poll up my page, please vote! Polls help me see what you guys like and gives me feedback on the story in a way. That's all for now, see you guys in the next chapter. Love you all!


	106. The Young Avengers Part 5

The Young Avengers Part 5

 **Tuesday, September 25th - Chicago, IL - The Drake Hotel**

Hunter sat in his hotel room while Marsha showered in the bathroom. He was staring at the mirror looking at his own reflection, unaware of anything else going on around him. In his mind, all he could think about was Maria Hill and how he felt that he failed her. He wasn't the hero she wanted him to become, instead he let her die because he couldn't stop the Hydra officers during the Secret War. As he thought about that his mind wandered to Wilson Fisk and how he couldn't save his life too before Peter killed him. Hunter then felt guilt because he couldn't help Peter separate himself from the black suit.

Hunter thought he could hear someone hollering for him but he was too focused on himself and the people he let down that he couldn't notice.

* * *

Maria, Noah, and Robert were walking out of the hotel to go and get some fresh air before sending Thomas out to go and try and track down where the Hydra troops had been hiding. Noah found it strange how the street seemed deserted. Noah looked around and saw two small lights slowly growing and coming closer to the three teenaged heroes.

"I got a bad feeling about this." Maria said. Noah looked at her then back towards the lights as a large black van pulled up next to the three. Robert began to summon his board using the gauntlets on his wrist while Maria got ready to use her web shooters. The van door opened and four men dressed in all black walked out wearing black helmets and holding large guns.

Robert quickly shot a taser at one guard, sending volts of electricity through his body, rendering him unconscious.

"Didn't have to do that kid." one of the men said as he lifted his gun. Robert's board came flying out of a window from the hotel and landed on the ground, hovering next to Robert. Noah punched one of the armed men in the face and then knocked the weapon out of his hand. Noah then kicked him into the van as the other two grabbed Maria.

"Hunter! Marsha! Thomas! Everyone get down here!" Robert yelled as he backhanded one of the men beginning to stand up. Noah was grabbed from behind and was thrown into the van, as his head smashed through one of the windows. Multiple vans began to pull up outside the hotel, as more and more armed men began to pile out into the streets, surrounding the three.

* * *

"Hunter! Hunter! Come on we gotta go!" Marsha yelled as she was dressed in her spandex suit given to her from the Fantastic Four. She ran out the hotel room door and into the hallway as Hunter slowly snapped out of his daze. He stood up from the bed and walked out to the balcony and looked down. Noah, Robert, and Maria were all being surrounded by Hydra soldiers and seemed to be helpless. Hunter turned around to see three Hydra soldiers standing in front of him.

"Glad to see you brought the party to me." Hunter said. He quickly punched one of the men, and kicked another onto the bed. Hunter was then kicked towards the balcony by the third soldier and nearly fell off. He took a few steps forward but stopped in his tracks as the man shot right for his head, and Hunter didn't have enough time to react.

Time suddenly slowed down as Thomas, in his Speed outfit, ran into the third man slowly knocking him over. He quickly moved over to the bullet that was slowly traveling towards Hunter's forehead. He pushed it out of the way with his finger and turned around to punch the soldier in the face, which connected sending a slow ripple across the man's cheek. Thomas smirked and left the room as time moved forward at the same pace. The bullet went into the wall and the third man fell to the ground as Hunter stood there. The first two began to get up again as Hunter smirked.

"You guys want more I see." Hunter said as he raised his fist.

* * *

In the hallway, William shot blue magic blasts into multiple Hydra soldiers, sending them flying into a wall. Ava sprinted across the hall towards the elevator, hoping to get out of there while she could. When she reached the elevator, it opened and Ava saw it was filled with five Hydra soldiers.

"How the hell did they find us?" Marsha yelled out to the other two. Alicia appeared out of nowhere in the hall as she warped out of her room. She punched one soldier, sending him through the wall and into a random room and looked at the others.

"We need to get out of here." Alicia said. She quickly disappeared, leaving Marsha, William, and Ava to fend for themselves. William began to hover and floated over to the elevator with Marsha sprinting right behind him. When they reached it Ava was inside with five Hydra soldiers knocked out at her feet.

"Let's get a move on." Ava said. The two entered and the elevator doors closed.

* * *

Down below, Noah's arms were being held by two soldiers as he was repeatedly punched in the stomach. Robert was leaning against one of the black vans as Hydra soldiers surrounded him and punched him over and over, wanting to knock him out. Maria had broken free and was clinging to a wall as she shot webs at the soldiers, tying them up one by one.

Alicia appeared on the street in the middle of the army. She punched two soldiers, knocking them away from her but was overwhelmed by all the others. One was able to hit her in the head with the butt of a gun, knocking her out cold. Before she dropped to the ground, a soldier caught her and placed her in the back of a van. Four soldiers hoped into the van and drove off as Robert witnessed this.

"No!" he shouted. He swung his board, hitting two of the soldiers around him. He kicked another one in front of him and turned around to receive a fist in the face. He fell back but was lifted by up by a speeding person.

Thomas ran around as everything else moved in super slow motion around him. He pushed and punched every soldier in his way and saw as they slowly began to tumble towards the ground. Thomas then made a sharp turn towards the three heroes and grabbed Robert before he fell to the ground. Thomas stopped running and looked around as twenty or so soldiers fell to the ground. He smiled to himself and watched as Ava, Marsha, and his brother William ran outside and joined the large fight.

Marsha shot fire at the ground, creating a wave of it that shot out a small distance. It hit about five soldiers who began to jump from one foot to the other due to the heat. William used that opportunity to knock them out using his magic blasts. One soldier fired his gun at Maria, hitting her in the leg. She winced in pain and fell from the wall. Thomas was there quick enough to grab her and put her back on the ground. As soon as he turned around, Maria was grabbed and put into a van which soon disappeared just like Alicia's.

"Everyone split up. We need to get away from all this." Noah ordered. He ran into the hotel as Hunter ran out.

"What are you doing?" Hunter said as he stopped and looked back.

"Just go! I can handle myself Patriot." Noah said as the elevator doors closed on him. Hunter began to walk backwards and turned around to see Marsha and William standing there. Ava was sprinting away from everyone else as a few soldiers followed her. Thomas quickly ran at Robert and grabbed him, along with his gear, and sprinted away from the scene. Hunter, Marsha, and William ran in the opposite directions of all the others and got inside one of Hydra's vans. Marsha got in the driver's seat while Hunter and William jumped into the back. Hunter looked back and saw multiple Hydra goons lying in the street unconscious, while others stormed the hotel to get Noah.

"How did they know where we were?" Marsha asked.

"They tracked us down. They have all of Maria Hill's belongings. They know who each one of us are now." William answered.


	107. The Young Avengers Part 6

The Young Avengers Part 6

 **Wednesday, September 26th - Chicago, IL**

A day later, Ava was walking around the streets of Chicago with her White Tiger costume in a backpack she bought at a local store. The Hydra soldiers had been able to stay on her trail and had been following her ever since she ran from the hotel.

Ava looked over her shoulder and saw four guys in all black looking around for her. She grabbed a hat off a random person's head and put it on hers. She began to walk fast as the man she stole the hat from yelled at her, attracting the soldiers attention.

Ava began to sprint causing the soldiers to immediately sprint after her. She threw the hat on the ground and turned a corner into an alleyway with no way out. She looked up at the buildings and saw that the only way out was climbing. She turned around and saw the soldiers standing there, trapping her. She cracked her neck and smirked at them.

"Let's rumble." Ava said.

* * *

Robert had split up with Speed overnight as he went to search for Alicia. He pulled out a tracker he had and saw multiple blips appear on his radar. He had attached a tracker to a piece of each of his teammates gear. He picked out Alicia's from the others and threw his board down on the ground, which began to hover. He jumped on it and began to fly through the city at a super speed, but not faster than Speed himself.

He finally arrived at where Alicia's blip was and saw an old run down factory in the middle of Chicago. Robert hopped off of his board and walked around. He saw multiple soldiers walking around and watching the surrounding area.

"This is gonna be a tough one." Robert said to himself.

"Don't worry I got this." Speed said appearing out of nowhere. He placed his orange goggles over his eyes and smiled. He ran off and soon all the guards were lying on the ground knocked out. Speed appeared next to Robert and smiled.

"After you Rocket Racer." Speed said.

"What if Maria isn't here?" Robert asked him as the two walked into the abandoned factory.

"She is, I saw your little radar thingy." Speed said.

"Wait you know about that?" Robert asked stopping. Speed turned around and smiled.

"Yeah, I ditched it in the hotel. I may seem dumb, but I'm not." Speed said. He continued to walk and turned around a bit too late as he banged into the side of the abandoned factory. "Owowow."

Robert walked right by him inside the factory as Speed went after him. The two saw how it was completely empty inside except for knocked out guards that were scattered all over. The only other thing there was a large door attached to the ground that was sealed shut. The duo walked over to it and tried to open it but had no luck.

"What do we do brainiac?" Speed asked.

"Stand back." Robert ordered. The two backed away as Robert fired his gauntlet at the door, sending a rocket it's way. The door blew off it's hinges and smoke went everywhere. Robert tried to wave it out of his face but stopped what he was doing as he heard someone shout from down below.

"Kill whoever it is!"

* * *

Hunter had split up from Wiccan and Marsha early in the morning so neither could try to convince him to stay. He was wearing his helmet, had his guns tucked into holsters on each side of him, and had his shield strapped to his back. He continued walking until he reached a large office building and he got a strange feeling to go inside.

 _Go in. It will be worth it._

"Oh great. Your back." Hunter said. He shook his head and shrugged off the voice but decided to listen. He walked inside and saw that the lobby was deserted. He walked to the elevator which was somehow already open and stepped inside. All of the buttons were torn out leaving one for the top floor. Hunter pressed it and began to go up.

* * *

Ava punched one of the soldiers in the stomach, causing him to stumble back. She then elbowed one that had gotten behind her. She jumped up and did a split in mid air, kicking the other two soldiers which were on opposite sides of her. One of them stood back up and grabbed Ava from behind as another one began to punch her over and over in the stomach. She flipped the soldier behind her over her head and into the one in front of her. She then turned around to see another soldier was standing back up.

"Wait!" he said. "I was told if you defeat us to give you a message." he took out a piece of paper and handed it to her. She snatched it from him and slammed his head against the brick wall of the alley. The soldier fell to the ground with a cracked helmet as Ava walked out of the alley and went to the address that the slip of paper had written down on it.

* * *

Speed ran around as everything around him went as slow as a snail. He was punching Hydra soldiers that seemed to be in every direction as they slowly rose out of the manhole in the ground. He could see the bullets slowly traveling through the air, aimed at where he was previously standing and at where Robert was slowly trying to jump to safety.

"Shit." Speed muttered to himself. He turned around and pushed the bullets away from Robert, then placed Robert on the ground. "Hopefully that doesn't hurt you afroman."

Speed the sprinted down the manhole, pushing all the soldiers into the wall hoping to hurt them as much as he could. When he reached the bottom of the stairs he saw a small lab where Maria and Alicia were strapped to a glass table. A man in a lab coat was slowly flicking a large needle but Speed ripped it out of his hands. He moved the man's hand towards his own face so he would flick himself. He then took the man's other hand and made it into a fist and pushed it towards his groin.

"Time to get the girls." Speed said. He ran over to both and unlocked them from the tables they were on. He grabbed Maria and ran with her outside, placing her on the sidewalk outside the factory. He turned around to go and get Alicia but stumbled over his own feet and fell to the ground.

Time suddenly caught up with him as a load of bullets riddled the concrete inside the factory. Robert felt a hard impact on his shoulder and left arm as he was suddenly thrown into the ground. The soldiers near him fell to the ground and the scientist inside punched himself below the belt and flicked himself in the eye. Robert quickly stood up and ran into the manhole to go and rescue Alicia. He saw her lying on the table unconscious. A soldier stood up behind him and put Robert in a headlock and squeezed his bicep hard enough to start choking Robert. Due to the noise of the struggle, Alicia's eyes instantly opened and she began to look around.

"Alicia… warp!" Robert choked out as Alicia quickly disappeared.

"We'll keep him to draw the others." the scientist said with a thick german accent.

"Alright Strucker." the soldier said. He released Robert out of the choke hold and then proceeded to slam his head into the wall, knocking him out.

"Now let's get to the actual base." Strucker said as he fixed his lab coat and walked out of the manhole.

Back on the street Speed had picked himself up and saw that Alicia had warped outside next to them. Maria was still unconscious on the sidewalk as Alicia began to unravel a piece of paper in her hand.

"What's that?" Speed asked as he picked up Maria and held her like a husband holds a bride.

"An address." Alicia said in confusion. Speed looked at the paper and nodded. "Meet you there." he said before speeding off leaving Alicia to figure out how to get there by herself.

* * *

Hunter stepped out onto the highest floor for of the building he was in. It was a large room that had no walls in between it and was completely empty. He looked around and saw a doorway that led to a pitch black room. He took a step towards but a familiar voice made him stop.

"Don't. Stay there." Sin said stepping out of the dark room. She stood only a few steps away from Hunter who balled his hands into a fist.

"You… bitch." Hunter said. Sin seemed to take actual offense when he said that to her and Hunter could see it too.

"What did I do?" Sin asked.

"A lot of things. But the most recent thing was you let them kill Maria Hill. After everything she did for you. She was like a second mother to you and you just stood by as she was shot and killed." Hunter said.

"You think I wanted her to die? If I knew I would have stopped it. She didn't deserve it." Sin said.

"Save your bullshit." Hunter said. "I don't want to hear whatever it is you have to say. I came to Chicago with one thing on my mind. Revenge."

"Hunter I know you. You aren't going to do anything extreme." Sin said.

"All I see is red." Hunter said as he took the shield off of his back. He took off his helmet and dropped it to the ground and looked up at Sin and saw how bright green his eyes were getting.

"Oh damn." Sin said. Hunter threw the shield at Sin, who quickly moved out of the way. He then ran at her and threw two punches which she blocked. She kicked him in the stomach, causing him to slide a back a few steps. She went to roundhouse kick him but he caught it and used his strength to swing her around and threw her into a wall, sending her right through to the other side.

Hunter jumped through the hole only to be kicked in the knee and then punched in the chin. Sin then elbowed him in the temple and went to top it off by, again, attempting a roundhouse kick. Hunter could see it coming and threw her back through the wall again. This time he just ran through it and ran into her, tackling her to the ground. Hunter pulled out a gun which Sin quickly slapped away.

"A gun Hunter?! What's going on with you?!" Sin yelled at him.

"No one is going to stop me from getting to him!" Hunter yelled back at her. He pinned her down on the ground and pulled out the second gun he had. He struggled to pull the trigger as he stared down at the first girl he ever had feelings for.

"AHHHH!" Hunter yelled as he finally cocked it.

"Wait! You want Crossbones?! I know where he is!" Sin tried to reason.

"Where?!" Hunter demanded.

"The rooftop of the building across the street." Sin said. Hunter quickly looked up and saw a man in a black tank top standing on the roof the building across from where he and Sin were He had on a mask with a white "X" across it.

"Time to die you son of a bitch." Hunter said. He looked down at Sin. "I'm sorry for all of this." He quickly hit her over the head with the butt of his gun and stared down Crossbones.

* * *

Author's Note:

Sorry for the long chapter guys. I'll make this brief. Vote on my poll when you get the chance and next chapter will have more action just like this. Leave a review, thanks for reading and love you all!


	108. The Young Avengers Part 7

The Young Avengers Part 7

 _"Here's what you're going to do for me." Nick Fury said as he stood behind a large glass window. Noah was inside a training room with multiple training robots standing around him. Noah looked at the glass and nodded. "Take down each robot using whatever is in that room. Don't let them land a single hit on you."_

 _Noah looked around quickly, scanning for a weapon but saw nothing he could use. He ducked under a kick that a robot attempted and rolled away from the group of seven. He grabbed one and threw it into a wall. Noah then ran at it and slammed his shoulder into the robot, crushing it. He turned around to see the other six circling around him. He quickly grabbed one and threw it into another robot._

 _"Too many." he whispered to himself. He grabbed one of the robot's arms and pulled them towards him. He then stuck out his leg and kicked its chest, causing the robot's arms to be ripped out._

 _"Five." Noah said to himself. He used the arms as a weapon and whacked the robots that came close. He tore one of the already downed robot's heads off and threw it at another. Noah turned around and was quickly kicked to the ground causing an alarm to go off._

 _"Again!" Fury demanded. Noah stood up as the group of robots was given backup and he raised his fists._

* * *

"They wanted me to be a weapon…" Noah said to himself. He could feel blood dripping from his mouth and wiped it off with his arm. He was seated next to a wall and was leaning on it heavily. He was on a random floor of the hotel and in front of him were a group of unconscious Hydra soldiers, laid out across the hallway. "I guess they got what they wanted."

Noah stood up and cracked his neck before walking through the mess of unconscious bodies. He saw a large piece of paper taped to one of the soldier's chest and Noah looked at it in confusion. He ripped it off and read it to himself a couple of times. He then let go of it and walked out of the hotel.

* * *

Hunter stood on the roof where Crossbones had been moments ago. He put his helmet back on and had grabbed his shield before leaving the previous building. As Hunter walked out he saw Crossbones starring at him.

"Well if it isn't everyone's favorite hero." Crossbones said.

"I'm gonna end you." Hunter said.

"Kid, when I'm done with you I want you to do one thing. Tell Maria Hill I said hi." Crossbones said. He snickered as Hunter was filled with rage. He dropped his shield and belt containing his guns. He ran at Crossbones and swung immediately. Crossbones dodged the punch and swept his leg under Hunter's feet, knocking him down.

Hunter stood right back up and swung again, but due to being blinded by rage he was unable to hit Crossbones who caught the punch. Crossbones then punched Hunter in the throat and kicked him in the stomach, sending him to the ground.

"Oh come on champ, Hill put up a bigger fight." Crossbones said. Hunter stood up again, and instead of charging this time he stayed back. Crossbones smirked and Hunter was prepared to beat the holy hell out of him.

"What's your gain in all of this?" Hunter asked.

"Oh shut the hell up. You don't give two shits or a rat's ass about my backstory kid. You're just trying to buy time so your little friends can come and help you. Well you'll be sad to hear that I've had my men send them to the wrong location. You're screwed." Crossbones said.

"Good. That means I get to beat the shit out of you all by myself." Hunter said. He swung at Crossbones who again caught it. It was then Hunter realized the strange gauntlets he was wearing that extended and held Hunter's arm.

"You sure that's gonna happen?" Crossbones asked as he punched Hunter in the throat again, causing Hunter to cough.

* * *

Noah arrived at the location that the piece of paper had written down on it. He saw the Young Avengers fighting Hydra soldiers as a team but didn't see Hunter or Robert fighting alongside them. He looked in the other direction and his eyes went wide when he saw a familiar building.

"That's where the representatives are supposed to meet. All the plans are in there." Noah said. He sprinted away from his teammates and towards the large building.

Once inside he saw that the elevator had only one working button, so he pressed it. It went straight up to the top floor which was strangely empty. Noah stepped out of the elevator and took a look around to see a few holes in the wall near him.

"What are you doing here?" a female voice asked.

"I'm here to save the representatives of S.H.I.E.L.D." Noah said as he slowly clenched his fists.

"Well that's a shame. I'm here to make sure they don't go anywhere." a red headed girl said walking out from the dark room next to the elevator. She had a large bruise forming on her head and blood slowly pouring out of a cut on her cheek.

She didn't waste any time in trying to stop Noah. She kicked him in the stomach and then elbowed him in the head. He took a step back and raised his fists. He swung at Sin who dodged it and punched him in the stomach quickly. Noah quickly used this chance to kick her to the ground.

"You're fighting is weak. I expected much better from someone trained by S.H.I.E.L.D." she said.

"I'd rather not hit my teammates ex girlfriend." Noah said. Sin smirked.

"Oh, I don't think he would mind." Sin said. She stood up and dodged a punch from Noah. She kneed him in the stomach and then elbowed the back of his head, only to be lifted up and thrown over his shoulder. She landed on her back and felt a sharp pain go through her whole body.

"No more holding back I guess." Noah said.

* * *

Hunter was hanging halfway off the roof thanks to a beatdown given to him by Crossbones. He had blood coming out of his mouth, and had never felt weaker in his life. The whole reason he came on this mission was to avenge the person that was taken from him, but how could do that when he couldn't even land a single punch?

 _Go for the guns._

Hunter closed his eyes and sighed heavily. Out of all the times the voice in his head spoke to him, this was the time he would finally listen. Hunter slowly brought himself back onto the roof and heard Crossbones laugh. He ignored whatever comment Crossbones made and continued crawling for the belt that seemed so far away.

Hunter's hand was one reach away from grabbing a gun, and as he made that final reach a foot stomped down onto his hand. Hunter yelled in pain and looked up to see Crossbones glaring down at him. He removed his foot from Hunter's hand and lifted him up.

"You really think you're gonna pull a fast one on me kid?" Crossbones asked.

"Screw you." Hunter said. He spat a mixture of blood and spit into Crossbones face who flinched in disgust. He dropped Hunter and brought his fist back but Hunter quickly punched him before he had the chance. Crossbones flew back a bit as Hunter quickly picked up the gun he struggled to get. He aimed it at Crossbones who was lying on the ground with a small remote in his hand.

"Look across to that building Hunter, tell me what you see." Crossbone said with a smirk. Hunter slowly turned his head to look at the building he was previously in and saw multiple people trapped in the middle floors of the building. He then looked at the top floor and saw Noah and Sin going back and forth in a fist fight.

"Now tell me, do you think you're more important to your little friends or are those people?" Crossbones asked.

"What are you tal-" Hunter nearly finished saying but was interrupted by Crossbones clicking the button.

 **BOOM!**

Hunter turned to look at the building which slowly began to explode and the screams of the people inside could be heard. Hunter turned to Crossbones who had a gun pointed at Hunter.

"Now let's see who gets saved." Crossbones said. He fired the gun which sent a bullet directly into Hunter's shoulder. Hunter stumbled backwards and fell off the roof. All he saw was the ground quickly coming towards him.

* * *

Author's Note:

Well damn. That leaves some people's fates in question now doesn't it? Anyway thank you all for reading and please leave a review, the criticism helps. Also, check out the poll on my page. The winner of it will be joining Hunter in a huge arc that I can't reveal quite yet. That's about all I have to say so love you all and peace!


	109. The Young Avengers Part 8

The Young Avengers Part 8

As the Young Avengers fought the Hydra soldiers in the street, three things went through Speed's mind. The first thing was where were Noah and Robert. The second thing was why was Hunter hanging off of a building. The final thing he wondered is why all the Young Avengers were gathered here. Everything slowed down around him and he saw his brother, Wiccan, about to be shot. He ran to the bullet and pushed it out of the way. He then grabbed Wiccan and White Tiger and moved them towards the building where Hunter was. He then ran back over to the others and let time catch up with him.

Wiccan and White Tiger looked around, confused at what had happened to them. They looked around and saw they were moved away from the battle and placed next to a building where they could see Hunter battling someone.

"Speed probably moved us. Get to the top." White Tiger said. Wiccan nodded and his hands had a blue aura surround them as he began to float upwards. White Tiger sighed and ran inside the building, having to go up all the stairs to reach the roof. As Wiccan continued upward, he immediately stopped when a gunshot was heard. He then heard the building behind him begin to explode and that was when everything slowed down again.

Speed had heard before anyone else and was already sprinting towards it when Wiccan began to float up. Speed's one problem though is he didn't know how many people were going to be inside the building. He noted to himself that the explosion had started from the bottom so he had time to make his way up.

He ran into the lobby as the floor was being sent in all different directions thanks to the explosion that was happening slowly beneath his feet. Speed saw the lobby was empty and quickly used the stairs up to the second floor. Again, there was nothing. He went super fast checking each floor as the explosion tried its best to catch up with him. Eventually he found the room where everyone was at. He kicked the door open and saw about fifteen businessmen frozen.

"Okay, how am I gonna do this?" he asked himself. He quickly opened a window and grabbed two men. He ran them outside then went back in for another two. Speed did this over and over until he had everyone out, and the floor he was on had the explosion right beneath it. Speed jumped out the window as time began to catch up with him again. The building filled with fire and glass was sent all over. Speed smiled to himself as he saw he got all the businessmen out, and he went back to help the others finish off the soldiers.

* * *

Wiccan had watched the building explode sending pieces of it flying everywhere. The businessmen had "magically" made it outside. Wiccan looked back up and saw Hunter falling towards him.

"Oh sh-" Wiccan said as Hunter fell past him. He quickly used one hand to form a bubble around Hunter and himself. He lowered the bubble and saw that Hunter was unconscious with a bullet hole in his shoulder. The two reached the ground as the rest of the team ran over and saw the condition Hunter was in.

"Where's Ava?" Warper asked.

"Hopefully finishing this." Wiccan said.

"Di… yo… g… No..." Hunter tried to say but couldn't get the words out due to all the pain he felt.

"Be quiet dumbass. Don't waste your energy." Marsha said kneeling down next to him.

* * *

On the roof, Crossbones was getting ready to leave the area when the door opened and White Tiger appeared out of it. He looked at her and chuckled. He continue to leave as a helicopter landed on the corner of the roof. White Tiger ran at him and tackled him to the ground before he could escape.

"I'm not letting you get away." White Tiger said.

"Yeah? Have fun trying to stop me." Crossbones said. He kicked her off of him and pulled out a pistol. He fired it at her and she narrowly dodged it before flicking her claws out and swiping at him, sending multiple lines down his chest.

"Do you know how many people you could have killed?" White Tiger asked.

"Yeah. I do." Crossbones said with a grin.

"And you are happy at the thought of their death?" she asked.

"As long as it ain't me sweetheart." Crossbones said. He fired the gun again and the bullet grazed White Tiger's arm. She clutched it but continued to press her attack, kicking at Crossbones. He blocked each kick and then caught the final one. He shoved her to the ground and placed his boot on her neck.

"With a little force I could kill you right here." Crossbones said. He was surprised when someone else landed on the roof.

"Let her go." Tarantula said. Her stingers sprung out and she got into a fighting stance. Crossbones aimed the gun at her but had it pulled away when she used a web to yank it away. She then fired webs at him, causing him to become wrapped up. White Tiger pushed him over and stood up quickly. She backed away from the downed villain who struggled to break loose.

"Let me out of this!" he hollered at the two.

"How about we give you to S.H.I.E.L.D. instead?" Tarantula asked rhetorically. The two took a step towards him when Hydra soldiers walked out of the helicopter aiming guns at the two young heroes.

"Back away from him." one soldier demanded. The two did as told as they grabbed Crossbones and carried him towards the helicopter. One threw down a smoke bomb, covering their escape and making White Tiger and Tarantula cough as the helicopter took off.

Back down on the ground, the group watched as the helicopter got away and Tarantula helped White Tiger make her way down to street level. Hunter was leaning against the building while Marsha sat next to him. Wiccan and Speed had been keeping an eye out for any other soldiers while Warper tried to think of a plan.

"What the hell are we gonna do now? Crossbones got away, Robert and Noah are missing, and we have no way to find any of them." Tarantula said.

"I'm thinking. I just need some time to come up with a plan." Warper said as she rubbed her temples. Speed quickly ran over to the businessmen and reappeared holding multiple pieces of paper.

"I got the blueprints for the super weapon." he said, obviously proud of himself.

"Crossbones wasn't just going to kill them while they had the blueprints." Wiccan said.

"He wanted us to get them then." White Tiger joined in.

"So he can take out all of us and get the blueprints without worrying about someone intervening. He probably has Noah and Robert already." Marsha said.

"Noah was in the explosion. On top fl…" Hunter croaked out before he slowly faded off to unconsciousness. The others looked at him as sadness overwhelmed the group.

"Well shit." Speed said.

* * *

Author's Note:

Hey everyone, The Young Avengers arc is slowly coming to an end and their are of course still some loose ends to tie up. I've been trying to make this arc the best it could be because I was really looking forward to this. I don't know how often Young Avenger arcs will happen but when they do, they'll have all my effort put into it. Anyway, be sure to vote on my poll. Ava or White Tiger is currently leading as everyone's favorite Young Avenger (excluding Hunter). Then there is a three way tie for second between Speed, Tarantula, and Marsha. I'm also taking ideas for a superhero name for Marsha since she obviously needs one and I'm not using the comic one. You can also vote twice on the poll in case you have two favorites. Like I said last week, the winner will appear with Hunter in a huge arc me and my friend are preparing. That's it for this chapter and I'll see you all next time. Peace!


	110. The Young Avengers Part 9

The Young Avengers Part 9

 **Thursday, September 27th - Chicago, IL**

Crossbones paced back and forth in the same hotel Hunter and the others had stayed at. He was in the hall where Noah had taken out all the Hydra soldiers. He picked up the same paper Noah read and crumpled it up in his hand. He looked at the two soldiers guarding the elevator and punched the wall out of nowhere.

"We are behind schedule dammit. Those stupid kids are meddling too damn much." Crossbones said.

"Sir, don't you think the boss will be angry with you for blowing up his daughter?" one of the soldiers asked.

"I'll make sure to tell him she risked her life for our cause." Crossbones said as he stared out a window. He turned around to see both of his soldiers dead, lying against the wall. A streak of blood went down the wall leading to their body. Crossbones looked around and pulled out his pistol as each light in the hall began to go off.

"You tried to kill me you son of a bitch." someone said standing behind Crossbones. He turned around quickly and aimed the gun at the window to see no one was standing there.

"Who the hell is there?" Crossbones yelled out. He got no answer and decided to start backing up towards the elevator. He smashed the button and the elevator doors opened. Crossbones slowly backed up until he was inside the elevator and the doors closed. He sighed and holstered his weapon before pressing the lobby button.

The door opened and he stepped out into the lobby which was deserted. He began to walk out of the hotel with a certain swagger about him, since he thought he escaped death. Crossbones had just reached the exit when the lights to the lobby went out just like in the hall. He felt someone grab his gun and when the lights came back on he was facing the elevator.

"No way in hell you made it out." Crossbones said.

"You're gonna regret trying to kill me off Rumlow." Sin said as she stood in front of the elevator with her clothing singed along with cuts and bruises all over her body.

* * *

 _"That son of a bitch is gonna pull the trigger." Sin said out loud as she looked across at Crossbones and Hunter. Noah looked too but didn't understand what she was talking about. Sin ran into the pitch black room and grabbed a large pack that she threw over her back._

 _"I guess I'll see you around kid… Well, in the afterlife at least." Sin said as she did a small salute. The floor below them began to rumble and she ran for the window in the back of the pitch black room. She quickly pulled out a gun and shot it, shattering the glass and allowing herself to get away. Sin jumped out and pulled the chord on the pack as a small parachute shot out._

 _As the building exploded a piece of the building flew out in her direction, hitting her and sending her crashing through the window of a small apartment complex. The parachute covered her body as she lied there._

* * *

"Kid, you know I didn't mean anything by it right? I knew you'd get out of there." Crossbones said.

"Cut the crap. We both know what you tried to do. Now you're just gonna have to try and do it without some bombs." Sin said. Crossbones cracked his neck.

"Alright then. You're asking for it just by being here." he said. He ran at Sin who jumped over him and did a somersault in mid air. She turned around to face him and saw he was holding a lead pipe.

"I make sure my guys leave me a few things." Crossbone said with a smile. He swung the pipe at her and hit her in the stomach. Sin dropped to her knees and clutched her stomach as Crossbones prepared for another swing. He walked behind her and swung again, hitting her in the back with the lead pipe. He was about to hit her in the head when Sin quickly kicked backwards, hitting Crossbones in the nether region. Sin used this chance to crawl behind the desk and pull out a cellphone she had on her.

Crossbones held his groin and slowly walked over to the desk. When he reached it, he used it to hold himself up. Sin quickly typed something on the phone and then slid it across the ground before standing up. Crossbones jumped over the desk and tackled Sin to the ground as the gun Sin had fell out of her holster. Crossbones grabbed it and aimed it at Sin.

"It's over now." he said.

* * *

"It seems your friends haven't come for you." the German scientist, Baron Von Strucker said. He stood in front of Robert who was tied to a chair and was teetering between consciousness and unconsciousness.

"I know you have no powers but, maybe it will be fun dissecting you." Strucker said in his thick German accent. He walked over to a small table with a bunch of small tools lined up on it. Strucker picked up a scalpel and smiled at it. "I vonda what makes you so smart."

"Let me out of this." Robert said extremely quietly. The whole time he had been in this strange place he was struggling to break free. Robert had finally run out of energy a day ago and Strucker decided it was time to deal with him.

As Strucker placed the scalpel to Robert's temple a large banging noise followed by a few guards yelling distracted him. One guard came tumbling down multiple steps and landed on the floor. Strucker looked at the steps and saw a boy with white hair walk down them.

"And who are you?!" Strucker asked obviously annoyed. The boy cracked his knuckles and looked at Robert.

"How you doin'?" the boy asked.

"Noah?" Robert asked, not believing his eyes. He then passed out in the chair as his head slumped down. Noah looked at Strucker who was backing away towards an escape door set up in his lab. Noah ran at him but Strucker was already out the door by the time Noah started sprinting. He looked back at Robert and shook his head.

"Come on I'm getting you out of here." Noah said to Robert. He began to untie his restraints as the sound of soldiers marching his way could be heard a floor above them. Robert had woken back up when Noah lifted him out of the seat and began to carry him.

"How are we going to get out of here?" Robert asked.

"I have no idea. But I've already called for backup." Noah said.

* * *

 _As soon as Noah looked over at Hunter and Crossbones, the girl he was fighting ran to the room that had no light at all. She said something to him that he couldn't make out due to the explosions happening beneath him. He watched her parachute out the window and he immediately ran into the room, hoping a spare would be there. When he saw there wasn't he began to panic._

 _"What the hell am I supposed to do?" Noah asked himself. He looked around and shrugged. He ran to the window and jumped out. As he continued to fall towards the ground, the boots he had on shot out fire and he began to fly forward. He tried to adjust himself but he couldn't and he went flying straight into a garbage truck. He slowly crawled out of it and fell onto the street. He pulled out a crumbled up piece of paper from his hand, something Sin had dropped before she left. He looked at it and crumbled it back up. He tossed it into the garbage truck and began to walk away._

* * *

Noah and Robert stood in the small room of the Hydra lair as soldiers began to pour into the room aiming guns at the two. Noah shoved Robert behind a table, giving him cover. He prepared to take all the hits that he could handle but that didn't happen. As the soldiers began to fire their guns Noah closed his eyes… and that's when time slowed down again.

* * *

Author's Note:

Hey guys, I'm just gonna say the same old shtick as usual. Go vote on my poll and since I think I need more incentive for you guys to vote. So the arc that is being planned is an Avengers arc where Hunter and whoever wins the poll will be needed. Thanks for reading and Peace!

P.S. Love you all ;)


	111. The Young Avengers - Finale

The Young Avengers - Finale

Speed ran down the steps as everything else moved in slow motion. As soon as he had heard the gunshots fired he began to run as fast as he could, leaving behind the other Young Avengers. He was now next to Noah and began to move the bullets away from him. Speed then went back and punched all the soldiers. He pushed one into a wall and moved his fist towards his face. For another soldier, Speed bent his body down and raised the man's knee.

He made his way back over to Noah as the bullets went flying into the wall behind them and the soldiers began to fall one by one. One of them kneed himself in the face as another punched himself across the face. Speed smirked as Noah opened his eyes and looked around.

"You couldn't have gotten here quicker?" he asked with a smile.

"Well I mean… traffic and everything." Speed said with a shrug.

"Oh yeah, because when you can move at super speed, traffic is really a bitch." Noah said. He walked over to Robert and picked up his unconscious body. He began to walk him out when more Hydra soldiers started stomping their way.

"The others should be here by now." Speed said looking at his wrist. The stomping stopped and was immediately replaced with grunts and the sound of bodies smashing into walls. Walking down the steps now were the others; Marsha, Wiccan, Tarantula, White Tiger, and Warper.

"There they are." Noah said. He handed Robert over to Warper who held him up. "Where's uh… where's Hunter?"

"We don't know." Marsha said with a sad look on her face. "He got a text on his phone and just ran off."

"We would've followed but you called and explained your situation." White Tiger said.

"I know what he's doing." Noah said.

* * *

Strucker ran outside where a large black SUV waited for him. He hopped into the back of it and waved his hand, motioning for the driver to go.

"What happened?" the driver asked.

"I don't know Zemo. But those kids are a pain in the ass. I'm lucky I got out of there." Strucker said.

"Yeah, well we know Crossbones isn't going to be getting out of the city." Zemo said as he began to drive the SUV away from the lair and out of Chicago. Strucker took off his glasses and began to wipe them. He then leaned his seat back and began to rest as the two made their escape.

* * *

Crossbones was close to pulling the trigger when the door to the hotel burst open and glass flew everywhere. He looked up and saw Hunter standing there staring at the ground. Crossbones eyes nearly popped out of his head at the sight.

"How the hell is it possible that two people that are supposed to be dead, are alive right here in front of me?" he asked himself.

"Maybe you should make sure your job is complete next time. Walking away without double checking isn't always smart." Sin said. Crossbones stood up and aimed the gun at Hunter's head. He fired it and a bullet clinked off of Hunter's helmet.

"Looks like the kid grew a brain. Finally he didn't take off that helmet of his." Crossbones said with a smirk. He ran at Hunter and threw a punch, which Hunter caught. Hunter's arm was caught by the weird gauntlet Crossbones wore. Instead of panicking, Hunter began to squeeze Crossbones fist. Soon enough, Crossbones could feel his knuckles crack and an extreme pain followed after.

"AHHH!" Crossbones yelled out. The gauntlet retracted, and Hunter let go of Crossbones' wrist. He backed away and dropped to his knees as he stared at his hand. It throbbed and he could tell it was broken.

"What the hell kid?!" Crossbones yelled at him. Hunter then punched Crossbones across the face, sending blood flying out of his mouth. Crossbones crashed into the ground and his jaw began to throb now, taking his mind off of his hand.

"Hunter, calm down." Sin said. She walked towards him but didn't attempt to stop him. Hunter rolled Crossbones over and began to punch him across the face, slowly so he could savor each moment.

"Hunter…" Sin said. She placed a hand on his shoulder and he quickly pushed her off using most of his strength. She went flying into the wall and didn't bother moving after that. Hunter turned back to Crossbones whose eye was swollen and blood was pouring out of his mouth at this point.

"You're not gonna do it kid. You don't got the balls." Crossbones said. All he got back was a cold stare from the mask Hunter wore. Hunter pressed the bullseye on the mask, making the helmet retract just so Hunter's face was visible.

"How did you do it?" he asked.

"What?" Crossbones replied. "Did what?"

"Killed her. What did you do to kill her?" Hunter asked coldly.

"A bullet to the chest." Crossbones said with a smirk. "She had to go through all that pain, oh how I'm so sorry. But seeing as how you are the hero here, I know you're gonna spare me kid. Haven't you been watching the news? Your Spider friend spared some villains like last week or something. You'll do the same with me."

"There's a difference between me and my Spider friend." Hunter said as he stood up and grabbed the lead pipe that Crossbones used earlier. He found a second lead pipe hidden behind a plant pot.

"What's the difference? One wears tights?" Crossbones asked.

"He lives by a certain code you could say. Where I? I don't follow the same code. I'm here not to stop the villain, but to avenge a friend… a mother. He may not kill…" Hunter said as slammed one pipe through Crossbones' shoulder and into the ground as well.

"AHHH you son of a bitch! That hurts like a motherfu-" Crossbones was close to saying before Hunter punched him.

"I'm going to make sure you suffer." Hunter said. He slammed another pipe through Crossbones' other shoulder. Crossbones began to breathe heavily causing blood to fly out and Hunter had to back away to avoid it. He looked down at Crossbones, who was pinned to the ground.

 _Finish him Hunter. Do it!_

"Rot in hell." Hunter said. He pulled out his pistol and shot Crossbones in the chest, making sure he would bleed out instead of dying right away. Hunter then holstered the gun and left the hotel as Sin stood up and walked over to Crossbones who was fighting to live.

"I guess he had the balls." Sin said. She turned around and left him there as Crossbones slowly started to close his eyes, and soon, everything went black for him.

* * *

 **Sunday, September 30th - Stark Tower, New York**

"Listen up! You guys completed your first mission, congrats. However there were many flaws in this mission. One of them being how you fought. Some of you were beat or captured way too easily, so because of this… whenever you are not in school, you will be at the Avengers Facility training." Nick Fury said to the team as he stood in front of them. They sat on the couch, all smiles until he had said that.

"Well, everyone except for Hunter and Marsha. They have received proper training already." Fury said. The others all groaned as Fury smirked. "Let's move. To the elevator."

Thomas, William, Maria, Alicia, Robert, Noah, and Ava all stood up and walked to the elevator as Fury stared down Hunter who stared back at him.

"Take a picture it'll last longer." Hunter said.

"I heard that you did it." Fury said.

"I had to." Hunter responded, as he began to look at the ground. Marsha placed a hand on her leg as Fury shook his head.

"That's the reason you were sent there. It's what you had to do. What we all wanted you to do. Don't worry, it won't get out to the media. Have a goodnight you two." Fury said as he walked to the elevator. Once he was gone, Hunter and Marsha stood up.

"Holy shit, we have the whole place to ourselves for a couple months." Marsha said smiling.

"Well, Tony is here." Hunter said.

"So, he is always downstairs." Marsha said waving it off.

"Well I guess that means no craziness for a while." Hunter said with a smile. He grabbed Marsha and kissed her before walking away to his room.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"I'll be right back." he said with a smile. He closed the door and looked at the case that held his gear. He placed his helmet back in, then his shield. He pulled the guns he owned out of his bag and stared at them.

 _Keep it. You've seen how easy it is to save people when using these weapons. You'll be a better hero this way I promise._

"No one deserves it like he did." Hunter said to the voice. He placed the guns in the case and stared at it.

"In recent news, Edith Lansky, the scientist who's been hospitalized ever since a horrible accident at Oscorp has finally been released from the hospitals care after multiple tests. Doct-" a news reporter on the TV said before Marsha turned it off. She looked at Hunter who jumped over the couch.

"No it's okay. Check the news. I wanna see what Spider-Man's been up to." Hunter said with a smile. Marsha turned it back on and the two sat there listening. "It's good to be back home."

* * *

Author's Note:

And with that, the Young Avengers arc comes to an end. Next up we will see some old faces washing up but in a good way or bad way? I guess we will all see. Also, on my poll there is now a tie for first between Thomas/Speed and Ava/White Tiger. Thanks for voting you guys, it actually helps more than you think. Noah also got his first vote which is good for him! Anyway, the Epilogue should be out tonight or tomorrow. Peace! And Love you all!


	112. The Young Avengers - Epilogue

The Young Avengers - Epilogue

 **Wednesday, October 31st - Location Unknown**

"It has been months Mark. I've tracked you down all over the world and now here we are back where it all started." A man said. He wore red visors with black gloves and red boots. He also had black tights on along with a red skin tight shirt and a black cowl. His belt looked like a lightning bolt and he walked around an apartment building that had been closed down due to a fire that happened there months ago.

"Mark! Come out and play with the demon you made." he said as he walked into a room. In the room a man was sitting on a couch. His dirty blonde hair was ruffled and messed up. His face was in his hands and he wore a gray suit. He looked up at the man who stood in the doorway and didn't react.

"There's Mark Raxton, the famous scientist. You seem to be less of a hothead tonight." the man said. He lifted his red visor and stared into the eyes of Mark.

"James, what do you want from me?" Mark asked.

"I want my life back! I want revenge! You did this to me! You shoved me into that vat of chemicals and I came out as some speed demon." James hollered at him.

"I can't give you your life back. I don't know what chemicals are in you so I don't know how to counter them." Mark said. "At least you're not dead."

"I'm as good as it. But if you can't fix me there's no point in you being alive." James said. He was about to charge at Mark whose suit began to slowly catch on fire. Mark was soon engulfed in a mixture of fire and lava. He stood up as the apartment began to burn again.

"You want me? Well here I am, no more running! Come get some!" Mark yelled at him. Jason ran at Mark at a super fast speed and the two caused a large eruption of fire that engulfed the whole apartment complex.


	113. Three's A Crowd Part 1

Three's A Crowd Part 1

 **Wednesday, October 31st - Stark Tower**

"Marsha can we hurry up? We need to get to the dance!" Hunter exclaimed as he stood in the living room. He looked in the mirror and adjusted the costume he was wearing. He had on a Captain America costume, which was nearly identical to the real thing. He pulled the mask off of his face and let it hang behind him as he pulled out the circular shield that could probably hurt nothing but a fly.

"Marsha come o-" Hunter nearly finished saying as he turned around to see Marsha wearing a Jessica Rabbit costume. Hunter looked like a cartoon character whose mouth dropped to the floor with eyes that popped out of his head.

"You like it?" Marsha asked with a small laugh. Hunter didn't respond as his eyes were glued to Marsha's chest. "Something catching your attention?"

"Um… No, no. I'm good." Hunter said as he shook his head.

"Do I need to cover up or something?" Marsha asked with another laugh.

"No it's fine. Any guy that looks at you will be knocked out though." Hunter said as he grabbed Marsha's hand and the two entered the elevator.

"Who are we meeting?" she asked.

"MJ and Harry." Hunter said. "I don't know if the others are going, they may be forced to train." Marsha nodded in response as the two proceeded to head to Midtown High for the Halloween Dance.

* * *

"This dance doesn't seem that cool." Marsha said quietly as her and Hunter rocked back and forth on the dance floor as a slow song played. Hunter took a quick look around, pointing out any notable faces. Flash Thompson was dancing around like a buffoon, even to the slow songs. Harry and MJ were sitting at their table awkwardly not knowing what to do.

Then Hunter's eyes fell on Peter who was sitting with Gwen and another kid that Hunter had never met. The three were talking and Peter obviously didn't notice Hunter was looking at him but Hunter felt an anger build the longer he stared. Maybe it was the way Peter acted the last time they had seen each other, or it was because Peter hadn't said anything since.

"Hunter!" Marsha said loud enough to snap him out of his daze.

"Huh, what? Yeah what's wrong?" Hunter asked as he shook his head and looked at her.

"The song is over, let's go sit." Marsha said as the loud techno music filled Hunter's ears and he realized for the first time people were going crazy on the dance floor.

"Alright." Hunter said. The two walked over to MJ and Harry who smiled at the sight of them. Harry stood up and grabbed a drink quickly before walking back over.

"I need to use the ladies room." Marsha said with a small laugh. She walked away from the others as Harry and Hunter sat down with MJ.

"MJ I have to say, I love your Black Widow costume." Hunter said with a laugh. MJ smiled in return and shook her head.

"I honestly hate wearing all this leather. I was just hoping it would grab the eye of someone specific." MJ said. Harry grinned widely as Hunter chuckled.

"It caught mine." Hunter said.

"Mine too." Harry said nodding his head, as the creepy smile was still present.

"Alright Harry, calm down. You look like a weird little troll when you smile like that." Hunter said. Harry quickly stopped smiling and looked down at the ground as Marsha returned. Hunter smiled at her as a low growl erupted throughout the gym.

"WHERE'S PETER PARKER?" Hunter heard. He quickly turned around and stood up as a large black creature stood in the middle of the gym. Hunter looked around and saw an exit to the gym, but before he could get kids to it, it was blocked by the creature who threw a table at it.

"Go do something Captain America!" MJ hollered at him jokingly but at the same time serious. Hunter sprinted towards the table with all the drinks on it and eventually jumped on top of it.

"Everyone move towards the exits! Now!" Hunter hollered as he jumped down and ran to the table blocking the door. He quickly moved it out of the way as kids began to stampede out of the gym. He saw Gwen, MJ, Harry, Flash, and Marsha get out of there before Spider-Man entered the scene. Spider-Man looked back at him and nodded. Hunter did the same as the last kid exited the gym and Hunter left Peter to deal with the mess.

"Everyone call your parents and get out of the building now! This isn't a drill." a teacher named Mr. Gary was screaming as kids panicked in the hallway. Hunter sighed and got MJ, Marsha, and Harry before leaving the school.

* * *

"I'm glad you called son. It's been awhile since we've sat down and talked." a man with greying hair said. He sat across from a man wearing jeans and a blue sports jacket with shaggy black hair.

"I'm glad I called too dad. Family is an important thing to have in this world and since mom passed, you're all I got." the man in blue said to his father.

"Parker, I'm sorry for what happened between us. But you never had to run away. Me and your mother were worried sick for years."

"But I eventually contacted you guys. That's not what this is about dad. I want to make sure you're okay. That's why I called you here." Parker said as he took a sip of his coffee. The two were sitting outside a local cafe in New York as cop cars sped by them with the sirens blaring.

"I'm fine. Perfect even, ever since that tub of lard Fisk has been taken care of. I have no one breathing down my neck now."

"I never understood why you decided to work for such scum." Parker said. He looked around and saw how the street was deserted, and as soon as he made that mental note Parker thought he saw someone standing under a street light a block away. He shrugged it off and looked back at his father who was smiling as he took a sip of coffee. He let out a large sigh and leaned back in his chair before setting his cup down.

"You know now that I'm free from that dirtbag's grasp, I've been thinking about changing my life. I think I might move out of the city. Go to Hawaii or something." his father said.

"You deserve it dad." Parker said. He smiled at his dad who smiled back at him.

"Damn right I do." his father said. He picked up his cup again as Parker looked away again to see what all the sirens and cop cars were for. A loud thud was heard right next to Parker as he quickly turned forward. His father was lying on the table as blood slowly poured out from under his head. Parker saw a card sticking out from the back of his head. He began to let tears roll down his cheeks and eventually let out a scream filled with anger. On the card there was a word scribbled across the top; "Bullseye".

* * *

Author's Note:

Guess who's back? Back again? Bleedgreen's back! Tell a friend! I'm back everyone! I was having laptop issues but it's all good now and I should be posting a chapter for each of my stories this week. Thanks for reading and I'll see you next time!


	114. Three's A Crowd Part 2

Three's A Crowd Part 2

 **Friday, November 2nd - Marsha's Car**

Marsha and Hunter were driving back to Stark Tower after the school day had ended. The school was shut down the day after the attack and had just opened back up. Hunter had turned up the radio to hear that it was the most local news channel. Just as about to change the channel, he heard something that caught his attention. He turned the knob and began to pay attention as the voice kept talking.

"The two superpowered humans spotted on Halloween night were going at it again last night. Witnesses say one is as fast as Quicksilver and the other reminds them of Human Torch. But that's not who these two are. Both seem to want to cause harm to each other and the people around them and that's exactly what they are doing." the reporter said.

"Do you have an idea on who that is?" Marsha asked as she began to park the car.

"Nope. But I want you to do something when we get up to our rooms." Hunter said as both got out of the car.

"Sure what is it?" Marsha asked.

"Find out where Edith Lansky is staying." Hunter said. Marsha nodded as the two walked into Stark Tower.

* * *

"I'm in the city." Sin said as she stared out her hotel room with a cellphone in her hand. She had lots of bandages all over her, since she was still healing since the huge battle in Chicago.

"Good. I want you to eliminate the Young Avengers. That way they can't ruin any of my plans." someone said on the other end.

"Understood." Sin said.

"If you mess up zis time, your father zill not be pleased." the German accent said. The phone hung up and Sin tossed it onto the couch behind her. She began to scratch her head as she looked out towards the city. Sin didn't know what to do at this point, she had a choice to help Hunter or his father or to listen to her father's wishes and one day take over Hydra. She stood there for another moment and let the possibilities float through her head. Sin then, turned around and went to the bedroom of her hotel room and decided to fall asleep.

* * *

 **Saturday, November 3rd - Brooklyn, New York**

Hunter stood outside of a two floor house in Brooklyn, New York. He had his fist balled up and was about to knock when the door opened. Standing there was a woman in her late twenties with glasses and long blonde hair. She had on a lab coat along with multiple books in her hand. Hunter noted how even though she was smiling, she seemed sad behind it.

"Hi are you Edith Lansky?" Hunter asked after a moment of awkward silence.

"Yes. Yes I am." she said quickly. "I'm sorry, I'm fairly busy. Is there something you need?" Edith asked.

"I need your help with something." Hunter said.

"Aren't you that superhero always in the news?" Edith asked. Hunter nodded causing Edith to sigh. She waved her free hand at him, while she walked into her house and Hunter followed her. She continued walking through her house which was cluttered with crumpled up papers and papers that were just thrown about it. Hunter looked around at the mess and shook his head.

"Well what is it you want from me?" Edith said as she sat behind a desk and began to write stuff on the pieces of paper lying on the desk. Hunter looked over her shoulder and saw that her writing made no sense whatsoever. It was almost as if she went crazy after the whole Oscorp accident.

"I came to ask you about that day at Oscorp actually. Where you were struck by the beam of light." Hunter said. Edith dropped her pencil after hearing what Hunter said. She turned to look at him and seem angered. Hunter took a step back as Edith stood up and continued to stare at him.

"You mean the day that practically ruined my life? You know I was hospitalized for months after that. I had radiation in my body and they didn't think I would survive, so they kept me for testing. I was awake the whole time too. I felt them poking at me and trying to cut into me but the suit just wouldn't allow it. That's right it was stuck to me the whole damn time and they couldn't get it off. And then one day, out of nowhere I was fine. No radiation. And the damn suit came off." Edith said. Hunter stared at her with one eyebrow raised.

 _Definitely crazy._ The voice inside Hunter's head said. Hunter rolled his eyes and realized that Edith was still staring at him.

"Listen lady, that wasn't the information I wanted. I was going to ask about your coworkers. Did you ever hear from them after the experiment?" Hunter asked.

"No. I heard they disappeared though. And before they disappeared Mark's apartment was burnt down in flames." Edith said as she began to scratch her head. She sat back down behind her desk and mumbled to herself before writing stuff down again.

"Listen Edith. I need your help. Your friends, Mark and James, I believe that they are here in New York. And if I don't stop them they could cause huge damage to the city." Hunter said.

"What makes you think that?" Edith asked.

"They are on the news. They haven't been identified yet but I believe it's them." Hunter said. He looked around for a TV but saw that Edith didn't have one in her house.

"Listen kid. I don't want to be apart of whatever you're planning. The super freaks in this world have done enough. I don't need any more danger in my life." Edith said. "Now please get out."

Hunter sighed and turned around to walk out the front door. He stopped in the doorway and turned back around. "If you change your mind, you know where to find me." he said. He then left the house as Edith continued to write down on the pieces of papers.

After a few minutes went by, Edith stood up in her small office room and looked at a bookcase that was next to her desk. She pulled one book half way down, causing the bookcase to slowly spin around. Once it finally spun fully around the suit that had been stuck to Edith's body was hanging there.

"Don't worry. I'll never let them take you." Edith said as she stared at the suit and placed a hand on it.


	115. Three's A Crowd Part 3

Three's A Crowd Part 3

 **Sunday, November 4th - Manhattan**

"There you are Mark." Speed Demon said as he stood across from a burning man. The two had finally caught up with each other in the middle of the city as people gasped and pointed at the two superpowered people. They stood in the middle of the street as people snapped pictures and took videos.

"James, why can't you leave me be and we can both go our own way in the world." Mark Raxton begged as he turned around and let the fire on him die down. "I don't want anyone to get hurt."

"I'm not James. I'm Speed Demon now. And I need to finish what you started." Speed Demon said. He ran at Mark, disappearing from everyone's sight. Mark looked around, not knowing what to expect. As he turned to his right, Mark was knocked to the ground and felt a wave of anger come over him as people began to laugh.

"Don't laugh at me!" Mark yelled out. Speed Demon had stopped moving and was standing across from Mark again with a devilish grin on his face. Mark slowly stood up and looked at all the people watching the two.

"You are the one that pushed me into that vat of chemicals." Speed Demon said as he ran up to Mark. He punched across the face at super speed and then appeared on the other side of him.

"You are the one that left me to die there." Speed Demon said as he threw another punch. He then hit Mark with an uppercut, sending him into the air and into the side of a car. Mark laid there as he felt his body begin to heat up yet again. Speed Demon smirked as Mark then stood up as he was yet again a man on fire.

"AGH!" Mark yelled out as he fired a large stream of fire out of his hands. Speed Demon quickly moved out of the way as Mark didn't stop the stream that flowed out of his hands. Mark tried his best to make sure the fire followed Speed Demon.

As Speed Demon was running and everything was in slow motion around him, he looked back quickly and saw that there was a path of people about to be incinerated by Mark's flames. Speed Demon was about move them out of the way when he saw The Patriot appear out of nowhere and pull them to safety.

Speed Demon finally stopped running from the flamethrower that Mark Raxton had created and stopped right next to him as Mark took multiple deep breaths. He stopped the flamethrower after he realized innocent people could be harmed and had a look of worry on his face.

"Is everyone alright?" Mark asked.

"Oh they're fine pretty boy. But you should really worried about yourself." Speed Demon said. He grabbed Mark and began running at super speed down the straight and deeper into the city.

Eventually Mark began to heat up again and once his body fully began to catch on fire, Speed Demon let go of him. The two rolled down another random street as smoke rose from Speed Demon's body and heat emitted from Mark's.

"I'm tired of you!" Mark hollered at Speed Demon.

"You finally gonna fight me?" Speed Demon asked. Mark answered him by cracking his knuckles and creating another flamethrower. This time though, he had no intention of stopping. Speed Demon began running yet again and the path he took caused mass chaos for the city of Manhattan. Multiple buildings began to catch on fire and as Speed Demon passed by a row of cars, explosions filled the air.

* * *

Hunter ran to where he saw the smoke rising and heard an explosion that was almost right next to him. He looked up in the sky to see a burnt car about to land on him, and the only reason it missed was because he rolled out of the way at the last possible second.

"These two are going to kill someone." Hunter said.

"Isn't that what we are trying to stop?" Marsha asked. Hunter nodded in response as he heard firetruck sirens headed for the same area Mark and James were at.

"If you had water powers this would be a lot easier." Hunter said as he began running towards the smoke 'signal'.

"Like a fish?" Marsha asked as she shot flames out of her hands to fly.

"No, a fish superhero would be stupid… this is off topic. Let's just get these guys behind bars." Hunter said.

The two made it to the scene where James was punching Mark any time he had the chance. When he wasn't punching Mark he was running from his flamethrower. The whole block was nearly on fire by the time Hunter and Marsha arrived and the two didn't know what to do.

"Marsha go full fire mode and tackle Molten Man over there so he can't destroy anything else." Hunter ordered.

"Full fire mode? Molten Man? Seriously?" Marsha asked as her whole body was engulfed in fire and she shook her head.

"Just do it hot stuff." Hunter said.

Marsha ran at Molten Man as his flamethrower continued to follow James but it soon stopped when Marsha came up behind him and tackled him to the ground. Molten Man responded by throwing her off of him and shooting fire at her, but she just absorbed it. He looked at her questionably. At that moment James appeared out of nowhere and punched him with a huge amount of built up force. Molten Man fell to the ground as Hunter ran over. He was about to take down James, when the super fast scientist disappeared and then reappeared behind Hunter. James then went around to the front of Hunter and punched him in the stomach multiple times at super speed.

"You two are no match for a Speed Demon." James said. He then ran off as Hunter held his stomach and was bent over. He looked up to see that Mark was gone and Marsha hadn't noticed because she was running over to Hunter.

"That super fast… son of a… I'm gonna puke." Hunter said as he stumbled over to an alley.

* * *

Author's Note

Hey guys, thanks for reading. So I'm pretty sure you guys can figure out which three is going to be a crowd here. Although it still might be difficult for some of you. Anyway please leave criticism it is much appreciated. It helps me make the story better. That's all for now and I'll see you all in the next chapter, peace!


	116. Three's A Crowd Part 4

Three's A Crowd Part 4

 **Monday, November 5th - Midtown High School**

Hunter sat in class, writing stuff down in one of his notebooks. It wasn't notes though, it was ideas for stopping the two villains that have recently appeared in New York. He was so busy jotting down ideas that he hadn't noticed the bell had rung and class was over. What brought him out of his trance was the sound of someone's throat being cleared. Hunter looked up and saw his teacher, Mr. Gary, standing there staring down at him.

"Mr. Hill, you know the bell rang right?" Mr. Gary asked sarcastically.

"Sorry Mr. G." Hunter said standing up.

"You need to stay focused Mr. Hill. I know everything must be hard for you." Mr. Gary said as he walked back to his desk and stopped behind it. Hunter was halfway out the door when he turned around.

"Huh?" Hunter asked.

"I'm not blind Hunter. Your life is a difficult one. You are a student who has work to get done and classes to study for, but at the same time you are a superhero who has to save the innocent people of the world. I'd be stressed out if I were you." Mr. Gary said, not looking up from his laptop at all.

"Not to sound rude Mr. G, but where is this coming from?" Hunter asked.

"You're grade. You are nearly failing." Mr. Gary said as he took one long blink and looked up Hunter. Hunter nodded and left the room before Mr. Gary could go on with any lecture.

Hunter sighed and continued walking through the halls as he ran into Harry and MJ talking next to his locker. He went to it and they both smiled at him.

"Hey Hunter." MJ said.

"What's up man?" Harry asked.

"Just trying to get to my locker." Hunter said. The two looked at each other and moved out of the way, both apologizing to Hunter. He switched his books out and closed the locker to see that Harry had left and it was just MJ standing there.

"So, uh… you and Harry?" Hunter asked. MJ seemed to be in her own world and was caught off guard when Hunter spoke up.

"Huh, what? Oh.. yeah." MJ said nodding with a smile. Hunter could sense an awkwardness between the two of them and he knew to get out of there.

"Right… well… I gotta go. Good luck at your next class and I'll catch you later." Hunter said as made finger guns and pointed at her. MJ again nodded and walked away as Hunter rolled his eyes and facepalmed.

 _You're friends are strange. Why do you stick around them when them seem to not treat you the same anymore._

"What?" Hunter said quietly to himself, finally acknowledging the voice in his head.

 _It's as if they look at you like you are a freak. That girl couldn't even converse with you. You have one friend you can relate to and you aren't even talking to him._

"Oh just shut up." Hunter said as he continued walking to his next class.

* * *

Psych wore a large trench coat and stared at the ground as he walked around the streets of New York. His hands were in his pocket and didn't make eye contact with anyone as he continued on his way.

He's been laying low for a while ever since the gang wars finally ended in New York. In his mind he had won, LaMuerto was in prison with his gang worse than it's ever been. But Psych refused to see the other half of the situation as well. His gang was also in ruins, broken up and being tracked down by the police. Psych was one of the last few standing but to him… a win's a win.

As he walked down the current street he was on, he bumped into a man. Instead of continuing to walk, the man looked back at him and raised his hands in the air.

"Hey man! I'm walkin' here!" the man hollered. Psych looked back and made eye contact with him.

"My sincere apologies." Psych said. He turned back around and before he could take another step the man began talking again.

"Wait a minute! I know you! You're the guy the police are searching for!" the man yelled attracting more attention.

"No I'm not." Psych said trying to walk but his arm was grabbed by the man. Psych quickly turned around and punched the man across the face, knocking him to the ground. People around him gasped and pulled out their phones.

"Hey you! Stop there!" A cop on the street yelled. Psych's eyes went wide and he began to sprint away as the cop began to chase him.

* * *

"Do you see this? Multiple people are injured and in the hospital. Some might not even be able to make it. Those two did this and they'll keep doing this until someone puts a stop to them and it has to be us. We need your help if we are going to stop them." Hunter pleaded to Edith. Him and Marsha had went to her house after school and showed her the news recordings of what Mark and James had done during their fight. Edith looked at it in horror.

"Th- those two would never do this…" Edith said as she stared at the TV.

"Well they did and we weren't enough to stop them." Marsha said.

"We could really use your help Edith." Hunter said. Edith didn't answer as she stared at the screen and watched as Mark lit an apartment building on fire with his flamethrower. She winced at the sound of people screaming and closed her eyes.

"I'll help you. Just turn it off!" Edith yelled. Hunter turned off the TV as Edith stood up. Her hand was on her head and her eyes were closed. "We can start planning soon just leave me be for now. Please." Hunter and Marsha nodded and left her house as she walked over to her small office and pulled the book revealing her suit. She stared at it and looked over at her desk where a small bottle of pills sat.

"You don't need it Edith." she said to herself as she looked at the suit. She grabbed the bottle of pills and threw it in a waste basket next to her desk. "The suit is all you need."


End file.
